Harry Potter and Ice Cream Delights
by Luckner
Summary: Harry Potter knew that a person's life could be changed in a single day, but until a summer day with Luna Lovegood he never knew that his life could be made forever better. Fred and George add their own wicked magic. Harry fights back. For romantics.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is a stand alone story, but it does share some common ideas and locations with _Harry Potter and the Sword of Astragal._

**Introduction: **Harry Potter knew better than anyone that a person's life could be changed forever in a single day, but until he spent a summer day with Luna Lovegood he didn't realize that his life could be made forever better. This story is an alternative summer following Harry's fifth year. Spoilers for HBP and DH. Story intended for romantics, be warned.

**CHAPTER 1: A BULL NAMED FERDINAND**

As Albus Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fireplace he felt every day of his one hundred and fifty years. Dealing with the odd dark lord every now and again was bad enough, but dealing with an outraged parent was infinitely worse. And the floo call that he had just received was one of the worst that he could remember. The old man sighed deeply and sat down heavily behind his desk, reaching for the first of the several lemon drops that he would consume that evening. For some strange reason sugar had a calming effect on the old man, and he certainly needed it at that moment.

Most people regarded Xenophilius Lovegood as an odd and eccentric man, fascinated by strange animals and absurd conspiracies; but few would regard him as exactly threatening. Possibly it was his fondness for wearing bright yellow Japanese Kimonos, or his love of muggle zither music, but people viewed him as a harmless and eccentric father-figure. However Albus Dumbledore could attest to the fact that Xenophilius Lovegood could be extremely intimidating when he needed to be, as evidenced by his just concluded floo call. Dumbledore knew that Xenophilius loved his young daughter very much, and that the child's words were gospel to the doting father; what the Headmaster hadn't known was that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood had apparently become very close friends.

Xenophilius had just informed him that Harry Potter and his daughter had been exchanging regular owl communications since the beginning of summer, and that the young wizard had apparently disclosed much more to Miss Lovegood than he had to his other friends. Many of the things that Harry had apparently told the young girl, and that she had passed on to her Father, were less than flattering to the old Headmaster. Upon reflection, Albus Dumbledore wondered if he had handled the situation as badly as Xenophilius had declared. Perhaps he should have been more honest with the boy from an earlier age, perhaps he could have trusted him with more information; but regardless he still believed that he had done what was best to protect the young wizard.

But apparently his best wasn't good enough, as Xenophilius had informed him in no uncertain terms. The outraged parent had demanded that Harry spend the rest of the summer at his home near Ottery St. Catchpole in Devonshire. Lovegood further declared that unless Harry was immediately removed from the abusive environment of Privet Drive, he would blast the story wide open in his newspaper, _The Quibbler_. Albus Dumbledore had no fear of Lord Voldemort, but there was something in Mr. Lovegood's tone that made the most powerful wizard in the world rather apprehensive. Maybe it was his fear that Lovegood might be right, and that he had terribly failed the boy who had been placed in his trust. For whatever reason, Albus Dumbledore had meekly agreed to the move and had provided Xenophilius with the coordinates for Harry's bedroom at Privet Drive.

Albus Dumbledore had humbly offered to help by strengthening the wards around the Lovegood home, but even that sincere offer was curtly refused. Xenophilius Lovegood declared that the wards on his house were quite sufficient to protect Harry Potter or anyone else beneath his roof, and that Dumbledore's help would not be needed. His daughter would pick up the boy immediately, and that was where the conversation was abruptly ended.

As Dumbledore considered how dreadful his evening had gone, he reached for two more lemon drops; glancing at the few remaining in the bowl on his desk. He made a mental note to reorder more in the morning; realizing that with everything that was going on he certainly didn't want to run short of that vital commodity. And then his thoughts turned to the upcoming term, and his level of apprehension grew even greater. The thought of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood together absolutely terrified the old man. While most regarded Luna Lovegood as a dreamy and eccentric oddball, Albus Dumbledore knew better. He realized that beneath the dreamy exterior the girl possessed a very acute mind and a unique wisdom; that combined with the unflagging loyalty that she had inherited from her Mother. With Harry and Miss Lovegood together the boy would be impossible to control; and control at this critical moment was what Dumbledore needed most. It would no longer be a case of the master directing the pupil, but rather of a powerful witch and wizard uniting to make their own decisions. Dumbledore shuddered at the thought of what the two of them might get themselves into, and with a deep sigh he resolved to double his order for lemon drops; feeling certain that he was going to need them.

- o -

Harry Potter was more than shocked when a fifteen-year-old girl portkeyed to his bedroom in the middle of the night; but given Luna Lovegood's habit of doing the unexpected it really shouldn't have surprised him that much. Since the beginning of summer Harry had written to Luna on an almost daily basis, knowing that she would always be supportive and never judgmental; something that he couldn't always say about his other friends. In fact, he had kept his owl Hedwig so busy that the faithful bird was on the verge of a revolt; and Luna's owl was in very much the same mood.

Luna knew better than anyone the deep depression into which Harry Potter had fallen after the death of his Godfather, as well as the constant abuse to which he was being subjected at home. She had convinced her Father that action needed to be taken immediately, and had suggested that Harry spend the rest of the summer at their home near Ottery St. Catchpole. Their conversation was immediately followed up by an extremely irate floo call from Xenophilius Lovegood to Albus Dumbledore; and immediately afterwards Luna popped into Harry's bedroom. The fact that it was well past midnight, and that Harry was dressed only in his pajama bottoms, didn't seem to concern the young girl in the least. Harry, on the other hand, was seriously questioning his sanity and wondering if the whole thing might not be some kind of strange adolescent dream.

After accepting the fact that his unexpected visitor was real, and not simply the product of overactive teenage hormones, Harry progressed on to his next fear. If his Aunt and Uncle ever discovered a girl in his bedroom they would most certainly murder him, probably in ways that involved a considerable amount of pain and moralistic lecturing. While his cousin Dudley would most certainly find it entertaining, Harry doubted very much that he would. But in spite of the realistic possibility that his Uncle might grind his bones into a fine powder to sprinkle over his Aunt's roses, Harry was extremely happy to see his friend. In the past few weeks the young boy had come to value his eccentric friend more and more; she seemed to be the one person capable of helping him deal with the stresses of his life. Luna seemed to understand him better than anyone else, and he found her company very comforting.

After talking for some time the boy finally relaxed and fell asleep on her shoulder, and she carefully tucked him into bed. Luna herself curled up in a blanket on the floor to wait for morning and the anticipated confrontation with his relatives; something that she was saving up for. She could accept the abuse that other people might heap upon her with a dreamy detachment, but she would not allow anyone to hurt one of her friends. She could count the number of true friends that she had on a single hand, well two fingers actually; and Harry certainly counted as one of them. She didn't like Harry in a romantic way, she was rather sure of that, but he was someone that she trusted and cared about a great deal; and she wasn't about to let his horrible family hurt him. Ginny had hinted that Luna's feelings might be otherwise; but Luna rationalized that Ginny was just at that certain age when she saw everything from a romantic point of view. 'No, definitely not romantic,' Luna thought to herself as sleep started to overtake her, and she turned her thoughts back to the nasty hexes that she would use on Harry's family if it became necessary.

After a surprisingly easy departure, in which no hexes were found necessary, Harry and Luna portkeyed from Privet Drive into a large, grassy meadow surrounded by an ancient forest of Oak trees. Although Harry knew that the Weasleys lived somewhere nearby, the landscape surrounding the Lovegood home was quite different from the pastures and apple orchards which bordered on the Weasley property.

The house was located in the center of a meadow of native grasses and wild flowers, and appeared to be every bit as eccentric as its owners. The structure seemed to be of great age and had the appearance of being added onto at several times during its history, with each addition using different materials. The oldest part of the structure was built of heavy stone blocks carefully cut and tightly fitted together, much in the style of a medieval Norman castle. The second story, which appeared to be a more recent addition, was constructed of hand-made brick and heavy oak beams; having a rather Tudor appearance. The heavy thatched roof that crowned the structure was typical of that employed during the Elizabethan period of English history. More than anything else the old house had the appearance of a very large mushroom that was tilted slightly to one side, and Harry was quite certain that magic had no small role in keeping the old building standing.

If this wildly eclectic mixture of materials and styles wasn't enough to win the house the designation of an architectural oddity; it possessed one other unique feature guaranteed to take that title. The building contained windows literally everywhere, of every conceivable shape and size, running from low to the ground all the way up into the thatched roof. It seemed to Harry that the builders must have wanted as much contact with the outside world as possible, and to that end they employed as much glass as was possible.

But in spite of its eccentricities Harry immediately liked the warm and friendly old house; it possessed none of the stale conformity of the Privet Drive homes that he was used to. He very much doubted that there was another house like it in the entire world, and it was clear that the people who lived in it didn't care what others might think. It was a very refreshing change from the home of his relatives, where everything was designed to impress others.

In the days following his arrival, Harry became even more comfortable with the old house and the warm and friendly feeling that it conveyed. At dawn the sun flooded into the east-facing windows bringing with it the positive energy of a fresh, new day. And at sunset the house was bathed with a golden light that made the ancient oak paneling a glowing honey-color, and brought the day to a warm and peaceful conclusion.

However, as much as he enjoyed the house Luna saw to it that the young teen spent the majority of each day out of doors with her, lying in the soft velvet grass of the meadow or walking the tree-shaded paths through the dark woods. As his level of trust in his friend grew, Harry found himself sharing confidences that he never thought he would disclose to another living soul; there was something about the Lovegood forest that encouraged such confidences. He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Luna about things that until that moment he had considered very private and personal, and she responded with sympathy, understanding and support.

- o -

On Harry's third day staying at The Meadows, for that is what Luna called her home, the young girl suggested that the two of them might take a walk into Ottery St. Catchpole. Ron and Ginny had often spoken of the small rural village, and Harry thought it might be fun to finally see it. It was a warm day with a light wind, and he thought it would be perfect for a leisurely walk.

The two started out just after breakfast, Luna wearing an old-fashioned muslin summer dress and Harry wearing his school slacks and the only decent dress shirt that he had. They followed the narrow trail that led through the meadow and into the line of green trees that marked the edge of the forest. The wind was warm and felt gentle on their faces, and the wild grasses swirled and billowed around them like the currents of a peaceful sea. The two friends walked together in a comfortable silence, neither feeling that the need to make conversation. Others might find the quiet uncomfortable, but it only seemed to make Harry and Luna more at peace with each other.

Passing into the forest the trail was illuminated by dappled golden sunlight filtering down through the leafy canopy overhead, contrasting markedly from the brightness of the meadow they had just left. The forest here was different from the one at Hogwarts, and was filled with a luxuriant growth of ferns, mosses and wild flowers. The forest floor at Hogwarts had always struck Harry as sterile, barren and rather sinister. But the perfusion of life in Luna's forest was almost unbelievable, with a new wonder awaiting discovery at every turn of the trail.

As they walked along the young teen reflected upon how pleasant the last few days had been, and he realized that the girl walking by his side was the major reason for that. While some people might find Luna's unconventional personality disturbing, Harry found that she created for him feelings of peace and serenity. She accepted him just as he was, not the hero of the wizarding world or the 'chosen one,' but simply as her friend. And for that acceptance he was very grateful.

As the trail ran deeper into the woods it began to slope downhill into a shallow river valley, and turned in the direction of the sea. Much of Devonshire is made up of low rolling hills used as pastureland and orchards; but the forest in this one corner of the county was wild and dense, as the entire country must have been before man arrived and cut down the trees to make room for his sheep and cattle.

After an hour of walking the two teens emerged from the forest and, after climbing over the remains of a tumbled down stone wall, stepped onto a narrow gravel lane. The countryside here looked more familiar to Harry, with green pastures and apple orchards, and in the distance he got his first glimpse of the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

As they walked Harry chanced an occasional glance over at his friend, and wondered how he should phrase the question that he very much wanted to ask. After all of the help and support that Luna had given him over the past months, Harry now considered her to be one of his very closest friends, along with Ron and Hermione. While in the past he had been content to accept Luna and her strange beliefs without really understanding them; he now really wanted to know what made her the unique person that she was.

"Um…can I ask you something, Luna?" he asked very tentatively.

"Of course you can, Harry." She replied with a dreamy smile.

"Uh…you're able to accept a lot of things that others can't. How…um, how can you..." Harry's question trailed off into silence, as the last thing that he wanted to do was somehow challenge her beliefs.

Luna stopped walking and turned to look at him carefully, even though he was still looking uncomfortably at his feet. She could see that he was sincere in his desire to understand, so she decided to help him along. "You want to know how I can believe in so many things that others don't; is that it?"

"Um…ya," he responded self-consciously, glancing up into her bright silver-grey eyes.

"Some of it I simply take on faith, until I can prove to myself one way or the other. But mostly I believe in things because I've found them to be true," she said simply. Seeing the confusion on his face she attempted to explain. "People see only what they expect to see, and believe what others tell them is true. Think about how you grew up, Harry. Muggles don't see magic, so they don't believe that it exists; but we know that it does. Before you came to Hogwarts did you believe that people could ride brooms?"

"No…no, I didn't," Harry responded with a dawning comprehension.

"Most people believe only what they can see, or like Hermione what they read in books; but I try to discover the things that aren't in the books," she explained patiently.

As the two started to slowly walk again Luna saw a familiar overgrown field up ahead that gave her the perfect opportunity to make her point. The stone wall surrounding it had suffered from many years of neglect, and the stones were falling down in many places. "Let me show you something, Harry," she said as she took his hand and led him through one of the gaps and into the waist high weeds. She led him up a narrow dirt path towards a pile of rocks near the back of the field, smiling at him mysteriously.

"What do you see, Harry?" Luna asked, waving her arm in a sweeping motion to encompass the entire area.

Harry's first instinct was to answer that he merely saw the evidence of a poor farmer, but he realized that she must have a purpose in asking the question, and studied the landscape in more detail. "I see what appears to be an abandoned field," he answered carefully.

"And up there," Luna asked, pointing to the mound of stones at the back of the field.

"It appears to be a pile of rocks," Harry declared, feeling more than a little bit silly about the whole thing.

"That's right, Harry. That's what it 'appears' to be. That's what most people would see. But come have a closer look." And she led him up the narrow trail to the pile of stones. "Now look again Harry, more closely." And as he looked at the rocks she sat down on a small grey boulder next to the pile.

This time Harry studied the pile of stones more carefully; trying to discover what it was that Luna wanted him to see. They were the same kind of grey river rocks that could be found in most of the southern counties of England, and had for centuries been a standard building material for farm cottages and rock walls. The stones on top of the pile were a loose jumble of different shapes and sizes, but those on the bottom seemed more organized, almost as if it were planned. And then it hit him like a rogue Blodger: it was planned and had clearly once been the foundations of some type of structure.

"What was this place?" the boy asked in surprise.

Luna smiled at him proudly; she knew that he would figure it out. "A thousand years ago this was one of the strongest Saxon keeps in this part of the country. The Normans destroyed it during their invasion so that it couldn't be used against them. It's laid here in neglect for all of these centuries with passersby thinking it nothing more than a pile of rocks. Things are not always what they appear to be," she said knowingly.

Before Harry could say a word Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out a small canvas carry bag, of the kind that was common for young women to carry in that part of the country. At first Harry's attention was drawn to the remains of the ancient structure which he had just discovered, but as Luna continued to unfold her bag into a larger and larger size his attention was drawn back to her. As the bag reached a size that could only be described as enormous, Harry was reminded of the magical chest that the fake Moody had used in his fourth year; and he knew that Luna's bag must be charmed as well. Finally she reached the proper compartment and withdrew a small magnifying glass, which she then handed to Harry.

"Now look at this," she said pointing to the ground at their feet. Harry looked down and saw a trail of ants running from the field, between their feet, into a small gap between the lowest course of grey stones. His first instinct was to discount them as unimportant, but then he hesitated. Using the magnifying glass he looked closer at the moving stream of life, and what he saw utterly shocked him. Under the power of the glass what he thought to be ants now showed themselves up as a stream of tiny blue, fairy-like creatures. And they weren't crawling on the ground at all, but were actually flying slightly above it on tiny translucent wings.

"What are they?" Harry asked in awe.

"They're called Pixie Sprites, and most books say that they don't exist." Luna declared with mirth evident in her voice.

Harry was still looking through the glass, and the tiny sprites seemed fully as interested in him as he was in them. A bulge had appeared in their line of flight, as several of the tiny creatures stopped moving and began to hover directly below the magnifying glass; seemingly determined to study the large green eye that was staring down at them. Finally satisfied that the enormous creature had no malicious intent, the sprites resumed their organized movement.

Harry looked up at Luna in absolute astonishment, and knew that she was right. Hermione and the rest of the school would quickly dismiss these creatures as just another one of Luna's fantasies, but here they were. And if these tiny sprites existed, then why not Crumple Horned Snorkacks and all of the other creatures that Luna believed in?

"The world is full of wonderful things, Harry; but most people never see them. You have to look closely to see the truth, and sometimes you just have to believe without seeing," Luna said carefully.

It was at that moment that Harry realized that if Hermione was the smartest witch at Hogwarts, then Luna must certainly be the wisest.

"How long have they been here?" He asked in a whisper.

We can't know, but this colony has probably existed for hundreds of years. My Great Grandmother found them when she was a little girl, and she persuaded her Father to buy the land in order to protect them. Her Father gave the land to her and she passed it down to her daughter, who passed it down to hers, and now its mine. And if I ever have any children I'll pass it on to them." Luna said, a very slight note of sadness creeping into her voice that Harry noticed.

"What do you mean 'if;' aren't you planning on having a family of your own someday?" Harry asked with concern.

"I know that everyone thinks I'm crazy, and I realize that I'm not very pretty," she said with a note of sad resignation.

Harry felt the anger welling up in him; he had come to realize that Luna was someone very special, and for her to have doubts about herself was just wrong. "I don't think you're crazy, and I never did; and I think you're very pretty," Harry declared in a boldness born of anger, and then he blushed slightly at his own words.

They walked back towards the lane in silence, both trying to think of something to say to end the awkwardness they were both feeling.

"You know these sprites are really quite unique," Luna began awkwardly.

"Oh, how so?" Harry asked, grateful that Luna had found a way to change the subject.

Well, all living things need certain minerals in order to live; Pixie Sprites are the only creatures known to science that can take their energy from gold, and they must live in close proximity to it."

"You mean there is gold buried here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, the sprites wouldn't be here if there wasn't. At the time of the Norman invasion many Saxon families buried their treasure to prevent its seizure, and some was never recovered afterwards. The sprites build their colonies around lost treasure hordes, but if the treasure is found and removed the sprites will die; that's why there are so few of them left," she said sadly.

As they walked back to the gravel lane Harry realized that Luna trusted him with the lives of the tiny creatures, and he resolved never to tell anyone about the sprites or their treasure.

"I hope no one ever discovers them," Harry said with concern as he looked back at the innocuous pile of stones. He had heard how muggle treasure hunters often destroyed unguarded sites in their search for gold. "Aren't you worried that someone might just walk in and start treasure hunting."

"No, the wards won't let them," Luna responded casually.

"There are wards on that field?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, actually my Grandfather put them on. Anyone uninvited who tries to enter the field feels an irresistible need to go straight home and have apple pie and ice cream."

"Apple pie and ice cream?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Yes, my Grandfather loved it, so he thought it might be a nice thing to put in the ward."

Harry thought for a moment and felt quite certain that he would have liked Luna's Grandfather. "So, do you like pie and ice cream?" He asked coyly.

"You'll find that out tonight; that's what we're having for dessert." Luna responded with a grin.

They continued on in silence, but now it was once again the warm and comfortable silence that they had felt earlier, and after a few minutes Harry felt Luna slip her small, warm hand into his. He liked the feeling, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze to tell her so. Then he smiled and thought to himself: 'This summer is going to be so much fun.'

After a few minutes Luna began to limp slightly, and she seated herself on the ancient wall that bordered the lane. The side of the wall facing the lane was only about a meter high, while the side facing into a wide sunken pasture dropped off a bit more

"I need to stop for a minute, I have a pebble in my shoe," she said casually as she removed her shoe. Harry sat on the wall beside her as she tapped the heel of her shoe on the grey stone, worn smooth by years of wind and rain. Glancing into the field he saw a very shaggy bull peacefully grazing on the rich grass a hundred or so paces away. It was all rather idyllic, and Harry loved his blissful escape to the country.

He looked over at his friend as she retied her shoe and realized that Luna was really quite pretty, in her own rustic way. Her long sandy blond hair gently caressed her back and shoulders as it reached nearly to her waist and her large silver-grey eyes, which looked particularly bright in the early morning sunlight. In some ways Luna reminded him of a gentle ghost from some past age that simply couldn't fit in with the modern world. She was simple, sincere and natural in a way that was different from other girls; and Harry found himself thinking about how very appealing she was. Pulling himself out of his reverie he shook his head as if that would suppress the strange feelings that he was experiencing. This was Luna, she was his friend and he liked her a lot, but not in that way. As he glanced back into the field he was surprised to see the bull was much closer, moving towards them with a determined look in his eyes.

"Uh, Luna…I think we better…." But before Harry could complete his thought the bull had broken into a charge, directly at them.

"Luna!" Harry screamed, as he stumbled back off the wall and into the ditch beside the road, arriving at just the same moment that a rickety old lorry was making its way slowly up the hill. The driver laid on his horn and Harry, caught off guard between the two possible threats, fell down on his bum in the grassy ditch. With his eyes tightly closed, Harry sat in the ditch trying to regain his composure and figure out what had just happened.

As his wits returned to him, the boy was conscious of wild, uncontrolled laughter coming from the other side of the stone wall. He opened his eyes cautiously and noticed that the lorry, the bull and Luna were nowhere in sight; but he still heard the hysterical laughter. Getting unsteadily to his feet Harry stumbled over to the wall, praying that the bull had not hurt Luna. The sight that greeted him on the other side left the boy totally speechless. Luna was lying on her back in the tall grass laughing uncontrollably, the bull lying placidly in the grass next to her. She looked up at Harry, her eyes full of mirth, and she began to laugh even harder.

In spite of his heart stopping experience Harry felt a smile creeping onto his face, and he began to laugh as well. Once Luna's laughter had subsided, Harry's smile turned into a smirk.

"A friend of yours?" He asked, eyeing the bull with suspicion.

She laughed softly, in a tone that sounded quite musical to Harry. "An old friend, actually," Luna said, gently patting the bull's shaggy back. "Harry this is Ferdinand, and Ferdinand this is my friend Harry." The bull raised his head and gave Harry a friendly snort, and then returned to eating his breakfast of grass.

It suddenly occurred to Harry that Luna had probably set him up in the surprise meeting with the intimidating, yet friendly bull. "Do you have other animal friends that I should be worried about?" He asked with a smirk.

"I have many animal friends, but none that you need to worry about," she answered with a smile; but there was the slightest trace of sadness behind her words. He realized that what she wasn't saying was that although she might have many animal friends, Luna had very few human friends. Harry just couldn't understand why so many people took pleasure in tormenting the quiet, good natured girl; but he had already resolved that the coming year was going to be different for his friend. He was determined to do whatever was necessary to ensure that the year would be a good one for Luna, and if a few Ravenclaws had to suffer in the process it was something that they had brought upon themselves.

Putting a forced smile on his face, Harry clambered over the low rock wall and down into the pasture, sitting down cautiously next to the large animal. "Well then I guess that I should get to know him," he said bravely, as he laid a cautious hand on the animal's broad, shaggy back.

A bright grin immediately illuminated Luna's face, as she moved to the animal's other side and began scratching his forehead. "Bulls are really rather misunderstood creatures you know," Luna said sincerely. "They are not really aggressive unless people try to make them that way. Ferdinand and I have been friends since I was seven."

Harry certainly couldn't argue with her statement, as the large animal dozed off into a peaceful sleep in the tall grass between them. He knew all too well what it was like to be misunderstood, and looking over at his friend Harry knew that she too knew the loneliness of that condition.

Trying to lighten the slightly sad mood he was feeling, he plastered a smile on his face. "Well I think that we should start a club for people…" and then glancing down at the large animal he added "and animals that are misunderstood. The three of us can be the founding members."

Luna giggled slightly. "You can count me in," she said with a musical laugh.

The two remained in the pasture for another half hour, enjoying the warm sun and the friendly company. And when it was finally time to leave, Harry gave Ferdinand a friendly pat on the head and followed Luna as she climbed back over the rock wall.

As they continued their walk into town Harry felt a new respect for his friend. He had learned two very important things about Luna. She was far wiser than people gave her credit for and she had a truly devilish sense of humor. As he glanced over he realized that there was so much more to this young girl than met the eye, and he rather eagerly looked forward to what the next revelation might be. He wouldn't have to wait long in finding out.

Chapter two to follow soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is a stand alone story, but it does share some common ideas and locations with _Harry Potter and the Sword of Astragal._

**Introduction: **Harry Potter knew better than anyone that a person's life could be changed forever in a single day, but until he spent a summer day with Luna Lovegood he didn't realize that his life could be made forever better. This story is an alternative summer following Harry's fifth year. Spoilers for HBP and DH. Story intended for romantics, be warned.

**CHAPTER 2: ICE CREAM AND OTHER DELIGHTS**

After a few minutes walking the gravel lane crossed over an old stone bridge and joined the main highway, which was little more than a two-lane country road. It was then that Harry got his first good look at Ottery St. Catchpole. The village was quite small and hugged the right bank of the Ottery River, which ran lazily through the hamlet towards the sea. The town itself looked rather old and a bit threadbare, consisting of only a few dozen rather rundown buildings. It was clearly a place where people who worked the soil would feel comfortable, as it lacked the pretensions of a more urban community.

As they approached the hamlet Harry could see an aged lorry parked in front of a green-painted feed store with two red-faced men laboring to unload heavy bags of grain. Two young boys of about ten sat on the river bank, poles in hand, hoping to surprise their mothers with a dinner of freshly caught fish. What little traffic there was seemed to consist mainly of green- and red tractors, which moved in and out of town like bees around a hive. All in all Ottery St. Catchpole was the kind of small farming village that might be found anywhere in rural England or Wales, and was about as far away from the magical world as one could get.

"A lot different from where you live, I imagine," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"It certainly is," Harry responded, but it was clear from his voice that the young boy didn't necessarily think that difference a bad thing. In fact, Harry rather liked the small hamlet. Privet Drive was full of people trying to outdo and outshine their neighbors. But here people lived simply, without the need to impress others. Harry found that extremely refreshing.

Lined up along the main street of the hamlet was the same assortment of small businesses that might be found in most English country villages. There was a small grocery store, its wares spreading out onto the wooden sidewalk out front, a chemist's shop, a dry goods shop and a small cinema, together with a half dozen other small businesses. Near the edge of town was a small ice cream parlor, its faded red and white sign proclaiming its name as '_Ice Cream Delights_.'

They had arrived in the village at lunchtime, and the cool air of morning had given way to a muggier feeling as the temperature had risen. Dark storm clouds had begun to pass across the valley, and there was the feeling of a summer rain in the air. The two teens strolled around the small village checking out the various shops and observing the residents, which didn't take long at all.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Harry asked on impulse, uncertain whether the very question might qualify their outing as a first date or not.

"I'd like that," Luna replied a bit shyly, but with a warm smile.

"Well it's my treat," Harry responded, emboldened by her smile and returning one of his own. He reached out shyly and took her hand and led her up the steps to the front door, and held it open as she entered. The interior of the establishment was a bit shabby, and '_Ice Cream Delights_' had clearly seen better days. There were a few small parfait tables near the front windows and some booths along the back wall. The tables were topped with inexpensive Formica and the chairs were covered with a threadbare red chintz material. On one side of the room was a glass-fronted display case containing an assortment of bottled soft drinks and wrapped sandwiches, and it seemed clear that the owner of the shop was attempting to expand his source of income. Harry was a bit disappointed as he looked around; he had hoped to take Luna to someplace that was nice, but for her part the young girl seemed extremely happy in Harry's company.

As the two entered the dining area they heard giggles coming from a booth in the back of the room. Harry looked over and recognized two blond girls that he remembered from the previous term at Hogwarts. He thought for a moment trying to remember, and then it came to him: 'Fawcett…Sarah Fawcett.' The younger girl had to be her sister, who he had also seen around school.

Luna had apparently noticed the two girls as well, because she immediately stiffened next to Harry. As he turned to look he saw a very rare frown clouding the features of his friend, and it was clear from her expression that she didn't regard the two girls as friends. For their part, the two sisters were looking at Luna in a very haughty and condescending manner; but when their gaze turned to Harry they giggled like star struck ten-year-olds. Harry wondered if these were two of the girls who had been taking Luna's things over the previous term, and he immediately decided that he didn't like them.

"Would you like to sit here by the window?" Harry suggested, indicating a table for two by the large glass window, and as far away from the sisters as possible.

"That would be nice," Luna said with a slight smile.

Putting on his best manners, Harry helped Luna with her chair and then took the seat opposite her. He noticed that she took a quick glance at the two girls before returning her attention to Harry.

"You know them?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"Yes, they are the Fawcett sisters…they live here in town. Sarah is in your year and Rebecca is in mine," Luna responded quietly.

"Not exactly your friends, I take it."

"No, not exactly," Luna said looking down at the table. "They are the ones that take my things every year," Luna said honestly. Harry noticed that there was no self-pity in Luna's voice; she was simply stating a fact.

"Well let's not think about them today," Harry responded with a smile. "What do they have here that's good?"

"Oh any number of things," Luna responded brightly.

"Well why don't you order something special for us while I wash my hands?"

"You want me to order for you?" Luna asked, her eyes widening in amazement.

"Of course, I trust your judgment," Harry responded with a warm smile. Then he got up from his seat and made his way to the washroom in the back of the shop, pointedly ignoring the greeting that came from the two sisters as he passed.

After washing his hands Harry glanced in the mirror over the sink and noticed that his hair was being as undisciplined as ever. This was partly due to his hair's contrary nature and partly due to the fact that the wind had been blowing all morning. He reached into his pocket for his comb, but felt something else as well. Fishing down into the bottom of his pocket he pulled out two bright cherry-red gum drops, with a coating of lint on each.

It was then that he remembered his train ride from Hogwarts a few weeks before. Fred and George Weasley had cornered him on the train and had given him the two red candies, asking him to test them out on his cousin Dudley. Harry had been so despondent about the death of his Godfather that he had simply stuck the candy in his pocket and forgotten them. This was the first time that he had worn the slacks since his return from school. His first instinct was to simply toss the candy into the waste basket, but then he returned them to his pocket; after all Draco Malfoy would still be at Hogwarts.

As he left the washroom Harry chanced a glance over to the booth against the back wall. A woman in a white apron was just sitting two ice cream sundaes down on the table, but the two girls were missing. Looking towards the front he saw that the two sisters were talking to Luna, their backs turned to him. He heard ridicule in the tone of the older girl's words, and he felt his temper begin to rise. But Luna simply sat at the table with a quiet courage and didn't react at all, which caused Harry to respect her all the more. His first thought was to rush forward and curse them with the worst hex he could think of; but then he got a better idea.

He carefully edged over to their table and reaching into his pocket he fished out the candies that Fred and George had given him. Glancing up front he noticed that the two girls were still preoccupied in berating Luna, and in spite of his anger he concentrated on accomplishing his plan. He held the two candies up to blow the lint off them, and then carefully placed one atop each of the sundaes.

As Harry turned he caught Luna's eye and she smiled at him mischievously. At that moment Sarah Fawcett started to turn back to her table, and Harry was certain that he was about to be caught.

"There's a Natwinder in your hair!" Luna screamed and pointed at the surprised girl.

"What?" Sarah screamed, and stared at the girl in panic.

"A Norwegian Natwinder! I just saw one in your hair," Luna exclaimed, pointing at the girl's head.

The Sarah Fawcett looked at her sister in fear and confusion, but the younger girl simply shook her head in disgust.

"You are so weird!" Sarah declared in a voice loud enough for the entire room to hear.

But then there was another voice heard. Harry had crossed the room and stood behind the two girls. "I think you had better return to your table," he said menacingly as the two sisters jumped in fright and spun around to face him. There was something in his eyes that made them realize that they didn't want an encounter with this dangerous young man, and they made a hasty retreat to their table.

Harry sat down across from Luna and gave her a warm smile. "A bit annoying, were they?" he asked gently.

"Nothing that I'm not used to," she responded with just a touch of embarrassment.

Harry frowned slightly, and decided to change the subject. "What's a Norwegian Natwinder?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know; I had to make it up to keep their attention," Luna replied with a slight blush.

Harry burst out laughing and Luna soon joined him; it was fun being with someone who you could laugh with. The two then slyly watched the sister's table as they were starting to eat their sundaes.

"What did you do over there?" Luna whispered.

"Just testing out a new product for Fred and George," Harry answered with a smirk.

As the two sisters dug greedily into their sundaes Harry couldn't help but be reminded of a litter of pigs that he had seen on his walk into town. He saw the gum drops disappear into the mouth of each girl, and the pleased expressions on their faces from the taste. "It won't be long now," he whispered to Luna.

The first thing that Harry and Luna noticed was a change in the color of their hair, as it darkened from blond to a reddish-brown. Then Harry realized that the texture also seemed to be changing, and looking less like hair and more like…well, feathers. Reddish-brown feathers were also forming on their exposed arms and legs, and finally on their faces. It was then that the girls realized that they were indeed changing, and both screamed loudly. The trouble was that it didn't sound like screams, but rather like the panicked clucks of frightened poultry.

"They're turning into chickens!" Luna managed to giggle, and that was in fact exactly what was happening.

Their continued loud clucking had attracted the attention of everyone in the ice cream parlor, and everyone was laughing loudly at the strange and humorous sight. Harry and Luna were laughing so hard that they had to hang onto each other to keep from falling off their chairs and onto the floor. As they hugged each other, teetering in their seats in an effort not to fall, their eyes locked and they both realized that they had never had so much fun in their entire lives.

All of the commotion coming from the back booth had attracted the attention of the shop's owner, a portly man in his early fifties. He rushed out of the kitchen to discover what was going on and skidded to a stop at the sight that greeted him. There in one of his booths sat two people wearing chicken costumes, flapping their wings wildly and clucking at the top of their lungs. He threw back his head and laughed loudly, for by temperament he was a good-natured man who loved to laugh. The ways of teenagers were a complete mystery to him, as he saw different fads come and go, but he always tried to be accepting of the younger generation. But dressing up like farm animals was a sight too ridiculous for even him to accept.

He walked over to the table and stared down at the two enraged chickens as tears of mirth rolled down his ruddy cheeks. At first he couldn't say anything he was laughing so hard, but finally he managed to choke out a few words laced with the mirth he was feeling. "I'm afraid we don't serve chickens here, you'll have to leave."

The two chickens…err; girls clucked at him angrily and flapped their wings wildly as they tried to communicate their frustration and anger, the whole while giving the two teens sitting by the front window evil chicken glares.

The shop proprietor was having a problem catching his breath, and he sat down in an empty chair and closed his eyes for a moment to regain control. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you two are playing at, but you will have to leave now," he managed to say.

The two girls rose from the booth and started to move towards the door with as much dignity as they could manage; which wasn't much. As they crossed the floor a loud 'splat' sound was heard. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the floor, where the liquid from a broken egg was flowing out in all directions. An egg had apparently fallen from under Sarah's skirt and had broken upon impact. The two girls had looked down at the broken egg with a mixture of horror and embarrassment, and then they ran out of the shop.

That was just too much for Harry, as he fell laughing from his chair onto the floor, dragging Luna down on top of him in the process. The owner and other patrons had reacted in the same way, and the ice cream parlor had descended into hysteria.

It took a long time for the patrons to regain their composure, but they finally managed. Harry managed to get to his feet, and helped a still laughing Luna to her seat.

"How did you do that?" Luna managed to ask.

"I got them from Fred and George Weasley. It's a new product of theirs that they wanted me to test," Harry answered with a chuckle.

"I think that it definitely rates as a success," Luna declared with a giggle.

"Yes, but it's a shame that the effects only last for about thirty minutes. I'll send them an owl tonight giving them all the details, and ask if they have any other products that need testing. I'm sure that Malfoy would love to be laying eggs all over Hogwarts," Harry said with a grin.

"That sounds like fun. Can I help?" Luna asked hopefully.

"You want to help play a prank on Malfoy?" Harry asked with some surprise.

"Well him and maybe a few others. I think that if I worked at it I might be almost as good at rule-breaking as you are," she said mischievously.

"Well you might be at that. Have I ever told you about the first Marauders?" He asked thoughtfully.

"The 'first' Marauders? No I don't think so; has there been more than one?" She asked with her curiosity thoroughly peeked.

"Well you are I are about to become the second. Several years ago there were four Hogwarts students who loved to play pranks on their classmates, and they called themselves The Marauders. My Father and Godfather were two of them." As Harry proceeded to tell Luna about his Father's days at Hogwarts there was no sadness in his voice, but instead a real feeling of pride.

"Well I think it's time that The Marauders returned to Hogwarts," Luna declared with a grin, and Harry was in full agreement.

The rest of their lunch went along pleasantly as the two teens talked happily about school, Quidditch and the wonders of the magic world. The red and blue sundaes that Luna had ordered looked strange, but tasted delicious; and the two left the parlor wearing identical grins.

As they walked up the street they noticed the remains of several broken eggs, and the sight of each caused them to break into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Apparently Fred and George had included the egg lying feature as a way to further embarrass the victim.

The sky overhead was dark and ominous, and the wind was picking up, but Harry and Luna were having far too much fun to notice; it had been a perfect day.

"So…does this count as a first date? Luna asked shyly.

"Definitely a first date," Harry responded with a grin.

"And will we have a second?" Luna asked impishly.

"I was hoping that we would; what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well that's up to you," she answered with a grin.

"How about seeing a film?" Harry asked, nodding to the small cinema that they had just passed.

"I'd like that; I've never seen a muggle film. Do the pictures really move like ours?" Luna asked real excitement evident in her voice.

"It's a bit like ours, but the pictures tell a story and they can talk too." Harry responded.

The information really seemed to amaze Luna, and Harry thought about how much fun it was going to be to take Luna to see her first film.

"Wait here and I'll see what's playing," Harry declared and releasing her hand he ran across the street towards the cinema.

On his way back he saw the two Fawcett sisters confronting Luna on the sidewalk, and he broke into a run. He came up behind them just in time to hear the older girl declare: "You'll pay for this, Loony!"

"You-will-leave-my-girlfriend-alone," Harry said in a menacing voice that made the two girls spin around to face him. For a moment no one said anything, as all three girls thought about the words that Harry had chosen. The look of cold rage in his eyes made the two sisters step backwards in fear, as they considered what few alternatives they had left.

Sarah Fawcett took a bold step forward, summoning up every bit of courage that she could master; but before she could even say a word Harry spoke again. "Don't you two have eggs to lay somewhere else?" he said with a smirk.

The girl turned red with embarrassment, but then suddenly went pale as she glanced at her sister with concern. A breaking sound was heard and everyone looked to the ground, where a yellowish liquid was flowing away from a broken egg shell. The girl's color changed to crimson red, and she and her sister ran into a nearby house.

Harry turned to Luna and saw that she was still staring at him with her wide, expressive eyes. "Luna, are you alright," he asked with concern.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered in disbelief, blushing slightly.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised by her reaction.

"When you said that I was your 'girlfriend;' did you really mean it?" She asked even more shyly.

Harry thought about how very sweet she looked, and how wonderful the past few days with her had been. "Well I would like you to be," he said softly.

"I think I would like that too," she whispered, and reaching down she took his hand. Hand in hand the two teens left town, not even noticing the angry glares they were receiving from two frustrated sisters in a nearby house.

- o -

As they reached the gravel cut-off from the main highway they heard the first distant rumbling of thunder, announcing the coming of the summer storm. They knew that they would have to quicken their pace in order to beat the downpour home; but somehow after such a wonderful day a little rain didn't matter much.

The two had just climbed over the tumbled-down stone wall that marked the boundary of the Lovegood's forest when the first heavy raindrops could be heard in the green canopy far above their heads. The wind had picked up in the tree tops, and so in addition to the occasional raindrops, a shower of leaves descended upon the two teens. It reminded Harry of how beautiful the woods would be in October, and he wished that he and Luna could be there to see it together. It soon became clear that they were not going to be able to make it home before the storm broke, and so they sought shelter against the truck of an old oak tree.

Luna had explained to Harry on their first day together that the ancient wards that protected the forest made it impossible for the Ministry to detect underage magic within its bounds, and now the two used that knowledge to make themselves more comfortable as the storm approached. Luna waved her wand above their heads to create an invisible umbrella to deflect and rain that found its way through the leaves and branches of the oak tree. Harry meanwhile transfigured the grass beneath the tree into two warm blankets, which allowed them to wrap themselves up warm and cozy as they listened to the peaceful sound of the falling rain.

A little self consciously Harry put his arm around Luna's narrow shoulders, and she took the opportunity to lean her head against his chest. "I'm not very good at this," he mumbled a bit shyly.

"I disagree, I think you're very good at it," Luna replied in a dreamy voice, and snuggled a bit closer.

"I guess maybe you inspire me a bit," he replied, feeling a little bolder.

"Just a bit; well I guess I'll just have to try a little harder," she replied with a mischievous giggle.

Harry was a little surprised by her boldness, but he liked it none the less, and he hugged her a little tighter. And then they just listened to the soft music of the falling rain, gradually drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. Harry's last thoughts before he drifted off were that everything was as right as it could possibly be. The war, the prophecy and his own dark destiny seemed very far away as he held Luna tightly and listened to the rain. If only it could stay that way a little longer.

- o -

But at that moment, and not so very far away, two very angry sisters were taking steps that they hoped would constitute a suitable revenge on the two teens, and destroy their budding romance. That night the muggle residents of Ottery St. Catchpole were surprised by the number of owls that were flying around their peaceful community. Some residents estimated their number as nearly a hundred; but the truth was that there were even more than that.

The Fawcett sisters were well aware that the information they possessed was literally 'gossip gold,' and they weren't in the least bit hesitant in passing it on to the other teenaged girls at Hogwarts. Soon hundreds of owls were criss-crossing the country carrying the unbelievable news that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were a couple. The two sisters snidely proclaimed that this was another example of the boy's mental instability.

An unbelieving Ginny Weasley received the news that same night from owls sent by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She immediately sent her owl back demanding the source for the absurd rumor, which she didn't believe for a minute. Ginny and Luna had been friends since they had attended muggle primary school together, but the thought of her and Harry Potter being together was laughable.

Hermione Granger, who religiously avoided teen gossip, didn't learn the incredible news until the following morning. She and her parents were sharing a peaceful breakfast in their kitchen at home when an owl carrying the morning issue of _The Daily Prophet_ arrived. Hermione dropped five Knuts into the small bag that the owl carried and took her newspaper, preparing herself for the meaningless drivel that usually crowded its pages. She took a drink of her orange juice and opened the paper on the kitchen table. The headline that greeted her eyes caused her to spit out the orange juice all over her Mother's clean tablecloth.

After a sincere apology, and a hasty attempt to clean up the mess, she concentrated her attention on the article. It carried the shocking headline '_**HARRY POTTER TO**__**MARRY**_' in bold black letters, and carried the byline of Rita Skeeter:

_Reliable sources have brought us an incredible story which calls into question_

_the moral values being taught our children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, the sixteen-year-old 'Boy who Lived' will soon take onto _

_himself a wife. The object of Mr. Potter's affections is fifteen-year-old fellow student_

_Luna Lovegood, commonly known to her schoolmates as 'Loony.' This shocking _

_news once again brings into question Mr. Potter's mental stability. According to a reliable source at Hogwarts, both Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood are known for their wild and reckless behavior. Could this be a marriage of necessity?_

_In the light of these events Albus Dumbledore must answer serious questions _

_regarding the moral direction that he is giving to the youth of the wizarding world._

_Has Professor Dumbledore lost touch? Is he too old to occupy a position of such_

_importance? This reporter feels that the Ministry of Magic should immediately_

_initiate an investigation._

Hermione could not believe her eyes, and hastily dashed off a note to Harry to find out what was going on. She told her owl to take the message to Privet Drive as quickly as possible, and to wait for a reply. When the bird arrived it was greeted by a dozen other owls from Harry's other friends, all patiently waiting to delivery urgent messages to a boy who was no longer there.

Within twenty-four hours all of wizarding Britain was aware of the shocking news, all that is except the two young people directly concerned. Neither teen read _The Daily Prophet_; Luna out of loyalty to her Father's newspaper and Harry because he thought it a worthless scandal sheet. When the two teens woke up the next morning they were happy and blissfully unaware of the storm that raged around them; but that peace wouldn't last for long.


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER AND

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Starting with this chapter I will be moving to a more serious plotline. All of those concerned about diabetes from the high sugar levels should appreciate that.

**CHAPTER 3: CARNIVOROUS CALLA LILIES**

Fred Weasley was feeling distinctly uncomfortable as the large purple vine reached out and caressed his arm affectionately; he was certain that he had seen this same vine twice before, and it seemed to be getting more 'friendly' on each occasion. It didn't help his confidence that his little sister kept making cute remarks about the 'Carnivorous Calla Lilies' growing next to the trail, or the 'Cannibalistic Chipmunks' that kept running around his feet. After all, this was the Lovegood Forest, and if things like that could exist anywhere in the world it was here. As they went around a bend in the trail Fred shuddered at a mass of giant, and apparently very well fed, Calla Lilies that were arching over the path up ahead. He thought back to that morning and tried to remember how he and his brother had gotten themselves into this mess.

He remembered how just the night before he had received an unexpected owl from Harry Potter in which his young friend had raved about their latest invention, which the twins had asked Harry to test for them. Fred remembered how surprised he was when he read that Harry was staying with the Lovegoods, who everyone regarded as being rather strange; and even more surprised to learn that Harry and Luna had apparently been in Ottery St. Catchpole that very day on what might be considered a first date. But Harry's praise for their new 'Clucking Candies' made him push aside any questions he might have about Harry's place of residence or his relationship with the very odd Luna Lovegood. The twins had made the impulsive decision to visit their friend the very next morning, bringing with them a complete selection of their latest inventions; after all they felt their benefactor deserved nothing less.

What they read in the _Daily Prophet_ at breakfast that morning changed their whole attitude, and they knew that Harry needed to be warned about the storm that was about to break. The Weasleys knew better than most people that the Daily Prophet did a land office business in lies and half-truths; and unfortunately most people seemed to believe the rubbish that the paper contained. 

The twins had contemptuously brushed aside their sister's offer to guide them to the Lovegood cottage, and had totally ignored her evil grin as they walked out the back door. Within an hour they were back at the Burrow eating apple pie and ice cream; with no idea how it had happened. They didn't even like apple pie, but the craving had been irresistible. After finishing thepie they started out again, entered the creepy Lovegood forest, and immediately afterwards found themselves walking into the back door of the Burrow desperately craving pie and ice cream. The bowls of pie were already sitting on the table with Ginny sitting opposite, a Cheshire cat smile on her face.

"I thought you two might like some delicious apple pie," she said sweetly.

"What's going on," Fred demanded as he plunged his spoon into the hated apple pie.

George, his mouth already full of the gooey substance, nodded his head in confusion.

"Well I offered to help you; but no, you had to do it the hard way. Enjoying your pie? On my first attempt to visit Luna, I ended up eating four pieces. Now do you want to visit Harry or continue to stuff yourselves?" Ginny was positively loving their confusion.

And so, as his thoughts returning to the present, here they were in this creepy forest with man-eating chipmunks and carnivorous flowers. Fred had no idea if his little sister really knew where she was going; as all of the paths looked exactly alike to him. Making it worse was Ginny's running commentary on the fearful plants and animals which surrounded them, which only served to unnerve him further.

At that moment a brown and white rabbit hopped onto the trail in front of them, and after an initial shudder the twins breathed a sigh of relief. It was the first normal thing that they had seen in almost an hour.

Ginny froze in her tracks, a look of real fear evident on her face. "Be very careful here," she said cautiously, as she led them off the trail and around the creature, which was twitching its nose at them menacingly. "He's a meat eater," she added as she pulled her brothers further away from the sinister creature.

Finally they emerged into a wide meadow with a strange mushroom-shaped house in the middle.

"I told you I'd get you here," Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

If I had known how bad that forest was going to be I would have stayed home and eaten pie all day," Fred declared with a shudder.

"But you hate pie," Ginny reminded him.

"I'd have made an exception," Fred answered, glancing back at the dark forest.

"If you can stop discussing your diet we can see if Harry and Luna are here," Ginny declared, following the path that led towards the house.

It turned out that no one was home, but their knocking did result in a strange howling from inside the house; and Fred and George visibly shivered at the mournful sound.

"What is Merlin's name was that," George asked, clearly near the end of his tether.

"Don't worry, that's only Grimmy," Ginny replied casually.

"What's a 'Grimmy?'" Fred asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Luna's pet wolf," Ginny promptly replied, enjoying the looks of fear her brothers wore.

"Luna has a pet wolf?" Fred asked, his eyes positively bugging out of their sockets.

"Yes, and her name is Grimmy, and she's very sweet."

"I think that I want to go home now," George whined.

"Me too," Fred responded, as he cast worried looks in all directions.

"Go ahead, the trail is that way. But I'm waiting here for Harry and Luna," Ginny declared with a mischievous smile.

"Go back into that forest alone? Not on your life; we'll stay here and protect you little sister," Fred responded, looking even more nervous.

"My heroes," Ginny answered sarcastically.

- o -

At that moment two figures emerged into the meadow coming from the direction of Ottery St. Catchpole walking hand-in-hand towards the cottage. Luna had loved seeing her first motion picture and had peppered Harry with a million questions on how the wondrous moving pictures worked. She never ceased to be amazed at how inventive muggles could be, and she marveled at all they could accomplish without the aid of magic. For his part, Harry enjoyed the experience as much as his girlfriend did, and he valiantly tried to answer her sometimes very technical questions. After the film was over the manager let the two teens see the projection room and explained how everything worked. The two finished off their day by having lunch and dessert at _Ice Cream Delights_, which they now regarded as 'their place.' It had been a perfect second date, and both looked forward to more such outings in the future.

Ginny, Fred and George saw the two friends walking across the meadow, holding hands and laughing, and completely oblivious to everything else. Suddenly they stopped walking and leaned in close together, and it was clear to those watching that they were exchanging a gentle kiss.

"Ah, that's so cute," Ginny said softly.

Fred and George wondered if _The Prophet _article might just possibly have a grain of truth in it, but Ginny realized that the two were just at the beginning of a relationship, and were still very shy with each other. 'Boys are so thick,' she thought as she glanced at her brothers.

"Sorry Gin-Gin it looks like you've lost him," George said mournfully, completely forgetting that Ginny was their only hope for a safe return to the Burrow.

"Don't call me that!" Ginny declared, bristling like a cat. "I have no interest in Harry that way, and I haven't since my third year."

"Certainly George, don't you know that our Gin-Gin has a new man in her life. I heard her tell Hermione just the other day how 'big and strong' he was," Fred responded, batting his eyelashes and clasping his hands over his heart.

"You don't mean Neville Longbottom?" George responded in an appalled voice.

"The very same, our future brother-in-law," Fred answered with a smirk.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she whipped her wand out of her robes and aimed it at Fred's nether regions. "One more word and you'll be missing something," Ginny said with real menace in her voice.

Fred crossed his legs defensively and had the decency to look truly afraid. "Not another word Gin-Gi…err, Ginny."

"There had better not be," She said in a warning tone.

By that time Harry and Luna had almost reached the house and saw that they had visitors. The thing that surprised the visitors most was that Harry, who was normally quite shy about girls, didn't release Luna's hand.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked, slightly relieving the tension that they were all feeling.

"Luna and I went to see a film in Ottery St. Catchpole," was Harry's prompt reply.

"First date?" George asked with a grin.

"Second, actually," Harry responded unabashedly.

"Having a fun summer, are we Harry?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm having a great summer," Harry answered honestly.

"Well I'm sorry I have to ruin it, but have you read the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?" Ginny asked, handing over the newspaper

Harry's smile turned into a frown as he and Luna read the article. "How can they print these lies?" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"The _Prophet_ has been printing lies for years," Luna replied honestly.

Harry looked at Luna sadly and he knew that she had been dragged into this mess because of him. It was always to be his destiny to be a target, and she was being attacked simply because the two had gone out on a single date. They had only been together for two days but Harry had never felt so comfortable with anyone in his life.

"Could you guys excuse us for just a minute?" he said gravely, and he led Luna away from the others to where he could have a private word with her.

"This isn't going to be good," Ginny said sadly, as she followed the couple with her eyes. But then she noticed that Luna had her wand behind her back and an old wooden bucket was floating along a few meters behind the pair. "Look…" she declared with glee, as she pointed to the bucket just as it sloshed some water over the rim.

"What's going on?" Fred asked in confusion.

"I think Harry is just about to get Luna's patented remedy for depression," she giggled. "I got it once myself, and I can tell you that it works."

When they were out of sight of the others Harry stopped and focused Luna's eyes onto his own. "This has all happened because of me. If I wasn't who I am they wouldn't be attacking you. If you want to stop seeing me I'll understand," he said in a tone of quiet resignation.

Luna stepped closer to him and looked up into his emerald eyes sadly, and he knew that he was loosing her. "Harry, I just want you to know that this is for your own good, and I only take a moderate amount of pleasure in it." Then she took a step backwards just as the bucket, which was hovering over his head, dumped its contents over the 'boy who lived.'

Harry was so stunned that he fell backwards and landed on his bum, water dripping from his hair and clothing. "What in the hell did you do," he sputtered out in confusion.

"Just a little reality check to get your attention," she replied with a grin. "This is not just about you Harry; it's about both of us. _The Prophet_ attacked you because of who you are, but they also attacked me because of who I am. Ever since you gave the _Quibbler_ that interview about Voldemort it has been steadily gaining market share against the _Daily Prophet_. They are attacking me to get at my Father, and I intend to fight back. You're a fighter, Harry; that's one of the things that I've always liked about you. Please don't stop fighting now." Luna declared sincerely. And then in a much softer tone she added: "You're the first boy that I've ever liked, and the first boy that has ever liked me. In don't intend to give up on you, and I don't want you to give up on me."

"Alright, but only on the condition that you don't dump any more water on me," Harry said with a grin as he struggled to his feet. But he also recognized the courage in her words, and he was really glad that she wasn't going to give up on him. He thought that the two of them just might have something together; he certainly hoped so.

As they walked back to join the others Harry reached out and took Luna's hand. "That was a rather sneaky trick, you know. So how do you intend for us to fight a newspaper?"

"With another newspaper, of course," Luna replied with a giggle

"What happened to you?" George asked in surprise as a dripping wet Harry Potter approached the group.

"Luna just adjusted my attitude a bit," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Effective isn't it?" Ginny said giggling.

"Oh yes, very effective. Now I think I'll go inside and change into some dry cloths," Harry said, holding his wet tee-shirt out from his body.

"No need for that," Luna declared, and placed a drying charm on the surprised boy.

"Why didn't you do that back there?" he asked, nodding in the direction from which they had come.

"Two reasons, actually," Luna said mischievously. "First I wanted the others to see that there is a price to be paid for depression around here, and second…" she said hesitantly as her cheeks blushed a little pink. "You do have a rather nice chest and it showed up quite well through that wet tee shirt."

"Luna!" Ginny declared in shock.

"Well he has," Luna replied defensively.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush as they all burst out laughing. "You just wait until later," he said in a mock threatening way.

"Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today," Luna replied in a sing-song voice as she smiled shyly at him.

"It's easy to see who's in control here," Fred said sadly.

"Our poor Harry, whipped already," George sighed.

"And so young too," Ginny lamented.

"Tragic, absolutely tragic," Fred lamented.

"Thanks a lot," Harry said sarcastically.

"So what are you going to do about the _Prophet_," Ginny asked, putting them back on track.

Harry glanced at Luna with a degree of uncertainty, unsure how exactly one would go about fighting a newspaper.

"Harry and I are going to write an article that will be published in the next issue of the Quibbler," Luna responded decisively. "They quite clearly libeled him, and we need to respond immediately. If a lie isn't refuted immediately people think it's the truth," she declared knowingly.

Harry smiled at his friend appreciatively, and realized once again why Luna had been assigned to a house noted for their intelligence. Then Harry had an idea himself.

"We can include that Rita Skeeter in as unregistered animagus. Hermione found out in my fourth year, but she agreed not to inform the authorities if Skeeter didn't write anymore negative stories about us. Well the year is over and I was never bound by that pledge anyway." Harry declared fiercely.

"They are going to be in so much trouble," Luna declared with a grin, delighted to hear this latest bit of startling news.

"I wish we could get Hermione to check the article over for us," Harry said wistfully.

The three Weasleys shared identical grins before George broke the silence. "Well that would mean that you two would have to come over for lunch tomorrow. Hermione is going to spend the rest of the summer with our dear brother."

"Which will mean that Ron will have to observe some level of personal hygiene," Ginny observed with relief.

"And someone else is coming to visit our dear sister," Fred said evilly as he looked at Ginny.

"Oh yes, we can't forget Mr. Neville Longbottom; our little sister would simply pine away without him," George said with a mischievously leer.

"'Ginny Longbottom'; that has a rather nice ring to it, don't you think?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"You two are both dead, do you know that?" Ginny declared as she fought to keep the blush out of her cheeks.

"You wouldn't murder your two favorite brothers, would you sweet sister?" Fred asked coyly.

"Of course she wouldn't, oh brother of mine; our little sister is just too nice for that," George declared.

Seeing her chance to regain the upper hand Ginny replied sweetly. "Of course I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I won't let the forest do it for me. It should be dark in about an hour, and that's when the really nasty things come out. I'll just leave you to find your own way home."

For the first time a look of real fear crossed the faces of the twins. "Worse than the Carnivorous Calla Lilies?" Fred asked nervously.

"And the Cannibalistic Chipmunks?" George asked.

"And that nasty purple vine with the pink flowers?"

"Oh much worse than any of them," Ginny answered with glee.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion, having never heard of any of the strange creatures before.

"Why the plants and animals that live in the forest around this house, of course," Fred answered in fear.

"There's nothing in my forest that would hurt anyone, and that purple vine with the pink flowers that you're afraid of is called a Friendship Vine," Luna declared in a clearly amused tone.

"Well if that is true then why did Ginny…. But she said…." The twins were now completely confused as they looked from Luna to Ginny. And then the truth suddenly hit Fred and George with the force of a stunning spell. 

"No Carnivorous Calla lilies? No Cannibalistic Chipmunks?" Fred asked.

"Nope," Luna answered simply. "But if you ever find any I would love to see them," she added with a hopeful giggle.

The twin glared at their baby sister, but there was clearly a degree of pride as well. Ginny threw up her arms in victory as her brothers acknowledged her triumph over the pranksters.

Luna invited the three of them to stay for dinner and suggested that they could use the floo to return home afterwards. The five teens laughed and talked until late that evening, having a wonderful time. Fred and George produced samples of their newest products and demonstrated their effects using each other as test subjects; that was until Harry and Luna decided to join in the fun and tried some of the products themselves. The latest Weasley invention was a Powdered Polyjuice Potion that could transform a person into an animal for a brief period of time, and all five teens took turns experiencing the effects. 

The next morning Harry sat at the kitchen table working on the article while Luna did some special "baking" for the twins. Between the two of them they were able to produce a very well written article that they hoped would swing public opinion against the _Daily Prophet_. Luna's baking project also turned out well, and she hoped it would help the twins to market their new creation. 

- o -

The two arrived at the Weasleys' late in the morning and found Ginny setting the table in the garden for an outdoor lunch. Harry and Luna immediately volunteered to help, and went into the kitchen to get dishes and silverware. Fred and George were seated at the kitchen table discussing plans for future chaos and Luna took the opportunity to show them what she had made with their invention. That morning she had baked off a batch of her delicious Chocolate Snorkacks with a dose of Powdered Polyjuice in each, and included hair or feathers from different animals in each cookie. She transfigured packaging for the Snorkacks and named them 'Party Animals.' Luna thought they could be used to liven up parties.

Fred and George thought that it was a brilliant idea, and insisted that Harry and Luna come up to their combination laboratory-bedroom to look at some of their other new inventions. While they were away Ron and Hermione returned from a walk in the woods and settled down at the kitchen table for a cup of tea. Ron absently reached for the package of cookies and began munching on one.

"Mmmmm' try these, Hermione, they're great." And he passed the package across the table to her.

Ron was just reaching for his second cookie when Harry, Luna and the twins reentered the kitchen.

"Ron, don't!" Harry yelled, as he lunged for the table and grabbed the cookies out of his friend's hand.

"What, they're just cookies?" Ron declared looking at his empty hand in annoyance.

"Ron, Luna baked those cookies for the twins. Each contains a dose of Polyjuice powder," Harry answered, no longer able to control his laughter.

A look of absolute horror spread across Ron's face and he grabbed for his throat like he had been poisoned. He glanced over at Hermione looking for sympathy and saw her glaring back at him angrily. Ron's look of horror was quickly replaced by one of shock as he found himself rapidly shrinking until finally there was only a pile of clothing on the bench where Ron had been sitting. Out of the pile hopped a very confused rabbit, with Weasley red hair.

Seconds later the same thing happened to a terrified Hermione, and a cat with thick brown fur emerged from the pile of clothing on her side of the table. The cat arched its back angrily and bristled at the confused rabbit, and then leaped off the bench and chased the frightened creature out the back door.

"I've got to get my camera," Ginny squealed with glee, and ran towards the stairs. Meanwhile Fred and George had fallen to the floor and were laughing so hard that they seemed to be having trouble breathing. Harry and Luna were holding onto one another to keep from falling, and Harry hoped that Ginny could find her camera before the two changed back.

"Maybe we should go after them," Luna suggested, a slight look of concern on her face.

"Why?" George asked, regaining some control.

"Well you said the potion wears off after fifteen minutes." Luna explained dreamily.

"So?"

"Well their clothes are here and they are out there…" Luna said as she began to blush a bit.

The three boys thought about what Luna said for a moment, and then they all burst out laughing. At that moment Ginny entered the kitchen with her camera. "What did I miss?" She asked suspiciously.

"We have to go get your brother before he and Hermione flash each other," George declared with glee as he pointed at the two piles of clothes.

"We want pictures, Gin-Gin. Lots and lots of pictures," Fred declared as the laughing teens ran out into the garden.

As they approached the picnic table they saw Hermione the cat had backed Ron the rabbit into a corner, and was hissing at him angrily. Ron, for his part, was trembling with fear and looking for an avenue of escape. Ginny rushed forward gleefully and started to snap one picture after another.

"You take Hermione up to Ginny's room and we'll take care of our dear brother," George said with sincerity that Harry found rather troubling.

Luna scooped up the angry brown cat and carried her into the house as Fred and George exchanged whispers. "Harry, if you'll take Hermione's clothes up to Ginny's room we'll take Ron up to his," Fred said as he made to pick up the confused rabbit. Harry could read between the lines, and he departed for the kitchen without looking back.

A few minutes later a furious Hermione came stomping down the stairs and entered the kitchen, her face red with embarrassment and anger. "Where is that idiot," she demanded in a tone that made it clear that Ron was in for trouble.

At that moment they heard a familiar voice yelling for help from the garden. Rushing out the back door the teens saw the twins standing smugly in front of an old rabbit hutch that stood against the garden shed. Through the wire they could see Ron Weasley on his hands and knees, stark naked, screaming threats at his two grinning brothers.

Ginny screamed with glee and rushed forward with her camera, determined not to miss the rare opportunity.

"Ginny, stay away! Can't you see I'm naked," Ron screamed in panic as she approached the hutch. 

"Oh yah, like I haven't seen that before," she declared with a smirk. "But these pictures should be worth quite a bit if money. I'm sure the girls in Gryffindor will pay plenty for them," she said with an evil leer as she continued to snap pictures.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ron declared in panic

All of the anger instantly disappeared from Hermione's face as she watched Ron try to hide in the back corner of the hutch while shouting about the terrible things he would do when he got his clothes back.

"And who says we're going to give them back?" Fred asked in a perplexed tone.

"That's right Ron, you really have us scared. We better let Mum return your clothes. We would be too scared," George said with a grin.

"No!" Ron screamed as his face turned to the color of ash.

After a little more teasing Harry took Ron's clothes down to the hutch and shooed Ginny away. Soon everyone was settled in the living room of the Burrow as Hermione proof-read the article that would appear in _The_ _Quibbler_ the next day. After some adjustments to spelling and grammar she pronounced that it was ready for release. The one major change that she did make was the article's title, which she said lacked the 'punch' necessary to grab the public's attention. Harry and the others agreed that the new title was certainly sensational, but Hermione's explanation of its historical importance was completely lost on them:

_**I ACCUSE**_

'_I accuse the Daily Prophet of printing lies in order to deceive the public and increase their own circulation. Luna Lovegood and I only started dating a week ago and we have certainly never discussed anything as important as marriage. Rita Skeeter deliberately twisted the truth in order to make a sensational headline while attacking me and Miss Lovegood, who is the daughter of their major competitor._

_The 'reliable source' to which she refers is Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy who is a known Death-Eater and an avowed supporter of Voldemort. It is not surprising that Ms. Skeeter would employ such a source, as she herself chooses to violate the law. She is and has been an unregistered animagus. During the Tri-Wizard Competition at Hogwarts Ms. Skeeter used her insect form to eavesdrop on the contestants and print their personal conversations._

_I consider the article by the Daily Prophet to be nothing less than libel, and unless a full retraction is published within twenty-four hours I will file a lawsuit against the newspaper and Rita Skeeter._

_Harry Potter_

- o -

The article was published the next day in the _Quibbler_, with the name 'Voldemort' omitted in favor of 'He-who-must-not-be-named' to protect reader sensibilities; and it caused a major sensation in wizarding Britain. Since the confirmed return of the Dark Lord just two months previously, Harry Potter had once again become a national hero. For any publication to take cheap shots at him simply to boost circulation was regarded by the public as an outrage. Demands were made both inside and out of the Ministry for an investigation of _The Daily Prophet_ and its methods of reporting the news. Circulation dropped dramatically as over a hundred wizarding families showed their displeasure by immediately canceling their subscriptions. 

It was clear that the _Prophet_ was in serious trouble, and it responded with an immediate retraction and a front-page apology to Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and the rest of the wizarding world. The blame for the article was laid at the door of Rita Skeeter and one of the paper's senior editors, both of whom were immediately fired. The next day the publisher of the Prophet offered to publicly meet with Harry Potter to personally offer his apology. It appeared that the teens had achieved a complete victory, but as is often the case looks can be deceiving.


	4. Chapter 4

HARRY POTTER AND

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 4: A PREMATURE CELEBRATION**

Ron Weasley didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit; but as usual no one would listen to him. And as he sat in the living room of the Burrow, waiting for his sister to come down, he liked it even less. When they had first received the party invitation from Luna Lovegood he had tried to tell everyone that it was a bad idea, but they just wouldn't listen to him. He had a really bad feeling about what kind of party the strange girl was likely to come up with.

Ron shuddered as he thought about how weird she was. He simply couldn't understand his best mate's obvious attraction to her. Harry had half the girls at Hogwarts mooning over him, so why would he like the very strange Luna Lovegood? She certainly wasn't what might be described as pretty, not with that long stringy hair and those enormous silver eyes; it just didn't make any sense. And the more that he thought about it, the more he came back to the only reasonable solution possible, that Harry must be under the influence of some kind of a spell. But when he suggested that idea to his brothers and sister they simply laughed at him. He even thought that his brother Fred might be a bit attracted to the odd girl, and that idea gave him cold shivers.

From the first moment he first saw Harry and Luna together he had been worried; they seemed to positively glow around each other. Hermione and Ginny, being typical girls, had thought it all so sweet and romantic. But Ron had never seen his mate act like this; not even when he was dating Cho Chang, one of the prettiest girls in the school. It must be some kind of a love spell; and Ron wondered if somehow Draco Malfoy hadn't had something to do with it. His disturbing thoughts were interrupted at that moment when his sister entered the room with the twins; and Ron prepared to meet whatever destiny the Fates, and Luna Lovegood, had in store for them.

- o -

Later that night the Lovegood Cottage was the scene an unusual degree of joviality, as Luna Lovegood held her first party to celebrate the recent retraction printed by the _Daily Prophet_. Luna had decided to invite her new friends over for the evening; the guest list consisting of the four younger Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and of course Harry.

Luna wasn't exactly sure what a teenage party should consist of, having never been invited to one, but she was determined to try nonetheless. Harry tried to assist wherever possible, but he too had missed this particular part of the teen experience, and was equally clueless. But a lack of experience would never stop Luna Lovegood from plunging forward into anything; and the event that resulted uniquely matched her rather offbeat personality.

After a supper which included such surprisingly tasty delicacies as Acorn and Pine Nut Bisque, Candied Chestnuts, Baked Tamarack Root with Goat Cheese and Wild Berry Compote cooked in honey, the eight teens settled themselves comfortably before the fireplace in the living room. Luna and Harry excused themselves to get what Luna described as a "special surprise;" and only Ron seemed to wince at her words They returned a few minutes later carrying two long-handled copper kettles and three wooden bowls containing what looked like hot rubber balls. Luna handed the copper kettles to Ron and Hermione, who had absolutely no idea what to do with them. Then she passed out the wooden bowls to the others, who were equally clueless.

"What do we do with this?" Neville asked a little dubiously, as Fred and George poked their ball carefully with their wands.

"Why you pull it, of course. Haven't you ever been to a Taffy Pull?" Luna asked in astonishment.

"Has anyone?" Ron asked, regarding the colorful balls as representing some kind of work.

"My Mum and I used to do it all the time," Luna said, her eyes misting a bit as the memories came flooding back.

"Well Luna is an excellent teacher," Harry declared, trying to be as supportive as possible. He remembered fondly how Luna had introduced him to the art of taffy pulling just a few nights previously, as a summer storm raged outside the old house. Harry reached an arm around Luna's back and gave her a reassuring hug; inhaling the sweet scent of the old-fashioned perfume that she wore. Then Harry picked up a ball of red- and blue-striped taffy, and he and Luna demonstrated the process of stretching and refolding required to complete the candy. The others soon joined in and quickly discovered that it was a surprising amount of fun, although the twins got a little carried away when they tried to use magic to accomplish the task, and ended up looking like colorful candied mummies.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were busy shaking their popcorn kettles over the open fire in the stone hearth. For Hermione the experience was a new one; as a muggle-born witch she had grown up using a microwave oven for this simple process. But for Ron it just represented unnecessary work, and he grumbled to himself continuously.

"I'm surprised you've never done this before," Luna said with surprise. "I thought all parties roasted popcorn and pulled taffy."

"Well they did a hundred years ago," Ron declared sarcastically. "What's next, bobbing for apples?"

Completely missing the sarcasm, Luna smiled at him brightly. "Do you like to do that too, I've always loved it? I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. There's a big tub right at the foot of the cellar stairs," she declared excitedly.

Ron was about to respond when Ginny caught his eye. She pulled a stack of rather embarrassing photos from her pocket and was waving them with an evil smile. The unspoken threat was all to clear.

"Err…bobbing for apples sounds great," Ron responded weakly.

Soon all the teens were having a wonderful time, and even Ron had to admit that it turned out to be a great party.

- o -

Xenophilius Lovegood apparated into the garden of his home near Ottery St. Catchpole later that same evening, glad that his Swedish trip was finally over. He inhaled the sweet fragrance of summer Jasmine and felt the warm breeze coming off the grasses of the meadow. How he loved the old house in the woods; from the first moment that his future wife had brought him home to meet her parents there could never be any other place in the world for him.

Light streamed out through the windows of the old house, lighting his way to the front door. Stepping inside the vestibule he heard happy voices coming from the living room and the sound of teenaged laughter. Staying in the shadows, he looked into the room and saw his daughter surrounded by her friends and laughing along with the others. It did a father's heart good to see his daughter so happy, as she buried her head in the shoulder of the raven-haired boy who sat at her side, and had his arm around her shoulders. Xenophilius loved his daughter, but he worried about her as well. She had always marched to her own drummer rather than follow the path taken by others; and her Father knew that could often be a very lonely road. But judging by the happy laughter coming from the room opposite, he would say that his daughter had found friends willing to accept her for who she was.

He edged into the room a bit more and prepared for the usual generational stress that accompanied the arrival of an adult in the midst of a group of teenagers. "It looks like quite a party," he said in what he hoped was a non-judgmental way.

"Daddy!" Luna exclaimed as she jumped up from the sofa and ran to her Father. She threw her arms around his back and hugged him tightly; everything else in world fading to the background in this moment of happy reunion. It was at that moment that she realized how much she had truly missed him, even with the company of Harry and her other new friends.

"Pumpkin," he responded lovingly, as he held his child close to him. He had missed his little girl terribly over the past few weeks; as well as her quirky personality which reminded him so much of his late wife. But he also appreciated how important it was that she aid her friend Harry Potter; and he believed that the young boy would benefit from the association as well.

Meanwhile the other teens in the room watched the two in a respectful silence. Seeing the father and daughter together, Harry understood that in one respect at least Luna was a very lucky girl.

Fred and George were the first to recover from the reverence of the moment, as Fred mouthed to George the questioning word "Pumpkin?" George responded by acting like he had been gagged and grabbed his throat. It was at that moment that Ginny Weasley, with tears in her eyes, reached over and whacked her brother sharply on the side of his head. But Luna and her Father were too wrapped up in their reunion to take any notice of this Weasley family comedy. And Harry, for his part, was delighted to see Luna so happy.

Completely forgetting the rest of her guests, Luna pulled her Father over to meet the boy who had become her special friend. "Daddy, this is my friend Harry," she said coloring slightly.

Her Father noticed the blush with a touch of amusement and extended his hand to the young man. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lovegood," the boy responded respectfully.

"Please Harry, call me Philius," Xenophilius Lovegood implored.

"Did you find anything?" Luna asked hopefully, unable to restrain her natural curiosity a moment longer.

Harry realized that Luna was asking about her Father's search for the legendary Crumple Horned Snorkack, of which she had spoken often; but the others were thoroughly confused by the change in subject.

"A few tracks and what might have been a nesting site, but nothing really concrete," he answered, disappointment evident in his voice.

"I made Byzantium Spiced Pudding for tonight," she responded, sensing her Father's disappointment.

The man's eyes brightened and the wrinkles seemed to leave his face immediately. "You always know how to make me feel better, Pumpkin. I'll just take some upstairs and talk to you in the morning."

"Won't you please stay and join us, Philius?" Harry asked boldly.

"Yes, please stay," the others urged.

"Alright, I'll stay for a bit," he said, and settled down in a comfortable overstuffed chair near the fire. The chance to get to know his daughters new friends was just too great for Philius Lovegood to resist.

"Would you like to try some spiced pudding, I made it fresh today? Luna asked the others in the room.

While the other teens hesitated a bit, Harry enthusiastically volunteered. He had been eating Luna's cooking for almost two weeks, and he thought she could probably give the Hogwarts House Elves some pointers. The rest took a cue from him and agreed to give it a try, even though the bright blue color of the pudding was a bit intimidating.

"Anything but apple pie," George declared with conviction, and his sister burst out laughing.

"You tried to visit on your own, didn't you?" Philus asked with a grin.

"Yes, but never again," Fred pledged. "We've never seen wards like those before…"

"One minute we were following a trail through the woods and the next minute we were sitting in our kitchen eating apple pie," George added in disbelief.

"Yes, the wards around this house are ancient and quite unique. My wife's family always had a remarkable talent for spell crafting and ward creation; talents that I'm proud to say Luna has inherited," Philus declared with pride.

"You know how to craft spells? I've always wanted to learn, but Professor McGonagall says I have to wait for my seventh-year Transfiguration class. Do you think you could show me the basics?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I would be happy to show you, Hermione," Luna said a little shyly.

"This might be a good time to give Harry the spell you created for his birthday," Philus suggested to his daughter.

"You made me a spell for my birthday?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yes, I thought it might help the next time you run into some Death Eaters," Luna responded sincerely."

"Can we see it Luna? Please!" Ginny begged.

"Well it's up to Harry; it is his present," she responded sincerely.

"I would love to see it," Harry answered, a little overwhelmed that anyone would give him such a unique gift.

Luna nodded shyly and withdrew her wand from her pocket. "Now no one should be alarmed when it gets dark, that's just part of the spell," she said reassuringly. Then she made a vertical slashing movement with her wand and said "Obscurous Opticus."

The room was immediately plunged into total darkness; darker even than the blackest night.

"Watch your hands!" Hermione squealed.

"Um, sorry about that, Hermione," Ron responded meekly.

At that moment the lights returned and nothing appeared to have changed. But then Hermione screamed loudly, using a particular word that no one had ever heard Hermione use before. She was staring down at her bare knees, and her eyes were wide with shock. Her scream was quickly followed by exclamations from the others seated in the room. Apparently the effect of Luna's spell was that a person would switch appearances with the person nearest them. The girlish scream and questionable expletive came not from Hermione Grainger; but from Ron Weasley who was now in uncomfortable possession of Hermione's body.

Harry Potter was shocked to discover that he was now wearing a plaid skirt and had long blond hair; and he was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He was holding the hand of…well, himself; and the person who looked like Harry Potter was wearing a very Luna-like smile. It was all just too weird, and he could tell that the others in the room were experiencing the same weirdness.

"It's a proximity change spell," Harry (err, Luna) explained in a very masculine voice. "I thought that Harry could use it if he was ever surrounded by Death Eaters. He could change his position in the darkness and then they would be shooting spells at one of their own."

"That's absolutely brilliant," Harry declared; and then almost choked to find himself speaking with Luna's soft, musical voice. Putting aside the weirdness of the situation Harry wondered how girls ever managed to deal with long hair, as he brushed the long, dirty-blond tresses out of his face yet again.

"Ron!" shouted Ron (Hermione) from across the room, attracting everyone's attention.

"What?" Hermione responded in confusion.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Ron declared angrily and pointed at Hermione's knee.

Hermione looked down and realized that she (he) was absently scratching her leg just above the knee. She turned bright red and pulled her hand away like it had been in fire.

I'm sorry, but I…err, you itch," Hermione stuttered out, turning redder still.

Ron turned white with anger and hit Hermione in the ribs. "That is none of your business!"

Meanwhile Ginny and Neville were doing little better. Both were red as beets with embarrassment and were avoiding each other's eyes while keeping their hands well away from their bodies.

"Luna, this is all very interesting, but could you please reverse this spell?" Ron asked, trying to be as patient as she could in the embarrassing circumstances.

"Well if you are certain that you're all ready," Harry answered sincerely, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Definitely ready!" Neville declared, and Ginny nodded her head vigorously.

"Very well," Harry responded and made a quick, vertical slash with his wand and mumbled an incantation. The lights went out and when they came on again everyone had returned to their own bodies. There was a collective sigh of relief from most of the people in the room, but the twins seemed less than happy. Having changed bodies with each other they claimed that they had missed out on the whole experience.

"But we'll forgive you if you show us how to do that spell," Fred declared eagerly.

"Absolutely, that spell would be smashing for parties," George added, a noticeable gleam in his eyes.

"Well don't invite me to any of them," Hermione said flatly.

"Oh Hermione, you're no fun at all. You need to let your hair down," George declared.

"And exchange it for Ron's," Fred added with a grin.

"Is your knee still itching, Ronnikins?" George asked in glee, as Ron and Hermione both blushed red.

"Well, its Harry's spell, and he can share it with anyone he wants," Luna declared, interrupting the playful banter.

Two pairs of playful eyes zeroed in on Harry. "Alright, I know I'm probably going to regret this, but I'll tell you on the condition that you don't share it with anyone else until after the war is over. I don't want Voldemort finding out about it," Harry declared firmly.

The twins were as giddy as schoolgirls and readily accepted his terms, thinking about the mayhem they could cause with such a perfect spell.

"Harry, you can't! They'll be forever changing me with some girl or the other," Ron begged in fear.

"Never fear, Ronnikins, we have bigger fish to fry," Fred said with glee.

"Imagine switching the sex of all the Slytherins, and then not changing them back," George added with delight.

"Just think of Snapie and old McGonagall switching bodies," Fred suggested.

"No more, please. I won't be able to sleep tonight as it is," Harry begged, realizing that he had unleashed two monsters.

Philius Lovegood was taking a great deal of pleasure watching his daughter interact with her friends; he had always hoped that she would find people like these.

"This is a wonderful party, but what's the occasion?" he asked.

The room sobered noticeably as Luna handed her Father the issue of the _Daily Prophet_ which contained the article about her and Harry. The room was completely silent as he carefully read the article.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I really couldn't allow Luna to marry before she turns seventeen," Philus Lovegood said with regret, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

There was a collective gasp from the assembled teens at the thought that Luna's Father could possibly believe the lies printed in the _Daily Prophet_.

"But Daddy, Harry and I love each other and we want to get married as soon as possible!" Luna declared, urgency clearly evident in her voice. But as she spoke she looked at Harry and gave him a sly wink.

Harry could see Hermione starting to hyperventilate, and decided to play along with the obvious prank. "That's right Mr. Lovegood; I want to marry your daughter as soon as possible."

"No Harry, you can't!" Hermione positively screamed. "You're both too young for such an important step. You just can't be serious; it would be a mistake that would ruin your entire lives…."

As Hermione rambled on, her face turning from red to purple with emotion, Ron caught the smirk that Harry gave Luna and her Father; and he decided to get in on the fun.

"That's right Harry, you shouldn't even think about such a thing at your age. Last year I was seriously thinking about asking Hermione to marry me after graduation. Boy, would that have been a mistake," Ron declared with a grin.

Hermione spun about to face him like he had stabbed her in the back. "What do you mean a 'mistake'? How dare you. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man in the world," Hermione declared, white with rage. It was at that moment she realized that everyone in the room was laughing, and putting two and two together she realized that she had been had. "Oh you, I'll get you for that," she said to Ron as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Mione, it was just too good to pass up," Ron answered with a grin, as he put an arm around her shoulders. Everyone in the room took note of the fact that Hermione allowed Ron's arm to remain where it was.

"But what about the _Prophet_ article?" Hermione asked, anxious to turn the spotlight away from herself.

"I do admit I'm impressed; Rita Skeeter managed to slander both Harry and my daughter in the same article. I didn't think she had the talent. As to the article, it's the typical mud that the _Prophet_'s been throwing for years," Philius said grimly.

"Well we responded with this article in _The Quibbler_," Luna declared, handing her Father the most recent issue of _The Quibbler_.

As he read the article a smile came to Xenophilius Lovegood's face, and then a chuckle, and finally he set the article down with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Very well written I must say; may I ask who composed this article?" he asked.

"Harry did," Luna responded with pride.

"With a lot of help from Hermione," Harry promptly added.

"Well if either of you are interested in a career in journalism I would be happy to give you a start; after you graduate of course. So what response did your article get?" Philius asked.

"The _Prophet_ printed a full retraction and fired Rita Skeeter and a senior editor," Hermione answered, barely able to contain her glee that her old nemesis was out of a job.

"Well getting Skeeter out of journalism is certainly a step in the right direction; that witch has twisted and distorted every story that she has ever touched. She's a blight on our profession," he said with distain. But Luna knew her Father too well, and she knew there was something that he wasn't saying.

"Daddy, you and I have always been completely honest with each other. What is it that you aren't saying?" Luna asked with concern.

The man smiled slightly. 'She's so like her mother, I was never able to get anything by her either,' he thought. And then after a moment's reflection he decided to be completely forthright with them.

"Getting rid of Rita Skeeter is a major accomplishment, and don't you doubt that for a moment. But I'm afraid that she is merely a pawn in all of this; the _Daily Prophet_ still goes on."

"But they printed a retraction," Ginny Weasley declared, speaking up for the first time.

"Of course they did, the _Daily Prophet_ is very careful in the way it operates. When public outrage is generated, as it was in your case, they simply print a retraction, select a scapegoat, and then lay low for a while. Once people forget the matter the _Prophet_ returns to their old way of doing business. I'm afraid that your actions will only prove a minor inconvenience to them."

"I'm going to tell you all something that might be a bit dangerous to know, but you have a right to know it. Did you ever wonder why the _Daily Prophet_ turned on you so viciously last year, Harry?"

"I always believed that it was orders from Fudge," Harry stated with a note of distaste.

"No, Harry. Minister Fudge is a pawn just like Rita Skeeter. He does what he's told, which is essentially to do nothing. He's controlled by certain pure blood families who have a great deal of wealth and influence in our society," Philius said with regret.

"Those families couldn't include the Malfoys, could they?" Harry asked with dawning awareness.

"Perceptive as always, Harry," Philius said smiling at the young man. "But back to the original question, the _Daily Prophet_ attacked you so viciously because Voldemort told them to!"

A gasp sounded from those in the room, both at the mention of the Dark Lord's name and because of the charge that he apparently had control of the leading newspaper in the wizarding world. In spite of the shocking news, Harry was rather pleased that Mr. Lovegood could call Voldemort by his name without flinching.

"Do you know this to be true?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I can't prove it. The Death Eaters are very careful to conceal their involvement. The _Prophet_ is a publicly traded company, and its stock is held in the name of a family member with no known ties to Voldemort. For example the _Daily Prophet_ stock held by the Malfoy family is in the name of Narcissa Malfoy, who has no known contacts with the Dark Lord. Nevertheless, Voldemort is in overall control. Voldemort is using the _Prophet_ to subtlety undermine the morale of the wizarding population of Britain and keep it from forming a unified resistance.

"But the _Daily Prophet_ has run numerous stories proclaiming Harry as a hero; why would they do that?" Neville asked, entering the conversation.

"A very good question, young man; I'm sorry, I don't believe that I know your name." Philius said.

"Neville…Neville Longbottom, Sir," Neville responded respectfully.

A genuine smile appeared on the man's face and a nostalgic look appeared in his eyes. "Of course, I knew your parents in school, Neville. They were good friends of mine, and I miss them very much. But to answer your question, the _Daily Prophet_ uses a very carefully crafted strategy to destroy public morale. First they run a series of stories declaring that Harry as the only hope for the wizarding world, so that people will pin all of their hopes upon him. And then they run stories that Harry is unstable, a liar and a fraud. The people are left with no hope at all. They hope that when Voldemort finally steps in to take over there will be little resistance because people won't know who to trust. It's a strange thing about human nature, but people seem to want to believe the worst about their heroes; it's an element of human nature that's sad but true. People believe gossip, and Rita Skeeter was no doubt told to attack you in any way she could. You've chopped off the head of the snake, Harry, but it's already grown another," Philius Lovegood said sadly.

"Well then we will just have to kill the snake once and for all," Harry declared forcefully.

"Does Dumbledore know about the Voldemort's connection to the _Prophet_?" George asked soberly.

"I'm sure that he does; there's precious little that gets past Dumbledore," Philius said with certainty.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Harry asked in frustration.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore is an old man who is long past his prime. He's carried a heavy burden for many years now, first in the fight against Grindelwald and now against Voldemort; and it has taken a terrible toll on him. I think he wanted to spare you the burden, and allow you to live as normal a life as possible. All men make mistakes, and it seems his worst mistakes have involved you. After all these years it's difficult for him to pass the torch on to someone else, even when he realizes that he must.

"Can't he close the _Daily Prophet_ down?" asked Fred, hoping to redirect the conversation back to the central topic.

"Not without proof. The public would regard any attempt as interference with a free press, and perhaps as a prelude to a takeover by Dumbledore himself. The public always harbors a degree of distrust for anyone with a great deal of power; and the _Prophet_ has attacked Dumbledore as much as it's attacked you. Any move by Dumbledore against the_ Prophet_ would shatter what little unity we have in our world.

"Well if Professor Dumbledore can't stop the _Prophet_ we'll just have to do it ourselves," Luna declared determinedly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"The only way to take down the _Daily Prophet_ is if they do it to themselves, and so far they've been very careful not to leave any evidence. Edward Trunuffen, the editor of the newspaper, is an extremely clever and crafty individual." Philius declared.

"What if he confessed in front of witnesses?" George asked, glancing at his brother.

"Yah, we could use Veritaserum to get a confession," Ron declared in glee.

"And we can visit you in Askaban," Fred declared in mock delight.

"I'm afraid your brother is right. Minister Fudge pushed through legislation making Veritaserum a controlled substance for everyone but the aurors and courts. I think he was afraid that someone might slip him some," Philius said.

"I've heard that there are other truth potions available; wouldn't one of them work? Neville asked hopefully.

I'm afraid that the other potions aren't nearly as potent, and a strong willed person like Trunuffen could usually fight off their effects," Philius explained.

As Philius was speaking, Harry noticed that Fred and George were exchanging grins. Fred got up from the sofa and picked up the bowl of taffy on the table. He popped one piece in his mouth and began to pass the rest around the room. Harry had a strange feeling about this and politely declined, as did Luna. Ron, on the other hand, grabbed a fistful. After he had eaten several, Fred and George were ready with their announcement.

"Actually there is another truth potion that is every bit as effective at Veritaserum, but is not a controlled substance. It was recently developed by two brilliant wizards, who shall remain nameless, but they would be more than happy to make it available to such a worthy cause," George said with a smirk.

"It's as strong as Veritaserum?" Neville asked in amazement.

"Absolutely; but if you have any doubts our dear brother Ron will be happy to give us a demonstration," Fred said with a grin.

"Well, maybe not exactly 'happy'; but he'll do it," George added.

"I'm not taking anything from you two lunatics," Ron declared with a shudder.

"'Lunatics,' now I ask you, is that nice? Besides, Ronnikins, you already took it," Fred declared happily.

"To begin, dear brother, will you tell us all exactly how you feel about Hermione?" George asked sweetly.

"Don't you dare," Hermione declared fiercely, leveling her wand on the twins.

"But Hermione, this is necessary to prove the effectiveness of out potion and to fight the forces of evil," George said with sincerity.

"And you do want to know how Ron really feels, don't you? And you know he'll never get up the courage to tell you." Fred added with a leer.

"I'm leaving!" Ron declared, his face turning red. He stood up and turned towards the door.

"No I don't think so, dear brother. Please sit back down and answer the question. You see the potion also contains an ingredient that imposes obedience on the victim…err, subject."

Ron tried his best to resist, but finally dropped back into the chair in complete defeat; a look of absolute horror on his face. He looked pleadingly to Hermione for help, but was startled to see that she had lowered her wand and was looking at him expectantly.

"Answer the question, Ron. How do you really feel about our dear Hermione?" Fred asked gleefully.

"I swear I'll kill you two," he said through gritted teeth. But then the need to tell the truth became irresistible, and he knew he had to speak. "I like her, I like her a lot. There, are you satisfied?" Ron demanded, staring daggers at his brothers.

"Do you really, Ron?" Ginny asked sweetly. "Do you think she's just too, too pretty?"

"Very pretty," he choked out, his face turning from red to purple.

"I think we've proven our point," George said with a smile as his brother nodded in agreement.

"So I only need to get Trunuffen to meet me in front of witnesses, give him the potion and then ask about Death Eater involvement with his newspaper," Harry said with determination.

"We can do that when he makes the public apology he promised us," Luna said slyly.

"Not 'we,' just me. Voldemort already has me targeted; I don't want him coming after you. And this is going to make him furious." Harry declared.

"We are going together, Harry. He attacked me too, and I have the same right to fight back that you do," Luna said firmly.

"I just want you safe," he said tenderly as he took her hand in his, having completely forgotten about the others in the room.

"While the war goes on none of us are safe, but we have to keep fighting," Luna said forcefully.

Suddenly Ron, and everyone else in the room, knew why Harry Potter was so attracted to Luna Lovegood.

"I better give you fair warning, Harry. Luna is just like her mother, and if she says she's going to do something you had better get used to the idea," Philius Lovegood declared with a smile. But I do have a suggestion to make the meeting more public. I have a friend who has an afternoon talk show on Wizard Radio, and I believe that we could arrange to meet at the studio and broadcast the whole thing."

"That's a great idea, and then the whole country would hear his confession," Harry declared.

"All right, let's assume that we can get him into the radio station and he is willing to make his apology in front of the whole wizarding world, how do we get him to take the potion? We can't exactly walk up to him and say: 'Excuse me Mr. Trunuffen, but would you mind taking this potion that will force you to tell the absolute truth?'" Hermione said in her usual logical way.

There was silence for a moment as everyone considered her quite reasonable objection, how would they get him to take the potion?

"We could send him some of Luna's Chocolate Snorkacks," Harry suggested, not believing that anyone in the world could resist the delicious confections.

"But that wouldn't help. He might not eat them at all, or eat them so early that the effects would wear off. We need him to take the potion immediately before you meet with him so there's no chance for him to discover what the potion does," Hermione declared.

"He would take it if it was an order from his Master," Philius said mysteriously, as everyone in the room looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"If Trunuffen thought that the orders came from Voldemort he would do anything he was told," Philius said with more conviction. "We could send him a message from Lord Voldemort stating that the potion will allow him to read Harry's mind, and then he can embarrass him in front of all of wizarding Britain. We could tell him to take it immediately before the meeting. Trunuffen would be delighted to take it; he would think that he was going into the meeting with an unbeatable advantage," Philius said.

"But how do you convince him that the orders come from Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"By using the Death Eaters' own code."

"How did you find that out?" Harry asked in amazement.

"By being a good reporter and keeping my eyes open. I thought perhaps it would someday give me the opportunity to send false instructions to the _Prophet_ that would cause them to be exposed, and I think that day has come." Philius then took out a sheet of parchment and a quill, wrote something on the parchment and rolled it up, and then tapped it with his wand while mumbling the spell. The parchment disappeared only to reappear moments later if front of Harry. It unrolled itself with a black flower floating in the air above it.

"A black Rose?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"A Narcissus actually," Luna said knowingly.

"That's right, all messages from Voldemort come with a black Narcissus as authentication," Philius declared.

"But why is that the symbol?" Hermione asked.

"Because the Malfoy family are the majority stock holders in the _Daily Prophet_, and have controlled the newspaper for several years. With Lucius in Askaban, all orders are funneled through his wife Narcissa, whose maiden name was Black. Her orders are carried to Trunuffen each week by the Malfoy Family's black Eagle Owl," Philius declared.

"So if we had a black Eagle Owl we could send false orders of our own," Harry said, his excitement growing.

"But where do you get an Eagle Owl, they are the rarest owl in the world," George declared.

"Wood has one," Ron volunteered, glad that he was finally able to contribute something. "I read about it in Pro Quidditch Magazine."

"I'll send him a note in the morning and see if we can borrow it," Harry said with confidence.

With the plan finally set the party broke up for the night, but not before all those present told Luna what a wonderful time they had had. No one at the time mentioned it, but this party was destined to be the first meeting of the group destined to be the New Marauders.


	5. Chapter 5

HARRY POTTER AND

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **As this story is taking on a more adventurous nature I'm changing the description from humor/romance to adventure/romance.

**CHAPTER 5: SLEEPING UNDER THE STARS**

Sleep did not come easily to Harry Potter on the night before his meeting with Edward Trunuffen, Editor of the _Daily Prophet_. Over the previous four days Harry and his friends had carefully arranged every detail of the planned encounter. But in spite of all the preparations the young teen was still concerned that something might go wrong. This was Harry's first real opportunity to hurt Voldemort's efforts, while at the same time make the wizarding world aware of the threat, and he desperately didn't want anything to snuff it up.

He went over the plans time and again in his mind trying to catch some detail that they might have overlooked, but everything seemed to be covered. Philius Lovegood had arranged for the meeting to take place in a hastily created broadcast station far away from the main offices of Wizard Radio; at a location that was kept strictly secret. It was only natural to expect that Death Eaters would try to interrupt the broadcast once its nature became clear, and they would likely launch an attack against the main offices of Wizard Radio. Harry had contacted Nymphadora Tonks and suggested that a trap be set, and the fewer people who knew about it the better. After she got over her shock at the audacity of his plan she readily agreed to help.

Although Harry had some doubts about it, Fred and George Weasley had volunteered to meet Edward Trunuffen at the _Daily Prophet_ offices and apparate him to the secret location where the meeting would take place. Earlier that day the twins had dropped off a new batch of their truth potion and Luna had already baked it into a batch of innocuous looking wafers. She had wanted to make her delicious Chocolate Snorkacks, but the others convinced her that as a follower of the Dark Lord, Trunuffen didn't deserve them. Philius Lovegood had worked out the wording of the order, purportedly from Lord Voldemort, that would direct Edward Trunuffen to eat the wafers immediately before the meeting. Hermione, Ginny and Neville had prepared the list of tough questions that would be asked at the meeting, and Ron helped rehearse Harry and Luna so that they were flawless.

But now, as Harry lay awake staring at the ceiling, he realized that he couldn't remember a single question. 'What if he couldn't remember in the morning?' This was so important that he didn't want to mess it up. In frustration he finally got up and went down to the kitchen; thinking that a bit of food might help him sleep. Coming through the kitchen door he saw Luna sitting at the old oak table that filled the middle of the room, and sipping on a mug that he knew must contain hot cocoa. She was wearing a thick white robe decorated with orange and blue animals; which must have been of her own design. Something about Luna always made Harry smile, even if it was at one o'clock in the morning.

When she saw him enter she immediately brightened, and pushed a second mug across the table in his direction. He sat down opposite and pulled the mug towards him, inhaling the rich, steamy chocolate smell.

"It has a warming spell on it," she said offhandedly. "I wondered how long before you would be down."

"How did you know I'd be down?" Harry asked as he took a sip of the chocolate. The temperature was just right and it was just sweet enough. "You make an excellent cup of cocoa," he added with a smile.

"Old family recipe; my mum created it when she was a girl and passed it down to me. The secret is the nutmeg and cinnamon. I knew you would be down," she said, switching subjects without warning. "You always worry about things so much; you need to relax and take life as it comes."

"You may be able to do that, but it's not so easy for me. Sometimes I wish that I could forget who I am, if only for a little while," he said wearily.

"I think we can arrange that. Will you join me for a walk?" Luna asked as she set down her empty mug.

"You do know that it's almost two o'clock in the morning, don't you?" Harry asked as he looked up at the brass clock on the wall.

"That's the best time," Luna declared like the fact should be obvious.

"Oh? Well then let's go," Harry declared with a smirk as he sat his own mug down

Luna took a couple of warm cloaks from a cupboard by the door and they ventured out into the darkness. The first thing that Harry noticed was that it wasn't all that dark, not with a bright full moon that was bathing the landscape with it's soft silver rays. The second was that he really didn't need the heavy cloak with the balmy temperatures; and Luna was in fact carrying her own cloak over her arm. It was a warm, comfortable night with a soft breeze coming up from the south.

As they walked along the meadow trail Harry began to understand why Luna enjoyed her midnight walks so much; the meadow seemed even more beautiful in the silvery glow of the moonlight than it had in daylight. Luna stopped and observed the tall grass along the trail appraisingly, as if trying to reach an important decision. Finally resolved, she spread her cloak on the grass and lay down on it comfortably, indicating that Harry should do the same.

As he lay back on his cloak Harry felt strangely at peace, and he wondered it there might be an enchantment on the peaceful meadow. The warm breeze caressed his skin with the sweet perfume of summer Jasmine and the sound of crickets in the grass nearby seemed to make him rather drowsy. As he glanced over at Luna, he saw she was lying on her back staring at the star-filled sky, the silver moonlight reflected in her unblinking eyes.

"Thanks for sharing this with me, Luna," he said sincerely.

"And thank you for sharing it with me," she replied with a warm smile. "Now go to sleep so the Ginger Fairies can bring us both sweet dreams."

"The Ginger Fairies?" Harry asked contentedly as he closed his eyes.

"Oh yes, they live here in the meadow. And if you fall asleep under the stars they will sprinkle you with fairy dust to bring you the sweetest dreams."

As sleep overtook him Harry didn't doubt her words for a single moment. And indeed the Ginger Fairies must have been working overtime that night, for the two teens had the most beautiful dreams, which not surprisingly seemed to revolve around each other.

- o -

Harry felt more than saw motion around him. Very reluctantly he opened his eyes and saw Luna waving her wand above him.

"What's up?" Harry asked with a sleepy smile.

"It gets cold around dawn. I'm putting a warming charm on you," she said.

"I can think of a better way to keep warm," Harry replied boldly as he opened his arms to her.

"Can you?" Luna replied shyly, and lay down next to him with her head on his chest.

After a few minutes, and in a very sleepy voice, she added: "I think I like your way better." And the two drifted off to sleep.

Harry was roused the next morning by a feeling of movement. He opened one eye and saw Luna sitting beside him looking towards the eastern sky.

"Too early…come back to sleep," he grumbled, closing his eye again.

"Oh good, you're awake. Look at this," Luna responded cheerfully.

"No….Sleep," Harry mumbled and rolled over away from her.

Oh look, it's Voldemort off for a sunrise walk," Luna said casually.

The seconds ticked by as the boy's sleepy brain processed the information.

"Voldemort! Where!!" Harry yelled as he leaped to his feet and started to wave his wand around.

"Six seconds," Luna said appraisingly. "Not bad at all."

"Luna," Harry said severely. "That's not funny." But then seeing her sweet smile his mood softened and he added: "Well, maybe it's a little bit funny.

She patted the ground beside her and together they watched the sun rise above the tree tops in it's pink and gold splendor.

As they walked back to the house Harry put an arm around Luna's back. "You were right about sleeping under the stars. Do you think we can do it again?"

"Of course, maybe if we're lucky it will be raining. It's even nicer in the rain," Luna replied dreamily.

Harry looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. "I can hardly wait," he said hopefully.

- o -

Nymphadora Tonks hadn't known what to think when she received an owl from Harry Potter asking if she could meet with him. He wondered if they could meet at the Burrow and he asked her to please keep the matter confidential. She was curious about the article that she had read in the _Daily Prophet_, and so she readily agreed. There had been an angry reply to the article in _The_ _Quibbler_, and a hasty retraction by the _Prophet_; but that was only to be expected considering Harry's celebrity status. Nevertheless, Albus had said that Harry was spending the summer with the Lovegoods, and he didn't seem happy about it. 'Could Harry possibly be so smitten with the young Lovegood girl that he was actually considering marriage, and what was Albus going to go about it?' Tonks wondered.

When she apparated into the back garden of the Burrow the next day she was shocked once again. On a bench by the pond sat Harry Potter and he wasn't alone. He had his arms around a young girl with long dirty-blond hair and bright silver eyes; and they were clearly oblivious to the presence of anyone else. A blind man could see that the two teens had intense feelings for one another. 'I hope Albus stocked up on the lemon drops.' Tonks thought with a smirk.

Not wanting to interrupt the two teens, Tonks slipped through the back door and into the kitchen of the Burrow. Molly was at the stove working on lunch and Ginny was sitting the table.

"Hi Molly, Ginny," Tonks exclaimed cheerfully.

"Tonks, you're just in time for lunch. Ginny, will you call Harry and Luna?" Molly asked.

"Okay, but I hope Harry doesn't hex me," Ginny declared, giggling as she left the room.

Tonks looked over at Molly questioningly and saw a smile on her face as she continued to stir a large pot on the stove.

"So, that's Luna Lovegood?" Tonks asked in a neutral tone.

"Yes, that's Luna," Molly replied, but there was a dreamy tone to her voice.

"And the article in the Da_ily Prophet_? Tonks asked.

Molly's smile disappeared and her eyes hardened. "Lies, vile lies. The two of them are just fond of each other."

"Fond? Molly, just one look at them tells me they are more than just fond of each other," Tonks replied firmly.

"Well, yes, it is rather difficult to separate the two of them. Ron said it's almost like they are joined at the hip; but I think he's a little jealous that he and Hermione aren't quite as comfortable with each other. The relationship has really changed both of them."

"Oh, how so?" Tonks asked, as she snatched two of Molly's cookies from the table.

"Harry's much more confident and happy than before. You'll see," Molly said.

"Hi Tonks," Harry declared, choosing that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Hi Harry," Tonks responded as she turned to face the teen. The first thing that she noticed was that he was holding the young girl's hand and that gave the playful Auror an idea. There was nothing more fun than embarrassing a teenaged boy.

"So, is this your fiancée?" Tonks asked, assuming that Harry would immediately turn to the color of a ripe apple.

"Yes, this is Luna, my bride-to-be," Harry responded casually, surprising almost everyone in the room. Over the past few days he had come to expect a good deal of teasing over the article, and was determined not to be embarrassed over the _Prophet_'s lies.

Never one to give up easily, Tonks decided to try her luck with the other teen. "So when is the wedding to be," she asked Luna innocently.

"Keep reading the _Daily Prophet_. They'll let us all know," Luna responded without a blink.

"You know, you two are no fun at all," Tonks declared with a pouting expression.

As the two went upstairs to get Ron and Hermione, Tonks turned to Molly with a surprised look. "You're right, he has changed."

"They've both changed," Ginny giggled as she grabbed a cookie from the stovetop.

During their lunch the young Auror observed Harry carefully. The teen was definitely more confident and determined, and Tonks had no doubt that the young girl sitting at his side was at least partly responsible for the change. Afterwards Tonks joined Harry and Luna in the back garden where they could speak in private.

"So what can I do for you, Harry?" Tonks said brightly.

"Do you know who controls the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry asked seriously.

The smile disappeared from Tonks' face as she turned serious as well. "The Malfoys, Blacks and McNairs," she replied.

"And behind them is Voldemort," Harry declared conclusively, as Tonks visibly shuddered. "And the Ministry can't do anything about it?"

"Nothing; the stock is all held in the hands of people with no direct connection to the Dark Lord. We know who's pulling the strings, but we can't prove it."

"What if you could prove it? Harry asked with conviction.

"Then we could shut them down," Tonks declared in surprise.

"What about Fudge, would he interfere?" Harry asked.

"He wouldn't help, but if you had solid evidence he probably wouldn't interfere. After the disaster at the Ministry, and the proof that You-know-who has returned, Fudge is in a very precarious position," Tonks declared with satisfaction.

"Tomorrow Luna and I are meeting with the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ so he can make a public apology. It will be broadcast on Wizard Radio at noon, and we think we can get him to make a public confession of Voldemort's involvement with his newspaper," Harry said with confidence.

"You can't use Veritaserum, Harry. It's a controlled substance and any confession you get will not be legal," Tonks declared, becoming more serious still.

"But what if we don't use Veritaserum? What if there was something else?" He asked.

"But there isn't; only Veritaserum is powerful enough to override a person's willpower."

"There is a new potion just as effective, developed by two slightly demented individuals that I think you know," Harry declared with a smirk.

Tonks eyes opened wide at this new revelation. "I always knew those two crazies were brilliant. What do you need from me?" She asked eagerly.

"I would like you and some of your friends to be at the radio station tomorrow. I have a feeling that when Trunuffen starts talking Voldemort is going to send some of his friends for a visit."

"Will you and Luna be there, Harry?"

"No, Luna and I will be having the meeting in an off site location; but the Death Eaters won't know that. When he hears the questions that we are going to be asking, and the answers that Trunuffen will give, I think old Voldie will do anything to stop the interview as quickly as possible."

"It sounds like it might be an interesting party," Tonks said happily, noting how confident Harry had become. "My friends and I will be happy to attend."

"Will you keep this as confident as possible; we wouldn't want advanced word of our party to leak out?" Harry declared with a smirk.

"I'll have to clear it with my boss, Amelia Bones; but she's on our side in this war, so it won't be a problem."

- o -

Edward Trunuffen was a member of an old pure-blood family with strong connections to the elite families in the wizarding world. He was about fifty, with dark hair that was slightly graying, raven-black eyes and a reputation in the pressroom of being a severe taskmaster. He had first gone into the publishing business because he realized that controlling public opinion was a sure route to wealth and power, and as he laid the sheet of parchment on his desk with a satisfied smirk he believed that his goal was almost in his grasp. It was almost too good to be true, he thought as he rubbed his hands together.

He had not been looking forward to making a public apology to Harry Potter and Xenophilius Lovegood's idiot daughter, but now he anticipated the meeting with almost childlike glee. He had previously considered such an apology to be a personal humiliation, but now everything had changed.

The letter that he had just received, along with a small packet containing some dark-colored wafers, came directly from his master. The message was not funneled through a go-between, like Narcissa Malfoy, but was written by the Dark Lord himself and signed with a distinctive "V." 'He would always treasure this letter,' he told himself, 'and when the Dark Lord is victorious I will be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams.' His lust for wealth and power kept him from questioning the letter for even a second.

The message explained how the Dark Lord intended to turn the public apology to his own advantage. The wafers, the letter declared, contained a new and powerful potion. Trunuffen was ordered to eat the wafers immediately before the start of the meeting. The effect of the potion would be instantaneous, and he would be able to read the minds of both Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.

The Dark Lord ordered Trunuffen to use this power to embarrass and humiliate Harry Potter, and cause him to loose credibility with the public. Trunuffen looked forward to the opportunity with the greatest of pleasure. There wasn't a sixteen year old boy in the world that didn't have something to hide, and now Trunuffen had the means to find out what it was. As for the Lovegood girl, all he had to do was get her on the subject of her fanciful animals and she would make a complete fool of herself. That would further discredit Potter, because a perceived romantic relationship with such a girl would again call his judgment into question. 'Maybe I can turn the subject to what the two of them do in private; the public eats that kind of thing up,' he thought with a leer.

Not long before Trunuffen had received the Dark Lord's message he had received an owl from Harry Potter. The boy had declared that for security reasons the site for the meeting would be kept confidential, and that the editor would be escorted to the location by two wizards who would meet him the next morning. At first he had been annoyed by such a 'cloak and dagger' approach, but now he looked forward to it.

At 11:00 the next morning Trunuffen was waiting on the steps outside of the Prophet Building, scanning the street for his escort. It was a grey, overcast day with the threat of rain, and Trunuffen hoped that whoever was meeting him wouldn't be late.

Suddenly he heard a loud explosion that was quickly followed by two more; and the editor began to look for a place to take cover. At that moment an ancient black automobile turned the corner onto the street, backfiring regularly as it lurched forward down the block and leaving a blue-black cloud of smoke in its wake. The vehicle must have been sixty years old and was clearly American made. Autos of that age were quite rare in London, and American built vehicles of that age were rarer still.

The vehicle lurched to a stop in front of the Prophet Building and two equally strange men stepped out onto the sidewalk. If the two were trying to be inconspicuous they were failing miserably. Both wore long grey trench coats and Fedora hats pulled down low over their eyes. Their shoulder-length red hair seemed particularly conspicuous when contrasted to the rest of their ensemble. The two walked up the steps toward Trunuffen with identical grins on two identical faces

"We've come ta take ya for a ride, Sweetheart. Da boss wants ta see ya," one said in dialog that must have come straight out of a 1930s era American gangster film.

"Ya, he wants ta fit ya for cement robes," the other added, trying to look as menacing as possible with a most comical effect.

"Be feeding the fishes at the bottom of the Thames less I miss my guess," the first declared with a sneer.

Rolling his eyes in disgust, Trunuffen climbed into the back seat of the rickety old sedan and it launched forward dangerously. He felt a sudden pull behind his naval and the car hit a rough road surface with a slight bump. The entire automobile had apparently been made into a portkey. Judging by the rolling pastureland that he could see out of his window, he knew he was many miles away from London.

They drove on a few miles before coming to a stop in front of an old Victorian house. One of the strange men jumped out of the auto and opened the rear door for Trunuffen, and with a flourish of his hand indicated that the man should exit. The two led him up to the front door and rapped sharply three times. Seconds later the door was opened by a teenaged girl with bright red hair and a smile that seemed positively wicked.

"Password?" She said with a straight face.

"Moldy Voldie," one of the men replied.

"Enter," she ordered and swung the door open.

She led the annoyed editor down a long hallway to another door, and as he passed into the room she whispered: "Enjoy it."

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood rose from a heavy oak table as he entered the room. What unnerved Trunuffen most was that neither teen smiled nor said a word, but stared at him with a quiet resolve. Behind them, standing before a large circuit board, was an engineer monitoring the broadcast equipment.

Trunuffen stepped forward and extended his hand with what he hoped was a sincere smile plastered on his face. He felt certain that he could deal with these teenaged adversaries, whatever their plan.

"Mr. Potter, it's so very nice to finally have the opportunity to meet you. And Miss Lovegood, I know your Father well, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." As Trunuffen spoke the meaningless words he was trying to peer into the minds of the two teenagers, but he saw nothing at all. Harry refused the opportunity to shake hands, and all but ignored his presence in the room.

"We should get started," Harry said to Luna and then nodded to the engineer. "Sit down Mr. Trunuffen."

Trunuffen knew there was something terribly wrong when his body instantly obeyed the boy in spite of the fact that he didn't want to sit.

The engineer nodded to Harry and picking up a microphone he switched on the key.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming at this time to present the meeting between Mr. Edward Trunuffen, Editor of the Daily Prophet, and Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Luna Lovegood," the engineer announced in a strong clear voice. The man then picked up his coat, set the microphone on the table between the three people, and walked to the door. "It's all your's Mr. Potter," he said as he left the room.

"Isn't he going to stay to monitor the equipment," Trunuffen asked the two teens, growing more concerned about how things were going. When no reply seemed to be forthcoming Trunuffen decided that it would be best if he took control of the meeting from the very onset. With a wide smile he began to speak: "I would just like to say…"

"You're not here to make speeches," Harry declared, interrupting the man. "You're here to answer questions concerning Voldemort's involvement with the operations of the Daily Prophet!"

From a thousand wizarding homes around Britain there was a collective gasp at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. In the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was listening in shocked silence, realizing that the shaky hold he had on his position was about to get shakier still. In his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore knew that Harry Potter had now taken the conduct of the war out of Dumbledore's hands and into his own. The control that he so desperately wanted to maintain had disappeared in a single moment. But no one was more shocked than Edward Trunuffen. He turned deathly pale and felt like someone had just hit him in the face with a cricket bat.

"I have to leave," he declared as he hurriedly got to his feet.

"No, you will sit down and answer our questions," Harry said firmly.

Under the influence of the potion the terrified man dropped back into his seat. "What have you done to me?" He screamed in fear.

"Just gave you a little potion to help you tell the truth," Harry declared. Trunuffen's eyes widened in panic, and sensing his next question Harry answered it for him. "No, it's not Veritaserum; it's something new. Now, let's begin with the questions."

"How long has Voldemort controlled the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked as the once proud man trembled in fear.

The question cut through Trunuffen like a red hot knife, and he looked for any avenue of escape.

"Two years," he whispered against his will, knowing full well that his words were signing his own death warrant.

"Why has the Daily Prophet alternately praised and attacked me in its articles?" Harry continued forcefully.

"To undermine the morale of the public we encouraged them to pin all of their hopes on you, and then we shattered that hope by printing negative stories," Trunuffen replied, streams of perspiration streaming down his face.

"And why did you attack me?" Luna asked, with no less determination than Harry.

"Your Father's newspaper has been gaining market share on us; by attacking you we hoped to reverse that trend. Also, by suggesting some kind of inappropriate behavior between you and Mr. Potter we hoped to damage his image."

- o -

In a decaying manor house on the Cornish Coast, Lord Voldemort was taking care of some unfinished business. One of his Death Eaters had the audacity to suggest that the Dark Lord's plan for attacks on the homes of prominent wizards should be postponed for a few weeks. He had pointed out that after the failed raid at the Ministry the Dark Lord's forces were severely depleted, and a delay would allow his ranks to be filled with new recruits. For his presumption the Dark Lord was subjecting his servant to a most severe application of the Cruciatus Curse; and the man's screams could be heard throughout the house.

At that moment Peter Pettigrew burst into the room uninvited, and fell to his knees before the Dark Lord.

Voldemort glared at the intruder, and then at the Death Eater who lay sprawled at his feet at the point of death. No further pleasure could be gained from the man, for he was already unconscious. Further application of the Cruciatus Curse would only drive the man into madness, and he had proved moderately useful in the past. Wormtail, on the other hand, would prove a suitable substitute for the Dark Lord's wrath.

"You dare enter this chamber, Wormtail? For that insolence you shall take his place," Voldemort hissed smoothly as he raised his wand to strike.

"Please master," Wormtail screamed as he felt the excruciating pain coursing through his body. "The radio…Potter…Trunuffen…" Unable to say anything more the helpless man collapsed to the floor in agony.

Hearing the name of his arch enemy, the Dark Lord released the curse instantly. "What was that? Speak quickly Wormtail."

Struggling against the unbelievable pain, the man raised his eyes to look at his master. "On the radio, Master; Harry Potter is talking to Trunuffen."

"That is of no consequence, Wormtail. Trunuffen is merely making a strategic apology," the Dark Load said smoothly, and prepared to renew the curse.

"But Potter is asking him about you," Pettigrew declared, as he trembled in anticipation of renewed pain.

"What! Turn it on immediately," he ordered another follower who stood near the door.

What he heard caused the Dark Lord to fly into a frenzy of rage.

"All of you. Stop that broadcast immediately. Bring Potter and Trunuffen before me. Go now!" He screamed.

The four men in the room were more than willing to do anything rather that face the fury of the Dark Lord, and hastily apparated away.

- o -

As Nymphadora Tonks sat in the offices of Wizard Radio listening to the broadcast over the room's speakers she was as shocked as any by its contents. She had brought four other Aurors with her, and they were prepared for anything. As she listened, Tonks was glad that she had brought as much force as she did, for this was certainly an interview that the Dark Lord would want to stop at all costs. The station staff had been quietly evacuated earlier that morning and the six Aurors were now alone in the building.

"Get ready," Tonks ordered, certain that it wouldn't be long before the Dark Load would react, and react violently.

Moments later four masked and hooded Death Eaters apparated into the broadcast booth of the Wizard Radio Station, their wands drawn. Alerted by the sound of their adversaries' arrival, the Aurors starting to shoot spells through the glass partition that separated the waiting room from the broadcast booth. The windows were shattered into a million tiny fragments and forced the surprised men to find whatever cover they could. Soon the air was filled with red and green light as spells shot back and forth, destroying anything that their lethal beams impacted with.

It was clear that the Death Eaters were both outclassed and outnumbered, and one of their numbers gave the order to apparate away. But here too they were to be frustrated, for immediately after their arrival the Aurors had erected an anti-apparation ward around the building. Within a few seconds two Death Eaters lay unconscious on the office floor, leaving the remaining two to battle on alone.

"We've got to get outside the wards," Wormtail screamed over the noise of the battle. He turned and fired a reductor curse against an outer wall, blowing open a large hole. Both men tried to make their escape at the same moment, but Wormtail was caught in the back with a Stunning Spell before he could get through the hole. His comrade didn't hesitate for a second, as he scrambled to save his own life. He just managed to get beyond the silvery wards, and apparate away safely, when multiple beams of red light cut through the place where he had been standing.

As Nymphadora Tonks took an accounting of the captured Death Eaters she was delighted to discover Peter Pettigrew was among them. His capture would especially please Harry Potter and all the friends of Sirius Black. While her team transported the prisoners to holding cells in the Ministry, Nymphadora Tonks went directly to Director Bones' office. Entering the office she found her chief listening intently to the radio, a rare smile on his face.

"Well Trunuffen and the _Prophet_ are finished," she said with satisfaction. "The girl with Potter, who is she?" Amelia Bones didn't like the _Daily Prophet_, didn't read it, and didn't follow gossip.

"That's Luna Lovegood; she's the daughter of the _Quibbler_ publisher," Tonks replied.

"Oh yes; well she has a great deal of courage. Trunuffen has already implicated Narcissa Malfoy as being an agent of You-know-who. Take a team to Malfoy Manor and place her under arrest," Bones ordered.

"With the greatest of pleasure," Tonks said with delight. "There's also something that you should know about one of the Death Eaters that we just captured." In the hurried conversation that followed, the young Auror filled her chief in on the details of the capture of Peter Pettigrew, and the effect that it would have on Harry Potter.

o -

Lord Voldemort was beside himself with rage, as one question after another systemically destroyed his carefully laid plans. Trunuffen had exposed Narcissa Malfoy as well as Voldemort's connections to the Black and Macnair families. The Ministry would move swiftly to cut off the funds that he received from those sources. And still Trunuffen continued to talk. Where were his Death Eaters? Why hadn't the broadcast been stopped?

At that moment an injured man stumbled into the room; his robes torn and his left arm clearly broken.

"It was a trap….They were waiting for us. I was the only one able to escape," he said as he fell to the floor.

"That is your misfortune," the Dark Lord declared, and a green beam of light hit the helpless man.

- o -

The broadcast lasted for a full hour, and with each answer Trunuffen knew that he was sealing his fate.

"You can go now," Harry finally said.

"He'll kill me," Trunuffen said in complete despair.

"Do you want to live?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the man answered a slight glimmer of hope in his voice.

"There's an Auror outside the door right now. If you'll sign a full confession, naming names, they will take you to sanctuary outside the country."

"I'll do it," he said sadly.

"It may interest you to know that the wafers that you believed came from Voldemort actually came from a new group fighting him," Harry said firmly.

"The Dark Lord will destroy them," Trunuffen said with certainty.

"No, 'The Marauders' will destroy him and all who stand with him," Harry said defiantly.

It was there that the interview ended, but a new word was on the lips of witches and wizards all over Britain: "Marauders."


	6. Chapter 6

HARRY POTTER AND

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but vacations do happen, thankfully. Those who read my stories know that I love mythology, or my twist on it, so they should be expecting a chapter like this one.

**CHAPTER 6: THE LADY OF THE LAKE**

Harry woke up the next morning to bright golden sunlight streaming in through the windows of his bedroom. He looked out into the green meadow, and the dark forest beyond, and felt rather good. He had struck a real blow against Voldemort without suffering any causalities. As he started to get dressed he wondered how Tonks and her team had fared.

At that moment a brown Barn Owl alighted on the sill outside of his window and tapped on the glass patiently. As Harry raised the sash the bird took flight and glided into the room, landing on his dresser. Hedwig ruffled her feathers at the intruder and issued forth with a couple of challenging hoots. Harry could tell that the young bird wanted nothing to do with the larger and more aggressive owl, and he quickly removed its message so the bird could be on its way. Once its burden was removed the owl hastily retreated out the window and flew back the way it had come.

"That wasn't very nice Hedwig, he was only trying to do his job," Harry said with mild reproof as he stroked the feathers of one of his oldest friends. Hedwig ruffled her feathers proudly, making it clear that she was not the least bit sorry for her actions.

After accepting his inability to control the natural instincts of his winged friend, the young teen turned to the letter. As he started to read the message his smile disappeared and a dark feeling of sad resignation took its place.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks to your information we were able to capture three Death Eaters yesterday, _

_including Peter Pettigrew. I know wherever Sirius is he can rest a little easier. I'll see _

_you soon and we can talk._

_Tonks_

Harry's mood was quiet and reserved as he went down to breakfast, lost deep within his own dark thoughts. He silently took a seat at the table, unsure if he even wanted to eat. Luna took one look at him and knew that something was very wrong. She removed the frying pan of bacon from the fire and came over to sit down beside him. The two sat quietly together for some time before Luna broke the silence.

"Tell me, Harry," was all that she said.

He passed her the note without hesitation. "Pettigrew betrayed my parents to Voldemort and was responsible for Sirius being sent to prison," he said sadly.

As she laid the parchment on the table, Luna reached out and took Harry's hand. She studied his face intently for a moment before beginning to speak in a soft and reassuring tone. "Let's go for a walk Harry," she whispered as she stood up, and still holding his hand she led him out the back door towards the forest.

"I'm really alright Lu, I really am" he said in a rather unconvincing way as they walked together, realizing that she was concerned about him.

"No…no you're not; but I think I know someone who can help you," she said with a mysterious smile as they entered the shade under the trees.

Harry was a little surprised when she used the phrase 'someone that can help you.' Luna had always seemed so independent that it was hard for him to imagine her ever relying on the help of anyone. The two continued in silence, each of them immersed in their own thoughts, but somehow comforted by the presence of the other.

As they ventured deeper into the woods the trees and bushes seemed to crowd close around the trail, forming a living cocoon for the two. If Harry had been claustrophobic he might have found the closeness rather uncomfortable, but with Luna holding his hand he felt only curiosity about what was to come. Finally leaving the green tunnel the boy found himself on the bank of a small lake surrounded by tall trees. The profoundly blue water was completely still, without a ripple, reflecting the blue sky from above like a mirror. In the center of the lake was a small, wooded island; and as Luna directed him to a small boat he deduced that the island was their eventual destination.

Harry helped the young girl into the rear of the craft, and while she handled the tiller he took the oars. The boat skimmed easily through the crystal water; leaving a silvery wake that was the only disturbance in the mirror-like surface. As they neared the island more of it became visible.

At the south end there was a beach of dark-colored pebbles that sloped gently into the water, and seemed the only possible landing place. As he ran the boat gently up onto the pebbles, Harry could hear the soft grating sound of the smooth pebbles on the bottom of the craft. From his seat he could see three blue standing-stones and a small stone bench clustered together in a group, as if they were patiently awaiting the return of the ancient people who had once worshiped there.

As the two teens walked up to the shrine Harry noticed a shallow blue-green bowl sitting on a flat rock before the center stone, which was slightly taller than its compatriots. The stones were cracked and weathered, with ornate runic symbols carved into their gray faces, and it was clear that they had stood on this tiny island for many centuries. Luna guided him to a stone bench opposite the three standing stones.

"Now close your eyes," she said in a soft and reverent voice.

The young boy did as he was told, but felt rather foolish in doing so. He fell asleep almost instantly, and Luna held him to prevent his falling to the ground.

"Harry," a gentle and very familiar voice called. Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius Black standing in front of him, a broad smile on his face and looking years younger than Harry had ever seen him.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and leaped up to embrace the man that he had thought he had lost forever.

"It's good to see you again, son," Sirius said as he hugged his godson tightly. "There are two other people here that you might want to meet as well," he added as he directed Harry's vision past him. There stood James and Lily Potter beaming proudly at their son. Lily Potter opened her arms and Harry rushed forward to embrace the mother who had sacrificed herself for him so many years before.

"My Son," Lily whispered softly as she held the boy tightly in her arms, and at that moment Harry realized that tears were running down his cheeks. Finally to be held in his Mother's arms was a dream come true for the young boy. He felt strong hands on his shoulders and realized that his Father had joined the hug.

After the three broke apart Harry remembered that Luna was still behind him. He turned back towards the bench, wanting to thank her and to introduce the young girl to his parents. There she sat, frozen as if made of stone, holding a sleeping Harry Potter tenderly in her arms. Her arms were wrapped lovingly around his back and there was a soft smile on her face.

"Is this a dream?" Harry asked his parents in a shocked voice.

"No Harry, not a dream. Somehow your friend has managed to bridge the gap between life and death for you; if only for a second," James Potter said in admiration. "It's really quite a remarkable feat of magic; I don't know what could accomplish it."

"I do," Lily said mysteriously. "Only love is strong enough to bridge that gap. You've chosen a very special friend, my Son."

The four spoke for what seemed to be hours, but was in reality only a frozen fraction of a second. Harry told his parents about his life at Hogwarts, his friends, his adventures and about a young blond girl who had become something special to him. There were times when Lily smiled, times when she cried, and times when she was absolutely furious.

"I can't believe that Albus gave you to my Sister, she shouldn't be trusted to care for a Goldfish," Lily declared in a rage, and Harry noticed that both James and Sirius took a step back as she spoke. Harry realized that he must have inherited his temper from his Mother.

But when the young man spoke of his friend, Lily Potter smiled at him knowingly. "I like that girl, Son; you take good care of her."

"Always Mother," Harry answered sincerely.

"I'm sure my godson knows how to romance the girls," Sirius said boastfully. But a withering glance from Lily silenced him completely.

"My Son doesn't need any of your lame advice, Sirus Black. It was only because of my help that you were able to get a date to the Graduation Ball. Harry knows the right way to treat a lady," Lily declared forcefully.

Harry heard his godfather sigh and the young teen couldn't help but snort with laughter.

Finally they all seemed to realize that their time together was ending, and sad goodbyes were said. Lily Potter took both of Harry's hands and focused his eyes onto hers. "I love you, Son; more than anything else in the world. We'll be waiting for you when the time comes, but for now I want you to live a happy life." She glanced over at the young couple sitting on the stone bench. "I'm very proud of you Son," she said with a loving smile and gave him a hug to last until they met again.

The scene before Harry's eyes blurred and he knew the time he had with his parents had come to an end. When he opened his eyes he found that his head was buried in Luna's soft hair, her arms still holding him. He wrapped his arms around the young girl and hugged her tightly. He tried to think of something to say to express his tremendous gratitude to his friend, but he lacked the words. Finally he pulled back and looked into her bright silver eyes and whispered a very hoarse "Thank you, Luna."

She smiled at him warmly and rose to her feet, reaching down to help him up as well. "When my Mum died my Father brought me here so I could say goodbye until we could be together again. It helps," she said wisely. Then she reached over and pinched off a red, Hibiscus-like flower from a bush nearby and carefully placed it in the bowl below the stone.

"Who is that for?" Harry asked.

"The Lady," was Luna's simple reply.

"Lady?" Harry asked curiously.

"Vivienne, the Lady of the Lake. My Mother told me that this is her last shrine, and that her spirit lives here. The Lady can guide us through our dreams; but they aren't really dreams.

Harry wasn't really knowledgeable on magical history, having slept through most of Professor Bins' lectures, but he had heard of the Lady of the Lake.

"But why here?" Harry asked, confused that such an important mythological figure would choose a small pond in a remote corner of Devonshire for her habitation.

"The old gods can only exist where people still believe in them," Luna explained patiently.

"And you believe in them," Harry declared more as a statement than as a question.

"Harry I believe in everything…and especially in you," Luna replied with a warm smile.

"And I believe in you too," Harry declared, walking over to a nearby bush where he pinched off a white twin to Luna's flower and placed it reverently in the bowl next to hers. Stepping back he reached an arm around Luna's shoulders and pulled her close.

"They look well together," he said as he admired the two flowers.

"Perhaps they are meant to be together," Luna added with a dreamy smile.

Turning, Harry locked eyes with his special friend. "Yes, I believe they are," he said sincerely, knowing full well that neither of them were really talking about flowers. He took Luna's hand and led her back to the boat. As he prepared to push off he looked back to the three stones and whispered a very sincere "Thank you."

Neither teen would ever know it, but a certain nearly forgotten goddess appreciated this particular offering more than any that she had ever received. Her powers had long been on the decline, and this small pool was now the extent of her world; but she was still determined to do all that she could to help the young couple.

Reaching the shore opposite the island Harry felt extraordinarily good, and a wide grin threatened to split his face in two. Glancing over at his friend he was surprised to find her wearing a sad, rather contemplative look that rather unnerved him.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"So many girls are going to be disappointed," Luna said sadly as she shook her head.

"At what?" Harry asked, more confused than ever.

"Why you, of course; Ginny told me that girls at Hogwarts are drawn to moody, troubled boys like bees to honey. Although I think that's rather silly, because everyone knows that bees are attracted to pollen not honey," Luna declared as she veered off on her own particular tangent. "Anyway, Ginny told me that half the girls in school have a crush on you; and now they are all going to be so disappointed," she said sadly, but he caught the glint in her eyes.

Harry had learned to love Luna's quirky sense of humor, and decided to play along. "Oh, and why should I disappoint them," he said with a smirk.

"Well they won't be interested in you now; you just don't fit into the 'moody, troubled teen image' anymore," Luna declared sadly, but with a tiny smile.

"Well do you think any girl at Hogwarts might be interested in me?" Harry asked coyly.

"Well there just might be one, but she's rather odd," Luna declared after a moment's thought.

"So there's still hope for me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well not much; she really thinks that Draco Malfoy is cuter."

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry declared in outrage.

"Well you know, Harry. Girls really go for the 'bad boy type,'" she declared sincerely.

"Is that what Ginny told you?"

"Well yes, but I believe its common knowledge. And Draco has that long blond hair and deep blue eyes. I'm afraid you don't have much of a chance."

That was quite enough for Harry and he took a bold step forward, closing the gap between them. "I'll get you for that, Lu," he declared and made a lunge for the young girl. Luna neatly side-stepped his attack and ran laughing up the trail, with Harry in hot pursuit. He was amazed at how quick and agile she was, as she lightly dodged around trees and bushes; leaving him panting in her wake. Finally, as they neared the meadow, she slowed down enough so that he was able to catch her.

Grabbing her from behind, he spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Now tell me again that there isn't at least one girl at Hogwarts that would like me," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, there's definitely one girl," Luna replied breathlessly, and then leaned in to kiss him again.

As the two walked back to the cottage Harry decided that Draco could have the rest of the girls, he had found the one that he wanted. As they approached the cottage they saw at least a dozen owls waiting patiently to deliver their mail. The two teens quickly collected the envelopes and carried them into the kitchen.

"Have a nice walk?" Philius asked with a slight smile as they entered, and then noticed the envelopes that the two teens carried. "More owls?" he asked in surprise.

"A few," Luna replied as she sat down and noticed several more envelopes lying on the table.

"They've been coming all morning. We certainly stirred things up yesterday; today's special edition of _The Quibbler _has received more response than any issue we've ever published. I've already had twenty new subscribers," Philius Lovegood declared with delight.

As they sorted the envelopes it was no surprise that most were addressed to Harry, but Luna had received a surprising number as well, including two bearing official seals. They opened the envelopes bearing the Hogwarts seal first, and were surprised to find they contained notes from Albus Dumbledore. Both teens were requested to attend a meeting scheduled to be held later that week at Grimmauld Place in London.

"It's a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry explained in response to their questioning looks.

"Is it really?" Philius asked in mild amazement. "I've wanted to speak to a member of that particular organization for some time. You see I received an invitation as well," he said with a grin as he held up a parchment.

The second letter carried the seal of the Ministry of Magic, and Harry felt a little apprehensive as he broke the wax impression. He saw that it came from the office of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, and Harry wondered if they had broken some obscure law in exposing Death Eater involvement with the _Daily Prophet_. The letter contained a request from Amelia Bones, director of the department, for a meeting with the two teens as soon as possible.

Luna's Father noticed the concerned looks on the faces of the two teens and wanted to reassure them. "I'm certain that it's nothing more than a desire to thank you for your help, but I'll be coming along anyway. As Luna is a minor, she can't present herself for any kind of legal interview without a parent being present," Philius said.

"Does that mean I'll have to get my Aunt to come?" Harry asked in horror.

"No Harry, as long as there is an adult present to represent your interest. I'm certain that Professor Dumbledore would be willing to come." Then at the less than happy look in Harry's eyes Philius added another alternative. "Or I could be present for both of you."

"I think that I would like that better, Sir," Harry answered sincerely.

"Please call me Philius, Harry."

But the letter that touched Harry the most came from Remus Lupin, the last true 'Marauder' remaining.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on the blow that you've just struck. I know your parents and your Godfather are very proud of you at this moment, just as I am very proud of you. I heard you mention 'The Marauders' on Wizard Radio yesterday. If a tired old wolf can help, I'd like to offer my support in any way that I can._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

Harry was very touched by the letter from his parent's last true friend, but it did cause him to think. His mention of 'The Marauders' on the radio had been a spur of the moment gesture to the past. He had never really considered doing anything more than bringing the _Prophet_ down; but now he began to wonder. Should he and his friends continue their activities, and could they make a real difference in this fight.

"Well of course we can, Harry; we already have," Luna declared in response to his question, her bright eyes shinning in anticipation.

Philius Lovegood took the same attitude, and even suggested that the group gather that evening to discuss their future plans.

Harry asked Luna for a quill and parchment and hurriedly wrote Remus a response.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_Could you join us at the Lovegood Cottage this evening and we can discuss what needs to be done next? We would be proud to have you join us, and I would very much like to see you again. Please don't try to come directly here as the wards are unusual, to say the least. If you can stop by the Burrow I'm sure Ron can guide you over. I hope to see you soon._

_Harry_

While Harry sent Hedwig off to deliver his message to Remus, Luna made floo calls to Ginny, Neville and Hermione alerting them to the planned meeting. They all gave positive responses and promised to come over that evening, and Ron promised to see that Professor Lupin reached the meeting safely. Philius Lovegood meanwhile made an appointment with Madam Bones' office for nine o'clock the following morning.

Luna noticed that Harry still had a number of unopened letters on the table and called his attention to them. He reached over and picked up the top letter on the stack, which he noticed had a perfumed scent to it. Breaking the seal he began to read the contents casually. He suddenly turned bright red and dropped the letter like he had burned his fingers.

"Are you alright," she asked with concern, noticing his change of attitude.

"I'm not sure," he said reluctantly; and then with a good deal of hesitation he pushed the parchment across the table to Luna. As she read the contents she herself colored, and in spite of the situation Harry couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they both had the same reaction. The letter was from a romantically inclined young witch who made certain suggestions that made both teens blush, and they hastily put the parchment and the rest of the letters aside.

"Well I guess I was wrong," Luna said trying to lighten the mood a bit. "You do have more than one girl interested in you."

"You're the only one that counts," Harry said firmly.

"Right answer, Mr. Potter," Luna said with a giggle and placed a quick peck on his cheek.

- o -

That evening the fireplace at the Lovegood Cottage was more active than it had been in years, as one after another the friends arrived for a most important meeting. Remus and Ron were the last to arrive, as they had traveled by way of the forest paths. Philius had warned them that Remus could only floo directly to the cottage after he had once visited it; otherwise the wards protecting the property would do strange things to him. Harry had been around the Lovegoods long enough to strongly advise Remus not to chance it.

Remus hadn't known what to think as they walked along and Ron described the cannibalistic chipmunks and carnivorous Calla Lilies that inhabited the Lovegood forest. On the darkening forest trails he could almost believe in such things, because if ever a forest felt enchanted it was this one. But then he saw the smirk on the young boys face and realized that he was being had.

"Is there a full moon tonight?" the man asked innocently. "I seem to be feeling a little strange," and then Remus made a low, guttural growl that made the young boy jump and go pale.

"Got you, Ron," Remus said with a wolfish grin. The rest of the walk was spent discussing Quidditch and the chances for Team England to win the World Cup.

Remus was welcomed warmly by all those present, and his concerns about perhaps not being accepted immediately vanished. Everyone had a positive attitude as they settled down in the Lovegood living room, joking about how Trunuffen looked like a "frightened rabbit" as the Aurors had led him away for questioning. They all felt extremely good about the successful operation; but the question that was on everyone's lips was what they should do next? Harry's question about whether they should continue their activities as an organized group was quickly answered with a resounding yes, and it was clear that no one wanted to step back after such a success.

"One thing that we might consider is investigating Death Eater connections to other major businesses in the wizarding world, I've already collected some documentation but I still need more details," Philius Lovegood suggested.

"Well we can tell you that there is something strange going on with Nightshade Potion Supplies," George Weasley said with certainly.

"We get most of our potion stocks from them, and last week they sent us a catalog of outlawed poisons and dark potions," Fred added.

"We're rather certain that it was a mistake; but who are they making those extremely nasty potions for?" George asked in wonder.

"Well they would be a good place to start; they do have a rather shady reputation. Would you two care to help me investigating some of these companies?" Philius asked with a smile.

"My brother and I are at your service," Fred declared gallantly with a flourish of his hand towards his twin.

"But what can we do?" Ginny asked, determined to see more action before she returned to school.

"We really need to get rid of Fudge," Neville suggested logically.

"I agree that would be helpful," Remus said calmly. "The trouble is we might get someone worse to take his place."

"Who could be worse?" Ron insisted.

"How about someone who is openly supporting Voldemort?" Hermione pointed out.

That terrible thought gave all of them pause to think, and they resolved to consider their next action carefully. Harry announced that Remus would be offering the group advanced training in offensive and defensive spells, and all the teens jumped at the chance to attend his first class two days hence. With that the members adjourned for the night; determined to meet again the following week.

- o -

Immediately after breakfast the next morning Harry, Luna and Philius left for an early morning meeting with Madam Bones. The first step in their journey was to floo to the Leaky Cauldron in London, and then a short walk to the concealed entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Ginny had warned Luna about Harry's 'balance issues,' and she was waiting to catch him as he stumbled out of the fireplace at their first destination.

There was quiet laughter as patrons watched the young girl grab the dark-haired boy as he stumbled into the room, preventing him from falling onto his face; but the laughter quickly ceased when they realized who he was. An aged witch got up from her table and silently walked over to the two.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Doris Spellcrafter. I want to thank you and your friends for exposing the truth about the _Daily Prophet. _It's good to know that there are people like you out there; it gives us all hope," she said sincerely.

"Well I…I, Harry stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Harry appreciates that very much," Luna answered for Harry sincerely, and led the blushing boy away.

"Thanks, Luna, I didn't know what to say," Harry mumbled.

"Your modesty is your most endearing trait, Harry." Luna said sweetly, causing him to blush even redder.

After leaving the Leaky Cauldron the three took the short walk to the innocuous telephone booth that marked the concealed entrance to the Ministry. Harry was rather apprehensive about the coming meeting, as he had never had a good experience at the Ministry of Magic. As always Luna seemed to understand him perfectly, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

They took the lift from the shabby street entrance down to the atrium level of the Ministry, where they observed dozens of witches and wizards as they hurried back and forth carrying out the work of government. They joined a short queue that was standing before the security checkpoint, and after their wands were weighed they took another lift up to the fourth floor headquarters of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. With directions obtained from a friendly clerk they found their way to the office of Madam Amelia Bones, the director of the department.

They had not even time to take their seats in the outer office before the receptionist announced that Madam Bones would see them immediately. Harry was rather surprised when a smiling and friendly woman met them at her door and welcomed them warmly; this was very different from the severe and rather intimidating woman that he remembered from his trial.

Harry started to walk towards three straight-backed chairs positioned before an imposing desk, but Amelia Bones redirected him to a group of overstuffed chairs next to a large window. Glancing out Harry noticed that Madam Bones had a rather impressive view of downtown London.

"The best view is one of the perks that goes with the position, Mr. Potter," she explained when she noticed his interest. "If you'll all be seated we should be able to start shortly. I'm waiting for one more person to arrive, but she should be here shortly. Can I get you some tea while we wait?"

Harry politely refused, still feeling a bit nervous about what was to come, but Luna casually asked for tea with lemon while her Father took his with sugar.

Seeming to understand their apprehensions, the formidable woman tried to put the young people at their ease. "You needn't worry, Mr. Potter, this is a very different kind of meeting from our last encounter. Mainly I wanted to thank all of you for your exposure of the Daily Prophet and for helping us remove some very dangerous men from the streets. The Minister of Magic really should be meeting with you but…well, I think we all know that Minister Fudge is somewhat overwhelmed as of late," Madam Bones declared, trying to defend the dignity of the office as much as she could.

'…somewhat overwhelmed as of late,' Harry thought that description possibly the most tactful way of describing the incompetence of Cornelius Fudge.

"I also wanted to thank you Harry for the instruction that you were able to give my niece last term. I know that Hogwarts has had a problem attracting and retaining a good teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it concerns all of us greatly. In my position as Director of Magical Law Enforcement I'm afraid that I've made more than a few enemies among the darker elements of our world, and I'm afraid that makes my niece a possible target. I've tried to instruct her myself, but I'm afraid that I lack your gift for teaching," Madam Bones said smiling.

"I'm really not a very good teacher, we just did what we thought we had to," Harry responded modestly.

"My niece tells me that you are an excellent teacher. In fact, if you were a few years older I would suggest to Albus that he consider you for the Defense position; in fact, I might anyway. I hope that you choose to continue training your fellow students when school starts, we all need to be as prepared as possible."

Harry was just thinking about how much he liked Madam Bones' attitude when there was a knock at the door. Seconds later Nymphadora Tonks entered the office and joined the others. She looked rather tired as she dropped into a chair next to Harry.

"You don't look well today, Ms. Tonks. Are you feeling alright?" Madam Bones asked with concern.

"After almost forty-eight hours without sleep I confess I'm feeling a bit frayed," Tonks confessed. "But I couldn't miss this meeting."

"Forty-eight hours?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, starting with the stake-out at the Wizard Radio Station and the capture of three Death Eaters. Then yesterday we raided Malfoy Manor and the other properties controlled by that family, and finally an all night session extracting information from our new 'guests.' All in all I'm rather done in," Tonks declared with a tired smirk.

"You raided Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, and that is just one of the matters we want to brief you on this morning," Madam Bones said with a gleam in her eyes. "As your actions led to our success, I felt is only fair that we keep you apprised of our activities. After Trunuffen's confession on Wizard Radio, and his declaration that Narcissa Black was serving as an agent of the Dark Lord, I authorized Ms. Tonks to take a squad of Aurors and raid the Malfoy Estate. I've issued a warrant for her arrest charging her with conspiracy and attempts to undermine the government," Madam Bones declared.

"Unfortunately we missed her by just minutes; all we found were a half-dozen rather frightened House Elves. We did however confiscate a good deal of outlawed materials, which adds to the evidence against her," Tonks declared happily.

"We had other teams of Aurors raiding the other Malfoy properties, but they came up empty. Narcissa and her son seem to have gone underground," Madam Bones said with a slight note of frustration.

Harry wondered if Draco would be returning to school in September. He almost felt sorry for his old enemy, with his Father in Askaban and his Mother in hiding. But then a question far more important than Draco Malfoy came into Harry's mind.

"How does the arrest of Peter Pettigrew affect the case against Sirius Black?" Harry asked with emotion in his voice.

Amelia Bones looked at the young boy appraisingly, Nymphadora Tonks had warned her to expect this question, and now she was determined to give Harry an honest answer.

"Without question Sirius Black was an innocent man wrongly sentenced to prison. If it were within my power I would see him immediately exonerated of all charges and publicly acknowledged as the hero I now understand him to be. Unfortunately, that power rests only with the Minister of Magic, and Cornelius Fudge is unlikely to do anything that will serve to bring public attention to the failings of his administration. What I can do, however, is to publicly announce the capture of Pettigrew and offer my own apologies for how my department treated Sirius Black," Madam Bones said sincerely.

"Tomorrow the Quibbler will run a special issue proclaiming the innocence of Sirius Black, and demanding that Fudge immediately clear his name. It's time our Minister started to do what's right, not merely what's politically popular," Philius Lovegood said.

"There is one other thing that I need to mention to all of you," Amelia said in a serious way. "By your actions yesterday, Mr. and Miss Lovegood, you've set yourselves up as targets for You-know-who. I know that you were both aware of that when you made your decision, but I want you to know that I and my department will do everything in our power to provide you with protection," she said.

"We appreciate your support, Madam Bones. I believe that the time has come when we all need to stand up for our principles," Philius said.

As the three of them were leaving the office Tonks asked if she could speak to them for a minute. She led them into an empty conference room and asks then to all sit. "I heard you mention 'The Marauders' on the radio, Harry. Sirius loved to talk about the things the old Marauders got up to in school. Judging by its beginnings, the 'new Marauders' looks like the kind of organization that will see plenty of action. I was wondering if there might be a place in it for me?" She asked hopefully.

"We would love to have you join us, Tonks," Harry answered sincerely. "What we really need now is training; I'm afraid that Hogwarts doesn't exactly prepare you to fight Death Eaters. Remus is coming over to help, but we can use all the aid we can get."

"Remus Lupin is going to help you with training? Well then I'm definitely coming; he's rather cute, don't you think?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"That's not really a question that I feel comfortable answering, Tonks," Harry declared with a shudder.

- o -

Later that night Harry and Luna lay side by side in the tall grass of the meadow, watching as the warm summer moon passed peacefully across the midnight black sky. It had been an exciting day with the promise of more excitement to come, and they were too wound up to sleep indoors.

Luna rolled over on her side to face the dark-haired boy. "Harry, would it be alright if Susan joined us for training?" She asked carefully.

"Do you think she would like to join?" The young teen asked as he rolled on his side to face his girlfriend.

"I think she would," Luna answered, a twinkle in her eye.

Harry remembered what Madam Bones had told them earlier in the day, so he was fine with the shy Hufflepuff joining them. She had always worked hard in the DA, and even if she couldn't master a spell she never stopped trying. But he knew his girlfriend well enough to realize that there was something more behind her request.

"Alright Luna, it's time to tell. What is the other reason that you want her to come? He asked with a smirk.

She blushed slightly and wondered how he had come to understand her so well in the short time that they had been together. "Susan likes Fred Weasley," Luna said with a shy smile.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, rather surprised that the shy Hufflepuff would have feelings for the very extraverted Weasley twin.

"She told me," Luna said softly.

"And you want to help things along," Harry concluded.

"That's what friends are for," she declared.

Harry hadn't realized that the two girls were friends, but did recall seeing the two studying together the previous term.

"Go ahead and invite her," he said gently.

"Actually, I already did," she said with a smile.

"That was a rather Slytherin thing to do, don't you think?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I learned from Ginny; with six older brothers she's the best," Luna declared.

"I'll have to remember that," he said, and kissed the girl tenderly on the tip of her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

HARRY POTTER AND

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 7: THE CONCORD GRAPE WAR**

When the younger Weasleys arrived at the Lovegood Cottage they brought an unexpected guest with them. Alicia Spinnet walked up to the cottage door on the arm of George Weasley, her long time boyfriend. As a new Auror with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Alicia was not about to pass up the opportunity for some advanced spell training; and Nymphadora Tonks had trained under the famous 'Mad-Eye' Moody himself.

Luna was surprised and pleased to see the older girl. "Her coming was lucky chance, it leaves Fred and Susan the only ones without training partners," Luna whispered conspiratorially to Harry.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, I sent George an owl asking him to invite her," Harry said with a smirk.

"You did that without telling me? Why you insufferable sneak!" Luna declared in mock outrage, but then her frown turned into a wide grin.

"I guess I have a little Slytherin in me as well," Harry declared as he put his arm around her back and pulled her closer.

"I'll have to remember that," Luna answered with a wary smile.

The teens laughed and joked around as they waited for their trainers to arrive; and Fred and George demonstrated some of their most recent inventions. When none of those present volunteered as test subjects the twins proceeded to use each other, much to the delight of the others in the room.

Susan Bones, who was painfully shy by nature, remained in the background as much as possible. Fred Weasley noticed the shy redhead hanging back by the fireplace, and felt strangely drawn to her. He had never really paid much attention to Susan when he was at school, but now he realized that she was really quite pretty. With George's girlfriend joining the group Fred saw that he would need to find a training partner, and it would offer the perfect opportunity to get to know the pretty redhead better. He cautiously strolled over to greet her, and soon the two were talking like old friends; much to the delight of Harry and Luna who were watching from a distance.

Tonks and Remus arrived a few minutes later carrying grocery bags which Remus described as containing "training equipment." They led the curious group out into the meadow near the edge of the forest where they all settled on the grass under a large, spreading oak tree. Harry noticed that they were some distance from the cottage, and he wondered if that was because of the nature of the spells that they would be training with.

"Good morning," Remus began with a smile. "You've no idea how much I've missed teaching over the last two years, and both Tonks and I are really looking forward to the opportunity of working with you. You've come here to learn some of the more advanced offensive and defensive spells that exist in our world, and I don't think that you will be disappointed. We spent a good portion of last night selecting spells that are relatively easy to master, yet very effective in execution. Some of these spells aren't even taught to seventh-year Defense Against the Dark Arts students, so you should be careful who you show them to."

"We will be starting with a particular favorite of mine," Tonks declared, picking up seamlessly from Remus. "It's called Ossein Diffindo, and it can incapacitate an opponent faster than any spell I know; it's also called the 'Bone-Shattering Spell.'"

As Tonks spoke she carefully observed the reaction of the teenagers that she would be training, and was pleased with what she saw. They all wore a look of grim determination, which was exactly what she was looking for. In Auror school she noticed that those who were eager to learn dangerous spells tended to be very aggressive and reckless in the field; they didn't live long and tended to endanger their partners. Likewise, those who feared to learn the damaging spells could freeze up when confronted by a real enemy, and likewise endanger others. An attitude of grim determination created agents willing to do what was necessary to protect themselves and their partners, but not rush into danger recklessly.

Tonks was particularly interested in how Susan Bones would react to the type of material that they would be teaching. Luna and Ginny had proved themselves at the fight in the Ministry, but Susan was an unknown quantity. These were not the type of simple spells that most sixteen-year-old girls would be trained on. But although the young girl paled a bit, she appeared every bit as determined as her friends.

While Tonks was speaking, Remus walked a few paces away with one of the bags. Opening the brown paper bag he withdrew a large bunch of purple grapes. Remus used an Engorgio Charm to enlarge each grape to the size of a large watermelon, and then he floated each in the air using a modified Wingardium Leviosa spell. When he had finished Remus had created a line of three dozen large purple targets floating two meters above the meadow.

At the same time Tonks was demonstrating the spiral wand movement and incantation necessary for spell execution, along with some personal observations about the difficulties of hitting a moving target.

"The most important elements of this spell are intent and concentration; lacking either of these elements and the spell takes on the characteristics of a very mild Reductor Curse. Being struck by a defective Ossein Diffindo Spell is like being hit by a soft rubber ball, and that's not what you want when you're up against Death Eaters," she declared conclusively. Then judging her moment to be correct she fired the Ossein Diffindo at a grape a few meters away from Remus. The purple globe exploded like a fountain and showered the surprised wizard with blobs of purple goo.

Standing up from his stooped position Remus looked at Tonks with the utmost indignity, completely ignoring the laughter of the assembled teens.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, shaking the purple glop from his arms.

"Just demonstrating the spell for our students," she replied sweetly. "I'm really sorry, Remus," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

Remus cleaned the glop off himself with a wave of his wand, and then he bent down and picked up a large handful of the purple pulp from the ground. He stalked up to the young woman, an unreadable expression on his face, and waited.

"You wouldn't dare; I'm too incredibly cute for that," she declared with a smirk.

"Oh wouldn't I," he answered with a menacing expression.

"Well not in front of our students," she responded coyly.

Remus suddenly remembered that they were not alone and looked around at the smiling young faces with a sheepish grin. He threw the glop onto the ground and then whispered to Tonks, "Alright, but I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered back.

Harry realized that the two of them were flirting, and shamelessly so. It made him rather relieved that he and Luna hadn't played those kinds of games, for he had no idea exactly how to flirt. With Luna it had all been so easy and honest and well…inevitable; and he wouldn't have wished it any other way. Feeling the young girl squeeze his hand he knew that she felt exactly the same way.

Soon all of the teens were lined up trying out the spell, with very mixed results. Alicia, who had learned similar spells in Auror training, quickly got it right and shattered her grape. For the others it took varying amount of time and coaching. Harry succeeded after his fourth attempt, and surprisingly Neville succeeded immediately afterwards. For the others success came more slowly, as their weak spells pushed the grapes around the meadow in a weird kind of dance. Fred and George took it a step further, and actually made it into a game that somewhat resembled muggle Ping Pong.

"This is not a game; learning these spells can be life or death," Tonks declared in annoyance at the behavior of the two.

"Oh, you mean like this, Tonks?" George asked as he and Fred shot the spell at two nearby grapes, shattering them in bright purple fountains.

"Well if you could do it, why didn't you do it before?"

The two shared identical grins and then looked at the young Auror. "Not as much fun," they both declared in unison.

Tonks rolled her eyes at the pair, but couldn't hide a small smile of pride.

As each teen mastered the spell they would in turn help their partner to learn it. Susan Bones was the last of the young people to master the bone-breaking curse, but with a great deal of encouragement from the others she finally succeeded in shattering her grape. Harry could tell that it really bothered the young girl to learn such a vicious curse, but she never hesitated to follow the lead of her friends. Many Hogwarts students looked down on Hufflepuff House as being a place for duffers, but Harry had always admired their strong sense of loyalty; and in Susan Bones he saw that strength once again. Harry knew that Luna was also bothered by the thought than she might have to hurt another human being, and he hoped that she would never need the spell. But the courage she showed in learning the powerful curse made the young boy wonder yet again why she hadn't been placed in Gryffindor House.

By noon the last of the grapes had been shattered, and Luna's meadow was a soupy mess of purple grape pulp. Remus and Tonks told their students how pleased they were with the progress that they had made. They released the group for the rest of the day, but asked that they arrive early the next morning when they would learn a number of valuable shield charms.

Harry and his friends began to clean and restore the meadow using their wands. Using a standard shrinking charm they began to make the mounds of purple glop vanish like…well, magic.

Ron was talking with Hermione when he suddenly pitched forward into her chest and they both tumbled to the ground.

"What's the matter with you?" She angrily demanded of the confused boy as she pushed him off of her and rolled away from him.

"He's a sex fiend, Hermione," George Weasley offered helpfully.

Ron reached a hand behind his neck and when he pulled it back his hand was covered by a mass of stringy purple glop.

"You two are dead!" He shouted as he struggled to his feet and ran after his now fleeing brothers.

Suddenly realizing what had happened Hermione fired a tripping hex at George, causing him to pitch forward and slide face down in the purple goo. Arising from the swamp he looked like a melting grape-colored snowman. He heaved a handful of the slimy substance back at a rapidly approaching Ron, who dived aside as the colorful projectile whizzed by. Ginny was laughing so hard that she didn't even realize her danger before she was hit in the chest. The impact knocked her back on her bum; but when she stood up she was ready for war.

Harry was watching the antics of his friends from the sidelines when suddenly he was spattered with goo. He turned to Luna in shock and was rewarded with a look of complete innocence; but the purple glop dripping from her right hand told the true story. He reached down and scooped up a handful himself, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Harry, you wouldn't throw that at me, would you?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

But before he could respond she shrieked loudly and took off at a run.

Soon everyone was throwing and being hit with the purple goo, and the meadow was filled with the laughter of happy teenagers.

"Want to join them?" Tonks asked Remus playfully.

"I think not; maybe a cup of tea instead?" he asked hopefully.

"You're on," Tonks replied, and taking his arm the two adults walked back to the cottage, leaving the meadow to the teenagers.

After a half hour of wild play everyone was exhausted and filthy; but they had a wonderful time. Using the power of their magic they quickly cleaned themselves and set the meadow back to rights so there was no evidence that a major purple war had ever taken place. The day had grown warm, and with their major exertions everyone was feeling hot and sticky. Luna's suggestion of a dip in a forest pool was met with universal agreement, even by the normally shy Susan Bones, and the teens followed her down a path leading into the woods.

After a skinny-dipping suggestion from George Weasley was overwhelmingly rejected, even by his brother Fred, swim suits were transfigured and suitable bushes sought for changing. Within minutes they were all relaxing in the tree-shaded pool of crystal clear water.

"I could spend the rest of my life here," Ron said in relaxed bliss as he floated in the cool water, contented to just drift with the current. At that moment the young teen was engulfed in a giant wave caused by his brother George canon-balling into the water next to him. The boy emerged from the water sputtering as he tried to expel the liquid that he had swallowed, and soon a water fight had erupted at that end of the pool. Surprisingly Fred did not join in to assist his twin with the mayhem, as he was occupied at the peaceful side of the pool quietly talking with Susan Bones, and wondering why he had never noticed her before.

It turned out to be an enjoyable day for all, and it set the pattern that would be followed for the rest of the summer. In the mornings they would meet Tonks and Remus for defense lessons in the meadow, and then in the afternoon they would cool off at the secluded pool deep in the woods, and enjoy a picnic lunch. In the days that followed the group of friends learned a variety of defensive shield charms as well as offensive attack spells, and began to spend more and more of their time at the Lovegood Cottage. Seamus Finnegan, who was helping out at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley wondered why he was seeing so little of the joint owners, just a brief visit in the morning and then again in the late afternoon. But he wasn't complaining, as the twins had raised his salary and given him an assistant to make up for their absence. But not everyone was enjoying their summer as much as Harry and his friends were.

- o -

Narcissa Malfoy lay prostrate on the cold stone floor, waiting for the pain that she knew would come. Potter's exposure of Death Eater involvement with the _Daily Prophet_ had sent the Dark Lord into an insane rage that had already cost one man his life. Narcissa had her nose pressed hard against the stone floor and she could still smell the stench left by Edward Hyde's burnt flesh. It was an unpleasant realization that just two days before a man had been tortured to death on the very spot where she now lay.

While Narcissa had no part in Trunuffen's cowardly failure, it had been her husband who had first suggested using the _Daily Prophet_ as a means of undermining the moral of wizarding Britain. Now Lucius was safely occupying a cell in Askaban and she was left to satisfy her Master's rage. She never thought that she would envy her husband his dark, damp cell at Askaban, but at that moment she did.

But even if she wasn't tortured for the _Daily Prophet_ debacle, she knew that she would receive severe pain for the suggestion that she had just made. In boldness born of fear she had suggested a plan to capture or kill Harry Potter. Her sister Bellatrix informed her that Lord Vordemort neither appreciated nor needed her suggestions, and now she stood by gloatingly waiting for the torture to begin. Suddenly she felt the agony of a thousand white-hot knives slicing into her flesh, as she wreathed and twisted in pain. For what seemed an eternity the pain curse was held, until she thought that she must certainly die. At last the curse was released and Narcissa lay gasping for breath, every nerve in her body feeling like it was on fire.

Finally she was able to raise her eyes above the level of the floor, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and gaze into the thoughtful face of her Master.

"Can he do it?" Voldemort asked in a restrained voice, his red eyes literally burning into the woman's soul.

"Yes, I know he can Master," the terrified woman choked out.

"Very well, bring him before me at once," Voldemort ordered.

Narcissa, her muscles still protesting, struggled to rise to her feet but collapsed in a heap on the cold floor.

"Allow me to assist you," Voldemort said with a smirk as he cast a quick Leviosa charm that jerked the woman to her feet. Narcissa stumbled out the door and hobbled to the small chamber that she shared with her son.

"Draco," she called hoarsely as she stumbled through the door. The boy, his eyes wide in shock, ran to grasp his Mother's arm before she fell again. The woman grasped her son by the shoulders and focused his eyes onto hers. "The Dark Lord demands to see you immediately. You must be strong and maintain the position of our family while your Father is…away. I told the Dark Lord that you can do what we talked about. You must not fail. Failure is rewarded only with death. Come now, he is waiting."

A very frightened young boy was led into the presence of a man who could murder him without a thought. He threw himself onto the ground at Voldemort's feet and waited for the Dark Lord to speak first.

"Your Mother says that you wish to serve me; is that true?" He asked is a steely voice.

"Yes, Master, I…I do," Draco replied still not raising his eyes.

"There are great rewards for those who serve me faithfully, but great pain for those who fail. Do you understand?" He demanded harshly.

"I understand, Master. I will not fail you," Draco said, his body trembling.

"Then arise and accept the mark of the serpent," Voldemort ordered.

Draco got to his feet and stood before the man to whom he had pledged his life and rolled up the sleeve of his robes. The Dark Lord applied his wand to the boy's forearm and the brand of the serpent appeared upon his pale skin. The boy gritted his teeth at the burning pain of the brand, but he did not scream or faint.

"I see that you have the courage of your Father; that is good. You will head your family until I return him to you," the Dark Lord said approvingly and then turned to Narcissa. "I expect you to ensure that your son is well versed in the spells that he will need to remove the enchantments and complete his mission."

"It will be done, Master," she replied humbly.

"I assume that you have already been trained on the Killing Curse," Voldemort stated more as a matter of fact than as a question.

"No…No, Master, I've never learned it," Draco replied hesitantly.

"No? I'm disappointed in Lucius. That is one of the first curses that he should have taught you. Well no matter, we can quickly rectify it. Bella, get Master Malfoy a few muggles to practice on; I want him to know the curse in case anyone attempts to interfere." And then as an afterthought he added: "I want you to train him yourself; you have a unique gift for that curse."

"Yes Master, it shall be done," Bellatrix answered with an evil smile.

That night, under the tutorage of his Aunt Bellatrix, young Draco Malfoy took his first life. Looking down at the body of the dead girl, Draco's only regret was that it wasn't a certain filthy mudblood that he knew from school. But if Granger tried to interfere with his mission he would gladly show her what he had learned on his summer vacation.

- o -

Harry was not looking forward to his return to Grimmauld Place, even if it was only for a short meeting. Serius' old house had too many bad memories about it; and the fact that his godfather hated it so much made Harry's return even more difficult. Luna's cottage in the woods had felt warm and friendly from the first moment that he had crossed the threshold, and even before he had crossed it. Conversely the house at Grimmauld Place felt evil and malevolent, and left the young man feeling unsettled and uncomfortable. Somehow the house seemed to have developed the same deranged personality as old Mrs. Black.

As always Luna had the ability to make him feel better, and the fact that she was accompanying him greatly reduced his stress. On the night of the meeting, the young man felt prepared for whatever the encounter might bring.

They used a portkey to reach the derelict park in the center of Grimmauld Square, and then walked across to the dilapidated houses numbered eleven and thirteen. Harry looked at the dilapidated old building, its dark windows staring out at him threateningly, but he knew that Luna and her Father couldn't see number twelve. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly, and waited while someone on the inside struggled with the ancient locks and bolts which sealed the door. To Luna and her Father it appeared that Harry was standing before a brick wall; and they found the fact rather confusing. Finally the door opened and a smiling Molly Weasley greeted the boy warmly.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, appearing to address the brick wall. And then out of nowhere came the voice of Molly Weasley inviting them to enter.

"Give me your hand Luna, and hold onto your Fathers," Harry instructed soberly, and once they were all linked up he pulled them all into the entryway of the house.

"The Slytherin-green carpet of the long hallway was dirty and threadbare from years of neglect, and the dark-colored wood paneling looked like it hadn't been polished in a hundred years. The wallpaper above the paneling was stained with the black soot from the ancient oil lamps which adorned the walls. The decayed glory of the once powerful House of Black was all to clear to see.

"Come this way and please be quiet," Molly Weasley whispered as she led them down the hallway past the dozing portrait of old Mrs. Black. Harry had already told Luna about the demented old painting, and she was curious to see it, but she followed Harry quietly into the living room and postponed the meeting until later.

Looking around the room Harry saw many familiar faces, most wearing smiles; but apparently Professor Dumbledore had not yet arrived. In one corner of the room sat a very sour-looking Severus Snape, scowling in disgust at the new arrivals. Harry and Luna went over to the opposite side of the room to join their friends, who had assembled in a group around the fireplace. Nymphadora Tonks had just related a story about something that had happened when she had attended Hogwarts and they were all laughing riotously. The only words that Harry could catch were that someone's knickers had 'flown from the top of the tower for the rest of the term', and he was rather sorry that he had missed the story.

Harry soon became involved in the conversation, and related some of his own misadventures at the wizarding school. Ron Weasley, taking advantage of the absence of his girlfriend, related how Hermione had accidentally changed herself into a cat in second year. He combined his narrative by graphically acting out how he caught the girl cleaning her fur immediately after the transformation, using her tongue. The laughter that resulted from that story literally shook the room.

But while everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves, Harry noticed that Luna was concentrating her attention on Professor Snape, who was sitting alone on the other side of the parlor. She seemed in deep thought as she observed the potions master, and then seemed to make up her mind about something.

"Will you excuse me for a few minutes, Harry?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she stood up and walked across the room, a determined look on her face.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," the young girl said softly as she came to stand in front of the potions instructor. His lack of a proper response would have proved intimidating to anyone else, but Luna didn't even seem to notice. "May I sit here?" She asked sweetly as she indicated the empty chair by his side.

Snape looked up at the girl in annoyance and rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word.

Luna remembered reading that in the highlands of New Guinea certain tribes communicated through facial expressions, so she assumed that his expression was a positive response to her question and took the seat by his side. She considered asking the man what it was like to grow up in New Guinea, but then she thought better of it. His past was his own business, and he might not feel like discussing it.

Instead the girl allowed her eyes to wander about the room and observe the characteristics of her companions; certainly a very Ravenclaw thing to do. When her eyes fell upon Harry she saw the young man looking at her uncertainly, but then his face broke out in a crooked smile. 'He's so sweet,' she thought to herself, and then blushed slightly at the thought of the kisses they had shared the previous night.

Snape was thinking as well, waiting for the moment when the young girl would ask him some insipid question and he could strike back at her with biting sarcasm. But strangely the girl said nothing, and sat calmly by his side and observed the room in silence.

He chanced a glance in her direction and saw that she was staring at him with large silver-gray eyes, and she smiled the minute their eyes met.

The man immediately shifted his gaze to the other direction, but knew that the girl was still watching him.

"Excuse me, Professor. Could I ask you a question please?" She asked softly.

Snape knew that his moment had come, and he turned his severe gaze on the young girl.

"Of course, Miss Lovegood," he responded, and waited for her to ask the question that he would turn against her.

"Do you think there is a different level of potency to Mugwort Root gathered in southern England as opposed to at Hogworts?" She asked expectantly.

The potions master raised an eyebrow in frank and honest surprise; this was certainly not the kind of question that he was expecting. He thought for a moment before answering. He did know that certain potion ingredients had different levels of potency based on the climate in which they were grown, but he had never heard of that applying to the Mugwort family.

"Why do you ask?" He asked cautiously.

"I was brewing the Muscle Replenishment Potion last month at school and it came out a yellow green rather than a bright green color," Luna responded.

Snape raised his eyebrow yet again; the Muscle Replenishment Potion was an extremely complex formula requiring careful timing and multiple steps. It wasn't taught at Hogwarts until seventh-year Advanced Potions, and a fifth-year student certainly shouldn't be attempting it.

"And what were you making that very complex potion for?" Professor Snape asked, unable to restrain his curiosity, but attempting to maintain an attitude of disinterest.

"My Father has a touch of arthritis and I usually brew him enough during the summer to carry him through the whole year. But last winter was unusually cold and damp, and he asked me to send him some from school." She replied honestly.

"You've made the potion before?" The man asked in open surprise.

"Oh yes, several times actually. I'm afraid that potion making isn't Daddy's best thing. But the batch I made at school doesn't seem to have the same potency of what I make at home."

Mugwort Root was not an easy ingredient to come by, and Professor Snape wondered if the young girl might have raided his very limited stock. After all, it had happened before, he reminded himself. "May I ask where you found the Mugwort Root?" He asked sternly.

"In the forest; I was looking for Osage Bark in my second year and found a patch of Mugwort instead," the young girl answered honestly.

Severus Snape knew that he should chastise the girl severely for entering the Forbidden Forest against repeated warnings, but he couldn't do it. For one thing, he had been looking for a source of fresh Mugwort for literally years, and for another he frankly respected anyone who would take the time to search out fresh potion ingredients on their own. Most witches and wizards were content to use the less potent dried ingredients supplied by the Potions Guild, even though they charged an astronomical price for their products.

He very much wanted to ask the girl if she would show him where fresh Mugwort could be found, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The young girl seemed to understand his quandary because she gave him a warm smile.

"I would be happy to show you the patch of Mugwort I found; I'm sure there is plenty for both of us," she said sweetly.

"Uh…thank you, I would greatly appreciate that," Professor Snape replied hastily, surprised that he would ever say such words to a student. Then he remembered that he had never actually answered her question. He thought for a moment, and then answered her as honestly as he could.

"There just might be a difference in the potency of fresh Mugwart gathered here as opposed to at Hogwarts," he said thoughtfully. "The process of photosynthesis is such that Mugwart grown further south might indeed have greater strength than that grown in Scotland. We use a dried Mugwart Root in class because of the difficulty in obtaining fresh, and there may be potency issues that should be considered." Then after a moments hesitation he made a startling offer: "Could you possibly bring some fresh root with you when you return to school and we can compare the two?"

"I would like that," Luna said sincerely.

Soon the two were deeply involved in a discussion of different potions and their various ingredients. The other people in the room had ceased their own conversations to watch the impossible: Professor Severus Snape was actually being nice to a student that wasn't in his own house! As for the said professor, he was thoroughly enjoying this rare opportunity to speak to someone almost as knowledgeable about potions as he was. The young Ravenclaw was clearly one of those very few who had a natural gift for potion making, and he wondered why he had never noticed it before. The stubborn old potions master actually regretted it when they were called into the kitchen for the meeting to begin. As they filed into the kitchen he made up his mind to watch this girl; she had real potential.

Professor Snape took his usual seat at the far end of the large kitchen table while the other Order members filled the seats further away. The potions master was rarely agreeable, and the chance to sit next to him was not especially looked forward to. But when Luna entered the kitchen she walked directly over and sat down beside him, dragging a less than enthusiastic Harry Potter with her. Professor Snape seemed rather pleased when Luna joined him and resumed their discussion, and he managed to diplomatically ignore the presence of Harry Potter; which suited the young man just fine. Soon the two were involved in a highly technical discussion on possible ways that the Blood Strengthening Solution could be modified for those with an allergic reaction to Jenup Weed, one of the prime ingredients.

After a hundred and fifty years it was difficult to surprise Albus Dumbledore about anything, he had seen too much in his very long life. But when the aged headmaster entered the room to find his least agreeable teacher and Luna Lovegood in a friendly discussion about potion making, surprised was the only way to define his reaction. In fact he watched the two in amazement for some moments before he remembered that he had a rather important meeting to conduct. Poor Harry looked rather lost as he tried to follow the detailed discussion, and appeared rather pleased when the meeting actually began.

"Good evening everyone," Professor Dumbledore began, taking on a role similar to a genial party host. "I'm glad that you could all be here tonight as we have matters of some importance to discuss. First of all I would like to welcome Philius Lovegood and his daughter Luna to our meeting; and of course you all know Mr. Potter. I wish to thank them for their successful exposure of Death Eater involvement in the operations of the _Daily Prophet_; that revelation seems to have had some very positive effects on our society as a whole."

"The most positive of these effects has been a weakening of Voldemort's power and his ability to control public opinion. Now that people realize how they have been manipulated they seem less afraid and more willing to resist. Tonks also tells me that Madam Bones has been given a much freer hand on dealing with our opponents within the legal system, which can only have positive effects. Also, Cornelius Fudge has lost even more credibility with the public, and now seems quite willing to work with us; probably in hopes of saving his position."

"I wish that you might have let me know about your plans before you moved forward, but I can't argue with the results that you've achieved," Dumbledore said in a very mild reproof as he tried to maintain a positive atmosphere in the meeting. He hadn't forgotten that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood had proved to be a rather formidable combination, and if he hoped to maintain any control at all he had better move forward carefully.

"While listening to your broadcast Harry, I heard you mention a new group that has joined the fight against the Dark Lord. I believe that you referred to them as 'The Marauders.' It would be helpful if you could tell us what plans your group has for the future, though I suspect that some people in this room already know," Dumbledore said as he gazed around the table at the other members of Order of the Phoenix.

Philius Lovegood could tell that the young man was a bit uncomfortable with the question, and decided to respond on his behalf. "If you don't mind, Albus, I think that I can answer that for you." Then receiving an appreciative nod from the young teen he continued. "Our current plans involve exposing Death Eater involvement in the business and political arenas. We're hoping that such exposure will force government reforms and cut off a major source of funds for Voldemort and his followers. With the help of two very energetic wizards, I've been able to uncover a surprising amount of corruption in both business and government."

At the mention of two "energetic wizards" the two Weasley twins broke into cheers, receiving a frown of disapproval from their mother.

"Well I think we now know at least two of the members of this new organization," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I should add that the information that we've gathered on Cornilius Fudge leads me to the conclusion that he won't be Minister of Magic for much longer," Philius added soberly.

The room was notably quiet for several seconds as everyone considered what the resignation or impeachment of Fudge could mean in such troubled times.

"But who is there to take his place?" Professor McGonagall finally asked, expressing the concerns of all.

"Yes that is a problem," Professor Dumbledore said with a sigh. "There just isn't anyone qualified that isn't tied to the corruption of his administration."

"What about Amelia Bones?" Harry asked, speaking up for the first time.

The room went silent for a moment as everyone considered Harry's suggestion. Luna gave her support immediately in the form of a supportive squeeze to his hand.

"Madam Bones has a spotless reputation within the Ministry, and she has religiously stayed clear of Fudge and his manipulations. But would she take the job?" Tonks asked no one in particular.

"She might be a very good candidate," Dunbledore said, deep within his own thoughts. "And she certainly has no love for Death Eaters. I'm going to meet with her later this week and I'll raise the subject and see how she reacts to it." And then after a pause he turned to his potions master. "How is the Dark Lord taking all of this, Severus?"

"Not well at all, I'm afraid. Those close to him have felt his anger frequently over the last week," Severus Snape said with a sigh. "The sole Death Eater to escape the fiasco at the radio station was tortured to death to show the rest of us the price of failure. But something happened yesterday that seemed to please him, and that concerns me a good deal. He was in a private meeting with Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy and he emerged from it quite pleased. We were all certain that Narcissa would be punished severely for Trunuffen's betrayal, but as far as I can tell she only received a slight touch of the Cruciatus Curse. That treatment is quite normal for the Dark Lord, and when he's angry the punishment is usually a good deal worse."

"Do you have an idea what was discussed?" Dumbledore asked, interested in anything that would put the Dark Lord in a good mood.

"I've been unable to discover anything as of yet, but young Draco Malfoy was called into the meeting and spent a good deal of time in the presence of the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort always avoids contact with children, so there must have been an important reason for him to make an exception."

"Draco is staying with Voldemort?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, after the raid on Malfoy Manor both Narcissa and her son sought sanctuary with the Dark Lord. I would advise caution with Mr. Malfoy if he decides to return to school this year, he holds both you and Miss Lovegood responsible for the loss of his estates and status," Snape said warningly. Harry wondered if the sincerity that he noticed in the man's warning was a result of Luna's kindness towards him.

"And that brings us to our next topic," Dumbledore said with a sigh as he turned to Philius Lovegood. "With your actions both you and your daughter have become likely targets for attacks by Death Eater. I would like to send someone to your home to check on the effectiveness of your wards."

"I appreciate your offer, Albus. But the wards on our home are more than sufficient to keep any unwanted visitors away," Philius said with assurance.

"But it would reassure an old man greatly," Dumbledore said, subtly pressing the matter.

"Who would you send?" Philius said with a small smile.

"Bill Weasley can evaluate the effectiveness of your system, he is an expert on wards and is currently employed by Gringotts," Dumbledore said as he gestured to Bill Weasley, who was sitting at the far end of the table.

"Very well, I'll be home all day tomorrow. If he can get through our current wards I'll allow him to upgrade the entire system," Philius said with a smile.

"Then I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the morning, Sir," Bill said with confidence.

"Mum, do you think you could bake us some apple pies," George said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, at least two or three," Fred added with glee.

Their mother gave them a suspicious look, not understanding why such a mundane matter should be brought up during such an important meeting. But Harry knew full well, and grinned across the table at the twins. Ron and Ginny, using Extendable Ears from outside the room, were rolling with laughter.

Needless to say the day that followed was not a pleasant one for Bill Weasley. From the moment he arrived at the Burrow for breakfast with his family he had a bad feeling about what events would bring. For one thing, the unexplained grins on the faces of his younger siblings were rather annoying, as were the repeated questions concerning his fondness for certain fruit pies. Also, the twins had conjured a large blackboard in the kitchen and appeared ready to record some kind of a score. It was clear that they all knew something that he didn't, but they would only grin and tell him that 'he would find out.'

By the end of the day he had definitely found out what all the grinning was about; and he lay uncomfortably on the sofa in the living room of the Burrow. He had learned two very important lessons. First, the wards at the Lovegood house were perfectly secure against a host of assorted 'dark lords.' And second, he really hated apple pie; all nine slices that he had consumed before conceding defeat.


	8. Chapter 8

HARRY POTTER AND

**ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **This is rather darker than previous chapters and involves the death of a familiar character. Also, Harry and his friends are trained on spells that teenagers should not have to know or use, but the war has begun.

**CHAPTER 8: THE FAIRY KING**

A week later as Harry and Luna were sitting down to breakfast a brown Barn Owl flew through the open window and landed gracefully on the kitchen table. Harry immediately recognized it as one of the school owls, and realized that their book lists must have arrived. He relieved the owl of two envelopes, gave her a strip of bacon from his plate, and after she gave him a hoot of thanks she flew out the window and back the way from which she had come.

"Hogwarts letters, Lu," he said cheerfully as he passed an envelope to the girl who sat on his left.

"I wish we were in the same year," Luna said wistfully as she studied her letter.

"And in the same house," Harry added with a grin.

"Oh Harry, you're not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw," she said sincerely, but Harry caught the mischievous note in her voice.

He quirked an eye at her and then answered her with assurance. "Well I figured that you could come over to Gryffindor. I saw the way you were throwing those hexes at me yesterday; you really seemed to be enjoying it."

Only because it was fun to watch you dodge them," she replied with a very Dumbledore-like twinkle in her eyes.

"You gave me quite a workout," Harry declared as he remembered the previous days training. It had involved physically dodging spells without the use of magic, and Tonks hadn't even allowed them to use their new shield charms. But he chuckled when he remembered how funny Ron looked as he hobbled his way to the pond after training. Hermione had hit Ron in the buttocks with a light stunning spell when he tried to spin away from her first attack. She had insisted that it was accidental, but Harry had noticed the smirk on her face as Ron gently eased himself into the water. Ginny and the twins were merciless as they imitated Ron's pained walk all the way down to the forest pool.

"Oh look, a costume ball for Halloween!" Luna said excitedly, interrupting his train of thought.

Harry glanced down at the bottom of the letter, and there in gold lettering was a note that stated that a costume ball would be held in the Great Hall on Halloween. Fourth year students and above were invited to attend the ball and a special dinner. The note further stated that students could bring their own costumes or materials would be provided.

"That sounds like so much fun," Luna exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

Harry realized that he had better seize the moment while his courage held, and taking Luna's hand in his he asked her. "Luna, would you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"I would be delighted to accompany you, Harry," she replied with a giggle, and curtsied daintily.

"What costumes should we wear?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I know just the…." She started brightly, but then she stopped suddenly as a slight frown clouded her face. "No…that's not a good idea….What do you think we should wear?"

Harry was more than a little perplexed by her sudden change of attitude. Moments before Luna had been almost giddy with excitement, but now she was quiet and seemed almost a little sad.

"I don't know….What were you going to say?" He asked, trying to conceal the concern that he was feeling.

"Oh nothing; I thought I had an idea…but it wouldn't work," she replied evasively, and quickly changed the subject.

At first Harry passed over the matter as unimportant, but in the back of his mind he began to wonder what had so suddenly changed her attitude. During the rest of the day whenever Harry tried to bring up the subject of costumes Luna would quickly change the subject or ask that he make the selection for both on them.

That night, after she had gone to bed, Harry went downstairs to speak to her Father. The senior Lovegood had the habit of working late in his study at night and it was the perfect opportunity to have a private talk with him.

"Could I speak with you Sir?" Harry asked, as he waited outside of the door.

Philius Lovegood immediately noticed the concern in the young man's voice, and the serious look on his face, and he wondered what had happened to provoke such a formal request. "I always have time for my friends Harry, and please call me Philius," he said as he waved the young man to a comfortable chair opposite him

"There seems to be something wrong with Luna, and it's worrying me," Harry said without preamble.

The smile disappeared from his face and Philius Lovegood leaned forward in his chair. "Can you tell me anything more about it, Harry?" He said in a very serious voice.

"It was rather strange, actually. We received our Hogwarts letters this morning and it said there would be a costume ball on Halloween. Luna seemed really happy when I asked her to go with me, but when I asked her about our costumes she suddenly went silent," the boy explained in a confused voice.

Luna's Father sat quietly for a moment, deep in thought, before he sat up straight and addressed the raven-haired boy who sat opposite him.

"I think that I know what the problem is, Harry. When I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts we had a costume ball for Halloween. The girl that I was supposed to take came down with a fever on the morning of the ball and wasn't able to attend, so I went alone. I was standing in the Great Hall and I looked across the room and saw the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. She was wearing a shimmering green gown with a silver shawl, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I went over and introduced myself, probably sounding like a prized fool, and she said that her name was Elizabeth. She and I spent the rest of the night together; indeed after that night we were rarely apart. She was Luna's Mother, Harry."

"I'm afraid that my daughter is quite the romantic, and she's always dreamed of wearing that same gown to her first ball. To her it's a symbol of her Mother, and of the love that she and I found together starting on that very night," Philius explained with a faraway look in his eyes.

"That's wonderful," Harry said sincerely. "But I don't see what the problem is. I would love to take Luna wearing her mother's gown."

"It isn't quite as simple as that. The costume that she wore was patterned after the royal gown that legend says is worn by Brighid, Queen of the Fairies. Luna's Grandmother knew all of the lore of the fairy folk who supposedly live in this forest, and she passed those stories onto her daughter," Philius continued.

"I still don't see the problem," Harry said in a perplexed voice.

"Well if Luna would be going as Queen Brighid then it would be expected for you to go as King Bres," the older man said with a very slight smile.

"What's wrong with going as a king? Wait a minute. If Luna's is going as the Fairy Queen then I would be….Oh no!" He declared as the reality hit him. Harry paled slightly as he realized that even if Malfoy didn't return to school, the other Slytherins would have a field day with it. He could already hear their jokes about his missing fairy wings and the uses to which he put fairy dust. Even the members of his own house would me merciless in their teasing. Harry Potter, the 'King of the Fairies.'

"Yes Harry, I think that's why Luna wants you to choose the costumes," Philius said seriously.

Harry got up almost in a daze and walked towards the door. "The King of the Fairies," he mumbled under his breath and shuddered.

"Good night, Harry. Sleep well," Philius said with a bit of a smile.

Harry turned briefly with a glazed look in his eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights of an automobile. "Uh…yah, sure," like he could possibly ever sleep again.

As he lay in bed, the candles flickering nervously on his nightstand, Harry couldn't even think about sleep. 'King of the Fairies' was a title that no teenaged boy would want, and it was clear to him why Luna didn't mention her Mother's costume. He was still sorting out his feelings for the young girl; but he liked her, he liked her a lot. He had never felt that way about anyone before, and he wondered if he might even be falling in love with her. She was smart and funny and made him feel good like no one else could. And here she was giving up her dream for him, a dream that she had carried with her since childhood and was connected with her Mother. She was giving it all up so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. Harry felt absolutely terrible and a bit ashamed.

Around midnight he heard a light knock at his door, and then it opened a crack. Luna stuck her head in cautiously, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. "I saw the light under your door. Are you feeling alright Harry?"

The moment that he saw her, bathed in the silver moonlight from his open window, his mind was made up. "I'm fine Luna. I've just made up my mind about the costumes that I would like us to wear to the Halloween Ball. I would like to go as King Bres and I would like you to go as my queen."

Luna stood silently in the doorway for a second, her normal surprised look multiplied many times over. "Are you really sure, Harry?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe his words.

"Absolutely," he responded with a warm smile.

She ran forward and threw herself into his arms; nearly knocking the startled boy out of his bed. "Thank you, Harry, thank you," she sobbed as she buried her face in his chest. Harry held the young girl tightly, and felt her warm tears on his chest as Luna continued to cry happily.

At that moment Harry knew that his decision was the right one. The only person in the entire world whose opinion really mattered to him was nestled in his arms. If Luna decided that she wanted to go to the ball dressed as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, he would gladly go as one himself.

He held her for a long time, until he looked at her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep. Shortly afterwards he had fallen asleep himself, completely at peace.

When Harry woke up in the morning he felt a strange weight pressing on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw Luna's face just inches from his own with her arm thrown possessively across his stomach. She had a soft smile on her face and the very sight of her made Harry's stomach do a series of flips.

He saw no real reason why he should wake her, and he was quite comfortable himself, so he just lay back on the pillow and watched her. A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with a sleepy smile. Even a sleepy smile from Luna literally lit up the entire room.

"Good morning," Harry said warmly.

"Morning," she replied in a sleepy voice and snuggled in closer to his shoulder. "Too early," she mumbled and closed her eyes to go back to sleep, a contented smile on her face.

If she didn't want to wake up he saw no reason why he should, so hugging her tightly he closed his own eyes and peacefully dozed off. It was an hour later when the two woke again, feeling rested and curiously happy.

"That was my best sleep ever," Harry said contentedly.

"Mine too," Luna replied shyly.

- o -

Breakfast was late that morning, but no one seemed to mind; and Philius Lovegood was tactful enough not to ask questions. It was a peaceful Sunday morning, and an unexpected summer storm had moved in the previous night and was now sending sheets of rain against the kitchen windows, making all of the occupants of the Lovegood cottage feel just a little bit lazy.

"So where do I get the costume for a fairy king?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Can I make it for you, Harry?" Luna asked in a hopeful voice.

Harry looked at his friend appraisingly for a moment, and then he smiled. "I don't think that I could put myself in more trustworthy hands."

Luna grabbed his hand and pulled the surprised boy up two flights of stairs to the attic. Like every other room in the cottage the attic contained an abundance of windows, and the shadowy effects of the falling rain gave the chamber a strange and mysterious appearance. On one side of the attic he noticed shelf after shelf of ancient books, while the rest of the room was stacked high with heavy trunks.

"Don't ever let Hermione up here," he warned his friend.

"Why ever not?" She asked, confusion written on her face.

"Because with all of those books you'll never get her out," he answered with a smirk.

Luna responded with the musical laugh that he loved and then guided the young man towards the far wall where a large pile of ancient trunks were stacked up nearly to the roof. Luna used her wand to levitate the heavy trucks around until she found the one that she wanted. Opening the chest she carefully removed an intricately carved green lacquer box and set it on a nearby table. Harry saw his friend softly run her fingers over the carved lid, and he realized that the contents of the box must mean a great deal to the young woman. Lifting the lid, she carefully removed what turned out to be a forest-green colored silk gown covered with an intricate pattern of silver ivy leaves. To Harry's eyes the shimmering material seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the attic.

As she held the gown in front of herself, Harry was rather stunned by how beautiful she looked, and he realized that he was really looking forward to the ball. He had always thought that Luna was pretty but now he saw something more, something that made him want to be with her for a very long time

"My Grandmother always loved to sew, and she made this gown for my Mother when she was a girl; and now I get to wear it myself." Luna said in a reverent whisper. "Feel the fabric, Harry," she asked softly.

As he touched the material he was surprised that it felt like cool liquid slipping through his fingers. But there was also a strange energy running through the material, almost as if the dress itself was imbued with magic.

"What is it?" Harry asked in awe.

"It's Elfin Silk; my Grandmother had several friends who were elves, and they gave her the fabric as a gift," Luna replied. Then reaching deeper into the trunk she withdrew another bolt of the same rich fabric, only in a slightly darker green.

"I'll make your costume out of this material," she said with a reassuring smile.

As Harry touched the darker fabric he felt the same strange energy that he had felt in Luna's gown; and he looked forward to seeing the costume that Luna would create out of it.

In the days that followed Luna spent every spare moment working on Harry's costume. Apparently many of the books in the attic had belonged to Luna's Grandmother, and dealt with the lives and customs of the fairy folk. Harry was sure that Hermione would have been impressed by how much research Luna was doing making his costume as authentic as possible.

When the other teens gathered at the Lovegood cottage the following day the subject on everyone's lips was the Halloween Ball and the costumes that they were going to wear. Hermione had been staying at the Weasleys for almost a week and was excited about attending another Hogwarts Ball. Ron, having learned his lesson after the 'Victor Krum affair,' had immediately asked Hermione to go with him. It was apparent that Ron had finally discovered that Hermione was a 'girl,' and a rather pretty one at that; and he wasn't taking any chances with someone else asking her first.

But when the question came to costumes the young wizard was at a total loss, and gladly allowed Hermione to make the decision. Ron was a little uncertain when she selected characters named Romeo and Juliet, but was reassured when Hermione told him that his costume would include a sword and a cape. Never one to be concerned about details, Ron never thought to ask Hermione about the rest of the costume.

But while Harry and his friends were eagerly looking forward to the upcoming school year, the forces of darkness were moving forward with their own plans.

- o -

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not a drinking man; that kind of weakness simply did not go along with his responsibilities as a senior Auror. But if anything could drive him to that vice it was his current assignment as Chief of Security for the fortress prison of Azkaban. He had been on the assignment for two months, and he had another month to wait until he would be rotated out; but those four short weeks seemed like an eternity.

Located far out in the icy waters of the North Sea, the fortress of Azkaban was as much a prison for the Aurors as it was for the inmates that they guarded. The actual prison operations were carried out by a force of one hundred Dementors; terrible creatures who could be best described as "soul-sucking fiends." But a small force of wizard Aurors was also required to receive incoming inmates, process inmate transfers for trial, and make sure that the Dementors didn't allow the prisoners to starve to death out of carelessness.

The Dementors which guarded the prison not only had a terrible effect on the prisoners, but also on the Aurors that rotated shifts on the island. After twelve hours in that accursed place Kingsley would leave thinking that he could never be happy again. He had never particularly liked chocolate, but since coming to the island he consumed an average of three pounds per day. The strange thing was that he hadn't gained weight with this strange diet, but had actually lost; along with all of the other guards.

Each day Kingsley would follow the winding trail that led from the small cottage that he shared with the other guards. It turned north along the edge of the rugged cliffs and then curved down to the rocky shore. There he would wait to catch the morning boat for the long, cold passage across the North Sea to the accursed island. He tried to make the wait as short as possible so he wouldn't have too much time thinking of the despair and depression that the day would bring. The boat to and from the island docked at an ancient stone wharf near the small muggle village of John O'Groats, at the far northeast corner of Scotland. The wharf was well warded against both dark wizards and the local muggle population, and served as home for two small pilot boats.

As their tours lengthened it became common practice for the Aurors to stop by a local pub called '_The Silent Woman'_ at the end of their shifts. The local muggles, mostly fishermen and farmers, gazed at the strangely dressed men with curiosity, but never spoke to them. In that lonely corner of Scotland a man's business was his own, and the men in the curious dress had long been patrons in the pub. There was sadness about these men that encouraged the sympathy of others, but not a desire for contact. Even the normally jovial barman kept his conversations as short as possible. They would stop by just after dark and order their drinks, and then go to a dark corner of the pub and drink in silence.

After a few drinks, but never too many, they would make their way home for a few hours of sleep; and then in the morning the routine would start again. A supply of Dreamless Sleeping Potion was standard issue for the Aurors assigned to Azkaban; for there was no other way for them to sleep.

It was for that reason that Kingsley found himself in the pub that night. The two guards who shared his shift had been too tired to go for a drink, but Kingsley felt that he really needed one. He ordered a glass of single-malt whiskey and went to the small table that had been unofficially reserved for the strange men. He sat alone and in silence as he sipped the caramel-colored liquor, hoping that it would numb his thoughts and bring some warmth to his body. As he drank he also took bites from a large bar of chocolate; a strange combination that the local muggles had observed before.

After drinking two glasses of whiskey Kingsley felt sufficiently numbed to begin his walk home. He gave the barman a casual wave and left the warmth of the bright little pub for the inky darkness outside. An icy wind off the North Sea hit him in the face like a frozen slap, and he quickly applied a warming charm to his body.

Pulling his heavy winter cloak tightly around himself he trudged wearily up the trail, the wind fighting him every bit of the way. There was no moon and the stars were obscured by the heavy cloud cover, making the trail almost impossible to follow in the dark. He would have to wait until he was away from the village before he could light his wand; too many muggles might otherwise see something that they shouldn't.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise and his keen senses warned him of danger. He spun about, wand at the ready, but there was nothing but darkness and wind. Two red flashes warned him of the attack too late, and then there was only black.

When he awoke he found himself bound to a chair in a shabby room. The single window in the room was covered by heavy drapes, thickly coated by years of dust. The only light was provided by two candles on a table beside him. Three dark robed figures stood waiting in the shadows just opposite.

"It's nice of you to join us, Auror Shacklebolt," said a woman's voice out of the shadows. "Just a few questions and you can have a nice long rest."

"I'll tell you nothing," the man declared bravely.

"Oh, I think you'll tell us everything that we need to know," the woman said as she stepped forward into the light. Kingsley immediately recognized the demented features of Bellatrix Lestrange, and steeled himself for the torture to come.

Bellatrix saw the man's muscles stretch tight, and knew that he was preparing himself. It would have pleased her greatly to oblige him, but unfortunately she didn't have the time.

"You think torture?" she asked sweetly. "Oh nothing so crude I can assure you," she declared as she withdrew a small crystal bottle from her robes. The light blue fluid in the bottle sparkled brightly in the candlelight, and Kingsley's eyes widened as he recognized that it contained Veritaserum. Aurors were trained to resist the effects of Veritaserum, and Kingsley was as good as any. But no one could resist the effects of a double dose of the powerful chemical, which unfortunately also drove the victim into irreversible madness.

He strained against his bonds as his mouth was forced open and a quantity of the fluid was poured down his throat. Almost immediately his will to resist disappeared, and his only desire was to cooperate fully with those who questioned him.

"Now then, Kingsley, what is your Auror access code for Azkaban?" Bellatrix asked sweetly.

"Phoenix 435," the man replied in a monotone.

"And what is the procedure that is followed when transferring a prisoner from Azkaban to the mainland?"

The questioning proceeded for the next two hours, until finally Kingsley was no longer able to speak and Bellatrix had gotten all of the information that she desired.

"Do you wish us to kill him, Mistress?" One of the Death Eaters asked as they prepared to leave.

Bellatrix looked down at the trembling figure, lost forever in madness, and smiled wickedly. "He was so helpful to us that I don't think we should leave him like this; that would be unkind." Then she aimed her wand at his head and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

It was late that night when a man entered the cottage on the cliff. He walked into the bedroom and after stripping off his clothes dropped down into bed and went to sleep. The next morning, as a gale swept across the North Sea, he led the two other Aurors down the trail to the boat, and they set sail for another shift on the island. As usual few words were spoken during the trip but his coworkers noticed that Kingsley seemed even more distant than usual.

When the three reached the security checkpoint the leader touched his wand against a flat polished disk and in a strong, clear voice declared the access code, "Phoenix 435."

From the disk came a tired voice: "Glad to see that the storm didn't delay you, Kingsley. It's been a long night and we're bone tired."

After the change of shift was made the two junior Aurors went to check the posts and make sure the prisoners were fed, while Kingsley went to his office to wait. He felt the bone numbing cold that was more than a matter of degrees, and he wondered how the prisoners could endure it. At noon he called the others to his office and gave them some startling orders.

"I've received instructions that eight prisoners are being summoned to the Ministry for further questioning," he declared as he handed a list of names to Ellis.

The man scanned the list and a look of shock appeared in his eyes. "They can't be serious. These are the worst of the worst; they aren't going to say anything."

"I don't make the decisions, I just carry them out. They will be picked up in an hour," he said without raising his eyes. When the two men left Kingsley took another swig from the silver flask in his robes.

Less than an hour later the three Aurors led the shackled prisoners out through the heavy steel doors and down to the dock, where they waited for the escort of guards to arrive. The eight prisoners were under restraining as well as silencing spells, and were incapable of any movement more than gently swaying in the wind. A few minutes later the two Aurors lay dead on the rocks by the crashing surf and eight Death Eaters were on their way to freedom.

- o -

The next morning Harry and his friends were waiting outside for their teachers to arrive and give them another lesson in offensive and defensive spells. The teens had gotten up a scratch game of Quidditch, and were flying joyfully over the wide meadow on brooms that had been brought from home for just such an opportunity. To Harry's surprise Luna had turned out to be an excellent flyer in her own right; flying on an ancient orange-colored Clean Sweep that she had inherited from her Mother. In spite of the fact that her twenty-year-old broom was hopelessly obsolete, the young girl was able to get remarkable performance out of it. In the weeks that Harry had spent at the cottage in the meadow, the two teens had spent many happy hours flying through the trees of the Lovegood forest.

Fred Weasley had just scored a goal against his brother Ron, and was showing off a bit for a laughing Susan Bones, when Remus Lupin walked slowly out into the meadow. The teens soared down to land gracefully in front of him, wide smiles on every face. But the minute that they saw his expression they sobered up and prepared for bad news; and it wasn't long in coming.

"Yesterday there was a breakout at Azabkan and eight Death Eaters escaped. Two of the Auror guards were found dead on the island and Kingsley Shacklebolt was found dead near the village of John O'Groats on the mainland. The evidence indicates that someone used Polyjuice Potion to gain access to the island, killed the guards, and helped the inmates escape. Tonks has been called to duty to secure the island and the remaining prisoners," Remus said with a sigh.

"I have to go," Alicia Spinnet said urgently, and kissed George on the cheek.

"Be safe," he urged as she apparated away.

Harry felt especially bad, as he had considered Kingsley a personal friend. The two had spent a considerable amount of time together at Grimmauld Place the previous summer, and had gotten to know each other quite well. Harry found that he particularly liked the imposing man; he had a good sense of humor and was always willing to talk about the relative value of different offensive or defensive spells.

None of the teens felt much like training after hearing the news, but neither did they feel like going home. They settled down under a large oak tree on the edge of the meadow in silence, each deep within his or her own thoughts. Somehow being together made it easier for them to accept the fact that the war had now broken out, and that there would be no going back.

Remus Lupin, though far from a teenager himself, felt comfortable enough with the young people to join them in their silent vigil. He realized that the coming war would likely strip away whatever childhood innocence they had left, and might cost them their lives as well. He noticed how Luna and Harry had moved close together, and each seemed to find a measure of security in the touch of the other. Indeed all of them seemed to find comfort in the closeness of their friends; and for that Remus was happy.

"What happens now?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Remus sighed, a rather defeated look on his face, and hesitated a moment while gathering his thoughts. "The Death Eaters that escaped were some of Voldemort's strongest lieutenants, as well as some of the most brutal of his followers. Lucius Malfoy had a particular gift for planning, and we suspect that he was behind the Death Eater attack at the Ministry. Walden Macnair and Rodolphus Lestrange are two of the most vicious of his followers, and seem to take pleasure in the torture of their victims. My guess is that Voldemort will follow the same course that he did in the first war and begin with a campaign of terrorism targeted against prominent wizarding families. Of course, he might also attempt some kind of dramatic attack to further destabilize the Ministry.

At the mention of Walden Macnair and Rodolphus Lestrange, Neville Longbottom visibly stiffened. These were two of the Death Eaters who had tortured his parents into insanity, and it was something that he could never forget.

"Remus, will you teach me the Killing Curse?" Neville asked grimly.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they digested what their friend had just asked, and what he was clearly preparing himself to do.

"Would you teach me as well, Remus? I think it's time that I learned," Harry said with grim resolution.

Neville gave Harry an appreciative smile as Ron and Luna simultaneously asked that they be included as well. If this was to be war then they were determined that they would know how to fight it.

Remus looked at the teens sadly, knowing the terrible thing that they were asking. He was also certain that he would be breaking the law teaching the curse to anyone, and especially a group of teenagers. But he also knew that in the coming weeks their very lives might depend on knowing the deadly curse. Finally he made up his mind.

"Will those of you who wish to learn the curse please raise your hands?" He asked.

One by one each of the teens raised their hands.

"Very well, I guess you do need to learn," Remus said with regret evident in his voice.

"The wand movement for the Avada Kedavra is a short stabbing motion along with the incantation. The key to this spell is strong intent and determination. You have to be able to visualize your opponent dead and force your magic out to make it so."

He looked at the teens carefully, but no one faltered. In spite of the fact that Susan Bones turned rather pale, she seemed as grimly determined as the rest.

"Very well, I would like you all to try the wand movement and incantation. But be very careful; this is a very dangerous spell.

By the end of the day Remus was confident that the teens understood the mechanics of the spell, but whether they could use it against another human being only time would tell.

A few days later Harry stood next to Luna and her Father at the funeral of Kingsley Shacklebolt and the other two Aurors. Harry felt he had to attend, and Luna was unwilling to allow him to go without her. They noticed that their other friends were in attendance as well, all wearing sad but determined faces. Luna wore a long black dress that Philius explained she had last worn to her own Mother's funeral. Now, with some alterations, she was wearing it again.

Harry found the sight of Luna in black mourning to be particularly disturbing. He felt that she belonged in gay colors, and he never wanted to see her in black again.

Professor Dumbledore conducted the service, and Harry never saw the Headmaster looking so old and tired. Minister of Magic Fudge, who should have been present, was literally barricaded in the Ministry; fighting a loosing battle to hold onto his position. With the escape from Askaban the last of his support had crumbled, and his few remaining followers had turned against him. Within a week, thanks in part to strong support from the _Quibbler_, Amelia Bones had taken over his responsibilities as the new Minister of Magic. But there was no jubilation following the succession, just a grim determination that the war must be won, whatever the cost.

- o -

The summer had passed quickly for the teens, and they were rather surprised when the last week of August arrived and it was time to get ready for school. Tonks had returned from her special assignment to Askaban, and she and Remus had agreed to serve as a security escort for the group. Everyone was still in rather dark and somber moods, and even the combined efforts of Luna and Tonks seemed unable to bring them out of it. Fred and George made a half-hearted effort to tease Ron and Hermione, but dropped the idea when neither teen responded.

After they had purchased their books and supplies Tonks got a sudden idea. "I'm hungry and I'm going to get something to eat," she declared, leaving no room for discussion. She led the group down the alley to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The group sought out a quiet corner and Remus enlarged the table so that it could accommodate all of them.

"Have any of you tried the new 'Harry Potter Special' that just came out?" She asked brightly.

"The what?" Harry asked in surprise.

When you and Luna exposed the truth about the _Daily Prophet_, Florean created a new sundae to celebrate; and it's named after you." Tonks declared with a wicked gleam in her eye. "We're all going to have one; and blushing won't help," she added as she saw the boy's face turn crimson.

Harry groaned and wished with all of his might that he could become invisible; but when Luna slipped her hand into his he relaxed a bit and resigned himself to the embarrassment that was to come.

A few minutes later Tonks emerged from the building leading a small troop of waiters who were guiding several floating trays. As a large bowl was set before Harry he got his first look at the 'Harry Potter Special.' It consisted of a chocolate and vanilla ice cream castle that looked remarkably like Hogwarts and a strawberry version of himself charmed to fly above it. The castle was dripping with hot fudge and sprinkled with nuts, and Harry had to admit that he was getting hungry just looking at it.

"It looks just like you, Harry," Tonks declared as she used her wand to direct the strawberry image from her castle into her mouth. "And tastes good too," she declared to the amusement of everyone. Soon everyone was laughing and joking, usually at Harry's expense. But the young man was taking it all good naturedly, and admitted that he was having a rather good time. It was good that they could enjoy that last weekend of summer, for Voldemort was at last ready to move forward with his plans.


	9. Chapter 9

HARRY POTTER AND

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **9-25-08

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This chapter has a good deal more violence than the ones that preceded it, but it is necessary to the plot of the story.

**CHAPTER 9: DAY OF BLOOD AND FIRE**

As the Dark Lord waited for his lieutenants to assemble he felt an emotion that was very rare; that emotion being a sense of deep satisfaction. It was the day, the hour and almost the minute when he would launch the final attack which would sweep aside his enemies and bring him the power he had always desired. The only task remaining was to dispatch his followers to their appointed assignments and prepare for his own role in the final battle.

The first step was the most important, for upon it could rest the fate of the whole operation. Harry Potter, the "chosen one," must die and the whole world must know about it. The death of Harry Potter would break the morale of Ministry forces, and make them easy prey for his Death Eaters. To lead this phase of the attack Voldemort had selected Walden Macnair, a faithful lieutenant with a particularly violent streak. The Dark Lord wanted Potter's death to be ruthless and bloody, with as much shock value as possible. While other wizards had more power, Macnair had a grim determination that would not allow him to fail, not while breath remained in his body. Since his release from Askaban he had begged the Dark Lord for a chance to prove himself, and that opportunity had finally arrived.

Voldemort would have enjoyed killing Potter personally, but the presence of the Dark Lord was required for the second phase of the attack: the destruction of the Ministry of Magic. For that attack Voldemort was retaining his most powerful Death Eaters. While Cornelius Fudge would have no doubt been cringing under his desk in fear, the newly appointed Minister of Magic was quite a different matter. The Dark Lord fully expected to meet Madam Bones and her Aurors in a fight to the death. His attack was intended to commence immediately after news of Potter's death reached the Ministry, when the morale of its forces would be at the lowest ebb. The prime targets of the attack were to be the Minister herself and every high ranking government official present; and Voldemort felt that the more blood that was spilled the better. With the government without leadership the country would quickly fall into his hands.

Actually, the Dark Lord held a faint hope that he might have it both ways. He had instructed Macnair to capture Potter and Lovegood if it was possible, but to make it appear that they had been killed. As to the other children who were with him at the time of the attack, they were all to be killed in the most savage way possible. He wished the act to be as bloody and brutal as possible to paralyze the rest of the wizarding world with fear.

Once Potter was out of the way and the Ministry of Magic was in his hands, he would deal with Albus Dumbledore. With such a dazzling victory his ranks would quickly swell with the many pure-bloods who had so long been vacillating about joining his cause. Then he would attack Hogwarts in force and destroy Dumbledore.

Lord Voldemort's confidence in his plan was well placed, and was based on a piece of solid intelligence which had revealed a flaw in Harry Potter's routine; one that would give the Dark Lord the opportunity that he needed. Potter and his friends consistently occupied the last carriage on the Hogwarts Express during their trips to and from school. Anyone familiar with military tactics knows that falling into a set routine provides your enemy with an opportunity, and Lord Voldemort fully intended to exploit this one.

- o -

For the first time that he could remember, Harry Potter actually regretted the start of the new school year. Harry's weeks with Luna and her father had been the happiest of his life, and he sincerely wished that his summer holiday could last forever. His feelings for young Luna Lovegood had deepened to the point where he knew that being separated from her for even a day would be unbearable. And yet as the two passed through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ they both realized that they were going to have less time together once school started; being in different years they wouldn't share a single class. The appearance of the two teens and immediately drew the attention of the parents and students standing nearby, and a hush fell over the platform. Recent events were on the minds of everyone, and the crowd stepped back to let the young couple pass.

"Here come the love birds," Ginny Weasley declared in a voice that was a little bit too loud. Her remark earned her a scowl from Harry, which quickly turned into a sheepish grin when Luna kissed him on the cheek.

"Didn't I just see Neville with Parvati Patil," Ron said casually.

Ginny's attention was immediately diverted as she scanned the crowd like a hawk. But when she saw Ron grinning she gave him an ugly look that promised swift and severe payback, and the grin faded from Ron's lips.

As they prepared to board the train Molly Weasley gave them all a tremendous hug, which included Hermione, Harry and Luna, and told them all to be very careful. Harry could tell that she was very fearful about what the coming year would bring, and Harry couldn't help but be a little concerned himself.

The friends separated as soon as they boarded the train, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny going forward to meet with the other prefects and the new Head Boy and Head Girl in the first coach. Harry promised that he would search for an empty compartment, and with Neville and Luna he turned and walked towards the rear of the train.

Harry was more than a little surprised to see Professor Flitwick approaching them from the opposite direction, helping students to get settled before the train pulled out of the station.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick," Luna said politely as she greeted her head of house.

The diminutive charms instructor smiled warmly as Luna and her two Gryffindor friends approached.

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood; its good to see you again. I'm glad to see you two gentlemen as well," he said addressing Harry and Neville. "From what I hear, you've all had a very interesting summer," he said, a very Dumbledore-like twinkle in his eyes as he observed the two teens holding hands.

"Err, yes it's been a wonderful summer," Harry answered a bit shyly. "What are you doing on board, Sir?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"Professor Dumbledore felt that with everything that has been happening we needed a little extra security on the train; and I volunteered to ride along," he said in a reassuring voice. Then seeing two boys further along the carriage waving their wands about, he hastily excused himself and moved along to maintain the peace.

At the same time another pair of eyes was watching Harry and his friends from the shadows of a nearby compartment. He was eager to prove himself to his master, and his only regret was that he wouldn't see Potter's end.

The three teens moved down the aisle and finally in the last carriage their search was rewarded, and the three got settled in. It had become a habit for Harry and his friends to seek a compartment in the last carriage, in spite of the fact older students usually selected a carriage towards the front of the train.

While they waited for the others to return, the three friends decided to play a game of exploding snap and Neville pulled out a deck of cards. Luna seemed to have an uncanny knack for never getting her fingers burned, even when the stack was smoldering dangerously when she laid her card down. Harry, who followed Luna in the rotation, was usually the victim when the pile exploded.

"How does she do it?" Neville asked Harry in amazement as she safely laid her card on the badly smoking pile.

"I have no idea, but I wish I did," Harry said as he very carefully tried to lay his card down on top of hers. The pile immediately exploded in flame, singeing his eyebrows slightly. After that experience Harry readily conceded the game and Neville quickly followed suit.

A moment later there was a tap on the door and they all looked up to see a smiling Susan Bones standing in the corridor. In response to their wave she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Would it be alright if I sat with you?" She asked a little shyly.

"Of course," Harry answered, even though he knew the compartment would be a little cramped when the others returned. She settled down next to Neville and opposite Harry and Luna.

Soon all three were talking about the events of the proceeding weeks and their expectations for the upcoming year. They all wondered who Professor Dumbledore would name to the seemingly cursed position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Professor McGonagall had sent Harry a note that stated that his right to play Quidditich had been restored, and that she was naming him the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. As a result the chances of all four houses winning the House Cup were a main topic of discussion.

At that moment the train gave a sudden lurch and started to slow down.

"What now?" Neville asked, as he stood up and walked out into the corridor to check things out.

A moment later he rushed back into the compartment, a concerned look on his face. "Harry! We're loose from the train," he exclaimed excitedly.

All four teens jumped up and rushed out of the compartment and towards the front of the carriage. Younger students were sticking their heads out of their own compartments in confusion, and Luna and Susan slowed to calm them. Harry and Neville reached the front of the carriage just in time to see the train disappear far in the distance.

"What do you think, Harry; a faulty coupling?" Neville asked with concern.

"I don't think so, Neville," Harry replied grimly, as he pointed to the remains of the coupling, which was a melted mass of metal. He saw movement in the trees off to his left, and looked up just in time to see a beam of green light miss his head by inches. The spell struck the carriage behind him, blasting a large hole in the wood.

"Back inside, Death Eaters!" Harry shouted, as he fired two quick stunners at a black robed figure emerging from behind some trees.

Neville stepped back into the carriage and took up a position in the first compartment. He looked out the window and then dropped to the floor just in time to avoid a red beam of light that shattered the window and traveled across the space to destroy the compartment door opposite. He quickly stood and fired back a Reductor of his own, blasting a small stand of trees in which a Death Eater was concealed. The man jumped to the side just before the slow-moving spell struck the trees and flattened them.

Harry took a place by the glass door to the carriage and started firing spells at two Death Eaters concealed in some tall bushes near the tracks.

Looking back into the carriage Harry could see that Susan and Luna were getting the younger children to lie down on the floor in the aisle and were covering them with anything that they could find. At that moment another Reductor Curse shattered the window of one of the compartments and showered the prostrate children with broken glass and wood splinters. Harry could hear little girls screaming under the cloaks on the floor, and he returned to the fight with savage determination.

Luna left Susan to care for the frightened children and went to one of the shattered windows and started firing her own spells at several approaching Death Eaters; and Harry and Neville quickly shifted their fire to join her.

"We can't hold out in here," Harry shouted, as two more windows exploded inwards and part of the carriage wall was blasted away. He hurriedly looked around for a more defensible position, but couldn't see a possible shelter.

"Harry, the rocks," Luna shouted, as she pointed to a pile of boulders in the center of the field behind them.

"Right," Harry agreed, as he realized that pile made a natural fort and would be easier to defend than the train carriage.

"Susan, can you get the children over to those rocks if we provide cover?" Harry shouted as he fired several Stunning Spells at the approaching figures clad in black.

"I can try Harry," Susan replied with determination; and she began to gather the frightened children together and led them towards the back of the carriage. While Harry, Luna and Neville laid down a barrage of Stunners and Reductor Curses, Susan jumped off the back of the carriage and helped the young children into the high grass of the field. They crouched low as beams of red- and green light flashed through the air above them.

One young third-year boy, who Harry recognized from the Gryffindor common room, resisted Susan's efforts and wanted to stay and join the fight. Harry couldn't help but admire his Gryffindor spirit, but he knew that it would be far too dangerous for the young boy to stay. Susan however was not about to tolerate mutiny among her charges, and persuaded the boy that he needed to come along to help protect the younger children. With his pride restored, the boy helped Susan guide the other children to safety.

When Susan and her charges reached the comparative safety of the rocks, Harry, Luna and Neville began a hasty retreat from the nearly destroyed carriage and into the field, firing spells at the advancing Death Eaters as they did.

Susan had led the children, frightened first- and second year students all, behind the rocks to a place sheltered from spell fire. After directing the third-year boy to watch over the younger children, she climbed up in the rocks until she had a commanding view of the field below. Harry and the others were in the open, retreating slowly towards the rocks; while several Death Eaters were emerging from around each end of the battered carriage. Thinking fast, Susan started firing Reductor Curses at the ground in front of the Death Eaters, blasting large holes in the ground and sending a blinding curtain of dirt and dust up into the air. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction the three teens made a run for it. They just made the safety of the rocks when their opponents emerged from the dust, looking more dirty brown than black.

"Thanks Susan," Harry called up to where Susan was perched above them.

"Anytime Harry," she called back with a note of pride in her voice.

The eight Death Eaters had spread out in a line about five meters apart and were advancing confidently across the field. They had no fear of the weak curses taught to the students at Hogwarts. The Stunning Curses could be easily blocked with simple Shield Charms and the Reductors were so slow moving that they could be easily side-stepped. They had no idea that Harry and his friends had learned much more powerful spells in the past few weeks, and that ignorance would cost them dearly.

- o -

At that same time events in the field were unfolding Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking towards the rear of the Hogwarts Express. The meeting with the Head Boy and Head Girl had been extremely tedious and dull. Ron remarked that the Head Girl was particularly long-winded, as she had gone over her personal expectations in excruciating detail.

"She's only trying to do her job, Ron." Hermione insisted, as she checked on the behavior of some rowdy third-years nearby.

"But she kept saying the same things over and over again. And why did she keep looking at me when she was talking about trouble-makers?" He asked in confusion.

"I guess your reputation precedes you big brother," Ginny said with a giggle.

"Well you and Harry do tend to get in quite a bit of trouble," Hermione answered logically.

"Well you're always with us," Ron answered defensively.

"I don't get caught as often," Hermione replied logically.

"Why did they have to pick a bookworm to be the Head Girl anyway?" Ron grumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with being a bookworm," Hermione shot back defensively and punched Ron in the side.

"I didn't mean you," Ron declared with a frown, as he rubbed his side.

At that moment they realized that they had reached the back of the train and they had not seen Harry or the others.

"You distracted me so much that we missed them," Ron declared and started back the way that they had come. But Hermione stood frozen on the spot, a concerned look on her face. Ginny, who had started to follow her brother, now stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing that the two weren't following him.

"Ron, this train has eight carriages, and we've only come through seven. The last carriage is missing!" Hermione declared in panic, and she ran to the platform at the rear of the carriage.

"Look Ron. Someone has disconnected the last carriage," Hermione shouted as she pointed down at the melted hitch.

Suddenly Ron's attitude changed completely as his eyes widened in shock, and he ran to join Hermione. "We've got to get back there," Ron declared urgently.

"We've got to let Professor Dumbledore know. You and Ginny try to get some brooms and I'll see about contacting Dumbledore.

"How are you going to do that?" Ron asked, knowing that there was no floo connection on the Hogwarts Express.

"Professor Flitwick is somewhere on board," Hermione declared as she hurried up the aisle. Meanwhile Ginny had gone into a nearby compartment in search of three brooms that they could borrow

A few minutes later the three teens were in the air, flying swiftly back along the tracks on borrowed brooms. Hermione had been unable to locate the tiny charms instructor and instead had asked the trolley witch to apparate to Hogwarts and tell the Headmaster what had happened.

- o -

Meanwhile, twenty miles behind the Hogwarts Express, a battle was raging along a lonely stretch of track. In spite of the fact that they were outnumbered two to one, Harry and his friends had fought their opponents to a standstill. The rock fort in which they sheltered provided a strong defensive position which they were able to use to maximum benefit while the Death Eaters, on the other hand, were fighting from a field that was completely exposed. In spite of their numerical superiority, the followers of the Dark Lord were spending so much time dodging spells and throwing up temporary shields that they were unable to bring their full firepower to bear.

Susan Bones found that her initial tactic of using the Reductor Curse for distraction had proved remarkably successful, and from her position high in the rocks she continued using it to good effect against the advancing line of Death Eaters. Moving from one target to another, she blasted up great curtains of dirt and dust which effectively blinded her opponents and kept them out of the fight for several seconds.

After a few minutes the Death Eaters seemed to realize that they could make little progress while the girl was showering them with dirt, and three of them concentrated their attention exclusively on her. Using Reductor Curses the three men began to pulverize the bolder behind which Susan was sheltered, causing bits of rock to shatter with each impact and fly out like shrapnel.

Harry noticed that Susan's situation was becoming desperate, and shifted his fire to the three dark-robed figures. Taking a page out of Susan's book, he fired Reductors into the ground in front of them, and then fired several Bone-Breaking Curses into the cloud of dirt. Unable to see the incoming curses, the three men were struck before they even knew that they were under attack. When the dust cleared two of the men lay on the ground unconscious and the third was cradling his right arm, which was obviously broken.

The other Death Eaters stopped firing spells and stared at their downed comrades in surprise; having not expected such strong resistance and certainly not such powerful spells. The tallest of the Death Eaters, and quite clearly the leader, signaled his comrades to withdraw towards the burning train carriage. He had no intention of stopping the attack, but a frontal assault was clearly not going to work in these circumstances.

Taking advantage of the lull in the fighting Harry looked around to check on the condition of his own forces. Neville and Luna were standing at their posts with their wands at the ready, but when he looked up at Susan Bones he was shocked to the young girl slumped down behind a large boulder and covered in blood.

Harry gave a muffled cry and started to climb up the rocks to where Susan lay, Neville and Luna following close behind. When he reached her he saw that she was still conscious, but barely so. Her left hand was clamped over a deep gash on her right arm, and she looked as pale as ash.

"I guess I didn't duck in time," she whispered with a weak smile. Harry realized that she needed medical attention immediately, but he didn't have the faintest idea what to do. It was at that moment that Neville took charge.

"Move over Harry," Neville ordered as he quickly moved to Susan's side. He took his wand and held it just above the wound. "This may hurt a little," he whispered, and began mumbling a Sealing Charm. Susan closed her eyes tightly at the burning sensation, but she didn't cry out. When she opened her eyes again she saw that the wound had sealed itself.

"Thanks Neville," she whispered sincerely.

"What are friends for," Neville answered warmly. Then he turned to Harry and whispered, "She's lost a lot of blood; we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey as soon as we can."

"Let's get her down from here before they start up again. Luna, will you watch the field while Neville and I carry Susan down?" Harry asked seriously.

Luna nodded grimly, and turned back to survey the field for any activity. As the two boys helped Susan down from the rocks, both boys marveled at her courage. Harry could see that she was weak from loss of blood and was in a good deal of pain, but she refused to allow her friends to carry her. The young man silently vowed that if he ever heard anyone making negative remarks about Hufflepuffs again he would hex them until they wished they had never been born.

The two teens helped Susan to lie on the ground at the base of the rock pile and directed the third-year boy, who's name was Thomas, to take good care of her. Even though they knew that they had to get back to the rocks, the two boys took a moment to reassure the frightened children and exhorted them to be as brave as their friend Susan.

"It's a pity you two have girlfriends; I've always liked heroes." Susan said weakly as she tried to lighten the mood of the two boys. They smiled at their friend, and knew that she would be alright.

"Harry, I need you," Luna called in an anxious voice, and directed his attention to the field in front of them.

When the two boys reached their positions they saw that the six Death Eaters were advancing in a wide line towards them. Suddenly two of the black-robed figures disappeared with a pop, as the others started to fire Reductors at the teens.

"Watch out everyone; they're trying something," Harry shouted.

"Let's ward the area so the rest of them can't escape!" Luna called out; her voice ringing out over the sound of the spell fire.

"Good idea," Harry declared, and the three combined their magic to create a strong Anti-Apparation / Anti-Portkey Ward around their enemies. It was the first time that they had attempted to ward such a large area, but they were confident that they had cast the spell successfully. A moment later Harry saw the telltale silver shimmer in the air that told him that they had been successful. The Death Eaters were so busy firing spells that they never noticed the ward going up.

It was at that moment that Neville got an idea. "Fire, Harry," he shouted as he pointed at the tinder dry grass of the field.

"Brilliant Neville," Harry answered, and the three teens began using the Incendio Charm to ignite the dry grass in front of the advancing men. The wards effectively acted as a dome over the Death Eaters, keeping the heat and most of the smoke confined within that small area.

"Harry!" Susan shouted in alarm from behind them, and the young teen spun around just in time to see two Death Eaters moving towards the children. From where Susan lay on the ground she was firing spells at them, while trying to get the children to cover behind some boulders. But in her weakened condition she was no match for the two of them. Harry realized in a flash that the two Death Eaters who had apparated away earlier had actually moved to a position where they could attack from the rear.

Harry and Luna immediately jumped down to face the new threat while Neville used the Incendio Charm against the four men in front, who were already suffering from the dense smoke and heat. Luna's opponent was rather stocky and slow moving, and her quick reflexes allowed her to take him down with a Bone-Shattering Spell that propelled him backwards and left him unconscious. Harry meanwhile was involved in a serious duel with the second Death Eater, who was proving to be quite a match. The man seemed to instinctively know what spell Harry was going to use and where it would be targeted, and he countered each with rapid movement and effective shield work. But when Luna joined the fight the enemy was forced into a slow retreat; but even then he proved a worthy adversary. It finally became evident to the dark-robed figure that the fight was hopeless, and he disappeared just as two Bone Shattering Spells sliced through his position.

Not wasting a moment on thought, Harry and Luna rushed back to reinforce Neville. It was at that critical moment Macnair looked through the smoke and saw three figures on flying in on brooms from the north, and he knew that help had arrived. His current position was hopeless; with smoke preventing accurate fire and heat that was becoming unbearable. There was nothing to do but regroup and attack from a different direction; but even at that critical moment the thought of escape never entered his mind.

"Portkey," he ordered, and grabbed for the object in his robes. But to his horror nothing happened, and the fire was getting closer. "Apparate to the carriage!" He screamed, but that too failed.

"They've warded the area," Macnair yelled in startled disbelief. "We have to get outside the wards!" It was at that moment Neville fired a Bone-Breaking Curse that struck Macnair full in the chest, throwing him backwards a dozen meters and shattering most of his ribs. Without a leader the remaining Death Eaters abandoned their injured and tried to flee, using freezing charms to blast a passage through the flaming walls that surrounded them. But as they ran back towards the ruined train carriage they once again came under attack. Hermione, Ron and Ginny swept low over the blazing field firing Reductors and Bone-Breaking Curses at the retreating figures, further adding to their panic.

The last Death Eater in the line attempted to get off one last spell before he apparated away, but as he raised his wand he was struck by a Bone Breaking Curse fired by Hermione a second before. His wand exploded in a shower of red and blue sparks and every bone in his right arm and shoulder shattered simultaneously. With a howl of pain the man apparated away, leaving the field of battle to the seven teens.

Harry was amazed by how accurate his friend was firing from a moving broom, and by the fact that Ron was even able to get her on one in the first place. Harry well knew that Hermione Grainger hated to fly.

As soon as the Death Eaters started to flee Luna ran out from behind the shelter of the rocks and towards the fire. The other teens followed and using the Aguamenti Spell began to spray jets of water on the fires that were threatening to consume their injured opponents. Harry quickly Accioed their wands away while Neville started to restrain them using ropes he conjured using an Incarcerous Spell.

"No!" Luna shouted, and threw up a Protego Shield to block the ropes before they could reach the injured man.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Neville demanded angrily.

"They're hurt, we have to help them," she declared, stepping between Neville and the prostrate man.

"He's a Death Eater; he's like a rabid dog," Neville shouted in anger.

"He's a human being," Luna declared, a tear appearing on her cheek.

"Luna's right," Harry said forcefully. "Keep your wands on them but try to treat their injuries." Luna smiled at him appreciatively and dropped to her knees next to their helpless opponent. A quick numbing spell and the man's moaning ceased, and he lay quietly on the ground. As Harry watched Luna treat their injured enemy he couldn't help but admire her compassion. Voldemort and his minions were controlled by hatred, but that would never happen to Luna.

Hermione and Ron joined their friends after they had finished extinguished the fire, while Ginny went over to check on Susan and calm the younger children.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Harry with concern.

"Just fine thanks to you; how did you find us?" Harry asked.

"You can see that column of smoke for miles," Ron declared as he pointed at the still smoking train carriage.

Marcus Flint, the one time captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, lay on the ground gritting his teeth in pain; the bones of his right arm and leg shattered in several places. It had been his first assignment for the Dark Lord and he had failed miserably. But as he considered the likely fate of his comrades who had escaped he almost preferred a stay in Askaban; the Dark Lord did not accept failure well.

"May I look at your arm?" a soft voice asked.

Marcus Flint looked up into a pair of large silver-grey eyes. His normal instinct would be to maintain the Death Eater persona, and to order the girl away. But there was something about her gentle eyes that compelled her to accept his offer, and he nodded his head slightly.

Even on his broken arm her hands felt gentle, as she worked to ease his pain and immobilize his broken limb. He looked up to see Ron Weasley standing above him, his wand at the ready and hate evident in his eyes. But when he looked into the eyes of the young girl who was tending him all he could see was compassion and a need to ease his pain. Minutes before he had been prepared to kill without hesitation and destroy anyone who opposed him; but now he felt rather ashamed of that willingness. He had become a Death Eater because his family had been supporters of the Dark Lord; but now he was almost glad that he had failed.

"Did that hurt?" she asked with concern.

"No…no it's alright," Flint answered in a whisper, unwilling to betray his wonder at her compassion.

He glanced over at Harry Potter. 'Did Potter even know that the Dark Lord had targeted this young girl specially? Did he have any idea the torture that his Master would subject the girl to if he captured her?' Suddenly Marcus Flint felt sick to his stomach.

"That should take care of you until a proper medi-witch can examine it," she said gently.

He raised his eyes and locked them onto hers. "Thank you," he said sincerely as he made a decision that might cost him his life.

She gave him a warm smile and moved on to his injured comrade who lay unconscious nearby.

He looked again towards Harry Potter. "Potter," he called in a hoarse whisper and jerked his head. Harry walked over stiffly and looked down at the prostrate man.

"Guard her carefully, the Dark Lord knows about her and wants her," Flint said gravely as he looked toward Luna.

Harry looked at his old Quidditch opponent in shock. "Thank you, Marcus," he whispered in disbelief.

"You're welcome, Harry," Flint responded, and lay back on the grass. Suddenly he felt better about himself than he had in a long time, even if he was destined for Askaban.

Seconds later Albus Dumbledore and a squad of Aurors appeared in the field. As they looked round at the devastated area, and the captured Death Eaters, they were totally shocked. The only member of the rescue party that wasn't surprised was Nymphadora Tonks, who smiled with pride at her recent pupils.

A few minutes later Harry called Nymphadora over for a private word and told her what Flint had said.

"Is there any chance for him?" Harry asked.

"Maybe; do you want him to have a chance?" Tonks asked seriously.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes, I do," he answered honestly.

Tonks nodded to him and went to join the other members of her team.

The injured Death Eaters were taken into Ministry custody and whisked away for interrogation, while at the same time the younger students and Susan Bones was transported by portkeys to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, arriving three hours before the Hogwarts Express. Soon the field was empty except for the six teens, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and two Aurors.

At that moment a gold and crimson Phoenix appeared in a blaze of fire and flew to Albus Dumbledore's shoulder. The Headmaster paused, and then a look of real urgency appeared on his face.

"We have to go, the Ministry is under attack!" Dumbledore declared fiercely, and then turned to Professor McGonagall. "Take them back to Hogwarts and alert the staff."

"We want to go too!" Harry declared fiercely.

"No, I need the six of you at the school. If we fail to stop him at the Ministry, Voldemort will attack Hogwarts next, and I need you all there to help protect the younger children," the Headmaster said firmly.

With that he and the two Aurors apparated away to join what was already a fierce battle. Minerva picked a piece of rope off the ground and transformed it into a portkey that would take them all back to Hogwarts. Harry could tell that she wanted to go with the Headmaster, but her sense of duty demanded that she return to the school to protect the students.

All seven of them took hold of the rope and a moment later felt the familiar sensation of the portkey being activated.


	10. Chapter 10

HARRY POTTER AND

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Some reviewers were a bit critical of my last chapter because I allowed my characters to show compassion for a wounded enemy. I've decided to use this as an opportunity to further explore Luna's character and what beliefs make her the unique person that she is; as well as how her influence is changing Harry's outlook. I doubt those who were critical are still reading this story, but others might find the explanation interesting.

**CHAPTER 10: PLEASANT SURPRISES**

When the group of teens apparated to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts it looked like they had entered the middle of a lunatic asylum. Several of the beds were occupied by first- and second year girls who were crying loudly, while a number of young boys were running madly around the room, determined to escape Madam Pomfrey's attentions. The usually indomitable school nurse seemed to be fighting a loosing battle to restore some kind of order and appeared ready to hex the next child that crossed her path.

But the minute Harry and his friends appeared in the room the ward went completely silent. The little boys stopped running and the girls stopped crying as they all concentrated their attention on the six teens in awe. One little red haired girl got off her bed and solemnly walked up to Harry, tear stains evident on her red cheeks. She looked up at him in silence for a moment as she built up courage enough to speak.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," she said sincerely in a soft voice, and then she threw her arms around him.

Harry was both embarrassed and proud to receive such an unusual tribute, and he crouched down so he could be on eye level with the little girl. "My name is Harry," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Harry," the young girl said, blushing like a beet.

"And I want to thank you as well, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said with sigh; looking more tired and worn than Harry had ever seen her. As she stepped forward to greet the new arrivals she turned to address Professor McGonagall. "Minerva do you think you could escort these students to the Great Hall for some cookies and ice cream?" She implored, motioning to the now calm eleven- and twelve-year-olds.

"I think that I can do that; and I'll let you all know about events at the Ministry as soon as I hear." Then turning to the younger children her voice became gentle. "If you will all follow me we can get things organized while we wait for the other students to arrive." She gathered the children together and led them out the door, the little redheaded girl lagging behind and smiling at Harry shyly.

"It looks like you have a girlfriend," Luna whispered mischievously.

"I'm afraid that she's going to be disappointed," he whispered back as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Handled like a seasoned professional, Harry;" came the familiar voice of Susan Bones. They turned around to see Susan lying in a corner bed smiling at them. "You're going to make a wonderful father some day; don't you think so Luna?" Susan asked mischievously, hoping that her remark would achieve a humorous result.

Those present were rather surprised when neither teen blushed at the question, and Luna promptly replied that she thought Harry would make an excellent father.

"So how are you feeling, Susan?" Harry asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

"I feel fine except that Madam Pomfrey won't let me get out of bed," Susan replied in frustration.

"That's right young lady, and you're going to stay there until I say you can leave," the formable witch announced as she walked up behind the teens.

"Who sealed Miss Bone's wound?" she asked curiously.

"I did," Neville replied hesitantly.

"A very professional job Mr. Longbottom; did you ever consider a career in medicine?" She asked seriously.

"Some day I would like to be a Healer," he replied with a bit of embarrassment as Ginny took his arm proudly.

"I think you might do very well in the medical profession, you seem to have a natural aptitude for it. If you would care to visit me next week we can talk about it; I think I might be able to help you."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Neville replied in a surprised voice.

"None of you look exactly the worse for wear," the nurse stated in mild surprise. "Anything that you think I should be checking?"

The six teens immediately responded that they were all feeling fine, and that their only concern was for their friend Susan.

At that moment the door to the room was flung open and Arthur and Molly Weasley rushed in looking for their children. Completely ignoring the school nurse, Molly ran forward and grabbed her two youngest in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you alright? I've been so worried about you since Albus told us. You don't look at all well Ginny, you should lie down. And how are you Harry; and you Hermione? And what is this I hear about…" As the Weasley matriarch continued to talk, not giving anyone a chance to answer, Ron and Ginny exchanged knowing smiles.

Meanwhile, Harry and Luna stepped over to a smiling Arthur Weasley, who was standing back giving his wife plenty of room to carry out her maternal duties. Harry needed to know what happened, and he needed to know immediately.

"What happened at the Ministry?" Harry asked with concern as Luna stood by his side.

"Let's just say that You-know-who is not going to be very happy tonight. The minute the word arrived about what happened on the train the whole attack seemed to grind to a halt; then Dumbledore showed up and it fell apart completely. Voldemort and Bellatrix tried to rally their Death Eaters, but Dumbledore's presence was just overwhelming. We captured several Death Eaters, including Rodolphus Lestrange, and the rest apparated away," Arthur said with a smile.

"Did you say that Rodolphus Lestrange was captured?" Neville asked, edging closer to the discussion.

"Yes he was, by Luna's Father as a matter of fact."

The proud look on Luna's face was interrupted when several other adults entered the Hospital Wing, including Philus Lovegood and Amelia Bones. The new Minister of Magic went straight to her niece's bedside to satisfy herself that the girl was alright. Meanwhile Luna ran to her Father and threw her arms around the proud parent.

"I heard what you and your friends did today Pumpkin, I'm very proud of all of you," he said as he reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Did you really capture Rodolphus Lestrange, Mr. Lovegood?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"He certainly did, and I've never seen such an angry Death Eater in my life," Nymphadora Tonks declared with a grin. "Where did you ever find that spell, I've never seen anything like it?" She asked the man in wonder.

"I've always had an interest in ancient magic; I found that particular spell in a book on Assyrian spell craft," Philius said casually.

"What exactly did the spell do?" Harry asked, unable to restrain his interest.

"It sealed Rodolphus in an unbreakable bubble," Professor Dumbledore said as he entered the rather crowded room at that very moment. "A remarkable bit of spell work, Philius," he said addressing the senior Lovegood. "I've heard of the charm before, but I had thought the incantation was lost long ago."

"Couldn't he simply apparate away?" Hermione asked, entering the conversation for the first time.

"No, Miss Granger. That's the really interesting thing about the spell. Once caught inside the bubble a person can no longer use their magic," Dumbledore declared.

"It was wonderful to see Lestrange casting one failed spell after another as his face turned a lovely shade of purple. He finally dropped his wand and started to pound the bubble with his fists," Tonks declared with delight.

"Could you send the incantation to us, Daddy? I think that would be a good spell for us to learn," Luna asked as Harry nodded in agreement.

"I should also like to examine such a useful spell," Dumbledore said, a touch of eagerness evident in his voice.

"Me too," Tonks added with glee.

"I'll send it in the morning," Philius answered, delighted that so many people were interested in one of his discoveries.

Then addressing the seven teens the Headmaster continued with a smile. "I must say that I was rather impressed with the spells you used. The Bone Shattering Spell and Anti-appration Ward Charms aren't even taught at the seventh-year level. I wonder if you can tell me where you learned them?" Dumbledore asked with a characteristic twinkle.

"Remus and I taught them," Tonks volunteered without reservation.

"You should consider teaching as a possible career path, Miss Tonks." Amelia suggested to the young Auror with admiration.

"Not enough excitement….But then again with Harry around…" Tonks responded with a grin.

Before the conversation could precede any further a rather frantic Fred Weasley rushed into the room, eyes wide in fright. Completely ignoring Professor Dumbledore, his parents and the Minister of Magic, he scanned the room in near panic and then rushed over to kneel at Susan's bedside.

"Are you alright, Sue? I just heard that Death Eaters attacked the train," he exclaimed in panic.

"I'm just fine Fred. Everything's just fine," she said soothingly as she laid a gentle hand on his cheek.

Amelia Bones and Molly Weasley exchanged surprised but knowing glances. Neither of their children had ever had a really serious interest in a member of the opposite sex, but apparently that had now changed.

Noticing the reaction of her Aunt and the other adults present, Susan decided that she had better make the introductions. "Aunt Amelia, this is Fred," the young girl said shyly as she introduced her special friend.

"It's nice to meet you Fred," Amelia Bones said warmly as she extended her hand. "Now I see one of the reasons why Susan was so determined to be part of Mr. Potter's training classes this summer."

"Aunt Amelia!" Susan declared in horror as both she and Fred started to blush rather pink. Amelia and Molly couldn't help but burst out laughing at the two teens.

"Before you embarrass these two any further may I suggest that we all have some dinner," Professor Dumbledore said diplomatically.

"Here, Here!" Ron declared, entering the conversation for the first time.

"Do you mean the Sorting Feast?" Harry asked warily, as he was not looking forward to being the center of attention yet again.

"No, I think I'll let Professor McGonagall conduct the Sorting Feast tonight. I was thinking of a small feast for just us, and you can tell us all what happened on the train," the Headmaster said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I won't release Miss Bones until tomorrow morning. I want to observe her condition for a time," Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

"But would it be possible for Miss Bones to join us if the feast were held here?" Dumbledore asked with his characteristic twinkle.

"I suppose that would be all right," the nurse answered, unwilling to confront both the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic.

With a wave of his hand Professor Dumbledore vanished all of the beds except the one in which Susan lay, and a large dining table appeared that filled most of the room. "Then if you will all join me," he declared as he motioned to the comfortable chairs waiting before the table.

"If you wouldn't mind Professor Dumbledore, I'm rather tired and would like to go to bed," Neville said rather sullenly, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Are you alright Neville?" Harry asked with real concern.

"I'm just fine, I'm just very tired," Neville answered firmly, but there was a trace of coldness in his voice that both Harry and Luna noticed.

"Very well Mr. Longbottom. The Gryffindor password is _Pocificus Italius_. I hope a good night's rest will make you feel more like yourself," the Headmaster said, a concerned look in his eyes. Ginny Weasley looked especially worried as Neville left the room without another word.

"I'll check on him when we go up to bed; I'm sure he's just very tired," Ron said as he tried to reassure his little sister.

"I think that we can all use a good meal and some rest after all that has happened," Professor Dumbledore said as he also tried to lighten the mood. "Dobby!" the Headmaster called.

A split second later there was a slight pop and an overactive house elf appeared in front of the Headmaster, barely able to contain his excitement at being personally summoned.

"Yes Professor Dumblydore, how may Dobby serve you?" Dobby asked excitedly as he bounced up and down on his feet.

"Would you arrange for our dinner to be served here tonight, we have a great deal to discuss," the Headmaster said with a smile.

"Right away Sir; Dobby is honored that the great Professor Dumblydore called on him," Dobby said proudly and then he disappeared with a small pop.

A few seconds' later gold plates and large platters of food appeared on the table. As they all took their seats no one failed to notice how carefully Fred Weasley helped Susan from her bed to the table, and then sat down beside her. Soon they were all fully involved with another wonderful Hogwarts feast and thoughts of their recent confrontation was pushed to the back of their minds, all but Hermione's that was.

Sensing that the meal was coming to an end, Hermione asked the question that refused to leave her thoughts. "Professor Dumbledore, how were they able to disconnect the last carriage on the train?"

The old man heaved a sigh and returned his thoughts to the near disaster of the morning. "I'm not really sure, Miss Grainger. But I have to conclude that it was done by someone riding on the train itself."

"Couldn't someone have apparated on board and disconnected the carriage?" Susan asked, unwilling to believe that any of her schoolmates would deliberately expose young children to such danger.

"No, I'm afraid not. The Hogwarts Express is protected with a number of charms that prevent anyone from boarding the train using either apparation or portkeys; it had to have been one of the students," the Headmaster said sadly.

There was a moments silence as they all considered the possibly that one or more of their fellow students might be in league with Death Eaters.

"I would swear that it had to be Malfoy, except that he and Pansy would have been in the Prefects Meeting at the time," Harry said logically.

"No, he wasn't," Ginny declared hotly. "Pansy said that Draco wasn't feeling well, and he had stayed behind in his compartment to rest."

"Well I guess that tells us who did it," Harry said with a touch of anger.

"I'll admit the circumstances don't look well for Mr. Malfoy, but we must give him the benefit of the doubt until his involvement can be proven. I'll speak to him first thing in the morning, though I admit that his absence does look suspicious."

Harry was amazed that the Headmaster could doubt for a second that it was Draco Malfoy who had disconnected the carriage, but then another thought entered his mind.

"What happened to Professor Flitwick, wasn't he providing security on the train?"

"Yes, I looked for him when I first saw the carriage missing, but I couldn't find him anywhere," Hermione declared.

"I'm afraid that Professor Flitwick is currently in St. Mungo's Hospital, and is in serious condition," Professor Dumbledore answered, his tone turning grave. "He was apparently attacked by someone using a strong stunning spell, and then his body hidden in a utility cabinet. He was only discovered later when Aurors boarded the train after the Ministry attack."

"Will he be alright?" Luna whispered fearfully, her voice trembling. Harry knew that Luna was very fond of the tiny charms professor, and he reached out to take her hand in support.

"We believe that he will be fine after a few days rest, but considering his advanced age and diminutive stature the attack could have been fatal. Discovering the perpetrator of this attack is of the highest importance to us, and we will not rest until that person is uncovered and punished," Dumbledore said firmly. The teens sitting around the table had no doubt that they knew who the attacker was, and resolved to help expose him.

As Harry walked Luna to the concealed entrance to the Ravenclaw common room he could tell that she was still terribly upset about Professor Flitwick. He reached an arm around her back and pulled her close. "I'm sure he's going to be alright," he whispered reassuringly.

"He has to be alright, Harry," she replied as tears formed in her eyes. "In my first year I was all alone; but he would always take the time to talk with me and try to make me feel better. He was my first friend here," she said as she laid her head against Harry's chest and cried lightly.

"He'll be alright, I promise that he will," Harry said soothingly as he gently stroked her soft hair. Thinking about how lonely she must have been in her first years he wished that he had gotten to know Luna earlier, it would have made both of their lives so much better. He cupped her cheeks gently in his hands and kissed her tenderly, wishing yet again that they were in the same house.

When Harry entered the dormitory for the sixth-year Gryffindor boys he found Ron just getting ready for bed. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were apparently still at the feast, but their trunks were already sitting at the foot of their beds. The curtains of Neville's bed were closed and no sound came from within.

"Luna alright?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yah, she's just worried about Professor Flitwick," Harry replied.

"You know Harry, I was wrong about her. I thought she was….well, you know what I thought. But she's really a special person; I'm glad you two are together."

"Thanks Ron, that means a lot. Neville asleep?" Harry asked, still worried about his friend.

"I guess so; I haven't heard a sound from him."

"Neville?" Harry called lightly. Getting no response he decided to speak to his friend in the morning, and started to get ready for bed. He had no desire to be grilled by his other roommates about what had happened on the train, and he was very tired.

- o -

The next morning Harry awoke to find that Neville had already left, and he guessed that having missed dinner the previous night the boy must have gone down for an early breakfast. He and Ron dressed hurriedly, and going downstairs they found Hermione reading in a corner of the common room by the fireplace.

"Good morning Hermione, no breakfast today?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It's not that; after all that happened yesterday I wasn't about to enter the Great Hall alone, so I decided to wait for you two," she answered with a smile as she marked her place.

"Well lets go, I'm starving," Ron declared.

Both Harry and Hermione began to laugh at their friend, making him completely confused.

"What did I say," he demanded.

"Oh nothing Ron, it's just that you say the exact same thing every year," Harry responded with a grin, happy that at least some things never changed.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast a general hush fell over the room, as every eye fell upon them. They made their way silently to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ginny.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"I have no idea, it was this way when I came in," Ginny replied nervously.

"I can tell you," Seamus Finnegan declared from where he sat nearby. "You missed the sorting last night, and it was all about you."

"About us, what do you mean?" Hermione asked in mystification.

"Just what I said," Seamus continued. "While you were in the Hospital Wing they allowed the students you saved to come to the Great Hall for dinner and sorting; those that weren't too frightened that is. They told us how four of you fought off a dozen Death Eaters until the other three arrived. They said you defeated them all and turned them over to the Ministry…"

"Actually there were only eight," Harry said modestly, but Seamus didn't seem to notice.

"But that's not all. The Sorting Hat only talked about you. It said that 'seven heroes had stood up against the power of darkness,' and that you were the only hope of defeating it," Semus declared.

"Oh no," Harry moaned, and put his head down hard on the table.

"There's more," Seamus continued with a grin. "When they did the sorting more than half the first years went to Gryffindor; it's the largest crop of first years we've ever had. One boy who was assigned to Slytherin broke down into tears and said that if he wasn't assigned to 'Harry Potter's House' he wanted to go home."

Ron heard a thumping sound and turned to see Harry thumping his head against the table. "Why can't I just have a normal year for once," he moaned into the tabletop.

"Personally I think 'normal' is greatly overrated; and if you keep bumping your head against the table people will think you have an infestation of Wrackspurts," a soft voice said from behind them.

Turning, Harry saw Luna looking down at him with a warm smile on her face, and he immediately moved over to make room for her. As she sat beside him, a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"You don't, do you?" she asked curiosity.

"What?" he asked.

"Have a Wrackspurt infestation?" She replied seriously, but Harry caught a slight glimmer of humor behind her words.

"I'm not sure, is there a cure?" Harry asked coyly.

Luna giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "That should do it," she said playfully.

"Oh please, it's seven in the morning," Ron moaned in a disgusted voice, quickly followed by a groan when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"So who do you think the new Defense teacher is?" Hermione asked, unable to control her curiosity any longer.

"No one knows. Professor Dumbledore wasn't here and Professor McGonagall said we would all find out today. One thing that I did find out, there is only one NEWT level class in Defense with all four houses together," Semus declared.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"I heard that the only ones to pass their OWLS were the members of the DA; everyone else failed."

"Well it's not the fault of the students that Umbridge was incompetent," Hermione declared in outrage.

"I heard that everyone that failed would be retested in October, but right now it's just us in Defense NEWT," he said with satisfaction.

"May I join you?" A soft voice asked, and they all turned to see Susan Bones standing behind them.

"Of course," Hermione responded, and shifted over to make room for the girl.

"I take it that you heard about the feast last night?" She asked carefully.

"Oh yes," Hermione replied, and then changed the subject. "We're they making you feel uncomfortable?" She asked as she looked in the direction of the Hufflepuff table."

"Not exactly; they really were trying to be supportive. It's just that they weren't there; they just don't understand what it was like," Susan said a little sadly.

"Well we understand, and you're always welcome here," Ginny said supportively.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked suddenly, as he looked around the table.

"I thought he was still asleep," answered Ginny with concern.

"He was acting strange ever since the attack," Ron declared.

"Well fighting for your life does tend to put one off," Hermione said dryly.

"I think that it might be more than that," Luna suggested logically.

Before anything more could be said Professor McGonagall came by with their class schedules. After handing out the sixth year schedules she addressed herself to Luna and Ginny. "Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley; could you please go to the Headmaster's office at once? Professor Dumbledore has something that he needs to discuss with you before the beginning of class."

As the two girls gathered up their books and left, Harry looked after them with concern.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, its nothing to be concerned about," Professor McGonagall said with a slight smile.

'Great, another mystery,' Harry thought.

Harry waited for Luna as long as he could, but when time ran short he gathered his books and headed off to the Defense Classroom with Ron and Hermione. Everyone was curious to know who was brave enough to take a position that was so obviously cursed.

Entering the room Harry saw that Seamus was apparently right, as every seat was occupied by a former member of the DA. But at that moment Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson entered, brushed roughly by him and took two seats near the front of the class.

'I knew that it was too good to be true,' he thought as he sat down beside Ron and Hermione, who were in a deep discussion as to who might be the new teacher.

"I still say that it's got to be Dumbledore himself; who else could do the job?" Ron insisted.

"He can't, he's too busy running the school and heading the…err…you know," Hermione concluded.

"No matter who it is they couldn't be any worse than that cow Umbridge," Harry declared conclusively.

"You better learn to keep your mouth shut, Potter. Some of us think that Professor Umbridge was a good deal better than the old man that's in the office now," Draco declared hotly.

"That's only because she was practically a Death Eater herself and she reminds you of your Mum," Ron declared with a smirk.

"You better be quiet too, Weaselbe," Draco responded hotly.

"Or what?" Ron responded angrily as he stood to face Draco. But before Draco could respond Harry, Hermione and Susan stood up next to Ron with their wands ready.

"Yes Draco, 'or what?'" Hermione asked sweetly.

Looking at the four determined faces the young man decided that it was best to drop the matter; at least for the moment. "You'll all get yours, you just wait," Draco grumbled, as he turned around and took his seat.

"We're so afraid, Malfoy," Ron snickered as he and his friends returned to their seats.

Harry could see Draco tense up and he knew that the boy wanted to respond, but stared resolutely at the front of the room in silence.

"Excuse me, but I think you have my seat," Harry heard a familiar dreamy voice say, and looked over with surprise to see Luna standing next to Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in shock as Luna settled gracefully into the seat next to him.

"Professor Dumbledore analyzed the spells that Ginny and I were using yesterday and said that he was advancing us to the NEWT level defense class. We'll take our OWL in October, when the rest of the sixth years are retested," she declared with a grin.

Harry looked around and saw Ginny talking earnestly to a silent Neville a few rows behind them. He was again reminded of what Luna had said at breakfast, and determined to have a word with his friend.

Harry didn't think that he could be happier than he was at that moment, but he was wrong. For just then the door opened and Remus Lupin strolled up to the front of the class.

"Good morning, class. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor for this term…," Remus began, but before he could finish Draco had leaped to his feet.

"But you can't be. It's against the law for a Werewolf to be a teacher," he declared arrogantly.

"Oh yes, the anti-werewolf legislation enacted by Dolores Umbridge; well I'm afraid that legislation has been repealed, and I am your teacher for this term. And we can discuss the whole matter tonight at your detention, Mr. Malfoy."

"Detention! But why?" Draco demanded.

"For interrupting a teacher and disrupting the class," Remus said with a smile as Draco sat down with a grumble.

"This year we are going to move into more advanced offensive and defensive spells, as well as some actual instruction in dueling. I'm sure you realize from the events of yesterday that we live in a very dangerous world, and we all need to be prepared. The class will be much more physical this year, much as I understand your DA meetings were last term. But first I want to be sure that you are all proficient in your fifth year spells. Your instruction last term was…shall we say deficient, and this will be a much more challenging year?"

"Let's start out with some basic protective spells. To pass your OWL in Defense you were all required to produce a standard Protego Shield charm. But how many of you believe that your shield can stand up against a standard Stunning Spell?"

"Oh Please," Malfoy moaned loudly and rolled his eyes, drawing the attention of most of the class.

"I take it that you feel that your Protego charm is up to the challenge, Mr. Malfoy?" Remus asked patiently.

"Of course," Draco responded arrogantly.

"Well we shall see," Remus answered as he looked around the room. "Miss Lovegood, would you be willing to assist us with a little experiment?"

"Yes Sir," Luna said politely.

"Will both of you step up here so we can test the strength of both of your shields," Remus instructed, as he turned to move his desk out of the way.

As Luna walked to the front of the room, Draco turned to Harry and whispered harshly, "Payback time, Potter."

"You wish," Harry answered with confidence, but he prepared his wand just in case Malfoy should try anything funny. Glancing to his right he could see that Ron and Hermione also had their wands ready.

Following Professor Lupin's instructions the two stood at opposite sides of the room, their wands at the ready. The instructor then transfigured several mattresses behind each student to make sure that there would be no accidents. Then Lupin stepped out of the line of fire and addressed the two teens.

"Remember, we will only be using a stunning spell." Then looking directly at Draco Malfoy, Professor Lupin added: "Anyone attempting anything other than a stunning spell will spend the rest of the term in detention. I think we'll allow Mr. Malfoy to cast the spell first, if that is alright with you Miss Lovegood?" Professor Lupin said in a neutral tone.

Luna nodded her head and prepared to create her shield spell; trying to ignore the evil grin on her opponent's face.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, a stunning spell only," Professor Lupin said.

"That's all I'll need," Draco said confidently.

"Very well, on the count of three cast your spells. One…two…three!"

Draco immediately cast his spell at the young girl, but not before Luna created her shield. The spell crossed the distance between the two in a split second and impacted against the shield with an echoing sound. Luna stood behind her shield completely unhurt, much to the surprise of both Draco and Pansy Parkinson.

"A perfect shield charm Miss Lovegood; five points for Ravenclaw. You can tell that the spell was correct by the sound the stunning spell makes when it impacts the shield. Now it's your turn, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco was a little bit flustered by how ineffective his spell had been, but nevertheless he readied himself to repel Luna's spell.

"Ready? One…two… three!" Lupin said.

Draco threw up his shield just as the stunner left Luna's wand. The spell streaked across the room and hit Draco's shield without a sound, cutting through like it wasn't even there. The stunner hit Draco in the chest and threw him backwards into the mattresses. The boy slid down the stack of mattresses and lay sprawled on the floor unconscious. +

"Draco!" Pansy screamed in horror.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that young Mr. Malfoy will need to work on his shield charm," Professor Lupin said with a smirk. Then turning to the boy he cast an Ennervate Charm on him and a bright yellow light emerging from Professor Lupin's wand and settling on the young boy. The boy still did not move, and Professor Lupin turned to Luna with a wink. "A very effective stunner, Miss Lovegood."

After a second Ennervate the young boy finally came around, and the Professor guided him back to his seat.

"As you can see, all shields are not the same. Tomorrow I want to test all of your shields, but I suspect that those of you who trained with Mr. Potter will have no difficulties."

By lunch time the word had spread throughout the school that Luna had knocked Malfoy unconscious with a strong Stunning Spell. The revelation won for Luna a good deal of respect and Draco a good deal of derision. Harry wondered if that was Professor Lupin's intention in selecting the two for the test.


	11. Chapter 11

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 11: DRACO'S WORST DAY**

Harry was late in arriving at the Great Hall for lunch on that first day of class, having remained behind after charms class to speak to Dumbledore about Professor Flitwick's condition. He hoped to get some good news for Luna, as she was very concerned about the condition of her favorite teacher. He was delighted when the Headmaster informed him that the diminutive charms instructor would be released from St. Mungo's the very next day, and that he had decided to finish his convalesce at Hogwarts, where he felt most at home.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry made straight for Ravenclaw table, ignoring the many looks that he was receiving from around the room. Seeing that she wasn't sitting with her housemates, Harry scanned the large room in search of his blond friend. He finally spotted Luna sitting at Gryffindor table, where she seemed to be involved in a very earnest discussion with a less than happy Ginny Weasley. As Harry approached he noticed a very uncharacteristic frown on Luna's face, and he quickened his pace. He slid onto the bench next to her, but she was so involved in her conversation that she didn't even notice him.

"What's wrong, Lu?" He asked as he gently laid a hand on her arm.

She turned and looked at him, deep sadness in her eyes. "I have to go Harry, I need to find Neville. I'll talk to you as soon as I get back," she promised. And with that she stood up and hurriedly left the room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Ginny with concern.

"I found out what's wrong with Neville; he's upset and he's angry," Ginny said sadly.

"But why?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Because we took care of the Death Eaters who were injured at the train; and he seems to regard it as some kind of a personal betrayal. Neville feels very strongly about You-know-who and those who serve him. The pain of loosing his parents is still very real and raw for him. You remember those days he missed training during the summer, and we all joked that he lost track of time while working in his gardens? Well he spent those days at the hospital with his Mum and Dad. He tells them everything, just like they can still hear him," Ginny said as tears began to run down her face.

Harry reached out and took her into a hug, ignoring the looks he was getting from other people at the table. "Well maybe they can hear him; and they must be very proud of him, just as I am that I can call him a friend."

"It's so terrible to imagine him there all alone, holding their hands and talking to them, and knowing that they will never answer him," Ginny sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"I need to talk to him," Harry said grimly. But as he started to leave Ginny reached out and took his hand.

"Harry, please let Luna talk to him first, you can speak to him later," Ginny asked sincerely.

The young man thought for a moment, and then sat down at the table. Ginny was right, if anyone could help Neville it was probably Luna. She seemed to possess a natural gift for helping people and steering their thoughts in the right direction. Harry reluctantly admitted to himself that he wouldn't really know what to say. It was true that he had lost his parents when he was an infant, but how much worse it must be for Neville to know that they still lived but weren't really alive.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Ginny asked, seeing Harry's somber mood and feeling that a walk might make them both feel better.

"I think I would like that," Harry said sadly, as he turned to look at her. As the two left the room the eyes of those present followed, wondering why they appeared so unhappy.

At Ravenclaw table the two Fawcett sisters watched Harry leave with barely controlled anger; the memory of their summer embarrassment still fresh in their minds. Sarah was still finding brown feathers in her bed; and although she had no idea of the source, her hair did seem a bit thinner. The fact that younger students now regarded Luna Lovegood as a hero almost equal to Harry Potter only served to increase their rage, and it had finally started to boil over in angry talk and nasty remarks.

"Will you two please give it a rest?" Demanded a frustrated third-year student who had been listening to their crabbing since lunch began.

"Mind your own business, midget," ordered an angry Sarah Fawcett, flashing the younger boy a superior look.

It was the wrong thing to say and the wrong person to say it to. Ever since the Weasley twins had left Hogwarts their position as "mischief-makers-and-chiefs" had been open, and this young boy was one of many hoping to assume it. He glared at the two sisters and then nodded across the table at a friend. A minute later two platters of sausage and eggs levitated silently from the table and floated behind the two girls. The other younger students, knowing well the reputation of the two boys, sat quietly in their places and watched the coming attack with wide grins.

A moment later loud screams could be heard coming from Ravenclaw table, and two very outraged sisters started shouting obscenities at a young boy sitting innocently opposite them. The two girls were covered in fried eggs and sausage from head to foot. And as they flailed their arms about eggs and sausages were flung like missiles at those sitting nearby; but the effected students were laughing so hard they failed to take notice. In fact, almost everyone in the Great Hall was laughing except the teachers, who were converging on the disturbance from all directions.

"Ladies, silence!" Professor McGonagall ordered sternly, shocked at the kind of language the two teens were using. "Now what is the meaning of this?"

The two girls stared at the woman in shock, unable to understand why she was unable to use her own eyes.

"Can't you see?" Sarah demanded, in a tone that had never been used to the Deputy Headmistress before. "He did this to us," she declared angrily as she threw out her arm to point at an innocent looking boy sitting opposite. The violent movement of her arm launched a fried egg from her sleeve into the air. The thin disk soared through the air like a flying saucer and landed in front of a startled first-year girl. The result was that another burst of laughter swept around the room, and Professor McGonagall had to call in other teachers to help subdue it.

"My eyesight is fine young ladies, and so is my hearing. Because of your use of crude and obscene language you and your sister will have three days of detention starting tonight. My office at five o'clock," she said firmly, leaving no room for debate.

Then she turned to the young boy who sat snickering nearby. "As for you, Mr. Pitt, I wish you to report to my office immediately." As the boy left the room everyone noticed the happy grin on his face, as he felt well on the way to his goal.

As the Fawcett sisters passed the Gryffindor table, accompanied by the laughter of their fellow students, Ron Weasley found the moment too good to resist.

"I thought that you two only laid eggs, I didn't think you wore them too," he said with a grin.

The two girls turned to confront the red-headed boy, but then they saw that Professor McGonagall was still watching them closely. They gave the boy a dirty look, and then turned around and continued their pursuit of clean robes.

- o -

After leaving the Great Hall, Luna began her search for Neville in the wide green courtyard that lay in front of the castle. She knew the boy loved plants and gardening, so it was a natural place for him to be. After a quick search produced nothing more than two seventh-year students snogging behind a hedge, Luna followed the winding trail that led down to the Black Lake. There sitting on a rock under a lonely willow tree sat a silent Neville Longbottom, staring out at the troubled grey waters.

"May I sit with you Neville?" Luna asked carefully.

Neville didn't say a word, but slowly nodded his head and shifted over to make room for her. She sat down on the rock beside him and for a long time neither of them said anything, feeling the awkwardness of the moment.

"You can't possibly understand…no one could," he mumbled sadly, more to himself than to her.

The silence returned as the two teens were each lost within their own sad memories, and then Luna spoke softly. "When I was nine-years-old I asked my Mum why I had no grandparents to share Christmas with. All the other families living near us seemed to have big family gatherings, but there was just the three of us. My Mum told me that my grandparents had been killed by Death Eaters before I was even born; but that I mustn't be sad because they died bravely. I never knew them but I've always been very proud of them. As it turned out it was just me and Dad for Christmas that year," she added sadly. Her voice held no aspect of self pity, but just a sad determination that she would never let her Mother down.

Neville looked over at his friend with a knowing expression. "Then you have as much reason to hate them as I do."

"Perhaps…but I can't allow myself to do it. My Mum told me never to allow hate to control me like it does them. She told me that if I gave in to those dark thoughts the Death Eaters would win, and I won't allow that to happen," Luna declared firmly, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

As Neville listened he couldn't help but admire her courage. Ginny had told him that Luna had witnessed her Mother's death when she was a little girl. 'Maybe Luna can understand, maybe she's the one person in the world that can,' he thought to himself sadly. Then he felt her small, warm hand take his and give it a gentle squeeze; and the tears he had been holding back began to fall.

"It's just that…it was so hard at the train. I knew what they were trying to do, and what they would have done to those children if they had been able. I just couldn't help them…I couldn't feel anything but hate," Neville said, struggling to explain. He didn't even realize it that Luna was taking him in her arms and holding him as he cried.

"It's always hard….It's always hard to do the right thing. We have to fight them together, and we can never let them win. But we mustn't ever become like them. They are watching over us you know; your parents and my Mother, and we do want to make them proud of us, don't we?"

"Yes…Yes we do," Neville said heavily, and hugged his friend tighter.

At that same moment Harry and Ginny were returning to the castle to start their afternoon classes and they saw their friends together, and he felt Ginny touch his arm.

"You know, we're so lucky to have her," Ginny said sincerely.

Harry nodded in agreement, and led Ginny back to the castle. With Luna's help, Harry was certain that Neville would be alright.

Harry's first class after lunch was Care of Magical Creatures, and the young man wasn't at all surprised that Neville missed it completely. 'After all,' he thought, 'there are some things more important than class.'

Indeed, Neville and Luna spent more than two hours sitting by the lake talking; having completely forgotten the time. Finally realizing that they had missed their first class of the afternoon, the two started to walk back so they would be in time for the second. In the past Neville would have been terribly embarrassed to have missed a class, but right at that moment he was far to content to worry about anything.

"Thanks Luna," he said as the two parted to go to their separate classes.

"What else is family for," she responded casually.

"Family?" he responded curiously.

"Of course, that's what we are," she answered with a grin.

"Yes…family," he replied, a smile appearing on his own face.

"I always wanted to be part of a large family, and now I've got Susan, Ginny and Hermione as sisters and you and Ron as brothers," Luna said happily.

"Don't you think of Harry as a brother?" Neville asked without thinking.

"Of course not!" Luna answered in an appalled voice. "Do you think of Ginny as a sister?" She asked with a smirk.

"No…no I don't," Neville answered as he blushing slightly pink.

"I'm glad to hear that, because she doesn't think of you as a brother either," Luna added with a smile as she walked up the hallway, ignoring Neville's rather large grin.

Harry's last class of the day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. As he took his seat next to Hermione the stern head of Gryffindor House walked over to his desk, a look of concern on her face.

"Mr. Potter," the formidable teacher began uncertainly, "I missed Miss Lovegood in class last period, is everything alright?"

"Neville was having a problem and Luna was…helping him with it," Harry explained, hoping that she wasn't going to get in any trouble.

"Well it looked like she did the trick," Professor McGonagall responded with a half smile as she looked towards the back of the room.

Harry turned and saw a smiling Neville Longbottom coming through the door. He politely turned down the offer to sit next to Seamus Finnigan, and instead took a seat next to Harry.

"Feeling better, Neville?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yah, much better; my sister really set me straight," he responded mysteriously.

Harry didn't know quite what he meant by the remark, but concluded that Luna would probably tell him later.

- o -

At the end of her last class of the day Luna rushed up to her dorm room and threw open the lid of her trunk. Digging down deep in a protected corner she pulled out several pieces of Mugwart Root which she had brought from home. In addition to the Mugwart Root, she had also brought several other roots and tubers that she thought Professor Snape might wish to include in their research. She was looking forward to the opportunity to do some practical research in a subject that she considered very important. As a little girl she had often watched her Mother at work in her laboratory at home, and one of her proudest moments was when her Mother allowed her to start making simple potions on her own. Pulling herself out of a dreamy reverie she carefully placed her specimens in a wicker basket, closed her truck, and left for her meeting with the potions master.

Earlier that day she had remained behind after potions class to speak to Professor Snape, and the two had agreed to meet after the last class of the day. Luna hurried down the stairs that led to the dungeon level of Hogwarts Castle; but as she neared the potion master's office she began to get a bad feeling. The torches on the wall had burned unusually low, casting long shadows in the corners; and she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She slowed to almost a stop and listened intently, and then shifting her basket to her left hand she slowly withdrew her wand from her pocket.

"A little out of your area, aren't you Looney?" A hard voice from the shadows asked, and at the same moment an accio spell ripped the wand from her grasp.

Then the torch on the wall flared up and Luna was confronted by three of the people that she would least like to meet. Draco Malfoy with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle advanced towards the young girl with their wands drawn.

"What, no Potter to protect you? Well we'll just have to see that this young lady doesn't get lost, won't we boys?" Draco asked with glee.

"That's right Draco," Crabbe responded with a coarse laugh.

"A lot of dark corridors down here; all kinds of bad things could happen," Draco said gloatingly. And then he noticed that Luna was carrying a basket. "What have you got there, Looney?" Draco demanded, as he tore the basket from her arm and dumped the contents on the floor; a spur on the handle tearing a cut on Luna's arm as it was pulled away from her.

"Stealing potion ingredients from Professor Snape, Looney? Well I guess we'll just have to put a stop to that," Draco said menacingly, as he took a step forward.

"I was just…" Luna began quietly.

"Never mind what you were 'just;' we caught you with the evidence. This will mean expulsion for you Lovegood!" Draco declared happily.

But at that moment an angry voice behind them could be heard. "What is the meaning of this?" The three boys spun around and were confronted by a very angry Professor Severus Snape.

"We just caught Looney with a basket of stolen potion ingredients. She must have taken them from your private stock, Sir," declared Draco in triumph, unaware that his world was about to come crashing down.

Professor Snape looked past the boys and saw Luna standing there holding her arm and with potion ingredients scattered around her feet. He walked roughly past the boys and took her arm gently in his hands.

He examined the cut carefully and then looked back at the boys with an expression of intense displeasure. It was at that moment that Draco realized that his time that afternoon might have been better spent in study.

Professor Snape waved his wand above Luna's arm and the blood ceased to flow. "Is that better, Miss Lovegood?" He asked gently.

"Thank you Sir," she answered softly.

Then turning to the three boys his eyes hardened, and they all knew that something had gone horribly wrong. "Would you please wait in my office for a minute, Miss Lovegood?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," she practically whispered, and started to reach down to pick up her roots.

"No, I'll get those. Please just go in and sit down….And close the door behind you," he added.

"Return Miss Lovegood's wand immediately!" He ordered Draco, and there was only anger evident in his voice.

Draco sullenly returned the wand to the girl and she walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

Then the potions master rounded on the three boys, white with anger. "How dare you attack a student in this school, I should have all three of you expelled immediately!" He declared.

"But Sir…" Draco began in shock.

"Not another word," Snape said in rage. "A week's detention, starting tonight at six o'clock and fifty points each from Slytherin. And if this ever happens again I'll see you all expelled," Snape said firmly.

"I…I can't Sir, I'm already doing a detention tonight," Draco said reluctantly.

"Already doing a detention, Mr. Malfoy? You seem to be following in Mr. Potter's footsteps. Very well, you can make up the last day on Saturday night. Now get out of my sight," Snape said with a sneer.

Draco wanted to protest, but one look at Professor Snape's eyes convinced him to remain silent. The three boys made a hasty retreat down the corridor. Draco glanced back and saw his Head of House using his wand to gather the roots into the basket. The young man couldn't believe how bad his day had gone; first being embarrassed in Defense Class and now this, and it was all Lovegood's fault.

It turned out that Professor Snape was pleasantly surprised with some of the specimens that Luna had brought, as he had already considered adding some of them to their project. It was almost as if she had read his mind, and her bringing them along would save a considerable amount of time getting started. The two spent more than an hour discussing the details of their research and setting up work times, and Luna had to run to the Great Hall to be in time for dinner.

She sat down next to Harry with a happy smile on her face that literally lit up the room.

"I didn't think that you were going to make it," Harry said with a smile.

"Just barely," she responded, completely out of breath.

"Good meeting?"

"Yes, very good," she answered brightly.

"An hour with Professor Snape; that must have been torture," Ron declared in horror.

"No, it was really very interesting. He's arranging it so I can take my Potion Owl in October, and he wants me to start in his advanced potions class immediately," she responded happily.

"That's great," Harry said supportively, although personally he was delighted that he would never have to take another class with his least favorite teacher. Having failed to achieve the necessary 'O' on his Potions Owl, he could not move on to the advanced class.

At that moment Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and held up his hands calling for silence.

"After a long day of learning I know that you must all be quite hungry, and I myself am looking forward to a rather excellent custard tart. But before we begin I have a rather important announcement to make. It has long been the responsibility of the heads of our four houses to decide on those who will hold the office of prefects for their houses. But in light of the very dangerous world in which we currently live, I've decided that additional student security is required. Therefore I wish to take this opportunity to announce the appointment of four additional prefects whose sole responsibility is the security of the school and its students, and who will report directly to me. Recent events have proved that they are capable of dealing with almost any emergency," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Immediately whispers erupted from around the room as students discussed what he meant and who the new prefects might be.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may please continue," he asked and waited for a moment for silence to return to the Great Hall. "From Hufflepuff House I name Miss Susan Bones…," immediately he was interrupted by loud cheers from the members of that frequently under appreciated house. "From Gryffindor House I name Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Neville Longbottom…," and again the Headmaster was interrupted by thunderous applause. "And finally, from Ravenclaw House I name Miss Luna Lovegood." Once again there was applause, but many noticed that the older members of Ravenclaw simply looked at each other in confused silence. In response Harry and his friends simply applauded all the louder.

Probably the student in the room most upset by the announcement was Draco Malfoy, who was having the worst day of his life. From his first class of the day, when Looney Lovegood had knocked him unconscious with a stunning spell, he had known that it would be a bad day. Then only an hour past the man who had been like a second father to him had turned on him viciously; and once again Lovegood was the cause of his misfortune. To make matters worse, together with Crabbe and Goyle, he had lost Slythern 150 points. It was only a matter of time until his housemates noticed the loss, and nothing that he could say or do would allay their anger at being knocked out of the race for the house cup. And now Potter and Lovegood were honored in front of the entire school. At that moment the 'Prince of Slytherin' silently resolved that he would make Looney pay for what she had done to him.

But while Draco was pondering on the unfairness of his life, a tall boy wearing Gryffindor robes entered the Great Hall and walked towards the tables.

"Look!" Cried Ginny in surprise, and pointed at the boy as he passed their table.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked in amazement.

The red-haired boy waved casually as he passed by his siblings on his way to Hufflepuff table, and a very unsuspecting Susan Bones.

"May I sit here?" He whispered coyly in her ear.

"Fred!" She exclaimed in surprise as she spun about to face him. She stood up and the two exchanged a warm hug, completely ignoring the grins that they were receiving from around the room.

"I think there's your answer, Ron," Luna said with a knowing grin.

At that same moment Susan was questioning Fred on his presence in the Great Hall, and in Gryffindor robes too.

"I just decided I wanted to finish my education; and besides, I didn't think it a good idea to leave such a beautiful redhead unattended," he said boldly as he observed the many teenaged boys who had found a place near Susan.

The young girl blushed sweetly, but was extremely pleased by his remark, and quickly made a place at the table for him.

At that moment Professor McGonagall came by with Susan's new prefect badge.

"Welcome back, Mr. Weasley," the formidable head of Gryffindor house said before she moved on to Gryffindor table.

"I hope he's not planning to make me a prefect," Fred said with mock fear as the eight teens left the Great Hall after dinner.

"If he does then I'm transferring to another school," Hermione answered with a shudder.

"How can you be so cruel, Hermione; especially since you and I will someday be related," Fred responded with a smirk.

Ron gave his older brother a dirty look for making the embarrassing comment. "And just why exactly did you come back to school; I thought that you were so glad to be out of it?" Ron asked.

Fred draped his arm over Ron's shoulders condescendingly. "Well I'll tell you little brother, I just decided that I wanted to complete my education," he said, glancing over at Susan slyly.

Ron rolled his eyes in disbelief and shrugged off the arm. "Don't give me that, you were ready to leave school in your second year."

"Ron, he's talking about Susan," Ginny declared with a grin.

"Maybe I was, but now I'm not sure. Dating a Prefect could be bad for my reputation," Fred replied smirking at his friends.

Susan jabbed him in the ribs, but then reached over and took his hand. "Careful, Mr. Weasley; I guess you haven't noticed all my new admirers."

"Oh but I have, Sue. That's another reason why I came back," he responded, and was rewarded when Susan squeezed his hand.

"What about George; he isn't coming back is he?" Ron asked, hoping to change the subject from Fred's love life.

"No, we worked out a deal. He'll stay in Diagon Alley and run the business and I'll conduct the human testing here."

"Not on our 'First Years,' you won't," Hermione said hotly.

"Why of course not, Hermione. I have a whole houseful of unwilling Slytherins to help me out," Fred responded with a cunning leer. "I thought that with the return of 'The Marauders' to Hogwarts you guys could use some help in developing some really good pranks."

Everyone but Hermione eagerly looked forward to Fred's ideas, but she was positively terrified at the rule-breaking that would probably be involved.

- o -

Meanwhile, at a crumbling mansion on a lonely stretch of the Cornish Coast a certain rather frustrated dark lord was in a truly terrible mood, and was taking out his fury on any Death Eater unfortunate enough to cross his path. None of his terrified followers had ever seen their master in such a rage, and they were trying their best to stay clear of him.

The cause of his anger was known to all: the complete failure of his Death Eaters to kill Harry Potter and those with him. That failure led directly to the disaster at the Ministry of Magic, where Auror forces had rallied on the news and drove his Death Eaters into retreat. Only one of his followers who had escaped the attack on the train had dared return to his Master; and that was his misfortune. Before the man died he gave Voldemort a full accounting of all that had transpired. The Dark Lord listened carefully, surprised that a group of teenagers had put up such strong resistance.

At first the Dark Lord had doubted that Harry Potter and his friends could have possibly mastered such advanced spells as the Bone-breaking Curse, let alone possessed the skill to establish Anti-apparation Wards, but a thorough probing of the survivor's mind finally convinced him otherwise. Under the power of his Cruciatus Curse no one could lie for long, and the man was willing to tell anything in order to stop the pain. Voldemort hardly noticed the man's death scream, as his mind had already moved on to other matters.

It annoyed him to realize how seriously he had underestimated his opponent, and that failure had cost him dearly. Not only had he lost followers, of which only a few were left, but the public perception of the Dark Lord had also been changed. The shadow of fear that he had so carefully crafted was beginning to dissipate, and people were becoming convinced that Harry Potter would be victorious in the end. That change in public sentiment could prove disastrous to him.

After a great deal of thought he decided that a fundamental change in his strategy was required. He would leave Harry Potter and the Ministry alone for the time being and instead would concentrate his resources on spreading fear among the wizarding population of the country. He would use his remaining followers to attack soft targets, such as the homes of those who had openly supported the Ministry and Harry Potter. It didn't take long for him to think of a list of likely victims. In addition the need for new recruits was becoming critical, and one way or other additional troops must be found. He knew that he needed to be cunning and crafty, and he would have to take his time. While the soft operations were unfolding, he would be moving forward on an even more ambitious undertaking, one that would strike fear in even the bravest of hearts. With the decision made, he called on his followers to assemble so he could lay out his plans.


	12. Chapter 12

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**12-16-08

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 12: HERMIONE CRAFTS A SPELL**

After the first few hectic days, life at school returned to a normal routine; well at least as normal as a magical school could hope to be. Students would go to class and return, fill the library and common rooms each evening for homework, and talk endlessly about the upcoming Quidditch season. But in a very real sense, normality was a forgotten dream to the students of Hogwarts. The attack upon the Hogwarts Express was still fresh and raw in everyone's mind, and barely a night passed when one or more of the younger students didn't wake up screaming from some horrific nightmare. Older students were more on edge as well, having accepted the fact that He-who-must-not-be-named had indeed returned.

Also weighing heavily on everyone's mind were the prophetic words spoken by the Sorting Hat on the night of the Arrival Feast. The thought that the fate of their entire world rested in the hands of teens no older than themselves was almost incomprehensible, and caused most students a great deal of fear and apprehension. The prophetic words also separated Harry and his friends even more from their fellow students, who now viewed them with something approaching awe.

But in spite of all of this, for Harry Potter the new school year had started with more promise than any that had preceded it, and he was determined not to give up the positive feelings. His friends had rallied around him and together they had handed Voldemort several crushing defeats. Most important of all he had Luna, a person who seemed to understand him completely and made he feel happy and secure.

The two young teens would go for long walks along the shore of the Black Lake each afternoon, sometimes not returning until long after dark. Then they would then slip down to the kitchens for a private supper by the fire, and often not return to their common rooms until after curfew. Hermione in particular was concerned about this, feeling that the two were neglecting their studies; but she knew better than to say anything. It was a new experience for both teens to have someone so special in their lives, and they both reveled in the experience.

The last Friday of September was unusually warm and sunny, but for those attuned to the signs of nature there were indications of an early and severe Scottish winter. The students of Hogwarts realized that this might be their last chance to experience summer-like weather for a long time, and after the last class of the day most of them made their way outside to enjoy it. Ron Weasley saw it as a perfect opportunity to get in some Quidditch practice before their first game of the season against Ravenclaw, and he went in search of the other members of his team. He found Harry and Ginny deeply involved in a conversation with Hermione and Luna near the stone Griffin fountain in the castle courtyard.

"How about a little Quidditch practice, mate; we play Ravenclaw in two weeks you know?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sorry Ron, Luna and I have something more important to do right now," Harry answered and taking Luna's hand he led her in the direction of the lake.

'More important than Quidditch?' Ron asked himself in shock. Had his best friend totally lost his mind? Looking at Hermione he shook his head in disbelief. "Well there they go again; what in the world can they be doing every afternoon?" He asked in wonder.

"You really are thick, aren't you?" Ginny asked her brother with a look of complete amazement on her face.

- o -

Throughout the month of September, Remus Lupin worked diligently with his advanced Defense Class, teaching them a variety of offensive and defensive spells. He was very pleased with the training that Harry had given his fellow students the previous year, and actively solicited the young man's help in demonstrating new material to the class. The raven-haired boy found that he really liked teaching, and enjoyed the interaction with his classmates and the sense of accomplishment when one mastered a particularly difficult spell.

But while Lupin was pleased with the proficiency level demonstrated by most of his students, he couldn't say that for Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. The two Slytherins trailed the rest of the class in spell knowledge and their ability to execute them, and stubbornly resisted Lupin's every attempt to help them. It seemed that the two regarded learning anything from a werewolf as somehow beneath them. Draco had already achieved a record numbers of detentions for the month of September, and seemed determined to exceed his record in October. But with the start of that month Professor Lupin decided that he could no longer delay the introduction of his next class component, and announced that actual dueling practice would start immediately.

The autumn weather was still quite nice, and it was decided to hold the first dueling practice on the shores of the Black Lake, where Lupin had laid out a training court. Harry was a bit disappointed to learn that dueling pairs would be selected by drawing lots, rather than individual choice. He always liked to train with Luna, as her unconventional style really kept him on his toes. But Professor Lupin correctly pointed out that when people trained against a single opponent they were likely to become rather one dimensional in their approach to dueling; although that really couldn't be said for Luna, who loved to try new and different tactics.

Harry was still trying to figure out how, in their last practice, Luna had managed to create multiple shadow images of herself. After his initial shock he had managed to dissipate two of the images before the real Luna hit him with a light stunner to win the match. Another time she had charmed a bush to snatch the wand out of his hand, and he had been wary of shrubbery ever since. The creativity she exhibited with her spells never ceased to amaze him, and it had forced him to be more creative as well.

The day of the first competition arrived and everyone was hoping to give a good account of themselves. Professor Flitwick, who had been expert duelist in his younger days, agreed to serve as referee for the matches. Wooden bleachers had been transfigured beside the dueling court, and everyone eagerly took their seats as they awaited the first match. A surprising number of students from other years had turned up to watch as well, in spite of the fact that most of them should have been attending other classes at the time.

The first pair to be called was Harry Potter and Seamus Finnegan. As the two walked up to the starting line Harry could see that Seamus already had a defeated look on his face, and wondered if there wasn't something he could do to encourage his friend. Professor Flitwick explained the rules of the match, and then signaled for them to begin.

Harry immediately threw up a shield charm to counter the quick stunning spell that Seamus had cast, deflecting it harmlessly towards the lake. Seamus followed as quickly as he could with an Expelliarmus and two more stunners. The raven-haired boy dodged some of the spells, blocked others using various shields, and generally made it look like he was really having difficulty resisting Seamus' attack. Luna was watching him closely from the stands, and knew full well that he was putting on an act for the other boy's benefit. Finally after allowing the other boy to save his reputation, Harry landed a mild stunning spell that knocked the boy off his feet. He followed it up quickly by summoning the other boy's wand into his hand.

"Match to Potter," Professor Flitwick squeaked out as he named the winner.

"Good match, Seamus," Harry declared as he helped the other boy to his feet and returned his wand.

"You too Harry, and thanks," Seamus replied gratefully.

"For what?" Harry replied innocently.

"You know 'for what;' you could have taken me down with your first spell," Seamus said with certainty.

"That's not true; you've gotten a lot better with your spells," Harry said sincerely.

"Well thanks anyway," Seamus said, feeling much better about himself.

"That was so nice of you," Luna said sincerely as Harry took a seat next to her. The boy knew better than to deny his actions because his girlfriend knew him far too well, so he simply shrugged his shoulders modestly and laced his fingers with hers while they waited for the next match to begin.

The next pair was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, and the young Slytherin was really looking forward to some sweet revenge. He had told Pansy that he wanted to get Looney; but secretly he was concerned that he might not be able to beat her; but against the Mudblood Grainger he had no doubt.

As Professor Lupin called the two teens forward, Hermione received wishes of good luck from all of her friends. Harry and Luna had their wands out and ready just in case Draco tried to break the rules. The young Slytherin strutted up to the starting line with a look of supreme confidence, while on Hermione's face was only grim determination.

"On the count of three you may both cast your spells," Professor Flitwick said as he prepared to start the duel. "One…two…," but before Flitwick could say three Draco beat the signal and sent a powerful stunner at Hermione.

Hermione had expected nothing less from the sneaky Slytherin, and was ready with her shield the second she saw movement by Draco's wand hand. The Stunning Spell was deflected harmlessly away, and she quickly responded by calling out "Accio wand!" Draco stumbled forward as the wand was ripped from his fingers; it soared through the air and into the outstretched hand of his opponent. She then followed up with the Aguamenti Spell, which released a powerful jet of water from her wand. Draco tried to evade the stream of water by running to his right, but the water struck him in mid-stride. Caught off balance Draco spun awkwardly backwards and tumbled over the back and into the lake. The class descended into riotous laughter as the boy emerged from the water covered in mud and lake weed.

"Match to Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick declared proudly.

"That's not fair!" Draco declared angrily. "You can't use a water spell in a duel."

"Oh on the contrary, Mr. Malfoy. You can use any spell you wish in a duel, and Miss Granger used it most effectively," Professor Flitwick declared knowingly.

"And you and I can discuss it tonight during your detention for trying to beat the starting count; and also, Slytherin just lost another ten points," Lupin said with a smirk.

As a sullen Draco Malfoy walked towards Pansy Parkinson he gave Hermione a look of pure hatred. 'If only I could have used the spells I wanted; but she'll get hers yet,' he thought angrily.

By far the best and most entertaining duel of the day was the one between Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottem, as Harry knew that it would be. Neville had more power, but Luna knew more spells was more imaginative with her strategy.

The two friends wished each other luck and took their places at the starting lines. Cho Chang and some of the other seventh-year Ravenclaw girls had come down to the lake to watch the competition, and they were quick to discount the younger girl's chances against the older boy.

Harry overheard their remarks and shook his head is disbelief, 'how can they be so stupid and still be in Ravenclaw,' he wondered.

The second that Lupin gave the signal to begin, Luna stooped low and swept her wand over the grass in front of her calling out "Engorgio!" Then she stepped quickly to the side in time to avoid the Stunning Spell that Neville had fired off a second before. Before Neville could throw another spell the grass concealed his target as it shot upwards. Soon the entire dueling court was obscured in a jungle-like growth, concealing both contestants from view.

"Good one, Luna," the audience heard the voice of Neville coming from somewhere inside the floral mass, which was now covered with red and pink flowers.

"Thanks Neville," she responded, also concealed from the view of the onlookers.

A second later the jungle vanished as Neville succeeded in banishing the choking vegetation. He was surprised when he found himself confronted by five Luna Lovegoods arranged in a crescent in front of him. Harry recognized that Luna was using the same 'shadow-image' tactic against Neville that she had used against him, and he resolved to have her show him the spell. All five figures started firing stunners at Neville and the boy did the only thing that he could: he threw up a full body shield and took cover behind it.

Realizing that this was going to be no conventional duel, Neville took a page out of Luna's book and did the unexpected. Lowering his wand to ground level he whispered a charm and a thick fog began to issue forth, quickly obscuring the entire court. Then stepping out from behind his shield he shot several stunners into the fog, centering them on the locations where the various Lunas' had been standing.

Luna had taken advantage of the fog to shift her position, and quickly conjured up a strong breeze that blew the fog away. Neville had to dive to the side to avoid a pink twisting spell that she had sent his way. And so the duel continued with neither combatant able to gain an advantage over the other. The audience was amazed as they watched the two students use one unexpected spell after another; including spells that created torrents of rain, blazing fire and gusting winds. Finally after fifteen minutes Professor Lupin reluctantly called the match a draw.

"I'm really sorry to end this duel, but the class is running out of time. I do want to say however that this was one of the most interesting duels that I've ever witnessed. Ten points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and well done to both of you." Lupin declared with a wide smile. The rest of the class erupted in applause as the two combatants met in the center of the court to shake hands and congratulate each other on a fine match.

- o -

After a quick lunch, and before their first afternoon class, Harry and his friends took a walk out into the bright courtyard of the castle. The autumn weather was warm and sunny and the winter seemed far away. Apparently other students felt the same way, for many enjoying the warm sunlight as well.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy came stalking across the courtyard toward the teens, with Pansy and his two thugs trailing behind. He had a look of absolute hatred on his face, and it was directed at Hermione Granger. Completely ignoring Harry Potter the boy walked directly up to Hermione, stopping just inches from her.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Granger. You think you made me look like a fool today…" Draco began.

"I think you took care of that yourself, Malfoy," Ron declared with a smirk.

"Shut up Weaselbe, I'm not talking to you."

"Well if you hadn't tried to beat the count I wouldn't have used that spell…" Hermione began, trying to explain.

"How dare you speak to me you filthy Mudblood…." But before the boy could say another word he disappeared from sight, leaving only a pile of robes behind.

Professor McGonagall, who had been hurrying in their direction in order to prevent a more serious confrontation, stopped short when the boy suddenly vanished. None of the teens had a wand out so she couldn't believe that they could be the ones responsible, but he was gone nevertheless.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, looking at Harry and Ron fiercely. She wasn't honestly sure if the boys had any involvement in the disappearance of the young Slytherin, but she had to start somewhere. But as she watched them stare down at the rumpled pile of clothing she realized that they were as confused as she was.

Before McGonagall could ask another question, the pile began to tremble and a tiny nose began to wiggle its way out. Soon a platinum-colored hedgehog emerged from its cocoon and began to scamper away in terror, and the teacher's attention was diverted to the tiny creature as it tried to make its escape.

"Catch that student…err, hedgehog," McGonagall ordered as she began to chase the frightened creature. The other students, not knowing what was going on, thought it was some kind of game, and began to chase the terrified animal as well. The hedgehog, with remarkable speed for one so small, began to dodge in and around the thundering feet that threatened to trample it.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, grinned, and joined in the chase. Neither boy really liked Draco, who constantly ridiculed them, but their fathers had forced them to act as his bodyguards. But this opportunity was just too good to miss, and they rushed forward to join in with the fun.

But while Minerva McGonagall and two dozen students were pursuing the frightened blond rodent, Hermione Granger was hugging her friend Luna Lovegood.

"It worked, Luna. It really worked," she cried as she hugged her friend tightly.

"What have you two been up to?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"That was the first spell that I ever crafted; with a lot of help from Luna," Hermione said proudly. At that moment the hedgehog (a.k.a. Draco) scurried between Pansy's legs and fled in the opposite direction, causing a near disaster as the pursuing students tried to wheel about quickly in quest of their prey. Seamus Finnegan and Hannah Abbott collided with each other and tumbled to the grass laughing and out of breath, while Dean Thomas was forced to make a suicide dive to the side in order to avoid knocking down Professor McGonagall.

"I'm getting in on the fun," Ginny declared with glee as she and Neville ran off laughing to join in the chase.

"You made that spell?" Ron asked incredulously. "But you didn't have your wand out!"

"I didn't need my wand, the magic came from Draco's own wand," Hermione replied proudly.

"How can you do that?" A voice asked in amazement, and everyone turned to see Fred Weasley and Susan Bones with large grins on their faces.

"Luna showed me how to craft a spell with all the elements that I needed and then I cast it on Draco like a charm. It lies dormant on the subject until it's triggered by a word or an action, and then it pulls the magic from the person's own wand," Hermione said as she tried to explain the complicated process.

"That's incredible, how was it triggered?" Fred asked, as the teens crowded around Hermione with interest.

"Luna showed me how to use a word trigger," she answered.

"What was the word?" Ron asked.

"Uh…well, Mudblood," Hermione answered, a frown coming to her face.

"Hermione, that's brilliant," Harry declared in admiration, as he watched the smile return to her face.

"But why didn't you turn him into a white ferret, like the fake Moody did?" Ron asked.

"Well we discovered that the charm to transfigure someone into a ferret is very similar to one that would change him into a white rhinoceros, and we didn't want to have an accident," Luna said dreamily as she spoke up for the first time.

"Good thinking, Luna," Harry declared as he imagined the chaos that could be caused by an angry white rhinoceros charging around the courtyard.

"Hedgehogs are rather easy so I thought I'd better play it safe for my first try," Hermione explained shyly.

It had taken almost five minutes, but the students finally succeeded in boxing the hedgehog into a corner of the castle wall. At that same moment the spell ran its course and the hedgehog changed back into the form of a boy, minus his clothing of course. The courtyard erupted into gales of laughter at the sight of Draco Malfoy on his hands and knees. Professor McGonagall quickly threw up an obscuring charm to save the boy from further embarrassment, but the damage was already done. Hermione quickly averted her eyes when she saw the boy's condition, and a touch of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"I didn't think about that," Hermione said in embarrassment.

"But that's the best part," Fred declared, unable to control his laughter.

"Yah, it's a shame it's all over," Ron added with a grin.

"Actually its not; every time he uses that word, or someone uses it speaking to him, he will transform again," Luna said with a grin.

"What?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Well the spell is permanent. Any time he uses that word he will be changed into a hedgehog," Luna said dreamily, as more laughter erupted from the group.

"Would you two ladies be interested in joining a growing wizard business? Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will pay you two hundred Galleons per spell and ten, no twenty percent of the sales," Fred declared eagerly.

"Two hundred Galleons?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Absolutely, Spellcrafters as good as these two are in high demand. I want them working for us before someone else snaps them up," Fred answered honestly.

Hermione and Luna look at each other slyly for a few seconds, and seemed to be having some kind of a non-verbal conversation; then in one voice they both declared: "Yes!"

"Partners?" Hermione asked extending her hand.

"Partners!" Luna declared and shook it.

By dinner in the Great Hall the incident was the only thing that students could talk about. Fred Weasley, being a marketing genius, immediately got out flyers announcing the debut of the newest product from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: "Hedgehog Hilarity." He was quickly deluged with pre-orders for their newest prank, and questions about what other animals they could do. It was no surprise to anyone that Draco Malfoy missed dinner that night; in fact he avoided large concentrations of his fellow students for several days thereafter.

- o -

But while Harry and his friends were enjoying magical pranks and the pleasure of each others company, the rest of the wizarding world was not doing so well. A week after the incident in the courtyard Professor Dumbledore entered Harry's Advanced Charms class, a grave look on his face. He asked Professor Flitwick if Justin Finch-Fletchley could accompany him to his office, and Harry immediately got a bad feeling.

By lunch time the word had leaked out that Justin's home had been attacked by Death Eaters, and that both of his parents had been killed. As muggles they didn't even have a chance to escape, which was one of the reasons that they were probably targeted. Justin had been sent to the home of his Grandmother so he could attend the funeral and help console his younger sister who had fortunately been away at the time of the attack.

Harry's first inclination was to somehow take the blame on himself, but Luna stubbornly refused to allow it. She finally grabbed him by the shoulders and focused his eyes onto her own.

"This is not your fault Harry; this has nothing to do with you. Justin is muggle-born and the Death Eaters have always hated muggle-born witches and wizards," she said firmly as she refused to allow him to sink into depression.

"Luna's right; they were targets because of who their son was, just as my parents will be targeted," Hermione declared, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't think," Harry said sincerely.

"I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore," she responded urgently, and rushed out of the Great Hall, her friends close behind. When she reached the gargoyle guarding the stairs to the Headmaster's office she realized with frustration that she didn't know the password.

"Just open!" She shouted at the stone figure, not prepared to waste a second guessing at candy passwords.

The gargoyle suddenly jumped to the side to reveal the hidden staircase. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in amazement, when suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared on the descending stairs and saw them waiting.

"Yes Miss Granger?" The stern head of Gryffindor House asked, observing that Hermione was leading the party.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione declared, urgency evident in her voice.

"I'm afraid that he's quite busy today, I'm afraid that you'll have to speak to him at another time," McGonagall said dismissively.

"No, I need to speak to him now," Hermione declared, leaving no room for debate.

"Miss Granger, I explained that the Headmaster is occupied at this time," Professor McGonagall declared firmly, trying to control her surprise at the defiant attitude displayed by her favorite student. Harry and Ron were listening in disbelief as their friend contradicted the formidable teacher.

"This is a matter of life and death, and I'm not leaving until I speak to him," Hermione declared stubbornly.

McGonagall's surprise had now turned to shock, but she realized that the normally polite girl must have an urgent reason for her defiant attitude.

"Very well Miss Granger, but I do hope that this is important." And with that the head of Gryffindor House turned around and led the four teens up the stairs.

"Miss Granger, how nice it is to see you. To what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked cordially as Hermione led her friends into the office.

"I want to know what is being done to protect the families of muggle-born witches and wizards?" She demanded.

"I see that you've heard the sad news about Mr. Finch-Fletchley's family. To answer your question, we are immediately establishing first-degree wards around the homes of all our muggle-born students…" Dumbledore began.

"But that's not enough, even an incompetent wizard can get through first-degree wards," Hermione declared in outrage.

"You didn't allow me to finish, Miss Granger," Dumbledore resumed patently. "The first-degree wards are just a temporary measure that can be established quickly. We will begin upgrading to more advanced systems as soon as everyone has basic wards installed. In addition to the wards we have provided an emergency portkey which can be activated by muggles and which will take them to a safe house in case of trouble."

Placated by his words Hermione continued more calmly. "And my family?" She asked in a more controlled voice.

Because of your close friendship with Mr. Potter, and your high academic standing in the school, I myself set up the wards on your parent's home and business some time ago. They are fully as strong as the wards protecting the Weasley home," Dumbledore concluded.

Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for bursting in on you Professor Dumbledore, I was just so frightened about what might happen," she said.

"I quite understand Miss Granger. But please believe me when I tell you that we care very much for the safety of our students and their parents," Dumbledore said sincerely.

It was a much calmer Hermione Granger who entered her first afternoon class a few minutes later.

- o -

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room that evening he was immediately stopped by Seamus Finnegan, who was very concerned about the news that he was hearing.

"Harry, I know that Professor Lupin is giving you and some of your friends' special advanced defense training. I want in!" He declared in a determined voice.

Seamus had been a strong member of the DA the previous year, but Harry wasn't certain that he was ready to attempt the type of advanced spells that Professor Lupin was teaching, so he suggested that he speak to Lupin directly.

The next morning at breakfast Hannah Abbott and Parvati Patil asked Harry the exact same thing, and received the same response.

At the conclusion of Defense class that day, after Draco and Pansy had left the room, the rest of the class remained behind to speak to Professor Lupin in private.

"I'm afraid that most of you are not yet advanced enough for those types of lessons, but I'll be in the Room of Requirement from six to eight o'clock on Tuesday and Thursday nights to help anyone who wants more exposure to advanced defense training," Lupin said with a smile. Needless to say the room was crowded on those nights as the former members of the DA prepared themselves for the war that was already upon them.

- o -

Two days later Harry and Luna were walking down to the lake after class late one afternoon, hoping to enjoy the sunset together, when they encountered a smirking Draco Malfoy. The boy approached them with a confident attitude in spite of the fact that his two burly bodyguards were nowhere to be seen.

"How does it feel to know that others are dying instead of you, Potter? And there's nothing that you can do about it," Draco spat out with contempt.

Harry's features clouded as his anger rose, but before he could say anything Luna stepped in front of him. She stared up at the young Slytherin with a look of both sadness and pity, and then she spoke the last word that Draco expected to hear.

"Mudblood," she said sadly.

A few seconds later she bent over and picked up the pile of loose robes that lay heaped on the ground, which she then carefully folded and placed on a nearby rock. As she glanced back towards the castle she could just make out the small platinum-colored animal as it scurried up the path. Then she took Harry's arm and they resumed their walk.

They settled under a large willow tree whose draping branches formed a natural curtain around the two. The waters of the lake were cold and grey and a north wind created small whitecaps that raced across its surface; a sure indication that winter was near at hand.

Harry hadn't said a word since their encounter with Draco a few minutes before, and Luna could tell that Malfoy's words had affected Harry deeply.

The young girl took a deep breath and began to speak, choosing each word with great care. "Harry, have I ever told you why you're the type of person that a girl like me would want to spend the rest of her life with?"

It took just a moment for Luna's words to sink in, and then he looked at her in absolute shock.

"Wh…What did you say?" Harry asked, doubting that he could have understood her correctly.

"I said: 'Have I ever told you why you're the type of boy that a girl like me could want to spend the rest of her life with?" She replied with a dreamy voice which barely concealed the fear that she was feeling.

"Ah…ah…no," Harry managed to say with a great deal of difficulty. His brain seemed to have frozen temporarily as he considered the words that Luna had chosen, and it seemed to have affected his ability to speak as well.

"It's because you care about people and you fight for them; even those you barely know. That's a very rare thing, Harry. That's why I like you so much," she replied sincerely.

He stared at her in embarrassment for several long moments, as his brain processed the words that she had chosen. A life partner was something that few sixteen-year-old boys would ever think about, or ever want to think about. She had taken a huge risk being so bold, and Harry realized that his reply at this moment might be the most important words of his entire life. Thoughts of Malfoy, Voldemort and the war were completely forgotten and instead they turned to how wonderful the past few months had been. He realized that it was all because of Luna. She was always there for him, and she always tried to make him feel better. Slowly a smile appeared on his face, and the words that he feared came easily.

"Luna, do you know why you're the kind of girl that I could spend the rest of my life with?" He asked with a very Dumbledore-like twinkle in his eyes.

A sincere smile appeared on her face and she shook her head slightly, causing her long hair to fly about. She feared that even a single word on her part might break the spell of the moment.

"Because no matter how bad things get you always make me feel better. You always make me smile and you always make me laugh, and I can't think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you," Harry declared with a boldness that matched her own. And as his defenses fell he felt more and more confidence in his words. As he took her in his arms and looked into her clear, silver eyes he realized how truly beautiful she was. No pledges or proposals were exchanged, but the two had reached a much deeper understanding of what they meant to each other. The kisses that they shared that night were different from those that they had exchanged before, and it was after midnight when the two returned to the castle.

From the shadows an old man watched the two teens as they passed, holding hands and wrapped up in their own special magic. In his so long life Dumbledore had occasionally known people who were absolutely destined to be together, and in these teens he realized that he was seeing two of those very rare people. 'Ah, to be young again,' he thought wistfully as he continued his journey down to the kitchen for some of Dobby's excellent hot chocolate.

After that day their friends noticed a change in the two teens; they seemed to have an even greater commitment to each other. If they were lucky it would be a commitment that would last them for the rest of their lives; and Harry and Luna were feeling lucky.


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, I ran into severe writers block for this chapter.

**CHAPTER 13: THE HALLOWEEN BALL**

The next morning Harry entered the Great Hall late for breakfast, and as he crossed to Gryffindor table he appeared in something of a daze. When he sat down opposite Ron and Hermione he had a very dreamy look on his face.

"Late night, Harry?" Hermione asked, barely able to control her mirth.

"Mmmmm…" Was the boy's only response.

"I wonder if a certain Ravenclaw overslept as well," Ron said as he pretended to scan Ravenclaw table.

"Mmmmm…" Harry responded again.

"Did someone let a cow loose in here?" Ginny asked from where she sat grinning next to Neville.

"This is too much fun," Hermione whispered to Ron as they watched Harry aimlessly play with his bacon and eggs.

"Hermione, how old do you have to be to get married in the wizarding world?" Harry asked with a dreamy smile.

At that moment a loud crash echoed through the Great Hall as Ron dropped the platter of eggs that he had been holding. All eyes in the room had shifted to the red-haired boy, but he didn't even notice. He was staring across the table at his best friend like Harry had just grown a second head.

"What…What did you say Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling in disbelief.

"I was just wondering how old you have to be to get married," Harry said, apparently in blissful ignorance of his friend's consternation, or much of anything else.

"Um…I…I…seventeen…yes that's it, seventeen," Hermione responded as her brain kicked back into gear.

"Mmmmm, one more year," Harry said absently and apparently more to himself than anyone else.

At that moment Luna walked up to the table and sat down beside the young man, the two teens exchanging a special smile that their friends couldn't help but notice.

"Hungry?" She asked the raven-haired boy, noticing that he hadn't touched his food.

"No, not really," he responded with a sheepish smile.

"Would you like to take a walk before first class?" She asked warmly.

"That would be great," he answered as he rose and took her hand.

Ginny Weasley giggled loudly as she watched the two walking towards the large double oak doors; but Ron and Hermione were looking at each other with absolute horror.

"You don't think that he and Luna are…." Hermione started to ask, leaving her question hanging in the air.

"I think they will be the first," Neville mused thoughtfully.

"The first?" Ginny asked her friend playfully.

"Err…yah, the first to…you know," Neville responded, the red of a blush creeping up his neck.

"But Harry and Luna couldn't be thinking about marriage at their age," Hermione declared in disbelief.

"Magical folk tend to marry at an earlier age than muggles, Hermione. And if you find the right person and you know its right, then why wait?" Neville asked sincerely.

"I agree completely," Ginny declared as she took Neville's arm, much to the shock of her brother.

None of them noticed Harry watching them mischievously from the doorway.

"What's going on?" Luna asked him curiously.

"It's so easy to get them wound up. I'll tell you all about it on the way," he replied with an evil smirk.

"Oh, I bet this will be good," she said as she led him down the path.

- o -

As the last days of October counted down the level of excitement at Hogwarts steadily grew in anticipation of the coming Halloween Ball. Some students, trying to create acceptable costumes on the spur of the moment, were subjecting themselves to levels of stress akin to taking their OWLs. This condition was most pronounced with certain third-year girls who hadn't expected to be invited to the ball, and had suddenly discovered that they had an admirer in a higher year. Consequently Madam Pomfrey was doing a land-office business in calming draughts and dreamless sleeping potions, and the owl-post between daughters and mothers was threatening to exceed the record set two years previously before the Yule Ball. Harry and his friends quickly learned who these stressed-out young ladies were, and avoided saying anything that might lead to an explosion. Luna and Ginny, on the other hand, volunteered to help anyone who needed it. Both girls had learned to sew at an early age, and consequently found themselves in high demand as October ran its course.

Girls who had previously avoided Luna now actively sought her out. They were surprised to find her a kind and generous person who was more than willing to help, and consequently new friendships were made. While she did tend to favor costumes related to fairies and mythic creatures, her creations were nonetheless uniquely beautiful.

No two people were looking forward to the ball more than Harry and Luna, but in the heart of each teen rested a secret fear. Neither really felt they knew how to dance and they both feared that they might disappoint their partner. Harry had been given training before the Yule Ball two years previously and hated had the whole experience; although he reasoned that part of that might be because he had taken Parvati Patil. Luna, on the other hand, had never danced in her life. During the Yule Ball she had sat in the window of her dorm room and watched the couples in the garden below. She didn't know if she would enjoy the experience or not, but she wanted to try for Harry's sake.

One day, while she and Hermione were working on crafting a new spell for the Weasley brothers, Luna confided her concerns to the older girl.

"It's alright; Harry doesn't like to dance. He told me so after the Yule Ball," Hermione said reassuringly.

"I know, but I still wish I knew how in case he wants to try." Luna replied with a note of sadness.

Hermione hated to see her friend unhappy, and determined to see what she could do about it.

All her life Hermione had found the answers to her problems in books, and so her search naturally took her directly to Library. She searched out Madam Pince, the Hogwarts Librarian, and asked if the library might have any books on dancing.

Madam Pince raised an eyebrow in surprise. As librarian at a school of witchcraft and wizardry she had received many strange questions over the years, but never a question about dancing. Nevertheless, no librarian will readily admit that their collection is in any way inadequate, so she began an immediate search for the desired information. It was with a sense of triumph that she discovered a book titled '_Etiquette and Dance among the Magical_,' by Emily Pristelhorn.

"I think that this might assist you, Miss Granger," the librarian said proudly as she placed the book on the table.

As Hermione thumbed through the heavy tome she was surprised to find that it was really quite interesting, and made a mental note to check it out later for some light reading. It was at that moment that she discovered what she was looking for: a dance spell for people who couldn't dance. In spite of the fact that the book was a bit old, published almost eighty years before, she still hoped that it would work.

During lunch she asked Harry and Luna if they could join her in the Room of Requirement after dinner that evening; and she hinted at a surprise for both of them. The two had been planning a moonlight walk along the shore of the Black Lake, but reluctantly agreed to postpone it. When they arrived they found that the room, which transformed itself to meet the needs of the user, was completely bare except for an old fashioned floor standing radio and a polished oak floor. Hermione, who was waiting for them, smiled at the two teens in a way that troubled Harry somewhat.

"Harry, were you planning on dancing with Luna at the ball?" She asked him, startling the young man with her directness.

Harry could feel the beads of perspiration starting to form as he realized that Hermione had put him on the spot without any warning. Glancing down at his girlfriend he saw her smiling at him shyly, and he answered Hermione honestly. "I'd really like to, but I…um, don't dance very well."

"What about you, Luna; would you like to dance with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I would, but I really don't know how to dance," Luna answered with a touch of embarrassment.

"Well I found a dance spell in this book. Would you like to give it a try?" She asked hopefully. "The only thing is that the spell is a bit dated, but it still might be some help."

Both teens were eager to try the spell, and Hermione placed the charm on the two of them. "Shall we give it a try then?" And not waiting for an answer she turned on the radio that stood nearby. The sound of violins filled the room as an old-fashioned waltz began to play. Hermione was going to change the channel to find something more contemporary; but before she could do so Harry took Luna in his arms and began to waltz her across the floor. The expressions on their faces told Hermione all she needed to know: the two teens loved to dance together.

"This is wonderful," Harry declared enthusiastically, as the two danced together gracefully.

Unfortunately it soon became apparent that the spell only worked with pre-1920 era dances. The next piece of music was by the Weird Sisters, and the two teens looked completely confused. Luna even put her fingers in her ears against the extremely loud sound, and Harry didn't look very happy either. But when another waltz was played the two were once again in heaven. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her two friends that the dances played at the ball, at which the Weird Sisters would be performing, would certainly not be waltzes.

Hermione decided that she had better take a hand in the matter, and the next morning she asked Professor McGonagall if it would be possible to arrange a meeting with the Headmaster. She was surprised by how easily her stern head-of-house agreed to her request, and later that same day she was explaining her unique problem to a smiling Professor Dumbledore.

"It's odd that you should mention this Miss Granger, as I myself have been giving some thought to that night's entertainment. I can assure you that there will be music suitable to their experience at the ball. May I add that Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood are quite fortunate to have you as a friend," the Headmaster declared with his famous eye twinkle.

A number of students took notice of a very happy Hermione Granger as she almost skipped down the hallway on her way to her first class of the afternoon.

- o -

Harry was a bit self-conscious about the costume that he would be wearing to the ball, and his nervousness was apparent to his roommates. Naturally when they realized that he wanted to be alone they absolutely refused to leave, claiming a variety of excuses to delay their departure. Finally, as the hour grew late, he realized that he could delay no longer. As he slipped into the forest-green silk robes he realized how incredibly comfortable they were, almost like wearing a second skin. He also felt a slight tingling sensation, as if the silk carried a slight electrical charge.

He was surprised when both Neville and Ron complemented him on his appearance, which in spite of the forest-green color seemed to convey an impression of masculinity. And indeed when he looked into a full-length mirror that Neville had conjured he had to admit that the costume did create a very favorable impression. He was also pleased when he realized that none of his roommates seemed to know what his costume represented. When Neville suggested that it was a famous muggle woodsman named Robin Hood, Harry made no effort to correct the mistake. As he descended the stairs to the common room he had almost forgotten his concerns and was simply determined to have a good time.

Luna had come to Gryffindor House earlier that day, and was in the sixth-year girl's dorm with Ginny and Hermione putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup. In keeping with her costume as a fairy queen, Luna had braided woodland flowers into her hair. It was a rather odd look but one that worked well for the young Ravenclaw; and after all, Luna had no problem with being considered odd. When the three girls entered the common room a few minutes later they were confident that they looked their best.

Harry for his part was struck dumb by how beautiful Luna looked, almost as if he had never really seen her before. It took him just a few seconds to find his tongue and get his brain to kick in, but he finally managed to say what he was thinking.

"I don't think that any fairy queen could look as beautiful as you do," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Harry noticed that a slight blush had appeared on Luna's cheeks which made him think her even more beautiful. He handed her a clear box which contained three pure white orchids, and then with slightly trembling fingers he pinned them on the shoulder of her gown.

As Hermione listened to his words in disbelief, she wondered when Harry had learned how to speak so romantically to a girl. And then watching the two together she realized that he hadn't, it was just this one special girl that brought out the best in him.

Neville could always be counted upon to be a gentleman, and his complements to Ginny made the girl blush badly. Nevertheless he received a happy smile and soft kiss from the youngest Weasley. The only disappointment was Ron Weasley, who with a degree of embarrassment simply told Hermione that she looked nice. Hermione's sigh was noticed by everyone; she so wished that Ron could be a bit more romantic. She was bit annoyed that he had flatly refused to wear the costume that she had found. He had agreed to go as Romeo, to her Juliet, but now refused to wear the short leather breeches that went with the costume. He claimed that she had tricked him into wearing the outfit without telling him how embarrassing it was going to be; and she did have to admit to herself that it was probably true. But the costume was historically accurate, and she so wanted to go as a romantic character from historic fiction. Instead Ron insisted on wearing his bright orange Chudley Cannons jersey, which Hermione thought absolutely horrible.

She had been thinking a good deal about Ron and herself over the previous few weeks, especially when she saw how happy Harry and Luna were. Ron was a great friend and always would be, but maybe they were never meant to be more than that. Pushing those thoughts aside for later consideration, she made up her mind to enjoy her first Halloween Ball.

The six teens put on their feathered masks and, leaving through the Gryffindor portrait hole, followed the other students on their way to the Great Hall.

Harry thought the masks rather unnecessary considering that Luna's long, dirty blond hair gave away their identity to everyone. Still it was part of the fun of the ball and he went along with it with a light heart.

As they waited for the heavy oak doors to swing open Harry and Luna spoke quietly in a secluded corner. Even if they didn't have the opportunity to dance, they both knew they would be having a wonderful evening.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood," said a high squeaky voice that both teens recognized immediately.

Professor Flitwick had only been out of his bed for a few days, but he looked completely recovered from the attack of a few weeks previous.

"Good evening, Professor Flitwick. I'm so glad that you could join us for the ball tonight," Luna answered politely.

"Yes, the Halloween Ball is always something special, and I would hate to miss it. Many a romance has started at this ball, and it always makes me feel good to attend. I really must complement you both on the authenticity of your costumes. During my youth I had the opportunity to attend a ball at the court of the fairies, and was quite overwhelmed by the beauty of their state robes," he said sincerely.

"Thank you Sir, but my Grandmother made this gown for my Mother," Luna explained modestly.

"But you did make my costume, Lu," Harry said appreciatively.

"And very handsome, too, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry responded.

Pulling Harry slightly aside, Professor Flitwick whispered in his ear: "I think Miss Lovegood will be the prettiest girl at the ball tonight."

"I know she will be," Harry answered positively.

It was at that moment that the great doors swung silently open. As they entered Harry could feel Luna squeeze his arm gently as she took in the impressive Halloween decorations. As always the room was lit by hundreds of beautifully carved Jack-o-Lanterns, suspended in the air above the level of the tables. In the center of the room was an enormous ice carving of what appeared to be a Mountain Troll, colorful red and yellow punch flowing from its mouth into a large basin at its feet. A most unusual fountain to say the least, and Harry wondered who had come up with the strange idea. At that moment Pavarti Patel shrieked loudly as a charmed bat flew low over the table at which she was sitting and it took all of Seamus Finnegan's patience to explain to her that it wasn't real.

Instead of the long house tables which usually occupied the Great Hall, the room now contained numerous four- and eight place tables, each with a brightly lit Jack-o-Lantern in the center. The six friends claimed a large table near the festively decorated stage in the front of the hall. Putting on their best manners Harry and Neville held the chairs for their girlfriends, and both gave Ron a hard look when he failed to do so.

At that moment Harry saw Fred Weasley and Susan Bones crossing the room to join them. Both teens looked like twin versions of the same disturbed nightmare. Fred was dressed as a medieval jester complete with a three-cornered belled hat, brightly colored tunic and cape, and a colorful mock scepter with a carved jester's face. There was something about the evil grin on the puppet-like face of the scepter that made Harry rather uneasy. Susan was dressed as a female version of the same character with a brightly striped gown that reached the floor. The normally quiet girl seemed to be taking great delight in this rare opportunity to break out of character, and Harry wondered if Fred's effect on her might have some rather disturbing results.

There was something about the psychedelic red, yellow and blue color patterns of their costumes that made Harry feel rather dizzy, and he noticed that the face of Fred's scepter seemed almost alive with its revolving eyes. He could see that the others were feeling the strange effects as well. In response to the severe nausea that Hermione was feeling Fred waved his wand at himself and Susan and the strange discomfort passed away.

"Sorry about that," he said as the two sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

It's something new that I came up with for our friends in Slytherin, and Susan was nice enough to help me test it; I toned down the magic a bit so you shouldn't be bothered anymore," Fred declared as he exchanged a mischievous grin with Susan.

"How does it work," Ginny asked as her stomach slowly recovered.

"George and I found out that bright colors can have an almost hypnotic effect on people, especially when magnified by magic. Watch this," he declared gleefully. He stood up from the table and offered his hand to Susan, who took it willingly, and the two walked across the room to a nearby table occupied by several Slytherin seventh-years. The two then started up a casual conversation with the surprised students. As Harry and his friends watched the Slytherins started to sway in their chairs, almost like cobras under the spell of a snake charmer. They also seemed to be turning a rather strange shade of green. Suddenly one of the boys leaped to his feet, grabbed his stomach, and fled out of the room. Fred expressed proper surprise as two more Slytherins reacted in the same way, and fled to what was presumably the nearest bathroom. As they returned to their table the two teens looked properly innocent and perplexed by the whole incident.

"I'm beginning to worry about Fred's influence on Susan," Hermione whispered with concern as she watched the two. She had hoped that Susan might tone Fred down a bit, but exactly the opposite seemed to be happening.

"Well I think they're perfect together," Luna declared with a giggle; and Harry was in complete agreement.

"How's that?" Fred asked, as the two took their seats.

"Disturbing!" was Hermione's emphatic one word answer.

"Thank you Hermione, praise for one's work is always welcome. Now where is Draco and dear Pansy?" Fred asked as he scanned the room looking for additional victims.

It was at that moment that Professor Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and raised his arms for silence.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I want to welcome all of you to our Halloween Ball this year. We have a special banquet planned and this evening's music will be provided by the _Weird Sisters_…" At that moment his speech was interrupted by thunderous applause from the assembled teenagers lasting for almost a minute. "I have also persuaded them to provide a bit more variety to their music this year, for the benefit of those interested in a different musical pace. All music is its own form of magic, and I hope you enjoy all that will be offered tonight," Dumbledore said with a warm smile.

The students only had seconds to wonder about the Headmasters strange words before the band struck up one of their signature numbers: '_You Cast a Spell on my Heart.' _Most of the students took advantage of the music and found their way to the dance floor, and soon the hall was alive with a gyrating mass of colorful costumes. Harry and Luna were two of the few who remained behind at their table and talked; but the tone of their laughter made it clear that they were having a wonderful time. A second number quickly followed the first and most of the students remained on the floor to dance. After the second dance concluded the students returned to their tables and the _Weird Sisters'_ lead guitarist, Kirley Duke, stepped forward to address the crowd.

"My mates and I are always happy to visit Hogwarts because of the warm welcome we always receive. As your Headmaster has said, he has persuaded us to vary our usual program tonight because of some special considerations. We were happy to accept his request because not so many years ago we too were students here, and Professor Dumbledore was always most understanding and supportive of us. It may surprise some of you to know, but most musicians have had some training in classical music, and we are no exception as you will soon discover."

With that the _Weird Sisters_ became even weirder, as they put aside their drums and steel guitars in favor of more traditional musical instruments. Kirley Duke produced a classical violin which he tuned with a wave of his wand, and the famous drums of Orsino Thurston disappeared in a puff of smoke to be replaced with an ornately decorated harpsichord. While the students were still in a state of shock, the band best known for its driving, hard-rock beat began to play a romantic waltz that must have been composed more than a century before. Kirley Duke could hardly be recognized as he brought forth soft, romantic sounds from his ancient violin. Most of the students simply stared in disbelief, not knowing quite what was expected, but more surprises were yet to come.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat, bowed graciously to the Deputy Headmistress, and formally asked her for the dance. With a hardly noticeable blush Professor McGonagall took his hand and the two walked to the dance floor. They were soon joined by Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey and then by other members of the teaching staff. Ron whispered to Hermione that Professor Snape looked ready to curse the first student that he saw smiling, but after a few minutes Harry saw a slight smile appear on his usually grim face.

But if all this wasn't shocking enough, the students of Hogwarts were to receive one more jolt. Harry Potter rose from his seat and bowed gallantly to the young girl sitting by his side.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, flashing Luna a winning smile.

"Why certainly you may, good sir," Luna replied as she stood and curtsied daintily.

As they stepped away from the table Harry took Luna into his arms and the two began to waltz gracefully across the floor; and they were soon lost in the soft strains of the music. At this point most of the students looked like they had been hit by a stunning spell, as they sat silently in their chairs with their mouths hanging open.

Neville Longbottom's Grandmother had insisted years before that as a member of a good pure blood family the boy needed to learn to waltz. Neville had never really appreciated that knowledge until this moment, and he asked Ginny to dance. With a good deal of embarrassment Ginny explained that she didn't feel like dancing at the moment, but that she would love a glass of punch if Neville would be kind enough to get her one. Ever the gentleman, the young man excused himself and left to find the punch bowl.

As soon as he was out of earshot Ginny confessed to Hermione that she would love to dance with him, but that she had never learned the waltz. Hermione gave her a proud smile and reached for her wand. One quick spell later and Neville was sweeping Ginny across the floor in dramatic fashion.

The dinner was wonderful and Harry made a mental note to visit the kitchen and congratulate the house elves on an outstanding meal. After dinner was finished the _Weird Sisters_ played another waltz, and while most of the students let their meal settle, Harry and Luna returned to the dance floor.

They didn't realize it, but many of their fellow students were looking at the two appreciatively. It might have been the magic of their costumes, or the wide smiles that the two wore, but there was a good deal of envy as the two danced together. One that watched with less envious motives was Draco Malfoy, who was looking at Harry and Luna with the utmost loathing.

"Look at those two, they must have purchased those costumes out of a muggle used clothing store," he declared to Pansy Parkinson in contempt, to which she laughed in agreement.

"You'd be wrong there, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said with certainty. "With all of your family's wealth they would be unable to purchase those costumes. If you hadn't noticed they are made of Elfin Silk. I haven't seen Elfin silk in decades."

As the Transfigurations teacher walked away, the scowl on Draco's face deepened even further at the thought that Potter and Loony were probably wearing the richest costumes at the ball. His Father had sent him explicit orders to leave Potter and Lovegood alone, but his personal hatred had pushed aside whatever good sense he had. Elfin Silk couldn't be purchased for any amount of gold; tradition said that it was only given as a gift to a favored few. For Potter and Looney to use the precious fabric for Halloween costumes was absolutely galling to the young Slytherin. He had to do something.

At that moment Draco noticed Harry and Luna walking out of the Great Hall arm in arm. Without knowing really why he got up from his table and followed them, trying to be as unnoticed as possible. As he watched from the shadows, the two walked through the heavy oak doors and out into the courtyard. Following at a discreet distance, he saw the two find a secluded bench overlooking the Black Lake. The landscape was brightly lit by a full harvest moon, but he was able to approach by staying in the shadows cast by the nearby trees.

As he watched Harry and Luna kissing he found himself totally disgusting. For Potter to have such intense feelings for the strange girl totally revolted the young Slytherin; and Draco felt his anger rise further. He aimed his wand at them and fired a strong stunning spell.

"What was that?" Harry asked of the strange feeling that he had just experienced.

"I don't know, it felt like I was being tickled," Luna responded with a giggle.

Draco looked down at his wand in confusion and then cast the spell again, with the same ineffective result.

This time the two teens rose from the bench and started to look around, their wands drawn. Harry immediately saw his adversary hiding by the trunk of a nearby tree, and turned his wand on him. Draco immediately fired off another spell, and was appalled when Harry chuckled softly.

"Practicing your Tickling Spell, Draco?" Harry asked in clear amusement.

Realizing that his magic was worthless, the young man turned to run back to the castle. But before he had traveled more than three steps he was struck by a stunning spell fired by Luna Lovegood. He was thrown forward and came to rest in a bed of autumn flowers; where an angry Argus Filch would find him the next morning.

Turning to Luna in confusion Harry asked the only word that came to mind: "How?"

Luna thought for a moment and then a smile appeared on her face. "I remember my Mum once telling me that Elfin Silk had properties that could repel minor spells," she said knowingly.

"That's incredible; I may never take this off," Harry said as he stroked the sleeve of the comfortable silk.

"Well I do hope that you wash it occasionally," Luna declared with a mischievous grin.

"I guess I could manage that," he answered with a smirk. Then Harry looked down at Draco, covered with clumps of soil and torn and broken flowers, and saw that the boy appeared to be sleeping peacefully. "I suppose he'll be alright out here."

"I expect so; it might even do him a little good. You seemed more relaxed after that night we slept under the stars," Luna said with a smile as she applied a warming charm to the young Slytherin.

Harry smiled and put his arm around the young girl. "I think the important thing is who was sleeping beside me," he said sincerely.

"Maybe we can lure Pansy out here," Luna said mischievously.

Harry made a face that clearly conveyed his distaste for the idea. "Do you want to return to the dance?" he asked, hoping to get the image out of his mind.

"It's such a beautiful night for a walk that it would be a shame to waste it."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry answered, and taking her arm the two strolled out into the moonlight.

The next morning the main topic of breakfast conversation was that Draco Malfoy had received another week of detentions for vandalizing Mr. Filch's prized flowers. Crabbe and Goyle happily consumed their breakfasts, glad that they had avoided Draco's company the previous night.

- o -

The Dark Lord was not the least bit happy about the results of his latest campaign of terror. He had hoped that his actions would bleed support away from the Ministry and instill a proper amount of fear among the wizarding population of Britain, but almost from the beginning things had gone wrong. His plan of action was sound: he would target those least able to resist with a campaign of savagery that he hoped would become legendary. The victims that he selected were the families of muggle-born witches and wizards, who would have no defense against his Death Eaters.

The first attacks had been extremely successful and very brutal, and fear seemed to be on the rise again. Wizarding Radio was broadcasting frightful reports of the terrible attacks, and no one seemed to be speaking about anything else. But almost overnight attacking Death Eaters discovered that the homes of their intended victims had acquired basic protective wards, which delayed the lightening attacks. The wards only delayed entry for a few moments, but that was apparently long enough for the residents to escape. The Dark Lord later learned that in addition to the wards, the Ministry had also provided muggle families with a portkey to take the occupants to a safe location. Voldemort thought it extremely foolish to waste so much effort protecting such worthless creatures, but it had effectively prevented him from moving ahead with his campaign.

The new recruits he had been able to find were few in number and tended to be of poor quality. The hope for an easy route to power could always be counted upon to draw in young Slytherins, and even the occasional Ravenclaw, but it took long weeks of training to make them ready for their first mission. And lately, even the usually dependable Slytherins seemed reluctant to join his service.

It had reached the point where the Dark Lord had even experimented with using wizards who had been placed under the Imperious Curse. But he discovered that their loss of personal will also meant a loss of their ability to react to changing situations. Those under the Imperious could only be used for the simplest of missions.

What he really needed were dedicated disciples who could follow orders and still be capable of thinking for themselves. But to acquire them he needed a major victory, and ever since the Trunuffen debacle luck had been running against him.

Killing Harry Potter would certainly qualify as such a victory, but he realized that an attack on Hogwarts would be the height of folly. He had earlier learned that the young boy had spent part of his summer at a rural cottage in Devonshire, but his efforts to breach the strange wards had proved futile. He still remembered the bewildered expression worn by Bellatrix Lestrange when he returned to headquarters demanding a bowl of apple pie and ice cream; and the reason for the strange craving still eluded him as well.

But if Potter was beyond his reach, at least for the moment, there might be other targets almost as valuable. Amelia Bones had proven a thorn in his side from the day that she had first taken office, and would also make an excellent target. The trouble was that she realized that fact, and always traveled with a strong detail of Aurors.

The more that he thought about it the more he realized that Harry Potter was the key to everything.

"Bella, send for Lucius immediately," Voldemort ordered as a dark smile formed on his face. Perhaps there was a way to get Potter after all, and his infatuation for the Lovegood brat would be his undoing.


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **A recentreview of this story stated that it contained "way too much romantic crap." I want to say again that I tend to be a romantic, I write for romantics, and there will be a lot more 'romantic crap' in upcoming chapters of this story. Anyone who is uncomfortable with that might want to choose a different story.

**CHAPTER 14: JOINING THE WORLD AGAIN**

Harry found that Luna's love of nature was infectious, and he quickly found that he enjoyed their afternoon walks as much as she did. Their favorite route was a little used path that started at Hogwarts Castle and ran eastward along the shore of the Black Lake, eventually curving around to enter the village of Hogsmead behind the Three Broomsticks Pub.

On one side the path offered a fine view of the wide expanse of the Black Lake, its clear blue waters lapping against the rocky shore. On the landward side were the steep slopes of Iron Cauldron Mountain, wearing a dark green covering of ancient pine forests. Unlike the Forbidden Forest, which bordered Hogwarts to the north, there was nothing sterile or forbidding about this forest. It abounded with life, and it was only natural that Luna would be drawn to it. The two would sometimes leave the trail and plunge into the virgin forest; sometimes in search of Snorkacks or other rare animals, but more often just to enjoy the peace of tramping through the woods together.

Normally the two teens only followed the path as far as the point where it turned away from the shore. At that place there was a large flat rock that projected well out into the lake, and made a comfortable place for the two to sit and talk. But one day in early November Luna decided that she wanted to walk farther, but she didn't really want to go into Hogsmead. What she really wanted to do was explore further along the shore of the lake. So when they reached the point where the path curved inland they pushed forward into the thick vegetation which flanked the trail.

After fighting their way through a small, but dense thicket, the forest opened up and they were able to travel more easily. After a few minutes they descended into a shallow ravine, lost in the shadows of the tall pines that surrounded it. Along the trail from the castle they had seen the remaining patches of snow from the first storm of the season, but in this shallow ravine the canopy of pines was so thick that no flakes had been able to reach the ground, and the muggy air still felt like autumn. As they began to climb the steep slope on the opposite side Harry noticed something that struck him as strange. A granite stone was showing from under the accumulated pine needles, and it appeared to be cut at a right angle. Using his wand and a cleaning charm he swept off a deep pile of pine needles to reveal something that looked suspiciously like a step.

"Luna, come look at this," he said as he reached down to touch the granite surface with his fingertips. "It looks like a step," he said in wonder.

"Harry, could you move just a bit to your right?" Luna asked softly.

The young man turned to see that his girlfriend had her wand aimed at the step, and he quickly moved to the side. A wind charm resulted in the scattering of many centuries worth of pine needles, and revealed a wide granite staircase. The structure had clearly been built by craftsmen skilled in the cutting of stone, and even after many centuries it had maintained its structural integrity; but what it was doing so far from any place of human habitation was something that neither teen could say. Luna dropped to her knees and began to study the runic symbols that had been incised into the surface of the steps, and seemed perplexed by what she found.

"What does it say," Harry asked, hoping to throw some light on the mysterious stairs.

"I'm not sure. These runes are older than anything I've ever read before. I think this was part of a processional way, but I'm not sure what it leads to," Luna declared honestly.

"Well let's find out," Harry replied excitedly. And taking Luna's hand he led her up the steep stairway.

Reaching the top of the bank the two teens combined their magic to create a forceful wind charm that blew away the deep layer of debris that covered the forest floor. What they discovered under the deep mat of pine needles was a carefully constructed path of granite paving stones that continued almost due east. It was clear that the path predated the forest, because in several places large and clearly ancient pine trees had grown up through the carefully laid stones creating a rough jumble.

In the distance Harry could see a large grey standing stone that was leaning dangerously over what he believed to be the course of the trail, and he wondered if it might provide some answers to the mystery. But upon reaching the stone Harry was disappointed to discover that the surface of the ancient monument was so heavily crusted with moss and lichens that almost nothing was visible.

"Well this won't tell us much," Harry declared in frustration.

"Patience Harry," Luna said softly. She pointed her wand at the cracked and weathered stone and softly mumbled an incantation that Harry didn't recognize. Her wand emitted a soft, blue light that soon covered the entire stone with a florescent glow. While most of the carving was lost, a few partial runes floated to the surface.

"Handy," he declared as he admired her spellwork.

She turned from the stone to give him an appreciative smile and then returned to the task of deciphering what she could of the fragmented message. Harry knew that Luna had a lifelong love of ancient runes, and he sat down on a fallen log nearby to await the results.

"Well?" He asked when she stepped away from the monument.

"There's not much. This rune here means 'temple' or 'shrine,'" she said as she pointed to one of the symbols. "And these two stand for 'magic' and 'dreams;' but that's about all that I can read. These runes are very old; much older than those we study at Hogwarts," Luna said solemnly.

Their curiosity sparked, the two teens hurried forward along the buried path towards they knew not what. Cresting a low rise they looked down on a small spit of land that projected out into the lake. A jumble of stones lay on the high ground in the middle of the peninsula, with a single large Sarsen stone standing vertical like a great finger pointing towards the sky.

Looking at the ruins the two teens immediately recognized where the path had taken them: it was a ruined shrine to Vivienne, the Lady of the Lake. As she looked at the broken stones tears began to roll down Luna's cheeks. Harry knew how much the ruined condition of the shrine distressed her, and he decided at that moment to do something about it.

"Well this shouldn't take long to set right," Harry declared with a positive spirit. Then using a simple Wingardium Leviosa charm he began to move a second standing stone back into an upright position. Once the monument was upright he used an impact spell to pack the earth firmly around its base.

Luna gave him an appreciative smile and pulling out her own wand began to levitate the third stone into place. Soon the two were busy clearing away the wild vegetation that choked the site, and Harry made repairs to the damaged bench so that it was once again safe to use. Luna found a shattered quartz bowl under one of the standing stones, and a quick reparo spell made it as good as new. It took some looking, but the young girl finally managed to find some tiny blue flowers that had somehow grown in a sheltered spot between two trees. These she carefully placed in the offering bowl which sat on a small stone table. When it was finished the two teens sat down on the stone bench with a real sense of accomplishment.

A thousand miles away, in a small pond in Devonshire, an almost forgotten goddess felt a very unexpected pull; one that she had not felt in more than a thousand years. Feeling the irresistible need to heed this call, she soon found herself in a huge lake in the highlands of Scotland. In disbelief she raised her head above the surface of the water to see that her shrine, which had been abandoned since before Arthur had founded his round table, had been fully restored. She saw something else as well: two very familiar children sitting on a stone bench and holding each other.

Vivienne felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards the two children who had not forgotten her, and resolved once again to help them in their own time of need. As the two teens left the shrine to return to school she followed them; enjoying the refreshing feel of the icy cold waters of northern Scotland. Where she once remembered a small village of simple farmers and shepherds, there now stood a giant castle; its spires reaching far into the sky. She shook her head in amazement. 'The centuries certainly have flown by,' she thought in wonder.

That night, sometime after midnight, Harry awoke with a start. He looked around his dorm room in confusion, but saw that all of his roommates were still deep in sleep. Neville and Ron seemed to be in a competition to see who could snore the loudest, while Dean and Seamus were sleeping more quietly, but just as deeply. He could have sworn that he had heard someone call his name, but then decided that it must have been a dream. He lay his head down and closed his eyes, realizing that morning would soon arrive. But then he suddenly sat upright in his bed in surprise when he heard the woman's voice once more, as she again called his name. At the same time he felt an uncontrollable need to follow the sound, which clearly had urgency about its tone.

He put his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his feet carefully on the stone floor, which would normally be icy cold at that hour of the night. Strangely, he felt neither cold nor warmth as he stood to dress. He reached for the robes that hung on pegs near the head of his bed, and was horrified when his hand passed right through them. His immediate need was for light, so he reached for the wand that lay on his bedside table, but once again his fingers slipped through it almost like it wasn't there.

"This has got to be a dream," he declared out loud. None of his roommates stirred at his voice, but continued their peaceful sleep uninterrupted. Looking back towards the bed he was shocked to see a body lying in his place, breathing deeply and apparently quite unaware of his consternation. The moonlight that flooded through the window allowed him to identify the body easily; it was himself in a blissful sleep.

But then he heard the voice again and much louder this time. "Harry Potter, please come to me," the voice of a woman called. The need to follow had become uncontrollable, and so without further delay he turned to the door of his dorm room, but not before one last confused glance back at the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Reaching out to grasp the door handle, and beginning to adjust to his odd condition, he was only mildly surprised when his hand slipped through it. Realizing that he couldn't open the door in the conventional way, he determined to try another method. After all, if the ghosts could do it then perhaps this dream version of himself could do it as well. He reached out to touch the door, and his hand slipped through it as if by magic. Taking a large step forward he extended his arms and body through the door, unconsciously holding his breath as he put his head through. A second later he was standing in the hallway outside his dorm, and was thinking about how handy it must be not to worry about doors and walls. He made his way down the darkened stairs to the common room and then out into the castle more by feel than anything else, for the common room and castle stairs were completely dark. Except for the infrequent light provided by an occasional wall torch, he made his way down to the heavy oak doors in complete darkness, relying on touch to reach his goal.

He didn't know it, but at the same time that he was being awakened by the strange voice, Luna Lovegood was hearing it as well. Being more accepting of strange phenomenon than her friend, Luna was also much quicker to accept her strange condition, and consequently she reached the castle doors several minutes before he did. Somehow she realized that Harry would be along before long and sat down on a bench to wait for him.

As he approached the door to the castle he saw movement off to his right, and turning he saw Luna Lovegood patiently waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked in amazement.

"Waiting for you, of course," she replied as she stood up and walked over to her friend. "Are you ready?" she asked sweetly as she reached to take his hand.

"For what?" Harry asked warily.

"An adventure, I think," was her ready reply.

"But how…you were just…I walked right through….I don't understand any of this," he sputtered out in confusion.

"It's a dream, Harry. You can do anything in your dreams," she replied in a self-assured voice. "You have an overwhelming need to follow the voice; isn't that true?"

"Err, yes…but how do you know?

"Because I feel it too; someone is summoning us," she declared knowingly.

"But who?" he asked.

"We'll find out when we get there," Luna answered as she pulled on his hand lightly. The two shades walked through the front doors and out into the moon brightened courtyard, every stone bathed in a bright silver glow. The two somehow knew that they had to visit the Black Lake, and took the path than led down to its shore. There waiting for them was a tall woman with golden colored hair, and wearing a pure white gown.

"I am Vivienne, I'm glad to finally meet the both of you," she said with a warm smile.

Harry was rather unnerved by the strange meeting, but Luna immediately stepped forward and, putting her arms around the woman, hugged her tightly. The woman was a bit surprised by the child's boldness, but Harry could tell that she was immensely pleased as well. Harry knew that Vivienne had years before given Luna the opportunity to say a final goodbye to her Mother, and it was something that the girl always remembered and appreciated.

"Thank you child," the goddess said fondly, as she hugged the young girl. "And thank you both for restoring my home here. It's been long centuries since I've left my home in the south; and I always loved the cool, clear waters of the north."

Seeing Harry standing awkwardly behind Luna, Vivienne reached out and took his hand. "We're friends Harry, good friends, there's no need for shyness. You've given me a purpose again, and I'm grateful. My sisters long ago departed this world, but I always believed that I had a reason for remaining behind. In you and this dear child I've found that purpose. You fight the evil threatening your world, and with what power I have left I wish to help you fight. But on this night I want to thank you for your caring and compassion; and I've chosen a gift that I hope you will both enjoy. Then tomorrow we can start dealing with the grim business of war. My gift to you is true vision of the past, present or the future; you have but to choose," she said with a warm smile.

"I don't understand," Harry said, completely confused.

"I can show you anything that you would like. You can spend time with your parents in the past, go anywhere in the world in the present, or see your own futures," Vivienne answered patiently.

Harry thought about the offer for a moment. It would be nice to know where Voldemort currently was, although he wasn't sure that he was ready to face him yet. It would also be nice to see his parents again, and to introduce them to Luna. But then he thought about the young girl standing silently at his side; she gave him so much and she asked so little. This should be her choice.

"You choose, Lu," he said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She looked at him shyly. "I would like to know what's going to happen in the future, Harry."

"So would I," he responded.

Vivienne smiled at the two teens. "So be it then," she declared.

The silvery moonlight around them began to swirl, causing the two to close their eyes to prevent becoming dizzy. When they reopened their eyes they found themselves seated on the grass of a familiar meadow in the bright sunshine. In the distance Luna's house stood out clearly against the blue sky. Everything pointed to a warm early summer day, with the meadow painted the rainbow colors of a million wildflowers.

Harry glanced over at Luna and realized in shock that she was no longer the young girl that he knew, but instead was a mature young woman. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and was wearing a white muslin dress and a necklace of bright yellow ceramic daisies that he had never seen before. The thing that surprised Harry the most was how much Luna now resembled her Mother, whom the young man had seen a picture of at the Lovegood cottage. Luna observed that Harry had grown older as well, and she quite approved of what the years had done for him.

"How much into the future do you think?" Harry asked, not completely trusting his judgment of Luna's age.

"Twelve or thirteen years, I think," she responded as she considered the young man next to her.

At that moment they both heard a scream, and Harry clutched his wand tightly. A young girl of about nine-years-old came running towards them through the tall grass, her long dirty-blond hair streaming out behind her like a banner. She was screaming and laughing happily, and Harry could see that she was being pursued by a boy of about seven. The boy had black, unkempt hair and emerald-green eyes; and Harry and Luna knew instantly that the two young children belonged to them.

The young girl threw herself into Harry's arms and hugged him tightly, receiving an even greater amount of affection in return.

"I won, Daddy. I won!" The little girl screamed in delight.

"Lizzie cheated, she was supposed to give me a head start," the little boy protested as he sat in his Mother's lap.

"Don't be a cry baby, you lost fair and square," his older sister proclaimed.

Harry looked into Luna's eyes and could see that she had never been happier, a joy that he shared at the sight of their children.

"Now enough of this fighting; how about some lunch?" Luna asked as she gave Harry a happy smile.

"Okay, but I did win," the girl declared.

Luna swished her wand over the blanket and a banquet of good things appeared. The two children forgot about their argument and began happily filling their plates.

"Are we dreaming?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Of course, but isn't this the best dream ever?" Luna answered happily.

"The very best," Harry agreed.

"Let's enjoy it then," Luna declared as she handed Harry a large bowl of fried chicken.

"My feelings exactly," he answered as he put two fat drumsticks on his plate.

The two spent the rest of the day in the meadow playing games with their children. Somehow two brooms mysteriously appeared, and they gave them rides over the forest. Harry suggested playing hide-and-seek, so the others voted that he should be 'it.' He played along good naturedly, in spite of the fact that he knew they were cheating shamelessly. It was only after dark that the four returned to the cottage, the moonlight showing the way.

When they tucked their children into bed that night it was with feelings of pride and incredible joy. Little Elizabeth asked her parents for what was apparently the millionth time if she could get a broom for her birthday, and Harry felt far too happy to temporize on his answer for even a minute. After the two kissed their children goodnight they returned downstairs in complete bliss.

"You know you should have left Lizzie's birthday present as a surprise; you don't even know for certain that we'll get her a broom," Luna said softly.

"I'll make sure we do," Harry replied as he pulled Luna close. The two settled down on the sofa in front of the fire and talked about what a wonderful day it had been.

"I'm glad you chose the future," Harry said in a sleepy voice.

"Me too," she replied, her eyes heavy with sleep. She laid her head on her husband's chest and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When Harry woke up he was back in his dorm room, comfortable in his own bed. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back to the dream he had just had, one in which he was married with two children just a few years in the future. For most sixteen-year-old boys such a revelation would be both frightening and overwhelming, but as Harry remembered the time he had with his son and daughter he found that he was really looking forward to it. His children would be happy, healthy and well adjusted; and Luna would make the perfect help-mate.

Luna smiled at him brightly as he took a seat next to her in the Great Hall. "Good morning, 'Daddy,'" she said mischievously; received rather shocked looks from the others sitting at the table.

Harry's response was a wide grin. "And good morning to you too, Mum."

Ignoring the shocked expressions on the faces of their friends, Harry heaped his plate with food and began to eat with gusto; he never remembered feeling so good in the morning.

The two didn't speak about their vision of the previous night, but simply exchanged knowing looks that told each other that they were delighted with the prospects for the future. It wasn't something that they chose to share with their friends; it belonged to them alone. But their friends knew that something unusual had happened; it almost seemed as though the two were bursting with an inner happiness. After Harry wished a frowning Draco Malfoy a 'nice day' for the third time Ron proclaimed that he must be under the influence of a dark spell.

- o -

The next night Harry awoke again, feeling the same irresistible need to visit the Black Lake. But this time he understood the urge and eagerly anticipated the meeting that was to come. Getting out of bed he glanced back at his sleeping self and smiled; during his six years in the magical world this was definitely his strangest experience, but also one of the most satisfying.

Passing through the portrait hole, he found Luna waiting for him, a happy smile on her face.

"I see the Lady sent you an invitation as well; shall we go then?" he asked as he offered her his hand. Together they found their way down through the blackened hallways to the front door, and then down to the midnight-black lake.

Vivienne was waiting for them on the shore where they had met the previous night. Although she wore the same mysterious smile as before, Harry sensed that there was a grim determination as well.

"Last night I told you that I wished to help you fight the evil in this world, and tonight I bring you the means to be victorious in that fight. Too long have I stood apart from the world and allowed evil to gain in strength. Time had passed me by and I was forgotten; and I began to doubt that I had a reason to exist. You two have shown me how wrong I was, and now I wish for my magic to be felt again in the world. Perhaps with your help I can still make a difference," she said as she extended her hand. In her hand they saw two bright silver pendants on fine silver chains.

Without hesitation the two teens accepted the Lady's gifts, and could immediately feel the power pulsing through them.

"What are they?" Harry asked in surprise.

"These medallions channel the power of the 'old ones;' a power that hasn't been felt in the world for more than fifteen centuries. They will help you fulfill your destinies. I want my magic to be felt again, and I can't think of any two people more worthy to control it than you. You'll find it different from the magic that you know, as it is based wholly on the powers of nature. It may take you some time to fully understand and control the power, but I know that you'll use it wisely."

Both Harry and Luna thanked the Lady for her gifts, and placed them around their necks. The normally cold metal felt strangely warm to the touch.

- o -

When Harry awoke the next morning he could hear his roommates moving about as they dressed for the new day. But as he lay warm and comfortable in his bed he felt no desire to join them. After the Lady had presented them her gifts the previous night, she had given the two another vision of their future. He and Luna had returned to the meadow in the Lovegood forest once again, and they had dreamed about teaching their daughter Lizzie to fly a broom for the first time. The little girl had proven to be a natural in the air, and before the day ended the family had shared a spirited game of broom tag. His son Jamie rode in front of Luna on her broom, and could only talk about the day when he would have his own broom. It was such a happy memory that Harry replayed it over and over in his head, and he somehow knew that Luna was doing exactly the same thing. He also remembered the moonlight walk they had taken after putting their children to bed and how beautiful she looked in the silver light from her namesake.

'Don't you think that we had better get up now Harry?' Luna's voice asked him softly.

"What?" Harry practically shouted in surprise as he sat up with a start and looked around in confusion.

'I think we need to get breakfast,' the same voice suggested, and Harry realized that the voice was in his head.

"Luna?" Harry asked in disbelief.

'Of course; now get up and get dressed or we'll be late,' she replied.

"But how are you talking to me?" He asked in confusion.

'I think it's the medallions, Harry. I seem to know what you are thinking and feeling. By the way, I think you're very handsome as well,' she said with a giggle.

For a moment Harry was confused by her remark, and then he remembered his thoughts about the previous evening. He blushed slightly and then realized that it could have been much worse. 'I better be careful what I think about,' he thought to himself.

'Yes you had; I know how teenage boys think,' Luna sent mischievously, causing Harry to blush an even deeper red. 'Now it's time to get up,' she concluded, and Harry sensed that she had gotten out of her own bed.

'I'll see you at the table in twenty minutes,' Harry thought with a smile, curious about what other powers the medallions might possess. He pulled open the bed curtains and on the bed opposite sat Ron Weasley grinning at him.

"Talking to Luna in your sleep, Harry? A bad sign mate. It looks like she has you hooked but good," he said with a grin.

"I don't know what you mean?" Harry stuttered out defensively.

"I heard you call out her name and talk to her. Either you were talking in your sleep or she slipped into bed with you," Ron declared with a leer.

'Talk your way out of that,' Luna sent, and Harry could sense the mischievous tone in her voice.

"I guess I must have been talking in my sleep," he said contritely, as he hurried started to dress.

"I see, you just wish she was sharing your bed," Ron concluded, unwilling to let go of a subject that clearly embarrassed his best mate.

Harry's face had gone from red to purple as he struggled to control his thoughts on that particular subject.

"Let's get some breakfast Ron," he declared, hoping that the thought of food would divert his friend's attention.

Ron considered the matter for a minute, debating the options of further embarrassing his best friend versus going down to breakfast. "Alright, let's go," he declared as his stomach won the battle. And then as an afterthought Ron added: "I'm starving."

'Nice save,' Luna sent with a giggle.

'I just know Ron,' Harry thought back.

As Harry left the common room his thoughts were not on the fact that he might finally have the weapon to defeat his mortal enemy, but instead on how comforting it was to have Luna sharing his thoughts. Well most of them anyway, as he reminded himself again that he would have to be careful with some thoughts.

The two were notably quiet at breakfast that morning, and although they barely spoke it seemed to their friends that they were sharing a great secret. During the course of the day the two were constantly popping into each others thoughts, helping each other in class and planning on testing their new powers after class was over. Harry thought the experience was almost as much fun as playing pranks on Malfoy, to which Luna communicated her agreement.

After the last class of the day the two met outside the Great Hall and then hurried down the path that led to the Black Lake. Both were eager to learn more about the powers that the Lady had given them. They found a small cove along the shore where they could test their new magic without being seen by anyone. Harry pulled his medallion out of his robes and studied it intently, turning it over in his hands.

"How do you think this works?" He asked Luna.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's something that we have to figure out for ourselves. Since it doesn't need a wand perhaps we can focus the magic through our minds," she answered hopefully as she sat down on an old log by the shore.

"Let's try then," Harry declared with impatience. He pointed his hand at a nearby boulder and in a firm voice he ordered it to "move!"

The rock didn't seem to get the message because it continued to sit peacefully in the mud.

"Move!" Harry shouted, hoping that an increased volume to his voice might somehow make a difference. The rock still ignored him, and he could hear Luna softly giggling behind him. He had to admit that he probably looked rather foolish as he tried to order the stubborn rock around.

'Perhaps the stone is too large for a first attempt, and we should try something smaller,' he thought logically. He pointed his hand at a small stick nearby and tried to summon it to him, but the stick proved as stubborn as the stone.

"I give up," he declared after almost an hour of frustrating attempts. Glancing over at Luna he saw that she wasn't really paying any attention to him, but instead had her eyes on the ground in front of her. Looking down he saw a small patch of blue flowers which had pushed their heads above the snow that remained from the last storm. He thought it funny that he hadn't noticed them before, but simply decided that he had been preoccupied with trying to figure out their new powers.

"Bit early for spring flowers," he said absently.

"Never too early for flowers," Luna replied with mirth evident in her voice.

And as he sat down beside her he was shocked to see more stems start to emerge from the snow, and burst open into white and yellow daisies.

"How did you do that?" he demanded in amazement.

"I don't know," Luna answered honestly. "I was just thinking about spring flowers and suddenly they were there. Then I thought that they would look nice with yellow daisies, and it just happened.

Harry thought about her words for a few minutes and then looked at a dead tree that was standing nearby. The tree truck was blackened by years of severe weather and most of the bark had already fallen away. Concentrating his thoughts he willed the tree to live again. Almost immediately the truck started to lighten in color as new bark covered the dead trunk, at the same time bright green leaves burst forth and started to cover the branches. Giving a mischievous glance at his girlfriend he added one additional thought, and purple and pink tulip-like flowers appeared along the green limbs.

"Very creative," Luna declared in approval. Then glancing up into the sky she saw a small group of Puffins flying over the lake. The snow white feathers of their underbodies caused them to stand out starkly against the grey winter sky; and with a single thought she turned the small birds into great Golden Eagles. Surprised by the added strength of their great wings, the birds began test them in aerial acrobatics over the lake, as the two teens watched in admiration. After a few minutes Luna thought them back into Puffins and they continued their journey south, but perhaps a bit more proudly than before.

"Why did you change them back?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, they might not have liked being eagles, and they were probably happy being Puffins," she replied simply.

Her simple remark reminded Harry that along with the power that this new magic allowed, there was also responsibility in handling it.

"Maybe that's how the medallions work," Luna mused, breaking Harry out of his introspective thoughts. "The old gods were involved with nature and creation, and maybe that is how we need to think about their magic."

"Not much good fighting a group of angry Death Eaters," Harry said wistfully.

"There are forces of violence in nature," Luna said wisely, but with a note of sadness as well.

"I suppose we could cause a volcano to erupt under Voldemort," Harry suggested doubtfully.

"I don't think that would do the Scottish Highlands much good," Luna declared with a smirk. "But there are other forces we could use. What about lightening?"

Harry thought about that for a moment; lightening was certainly a very powerful force of nature.

If the power could be controlled it would be a formidable weapon indeed.

Well let's try it," Harry declared and turned his thoughts to a large boulder nearby.

"No, Harry…" Luna shouted, but it was too late. A blast of lightening streaked towards the boulder and caused it to shatter in an enormous explosion. Harry was amazed with the raw power involved, but then realized that his entire body was tingling. Looking at Luna he saw her hair was sticking out in all directions like it had a life of its own, and then he realized that his own hair was behaving in exactly the same way. The air was literally saturated with static electricity from the blast, and it was affecting both of them.

"An interesting look," Luna declared with a smirk as she touched the ends of her wild hair. "But I don't think it's really me; but it might be good for you. Actually, what I had in mind was using Ball Lightening," she declared. She concentrated her thoughts and two round balls of bright light appeared hovering in front of her, then with another thought she banished the lightening into two boulders about twenty meters away. The effect was the same as Harry's blast, but the affects of the electricity were greatly reduced.

"That's fantastic," Harry declared in admiration, and he was soon experimenting with the strange form of lightening as well. He discovered that they could create as many as six balls at the same time, but simultaneously banishing them to hit different targets required a great deal of practice.

In the days that followed the two learned more and more about their unique powers, and had some fun in the process. Witches and wizards had very limited power to affect the weather, and even then it could only be changed in a very small area and for a very short space of time. On the other hand Harry and Luna found that they could affect weather conditions in a much more permanent and dramatic way. They found that they could create heavy snow storms, drenching rains and a dense fog that enveloped the entire castle.

By accident Harry created a summer-like heat wave that kept Hogwarts in the 80s for almost a week in early December. He had been casually thinking of the pleasant swims that he and Luna had enjoyed during the summer, when suddenly the temperature began to rise. The ominous grey clouds, which had been promising snow all day, broke up and revealed a blazing hot sun. And the water in the Black Lake, which had been near freezing, quickly rose to a temperature suitable for swimming.

"Well shall we?" Luna asked him with a smile, as she transfigured swim suits for the two of them. His smile gave Luna the answer that she wanted, and further magical experimentation was suspended for the rest of the day.

The dramatic changes in weather had confused everyone at Hogwarts, both students and teachers; and some even believed that the Dark Lord was somehow plotting to change the world's weather patterns. Luna and Harry had chosen to keep the secret of their new powers to themselves, at least until they had fully mastered them, and they simply smiled at some of the wild rumors that were being circulated.

Besides they had more important things on their minds than the remarkable weather. Christmas was fast approaching, and the need to find just the right presents was paramount to both of them. The second Hogsmead weekend was planned for early December and Harry was still at a loss for what to buy, but he wanted it to be perfect. Neither of them realized that very soon they would again be called upon to face the forces of the Dark Lord in a life and death confrontation.

- o -

But while Harry and Luna were enjoying romantic dreams, and confusing the students and staff of Hogwarts with freak weather conditions, Lord Voldemort was experiencing a touch of the terror to which he had often subjected others. Since early November his sleeping hours had been racked by the most horrendous of nightmares. One night he would see himself as a rotting corpse, entombed for eternity in a crude wooden coffin. The next night he would be subjected to agonizing torment in a fiery pit, suffering with other doomed souls. Every nightmare was different and more terrible than the one that had preceded it. And always there was that same nightmarish voice declaring that he was doomed to be destroyed. It was clear to the Dark Lord that a new and powerful force had entered the war against him, and one of considerable skill to breech the wards that he had carefully placed on his mind It finally reached the point where he almost completely shunned those 'small slices of death,' as he came to regard the process of sleep.

Somehow the Dark Lord knew that Harry Potter was connected to this new force, but he couldn't imagine how. Everything seemed to come back to Potter, and although he had already suffered two defeats at the hands of the young teen the Dark Lord was determined to try again. The need to destroy his adversary had become an obsession with Lord Voldemort, and one that he could never lay aside for long. But attacking the young man at Hogwarts would be nearly impossible and the wards at the boy's home and the Lovegood residence were unbreakable. Still, as he remembered his own school days, he realized that there was one place that an attack could be successful. A cunning trap combined with overwhelming force might rid him of Harry Potter once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Thanks very much for all of the reviewers who had such positive comments about the last chapter. I was beginning to think that I might be taking this story in the wrong direction, but your positive response showed me that was not the case.

I want to give credit for the delightful idea of Luna's reindeer hat to michelle-31a in her classic story _Luna's Year_.

**CHAPTER 15: SHARING SECRETS**

As late fall progressed into winter the students of Hogwarts began to spend more and more of their free time indoors; usually near the warm fires of their common rooms. But every rule has its exception, and even in icy December Harry and Luna found walks along the frozen shores of the Black Lake an almost irresistible temptation. Heavy winter cloaks and frequently renewed warming charms proved an effective deterrent to the frigid winds blowing off the frozen surface of the lake.

A few weeks before the Christmas holidays, on an icy cold night, the two teens were sitting warm and cozy in the Gryffindor common room. Outside one of the worst blizzards in a century was battering the stout walls of Hogwarts Castle, and the mournful howling of the wind could be faintly heard even through the thick stone walls. As they watched the cheerful crackling of the fire they both contemplated the coming of the holidays, which would be spent at Luna's home in Devonshire. Professor Dumbledore had been reluctant to agree to Harry's visit, but conceded to their demands when he realized that his opposition would prove futile. The old headmaster realized that his control over the young man was fast slipping away, but that the raven-haired boy seemed to be doing rather well on his own.

Harry noticed Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley were sharing a large overstuffed chair nearby, speaking in soft tones punctuated by occasional laughter and giggles. The two of them were on the same path being traveled by he and Luna, and Harry was happy for them. Suddenly he was pulled out of his reverie by angry words coming from the table shared by Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, I've had enough!" The young girl shouted, slamming her books down on the table. She stood up, white with rage, and stormed out of the common room.

"But Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron called plaintively after her, and rushed out to follow.

The four remaining teens looked at each other sadly. This confrontation had been building for a long time and they all knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"They're just not going to make it," Ginny said with a note of sad resignation.

"Perhaps we can help them," Luna said thoughtfully.

"It's just Ron, he's such an insensitive git," Ginny declared in frustration.

"No, it's both of them. Ron is still a boy who needs time to grow up, but Hermione's part of the problem too. She's looking for perfection and setting standards that are impossible to meet. Ron needs to become more thoughtful and Hermione more tolerant. They both need to change," Luna declared wisely.

"But they won't," Neville said sadly.

"Not without our help," Harry declared forcefully, as he entered the conversation for the first time.

"But what can we do?" Ginny asked conspiratorially.

"We need to make them realize how much they need each other. It might not always appear that way, but they really do like each other. You and I can talk to Hermione while Harry and Neville speak to Ron," Luna advised.

"They won't listen," Neville declared.

"They might if we can make them realize what they would be loosing," Luna declared. The four teens moved close together and began to formulate a plan that they hoped would help the situation.

Meanwhile, Ron was chasing Hermione down the hallway. She didn't even know where she was going; she was just so furious that all she could think of was getting as far away from Ron Weasley as possible. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her to a halt. Spinning around she found herself face to face with the one person at Hogwarts that she would least like to see at that moment.

"Let go of me Ron!" She screamed as she pulled her arm away from him. She was so angry at that moment that she could have cursed him without a second thought.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…" he began apologetically. It was absolutely the wrong thing to say at that moment, and Hermione struck him with a stinging slap. The boy staggered back against the wall and stared at her in horror.

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing that same thing over and over again; that's all you ever say. It's just not going to work for us. Will you please just leave me alone?" Hermione begged as tears ran down her cheeks.

She turned and ran away; completely ignoring the startled looks on the faces of her fellow students. Ron sank down to the floor in total shock as he touched the red mark on his face. His shoulders sagged in defeat as he realized that it was over.

A few minutes later Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room, an angry look on his face. If that was the way that she wanted it then it was just fine with him; the school was full of girls for him to pick from. Looking at his friends sitting by the fire, he decided that their sympathetic looks were the last thing that he needed at the moment, and turning on his heel he rushed up the stairs to his dorm.

"So, when do we begin," Neville asked as he watched Ron storm up the stairs.

"Well certainly not tonight; let's give them a day or two to cool down," Luna said wisely.

And try they did, for the two weeks that followed the explosion the four teens tried everything that they could think of; but nothing worked. Ron and Hermione were furious with each other, and refused to talk about the matter with anyone. But more than that, they religiously avoided contact with each other. Harry began to worry that their friendship had been permanently damaged, but Luna pointed out that only time could heal some wounds. Still, it was stressful for everyone involved. The two teens would sit at opposite ends of the Gryffindor table for meals, and their friends would have to alternate sitting with one or the other to show that they were not taking sides.

And then the situation grew even worse when Ron started to shamelessly flirt with the other girls in Gryffindor House; but he only did it when Hermione was around to see. He seemed to be trying to convince himself that he really didn't need her, but Harry knew how depressed Ron was when he was in their dorm at night. Hermione was sad and depressed as well, but she concealed it better as she immersed herself in school work. They all knew that something had to be done but it was something that the two teens would have to do for themselves; their friends only hoped that it would happen soon.

- o -

But not everything was dismal as the last days of the term ticked away. Harry and Luna continued to experiment with their new powers, and almost daily discovered something new that they could do. They were surprised to find that the magic didn't work exactly the same for both of them. Harry found he had a real gift for handling lightening and by extension weather in general. As he experimented he found he could create amazing atmospheric displays with his lightening. And using his gift as a weapon he was able to hit his targets with pinpoint accuracy. He didn't realize until later that the lightening displays were visible from Hogwarts Castle, and had some of the students absolutely terrified.

Luna discovered that her gift centered more on the control of life forces and nature, which didn't surprise Harry one bit. She could grow a tiny acorn into an enormous Oak tree in but a single day, and the shores of the Black Lake were soon covered with drifts of spring and summer flowers.

Then one night in their beds Harry and Luna discovered the latest of their powers. Earlier that evening the two teens had been atop the Astronomy Tower enjoying the stars and a few kisses, and had only gone to bed when they realized how late it was.

"I wish we were still together," Luna thought from her bed in Ravenclaw Tower.

"So do I," Harry responded as he started to drift off.

"Ah…Harry. Should you be here?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He opened his eyes in shock and discovered something warm and soft in bed with him. At that moment he heard the word 'Lumos' and he found himself staring into the bright silver eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"What are you doing here Luna?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Um, actually this is my bed, Harry." And it was at that moment that the young boy realized that the bed curtains were Ravenclaw blue.

"What are you doing in there Looney?" He heard the sleepy voice of a girl demand.

Harry's first instinct was to get up and tell the girl off for her nasty remark, but then remembering where he was he thought better of the idea. Meanwhile Luna had put a silencing charm on the bed so they needn't fear being overheard.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked in near panic.

"Well you did say that you wanted us to be together," Luna answered logically.

"But how?"

"I think we just learned something new about what the medallions can do," she said conclusively.

But at that moment Harry's mind wasn't interested in the powers of ancient medallions. It was fully occupied with how warm and soft Luna was as she lay beside him, and he realized that if he didn't return to his own room immediately he might not be able to.

"I better get back," he said reluctantly.

"I guess," Luna responded with a bit of sadness.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and willed himself back into his own bed.

"Ah, Harry; you're still here," Luna declared with a slight note of humor in her voice.

"Give me a minute here," he said as he concentrated harder still, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and sighed in frustration as Luna lay there smiling at him.

"I'm in so much trouble," he said as he looked around in panic. "Maybe I can sneak back," he said conspiratorially as he started to slip his legs out of bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We Ravenclaws tend to study late in our common room, and going down the girl's stairs you would be rather conspicuous. Besides, some of my roommates are very light sleepers," Luna explained.

"Well what should I do?" He asked in confusion.

"Let's go to sleep and worry about it in the morning," Luna declared with a yawn as she laid her head down on her side of the pillow.

Somehow Harry couldn't take the possibility of being caught in the girl's dorm as casually as Luna, but as he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter he laid back on the pillow. As he looked at Luna sleeping beside him his stress seemed to flow away and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Harry…Harry it's time to get up," Luna said softly.

"Too early, just ten more minutes," the young boy mumbled sleepily.

"Are you sure you want to be here when my roommates start getting dressed…my 'girl' roommates?" Luna asked causally.

After a few seconds Harry's eyes snapped open. "I've got to get out of here," he declared urgently.

"That might be a good idea; why don't you try it again? Close your eyes and will yourself back to your own bed," she directed with mock seriousness.

This time when Harry opened his eyes he was relieved to find Gryffindor crimson bed curtains, but he did miss Luna lying by his side.

"I miss you too, but I'll see you at breakfast….By the way, the next time you come for a visit please warm your feet first, they were cold last night," she sent mischievously.

"I'll try to do better," he answered, the smirk on his face evident in his words.

- o -

When he reached the Great Hall for breakfast he discovered that twelve great Christmas trees had been set up overnight, and Professor Flitwick was in the process of decorating them. The tiny Charms professor used his wand with great dexterity as he carefully levitated each antique ornament into the perfect location. Luna and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table in a whispered conversation when Harry joined them and reached for a piece of toast from the tray in front of him.

"Good morning Harry, how did you sleep last night?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry blushed slightly and glanced over at Luna. 'Did you tell her?' he asked her through their connection.

'Of course not; it was just an innocent question, don't act so guilty.' Was the reply he received back.

"Uh…yes, I slept quite well," he replied, after he had regained his composure.

Ginny had noticed the blush, his delay in answering and the look he had given his girlfriend and figured that something was going on. But before she could ask another question Neville sat down beside her and occupied her full attention.

But while most of the students were marveling at the beauty of the Great Hall at Christmas time, it was yet one more reminder to Harry that he had not yet found a Christmas present for his girlfriend. He wanted it to be perfect and show her how he felt, but finding the right gift was proving impossible. The second Hogsmead Weekend was coming in four days, and that would be his last chance to shop before the holidays began.

That night sleep simply would not come to Harry as he worried about the situation. He searched his mind and found that the girl who occupied his thoughts was peacefully sleeping in her own bed, blissfully unaware of the agony he was going through. Suddenly a familiar image came into his mind and he couldn't help but smile. A mid-twenties version of Luna was playing with their two children in her meadow in Devonshire, and having a wonderful time. His attention was drawn to the ceramic daisy necklace that she was wearing. He remembered in their vision that Luna had been examining the necklace and remarked at how pretty it was. She assumed that she would receive it sometime in the future and was looking forward to it. 'The necklace would make a wonderful present,' he thought to himself. Even years later Harry wondered if Vivienne hadn't really sent him the image to guide him with his problem; he rather thought that she had.

And then another thought came to the young man. When the two teens had first experimented with their new powers, along the shores of the Black Lake, Luna had created a small patch of daisies. In spite of the cold and snow the flowers had flourished; probably because of their magical origins. A necklace made from those flowers would have a double meaning: a reminder of their future together and the unique magic that they shared. It was just three days until the next Hogsmead Weekend, which would give him enough time to gather some of the flowers and hopefully find a jeweler to craft the gift.

The two teens had discovered that with a good deal of practice they were each able to close off a small portion of their thoughts from the other, and both were respectful enough not to attempt entry. Harry was especially grateful for this discovery, because in recent weeks some of his thoughts about Luna had began to reflect the fact that he was a normal teenaged boy. He was somewhat relieved, and a bit shocked, when Luna explained that girls had those thoughts as well; but were better at concealing them. Now, in addition to certain embarrassing personal feelings, he was able to keep the secret of Luna's Christmas present.

Early Saturday morning, and through the greatest of personal efforts, Harry awoke long before dawn. Searching his mind he discovered that Luna was sleeping peacefully in her own bed. Dressing quickly, and throwing on his warmest cloak, he descended through the darkened castle and out into the night. Using the light from his wand, and the little additional light provided by the new moon, he followed the trail along the lake to the secluded cove where they had first tested their powers. There he found the circle of daisies that Luna had created a few weeks earlier. In the starlight they seemed to give off an almost florescent glow, and the young boy wished that his girlfriend was there to enjoy them with him.

Putting aside his dreamy thoughts he gathered together a sizable bouquet of flowers and then, using a shrinking charm, reduced them to a more manageable size. He placed the flowers in a small, padded box and slipped it in his pocket. Returning to the castle without being seen he showered quickly and went down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast and to await the arrival of his friends.

He sensed Luna waking up and her realization that he was already eating breakfast. 'What's going on?' She sent innocently.

'About what?' Was his equally innocent response.

'You and Ron are usually the last ones to make it down, and today you are one of the first.'

'Just excited about Hogsmead, I guess,' was his quick answer.

'Okay, I'll be down in a few,' she replied.

A few minutes later Luna entered the Great Hall for breakfast and Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing the regulation school uniform. The forced conformity that the uniform represented didn't fit his idea of Luna at all.

Instead she was wearing her pointed witches' hat with reindeer antlers; and in keeping with the season one bright red Christmas ornament hung from each antler. She also wore a plaid skirt of wonderfully clashing shades of orange and blue and a purple sweater with orange and red Snorkacks embroidered on it.

Hogwarts girls who were conscious of fashion visibly trembled as Luna walked by, or turned to whisper to their friends in horror. But if some students regarded Luna as a 'fashion train wreck,' Harry was certainly not one of them. He regarded her outlandish outfits as one more indication of her strong sense on individuality, and he admired her for it. She didn't care what others might think; her choices were always her own.

She sat down gracefully beside Harry, the ornaments on her hat swaying gently back and forth, and kissed a smiling Harry Potter on the cheek.

"Wearing your favorite hat I see," he declared with a grin.

"Just dressing up a little; you did say we were eating in Hogsmead today," she replied.

"Yes I did," he replied as he reached for another piece of toast.

Ginny and Neville joined them a few minutes later and the four friends agreed to walk into Hogsmead together. They waited to ask Ron and Hermione if they would like to come along, but neither teen ever showed up.

"This really has to stop," Ginny said in annoyance. Since the two had split up they had both made a conscious effort to avoid each other, and as an unforeseen consequence they were also seeing much less of their other friends. Hermione had apparently taken up permanent residence in a secluded corner of the Hogwarts Library while Ron spent most of his time hanging around the Gryffindor common room.

"It'll take time," Luna said wisely.

They finally gave up and walked into Hogsmead together, splitting up upon arrival to do their Christmas shopping. They agreed to meet at noon and have lunch together at the Three Broomsticks.

As Luna walked away from the young man and in the direction of some shops on the edge of town, she sent him a message through the connection that they shared: 'No peeking now, Harry."

'The same goes for you,' was his thought in return, and he turned and walked towards the small jewelry store that Lavender Brown had told him about two nights before.

As he approached he saw Hermione Grainger sitting on a bench nearby. She looked rather lonely and sad, and Harry immediately altered his course to talk to her.

"Hi Hermione," he said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Harry," the girl responded absently, and then she looked past him to see if there was anyone else there.

"Why didn't you wait for us?"

"I thought that Ron might be with you and it might be…awkward," she answered with a touch of embarrassment.

Harry's cheerful mood changed instantly. "No, I don't think he came," the boy replied soberly.

That information seemed to make the young girl feel even worse, and she looked down at her hands in her lap. "What are you doing?" She asked tentatively.

"Christmas present for Luna," he answered simply.

"Could I come along," she asked meekly.

"I'd like that," Harry answered, realizing how fragile Hermione was at that moment.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as she stood up.

As she walked with Harry she realized that he was going to the small jewelry shop across the street. "Oh Harry, you're not going to get her jewelry? You two have only been together for six months…." But at that moment she realized that she was nagging and immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry Harry; I know that Luna will love whatever you get her."

Harry just smiled at her knowingly and held the door open for her to enter first. As the two students entered the sales clerk looked up in annoyance; he was trying to complete his inventory before the Christmas holidays and the last thing he needed was penniless students taking up his valuable time. 'Probably just a cheap friendship ring or charm bracelet,' he thought to himself as he laid his work aside.

"May I help you?" he asked in a none too friendly way.

"Yes, I understand that you can make custom jewelry," Harry said politely.

Sensing a possible sale, and realizing that some students did have money, the clerk plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yes sir, we do very fine custom work. If I may suggest, emeralds and diamonds make a very attractive combination," he said hopefully as he showed the young man a particularly stunning necklace.

Harry never noticed the horrified expression on Hermione's face, or the struggle that she was fighting against telling him outright that such a gift was totally inappropriate. He didn't notice because at that moment he was extracting a small box from his pocket.

"No, what I would like is to have these transfigured into ceramic and made into a necklace and earrings," he said and laid a small bouquet of perfectly preserved yellow daisies on the counter.

The clerk looked down at the flowers with utter contempt, as if the very idea of such a childish gesture was beneath the dignity of his establishment. "I'm afraid that flowers as jewelry have been out of style since the 1970s, I'm certain that the young lady would appreciate something more in fashion," the clerk said smoothly.

Hermione snorted loudly at the remark, drawing the clerk's attention.

"No, this is for someone special, and she makes her own fashion," Harry declared, trying to be patient.

"I'm sorry Si, but this is really not the kind of work…." But at that moment Harry turned his head slightly and the clerk caught a glimpse of his scar. Suddenly his whole attitude clanged and he took the greatest of interest in his new customers.

"Yes Sir, whatever you would like Mr. Potter," the man simpered.

Harry was beginning to like the clerk less and less, as once again he saw how his notoriety could change the way people treated him.

"How much," he asked curtly.

"Oh, no charge Mr. Potter; it will be our honor," the clerk declared.

Harry sighed and wondered if there might be another jewelry shop in Hogsmead, but before he could say a word Hermione spoke up.

"Please Sir; Mr. Potter wants a fair price. He wishes nothing that he hasn't paid for.

The clerk suddenly realized his mistake and tried to make amends; the last thing he wanted to do was offend this young man who had become such a hero to his world. "Would you like the daisies set in silver or gold?" He asked hastily.

Harry thought for a moment and felt the warmth of the medallion lying on his chest. He also remembered that the ancient Celts regarded silver as a symbol of purity, and he answered with conviction.

"Silver please."

"Our charge would be four galleons." And then seeing the doubt in the young man's eyes the clerk hastily added: "That is the same amount we would charge any of our other customers."

"Thank you, when can I have them?" he asked with relief.

"Our silversmith is in tonight and I can have them delivered to you in the morning."

Harry thought for a second and decided that he didn't want this particular package delivered in the Great Hall. "Could you have it delivered to Professor Remus Lupin instead?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," the clerk responded as he relaxed a bit.

Harry paid the man and was turning to leave when something else caught his eye. It was a small walnut jewelry box with a mother-of-pearl inlay of the moon and stars.

"How much is this?" The young man asked.

"We sell those for four galleons each. There's a craftsman here in Hogsmead who makes them for us. He insists on doing it the muggle way, but his work is superb," the clerk said.

"I'll take it," Harry said as he set the box and four galleons on the counter.

A few minutes later and the two were again standing on High Street. "I think Luna will love the necklace," Hermione said confidently.

"I know that she will," Harry answered with certainty.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I thought you were going to buy her something expensive with diamonds or rubies," Hermione explained apologetically.

"Diamonds aren't for Luna, and never will be," Harry said wisely.

"You know her so well. She's so lucky to have you," the girl said in admiration.

"No, I'm the lucky one," he said as his eyes scanned the street in search of his girlfriend.

At that moment Luna was in a small bookshop at the other end of town, paying for a very important gift. The cost was only three galleons, but it was something that Harry would treasure all of his life.

"I'm going back to the school," Hermione said, deep within her own sad thoughts.

"Won't you stay and have lunch with us?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I have some studying to do," she replied evasively.

"Hermione, you can't keep on like this," he said.

"I know, I just have some things that I need to work out," she insisted as she turned and walked in the direction of the school.

With a sigh Harry went in search of his other friends.

- o -

As Harry was walking down the street he saw Ginny Weasley sitting on a bench outside the Post Office, a sad look on her face. There was no sign of Neville anywhere, and Harry knew immediately that something was wrong.

In his mind he asked a question: 'Luna, are you done with your shopping yet?'

'I just finished; no peeking now,' was the happy reply.

'Can you meet me in front of the Post Office? I think we have a problem,' Harry thought.

'I'll be right there,' came her sober reply.

Harry walked over to the youngest Weasley and sat down by her side. "Are you alright Ginny?"

She turned to look at him and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm alright."

"No…no you're not; where's Neville?" Harry asked with concern.

"He's inside sending an owl to his Grandmother. He wants to visit his parents as soon as he gets home for the holidays. He visits them every chance he gets; he spends hours telling them everything he's done at school. I just can't bear to think of him sitting there all alone; but I just don't know how to help," she declared as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Maybe Harry and I can help," Luna declared as she sat down on the other side of the young redhead.

'How can we help?' Harry asked through the link he shared with Luna.

'By taking her to see the 'Lady;' it helped you, didn't it?'

"Luna, that's brilliant!" Harry shouted out loud and startling Ginny.

A moment later Neville joined them in a very depressed state. Ginny stood and took his hand, trying to be as supportive as possible.

"If you two would be willing to skip lunch today we have a very special friend that we would like you to meet," Luna said with a grin.

The two teens agreed and were more than a little surprised when Harry and Luna led them away from Hogsmead and back towards the castle. Their sense of mystification grew as they passed the castle and followed the overgrown trail that skirted the Black Lake.

"Just where are we going," Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You'll see," Harry said mysteriously.

The landscape was bleak, grey and cold; and both Neville and Ginny felt their pre-holiday depression growing. An icy wind came off the lake causing Ginny to shiver slightly, and Neville put an arm around her shoulders to share a little warmth.

Turning a bend in the trail both Ginny and Neville stopped suddenly at a most unexpected sight. There, next to the path, was a tiny patch of bright orange flowers that stood out boldly against the grey landscape that surrounded it.

Ginny was surprised but Neville, who knew all about plants, was absolutely shocked.

"This can't be," he said as he walked forward for a closer look. Without even thinking he dropped to his knees on the muddy ground to examine the orange poppies more closely.

"Maybe just an early spring," Harry suggested coyly, exchanging a mischievous grin with Luna.

"You don't understand. These desert flowers won't even grow on this continent," he declared in amazement.

"Well things change," Harry said knowingly, and winked at his girlfriend.

It took a real effort to pull Neville away from the orange flowers, and then he only agreed on the promise that he could examine them more closely on his way back. Neither teen realized it at first but the temperature was steadily rising, and they absently took off their heavy winter cloaks and carried them over their arms.

Then the four walked over a small rise and were confronted by an unbelievable sight. The shore of the Black Lake ahead of them was awash with deep drifts of spring and summer flowers creating a palette of color that any rainbow would envy.

Both Neville and Ginny stood staring at the sight for several seconds before either could speak. When words did come Neville could whisper only a single one: "How?"

"Luna got a little carried away," Harry answered with a smirk.

"Well you helped," Luna declared in mock outrage, but there was mirth in her voice.

"What's going on here?" Neville demanded.

"Just a little gardening," Harry answered innocently.

"But this is impossible," the boy sputtered.

"Is it getting warmer?" Ginny asked in confusion as she removed the sweater that she was wearing under her winter cloak.

"Harry's gotten much better at localizing the effects of his weather changes," Luna declared proudly in answer.

Ginny and Neville stared at their friends in bewilderment, and then the pieces began to fall into place.

"It was you! You were the one who created that heat wave," Neville declared as the realization hit him.

"Well yes; but I've gotten much better at regulating it since then," Harry responded with a touch of embarrassment.

"I thought it was You-know-who," Ginny said with amazement.

"We had better leave our cloaks and sweaters here," Luna said as she stopped by a large boulder. "It will get a lot warmer from here on."

"Warmer!" Neville and Ginny responded together.

"Well I thought that we might want to finish up the day with a swim; but first we have a remarkable woman that we want you to meet," Harry declared.

Ginny and Neville were too dazed to say anything as they followed their friends and tried to process what they had seen so far. They crested a small hill and looked down on a small spit of land projecting out into the lake. The two gasped in renewed wonderment as they stared at a garden of color the like of which the world had never seen before, and in the center stood the three standing stones that comprised the ancient shrine.

Harry and Luna led their friends down the slope and instructed them to sit on the stone bench and close their eyes. They followed the instructions in shocked silence and almost immediately fell asleep.

While their friends were peacefully dreaming in the shadow of the ancient stones, Harry and Luna walked down to the lake and sat by the shore.

"I hope she can help them," Harry said sincerely.

"I know that she can," was Luna's positive response.

They sat and talked and sometimes just gazed out at the water, and the two felt completely at peace. Aside from Luna's home on rural Devonshire, Harry had never known such absolute peace in his entire life. After a while Ginny and Neville came down and sat in silence beside them, and Harry could tell by the looks on their faces that they had found peace as well.

"Thank you…thank you both," Neville said solemnly. "I saw my parents; they told me that they loved me…and that they were proud of me. They've heard every word I've spoken to them over the years."

They could see that the young boy was on the verge of tears, but this time they were happy tears.

"I understand Neville; I felt the same way when I spoke to my parents," Harry said sincerely.

"Who is she…the lady in white?"

"It was Vivienne; some people call her the Lady of the Lake," Ginny said knowingly.

"That's right, but how did you know?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"When I was a little girl my mother told me all of the old stories; but I always thought that they were just make believe," Ginny replied.

"No, they were true; she's the last of the Celtic goddesses," Luna said a little sadly.

"She said she was going to send us a vision tonight. She asked if we wanted to see the past, present or the future," Neville said in wonder.

"And which did you chose?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to see the future," Ginny replied with a slight blush.

"And I wanted to see it as well," Neville said in support his girlfriend's choice.

"That's what we choose as well," Harry said with a smile.

"She sent you a vision? What was it?" Neville asked excitedly.

"Our children," Harry said as he put an arm around Luna's shoulders and she snuggled into him.

"Your children!" Ginny declared in shock.

"Yes, we'll have a son and a daughter," Luna said dreamily.

"That means you'll marry," Neville concluded in amazement.

"It certainly does," Harry declared happily.

"Oh Luna, that's wonderful," Ginny declared as she hugged her friend tightly. "I wonder what will happen to us."

"I think you'll find out tonight. But I have a feeling you'll be happy with it," Harry answered with a smirk.

"Ah…may Ginny and I come and visit the shrine again?" Neville asked his friends hopefully.

"Of course you can, Neville. I'm sure the Lady would appreciate a visit whenever you have the time," Luna declared with a twinkle in her eyes.

It's also a nice place to be alone with someone special," Harry said as he put an arm around Luna's shoulders.

Ginny and Neville both blushed slightly at the suggestion, but nodded their heads in agreement.

With that the four teenagers relaxed, and taking advantage of the summer-like temperatures finished the day off with a swim before returning to the castle at twilight. All four were confident that the future held good things for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. Fairy tale titles taken from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, by J.K. Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is rather sticky, but I always get that way about Christmas.Voldie and his friends will be back in chapter 17 so it will be much more confrontational.

**CHAPTER 16: CHRISTMAS SURPRISES**

Harry woke early the next morning, and in spite of it being Sunday he decided to have an early breakfast. Looking around the semi-dark room he noticed that three of his roommates were still deep in sleep, but surprisingly Neville Longbottom's bed was unoccupied. Glancing out the window he noticed that the sun was just peeking above the horizon. It would be a beautiful morning and the young man smiled at the thought of the surprise picnic he had planned for his girlfriend.

The previous week, while Luna was busy studying for her end of term tests, he had slipped down to the kitchens to make arrangements with his friend Dobie. The hyperactive House Elf was all too willing to help the young man with his plans and even added a few imaginative touches of his own. When the time was right Harry would simply ask Luna to go for a walk with him and they would discover the picnic at a sheltered cove along the shore of the lake. Harry had considered asking Neville to join them and bring Ginny, but had decided that he just wanted to make it Luna and himself.

In happy anticipation Harry descended the stairs to the Gryffendor common room. He was surprised to see Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom were the only ones present; they were sitting by the fire and talking in hushed tones. When they saw him coming the two teens stopped talking and Neville motioned Harry to come over. Neville looked very pale and apprehensive, and it was clear to Harry that the boy had not slept well the previous night.

"Harry…I had a dream last night….It couldn't have been real, could it?" Neville asked with a tremble in his voice.

Harry sensed both hope and fear in Neville's voice, and wondered what his dream could possibly have been. Harry knew that Vivienne was sending Neville and Ginny a vision of their future, but he had assumed it would be the kind of happy future the he and Luna were anticipating.

"Why…what did you dream?" Harry asked with his fears mounting.

For a moment Neville seemed unable to speak, and Ginny stepped forward to take his hand.

"It was…our wedding, Harry. Neville and I were getting married," Ginny said with a slight blush.

"But that's wonderful; I thought it was something bad," Harry declared with relief.

"Not bad; but it can't be real…it just can't," Neville said with emotion.

"Luna told me that Vivienne has sent her family visions for centuries, and they've always been true. Why would you doubt this one?" Harry asked.

"My parents…they were there. They were sitting in the front row watching Ginny and I get married," The boy answered in a hoarse voice.

For the first time Harry's expression showed true amazement. He knew that the minds of Neville's parents were irreversibly lost, and nothing known to medicine could bring them back.

"I don't know how Neville, but I believe it's true," Harry said with conviction.

"But how?" The boy asked with a faint glimmer of hope.

"I don't know, but maybe Luna will," the young man said. And then in his mind he asked, 'Are you listening, Luna?'

'I'm almost there, Harry,' was her immediate and sober reply.

"She'll be here in just a minute," the boy said confidently.

"But how do you know that?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Harry looked a little embarrassed at having to reveal the source of his information, but knew that he could trust his friends. "Well…Luna and I seem to have developed some kind of a psychic link. It allows us to know what each other is thinking," Harry replied with a bit of shyness.

"That's convenient; do you two have any other surprises?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Maybe a few," Harry answered mischievously.

It was at that moment that they heard a rapping sound coming from the common room entrance. It persisted long enough for Harry to take notice and walk over to the entrance door. He pushed the portrait open to find Luna patiently waiting in the hallway and a very annoyed Fat Lady glaring down at the young Ravenclaw.

"Why didn't you come in, I gave you the password?" Harry asked in surprise.

But before Luna could answer, the Fat Lady angrily entered the conversation. "Because I wouldn't let her; she doesn't belong here! And how dare you rap on my frame, young lady; I have never been so humiliated in my entire life," the Fat Lady declared.

"Actually, you aren't alive. You are the charmed painting of Godric Gryffindor wife," Luna explained patiently.

The Fat Lady began to sputter incoherently; thrown off her train of thought by the young girl's logic. "Never mind that, I will not let you into this common room," the Fat Lady declared as her cheeks turned from pink to crimson.

"If she has the password you must let her in," Harry declared, his own anger rising.

"It's alright Harry, I don't mind waiting," Luna said soothingly.

"I have guarded this door for almost a thousand years and I am not about to allow an unaccompanied member from another house to enter," the Fat Lady said firmly.

Harry was about to loose his temper when he felt Luna lay a calming hand on his arm, and he felt his anger lessen.

"Well she's 'accompanied' now, so can she enter?" He asked evenly.

"No! I have been too lax with you and this Ravenclaw. I will no longer allow her entry into the Gryffindor common room," the Fat Lady declared with an arrogant smirk.

"You will let her in now and anytime in the future when she has the password or I will make you," Harry declared with a touch of menace in his voice.

She smirked at him knowingly. "Students have been threatening me for a thousand years without result. Godric himself put the protective charms on me," she declared defiantly.

"Very well," Harry responded, and thought about how his new powers might be used in this situation. Suddenly the Fat Lady's pink dressed transformed to green ivy leaves, and then fell away completely. She suddenly found herself in a very short and lacy slip.

"Mr. Potter!" She shouted in outrage, and lumbered out of her frame as quickly as her bulk would allow. The top of her head appeared at the side of the frame, her face the color of a ripe tomato. "I shall report you to Professor McGonagall for this outrage!"

"Go ahead! But unless you let Luna in every time she comes for a visit I put you in this same condition every time I see you; and I don't care how many detentions I get," Harry declared fiercely.

"Oh, I don't think you should do that…" Luna began sweetly.

"Thank you Miss Lovegood," the Fat Lady declared in relief.

"You didn't allow me to finish," Luna addressed the portrait calmly. "I was going to say that I don't think that Harry should leave you in your slip; white really isn't a good color for you. Now I saw a little pink bikini at a shop in London that would be perfect if…"

"NO!" The Fat Lady screamed in panic.

"Then you'll let Luna in whenever she comes to visit?" Harry asked, knowing that Luna's suggestion had won the argument.

"Very well Mr. Potter; but I won't forget this," the painting declared angrily.

"I hope you don't, because the next time I'll take Luna's suggestion," Harry declared with an evil smirk, as he used his magic to restore her pink dress.

It was the first time in a thousand years that the Fat Lady had been bested by a student, and she wasn't happy about it. The portrait slammed shut after the two entered the room, and they could hear the Fat Lady grumbling loudly about 'disrespectful students.' Harry and Luna exchanged a quick grin as they went to join Ginny and Neville by the fire. It was still quite early and the common room was empty except for the four teens.

"Is it true Luna?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Yes Neville, her visions are always true," Luna answered with a smile.

"But how is it possible?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"I think that is something that we need to ask the Lady herself," Luna declared logically.

The four left the castle together a few minutes later. There was a thin, cold mist hanging above the ground and a fresh layer of snow that crunched under their feet as they followed the path down to the lake. The world was still asleep as they made their way along the shore, and the noise made by their feet was the only sound to be heard. Reaching the ancient Celtic shrine, the four teens crowded together on the small bench and closed their eyes. A second later they beheld a slim woman with long blond hair dressed in a flowing white gown.

"I have known many beautiful gardens in my so long existence, but none as beautiful as this. I am well pleased," she said smiling.

"Um…um," Neville said as he tried to think of a way to begin.

"Yes Neville?" The lady said gently.

"My dream last night…ah, of our wedding…my parents were there," he stated rather than asked.

"And so they shall be," the Lady answered with a bright smile.

"But that's not possible; their condition is incurable," the boy declared.

"To your magic perhaps, but not to mine," she replied knowingly.

"You can cure them?" He asked in awe.

"Not I; I can only visit them in their dreams, like I am visiting with you now. But your friends carry my magic and they can cure them."

"But how can we do it," Harry asked in disbelief.

"You'll know when the time comes. You've only just begun to explore your power. It may take you the rest of your lives to understand it fully, but what you've accomplished already tells me that I made the right choice. I'll tell you this Neville; you'll have your true family with you this Christmas, and I'm not just speaking of your parents," Vivienne said with a mysterious smile.

Then turning to Harry and Luna, the Lady continued with a serious tone to her voice. "Mine is the power of healing and transformation as practiced in the old times. Your world is sick in both mind and body, and I hope the two of you will cure it."

The two young people felt quite overwhelmed as their destiny was revealed to them, but also rather proud. Harry reached out and took the hand of the girl who was ordained to be a part of his very special future. Together he knew the two of them would succeed.

But Harry didn't forget about his friend either; Neville had waited all his life to hear the words that Vivienne had just spoken and he didn't intend to waste a minute in giving Neville back his parents.

"As soon as we get back to school we can speak to Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll let us visit your parents today," Harry said reassuringly.

But Neville's reaction was not what Harry had expected. The boy was silent and appeared deep in thought for a long moment before a look of firm resolution appeared in his eyes.

"You and Luna have carefully kept your new powers a secret so You-know-who wouldn't find out; if you healed my parents now the word would be certain to leak out. We can wait a little while longer to be together, until after you've defeated him," Neville said resolutely.

Harry looked at his friend in silent awe as he realized the sacrifice that Neville was willing to make for their world. Neville truly possessed all of the courage that any Gryffindor could ever want.

"You have chosen your friends wisely, Harry," Vivienne said in admiration.

"There might be another way; one in which Neville can have his parents back and we can keep our powers a secret," Luna said conspiratorially. "Ginny said you were planning to visit your parents as soon as you return to London for the holidays. Harry and I could go with you and we could heal them without anyone seeing us."

"But they would see us going into St. Mungo's and put it together," Neville said reasonably.

"Not if Harry and I wore his invisibility cloak," Luna said with a grin. "You hear about miracle healings all of the time; people will just consider this another one.

Once again Ginny and Neville realized why Luna was in Ravenclaw, and why Harry had chosen her.

"Brilliant Luna," Harry declared as he hugged her tightly. "That's exactly what we'll do."

The last week of the term moved with glacial slowness for the four teens, as they waited to be released for the Christmas holidays. But for Neville it was the most difficult, as he could think of little else than the day that his parents would be restored to him.

At long last the day finally arrived and dozens of horseless carriages made their way from Hogwarts Castle to the nearby train station. The teenagers found an empty compartment in the back of the train and settled in for the long ride home.

- o -

As Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, his fingers steepled before his face, he considered the strange events of recent days. He gazed out his office window and saw the sun setting in the west, bringing yet another day to a close. But not an ordinary day like any other; this day just might be the most important in his so very long life. This day brought him the answer to a very important question and an understanding of his real purpose in life. His thoughts carried him back a few weeks to when it had all begun, and he marveled at the fact that he hadn't realized the remarkable nature of the events as they first started to unfold.

The lightening storms of a few weeks previous had frightened everyone, and had even disturbed the formidable Albus Dumbledore. He was aware that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood walked in that direction almost every afternoon, and he was concerned that they might come to harm. He wondered why he had never made the connection between the two events, and he realized that a power greater than his own had prevented such a logical leap. His normal inclination would have been to investigate the far side of the lake personally, but some mental force had always prevented him from doing so. But that had all changed earlier on that very day.

A few hours before he had watched as Hogwarts carriages left the school to take happy students home for the holidays. Harry Potter in particular seemed to be looking forward to Christmas, and he laughed openly as he walked to the carriage hand in hand with Luna Lovegood. The aged Headmaster noticed the open affection that the young boy showed for his unique friend and wondered how far their relationship had progressed. Harry had never been good at showing his deeper feelings, but now they were on display for all to see. As the carriage carrying the two teens pulled away Albus Dumbledore felt a sudden mental release, and he knew that he must investigate the upper reaches of the Black Lake immediately.

After a hundred and fifty years it was no easy matter to surprise Albus Dumbledore, but that morning's walk along the lake shore certainly did so. The fields of flowers were certainly an unexpected surprise; but the Headmaster rationalized that a powerful wizard could accomplish that. But then the air temperatures began to rise and Dumbledore began to be concerned. He had the ability to change the weather over a small area and for a limited time, but he couldn't conceive of the power required to bring summer temperatures to such a wide area in the depth of winter.

Reaching the granite stairway, Dumbledore felt a rather strange familiarity; almost as if he had walked this same route sometime in the distant past. The feelings grew even more intense when he reached the leaning standing stone, and long forgotten memories began to return as he laid his hand on the weathered stone. If he didn't know better he would be certain that he was under some form of enchantment, but it was like no enchantment that he had ever seen.

He was deep in thought as he approached the ancient shrine, barely noticing the flowers that crowded in on every side. There had to be a solution to this strange puzzle if it could only be approached logically. He absently sat on the stone bench and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"Welcome Albus," a familiar voice said, and the old man opened his eyes and beheld a beautiful young woman in flowing white robes. "I've awaited this visit for many years, my old friend," she said with a warm smile.

"I'm afraid that you have the advantage of me, Madam. You appear to know me, but I don't know you," Dumbledore said respectfully. But even as he spoke the words he somehow knew they weren't true. Somewhere in the far distant past he knew that this strange young woman had played a central role in his life.

"You know me, Albus; you above all others. Many ages ago you were my most loyal priest, and even as the people drifted away to other beliefs your loyalty remained unflagging. A village once stood on the site of your great castle, and you were once the chief of that village. Yours is a very old soul my friend, one that has been through many incarnations. But you always return to this corner of Scotland, where your heart is," she explained patiently.

"Vivienne?" He asked in disbelief as the memories came flooding back.

"Yes, my friend. You have returned in time to see my magic again return to the world; my children are carrying it forth," she declared joyfully.

"You taught them to do this," he asked in wonder as he waved his hand at the profusion of nature that surrounded them.

"No, I only gave them the means; they taught themselves. And their lessons are just beginning," she replied.

"I would that I could see the end of that lesson," Albus Dumbledore said wistfully.

"You doubt too much, my old friend. You will see their lessons completed, and live long enough to understand your true destiny," she declared. With that his vision began to blur and the bright outside light was replaced with more muted light.

"Tell us a story, Grandfather," said the voice of a little girl hopefully. Albus Dumbledore opened the eyes, which he hadn't even realized that he had closed, and was surprised to find two small children sitting in his lap. The little girl appeared about seven-years-old, and had long dirty-blond hair, clear silver eyes and a bright smile that could melt the hardest of hearts. The boy, who appeared a couple of years younger, had black unkempt hair and emerald green eyes. Both children appeared to be eagerly awaited the words of their favorite 'Grandfather.'

"Well what story do you want to hear?" Albus found himself asking happily.

"_The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_," squealed the young girl hopefully.

"I want '_Babbitty Rabbitty_,'" exclaimed the little boy.

"Well this will never do; I guess I'll just have to tell you both stories," the old man declared joyfully. "Once upon a time there was a kindly old wizard…." And for the next hour Albus told both class fairy tales complete with animated hand gestures and funny voices.

Albus Dumbledore had never enjoyed himself as much as he did that evening, and he felt true regret when Harry and Luna appeared and said that it was time for the children to go to bed.

"Just one more story Mummy, please," Lizzie begged piteously.

"One more, please," the little boy whined.

Albus watched as Harry and Luna smiled at one another and agreed that one more story wouldn't hurt. As he launched into a third fairy tale the old man's vision began to blur and he found himself once again sitting beside the shrine, the woman in white standing beside him.

"Your true destiny has always been as grandfather to two very special children, and you will do it so well that they will treasure your memory all of their lives. You will teach them their first spell, guide them in riding their first brooms and set them on the path to happy and remarkable lives," Vivienne said with pride.

"I will have time to do all that?" Albus asked doubtfully.

"For that and for more, my old friend," the Lady said with a smile.

When Albus Dumbledore awoke from his dream a few minutes later he was a far wiser man. He pinched a bright red flower from a nearby bush and laid it reverently in the stone bowl. "Thank you, My Lady," he whispered as he turned to retrace his footsteps to Hogwarts. The old man was now confident that his world was in good hands and that the future was bright.

- o -

Ron and Hermione shared a compartment with their friends on the way home, but sat as far apart as possible. The initial anger of the breakup had passed away; but it had been replaced with a cold disregard that was almost worse. Both steadfastly ignored the other; refusing to speak or make eye contact during the whole ride south. Hermione had her nose buried in a book while Ron resolutely stared out the window at the passing scenery. It was clear that neither teen was happy about the situation, but both were too stubborn to take the first step necessary to end it.

Hermione had told Ginny that she was going to spend the holidays on a ski vacation with her parents in Switzerland. Ron was going on a short vacation as well; his to the warm beaches of southern France. The new Minister of Magic had recognized Arthur Weasley's abilities immediately, and had promoted him to direct the Department of Muggle Affairs. Along with the promotion came a substantial increase in pay, and this holiday vacation was the first evidence of that.

Molly Weasley had been somewhat reluctant to allow her fifteen-year-old daughter to spend the holidays with Neville Longbottom and his family, but finally agreed when she learned that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were also invited guests. Also, Molly liked the shy, good natured boy and didn't want him to spend the holidays alone.

Harry and Luna had already made arrangements for their trunks to be sent on to Luna's home, and Harry allowed Hedwig to fly down on her own. The only thing that the two carried with them was Harry's invisibility cloak, which was concealed in an ordinary canvas bag.

After wishing Ron and Hermione a happy Christmas, the two teens ducked out of sight and draped the cloak over themselves. Choosing the right moment they fell into step behind Ginny and Neville as the boy's formidable grandmother led the two off the platform.

Reaching a black limousine that was waiting by the curb outside, Neville helped his Grandmother into the back seat. Then he waited while two invisible forms climbed in after her; with Ginny and Neville the last to enter.

"Please take us to the hospital, Rogers," Neville instructed the driver firmly, and then he raised the privacy shield between themselves and the driver.

"Now will you please tell me what is this all about, Neville?" Augusta Longbottom asked her Grandson.

Rather than answer directly, Neville waited until Harry and Luna had removed the cloak. "You remember Harry Potter, and this is our friend Luna Lovegood. And you know Ginny Weasley of course," he said as he took the redhead's hand.

Augusta Longbottom looked at her Grandson with surprise; this was certainly not the shy youth that she had seen off on the train four months before. This boy literally exuded confidence, and reminded her of his Father at the same age.

"What's happened, Neville?" She asked the boy in astonishment.

"A great deal Gran, a great deal. But before we discuss it I want Harry and Luna to see my parents," Neville said firmly.

"Neville, your parent's condition is a family matter. My son and his wife are not for display to strangers," Augusta Longbottom declared in outrage.

"They aren't strangers, Harry and Luna are as much my family as if we shared the same blood, and Ginny is going to be my wife. Harry and Luna are here to heal my parents," Neville said forcefully, and not backing down from his Grandmother one bit.

Ignoring the shocking declaration that her Grandson intended to marry Ginny Weasley, or the surprising admission that the boy considered Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood to be part of his family, the old woman considered her Grandson sadly. "That's impossible, Neville," she declared with regret.

"Actually, it's not," Luna Lovegood stated dreamily, as she entered the conversation for the first time. "We carry a magic that can heal them."

"I'm sorry child, but no one has that magic. We've had the finest wizards in the world examine them, and they've all declared it to be hopeless," the old woman said softly.

"For normal magic perhaps, but not for the Lady's magic," Luna said with a smile.

Against such determined confidence the old woman had no answer; in her very long life she had seen many strange things in connection with the magical world, and perhaps she was about to see another. As she sat back in her seat Augusta Longbottom allowed just a tiny ray of hope to creep into her thinking. She glanced across at the young redhead who sat opposite her and wondered if she was responsible for Neville's increased confidence.

The Weasley family was well known and highly respected in the wizarding world. They had always been poor, but had always been on the right side in the fight against evil. The only thing that had prevented a merging of the two families' years before was that both the Weasleys' and Longbottoms' tended to run to sons. Ginny Weasley was the first female Weasley born in generations. As she watched the young girl take her Grandson's arm she smiled to herself at the prospect of their union.

When they reached the abandoned department store that concealed the entrance to St. Mungo's Hospital, Harry and Luna once again covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and exited the limousine behind the others. The two followed the Longbottoms inside and up to the fourth floor, where those with brain injuries were cared for.

Entering the semi-dark room Harry saw two occupied beds against the far wall and realized that they must be Neville's parents. Neville secured the door with a locking spell as Harry and Luna removed the long cloak.

"Ginny, will you raise the blind please," Harry asked as he approached Frank Longbottom. The sight that greeted the young man was grim indeed. Frank Longbottem, who had once been a strong and vibrant man, was now a wasted shell. Dull, unseeing eyes stared up at the ceiling, with no spark of life in them. His skin was dry and deathly pale, and his limbs emaciated from years of inactivity. More than anything Frank Longbottom had the appearance of a living corpse.

"Ready?" Harry asked Luna, who stood by the bedside of Alice Longbottom.

"Ready," Luna responded firmly.

Harry raised his arms and held them above emaciated body and concentrated intently, willing the man to be healed. Particles of golden light descended from Harry's fingers like rain, and Frank Longbottom disappeared into a cocoon of golden light. Luna was performing the same healing magic on Alice Longbottom, as her family watched in wonder.

After a few minutes the two teens lowered their arms and the golden cocoons slowly dissipated. At first the two people showed no obvious changes, and Augusta Longbottom sighed in resignation. But as they watched a change began to occur and their pale, sallow skin began to take on a more healthy appearance. Where previously only skin and bone were evident, arms and legs put on a healthy layer of muscle. Instead of a sleep of death the two people appeared to be napping lightly.

"I think they'll be alright in a few minutes," Harry said confidently as he and Luna moved away from their bedsides.

As Augusta Longbottom approached her son's bedside she saw his eyes blink open. He looked around in confusion and hoarsely whispered his first word in fifteen years.

"Alice?"

Alice Longbottom's eyes flickered open after her long sleep, confusion evident after years of dreams. At first she was unable to speak, but finally struggled to answer with a single word of her own: "Frank?" Neville hugged his Mother gently, afraid that like glass she might shatter at his touch.

"Neville darling?" The woman asked in confusion.

"Yes Mother," Neville replied as tears streamed down his face. The moment was too precious to use 'Mum;' for Neville the word 'Mother' carried far more significance.

"What a handsome young man you've become, my Son," the woman whispered.

Harry felt it was a moment for Neville and his family to be alone. Taking Luna's hand he walked over to the door where Ginny was standing, wiping away happy tears with a hankie.

"Luna and I had better go now; we are going to meet Luna's Father at the Quibbler offices in Dagon Alley. Wait a few minutes before you call the Healers in.

The young girl threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Harry….Bless you both," she whispered.

Neville looked up from his Mother's bedside, unwilling to leave her side for even a second. "Thank you Harry, thank you Luna; you've given me my family again."

Harry and Luna felt extraordinarily good as they left the hospital to meet Luna's Father; and the two took their time enjoying the sights and sounds of London as they walked to Diagon Alley.

The news of the Longbottoms miraculous recovery swept through the wizarding world like wildfire, and was the lead story on every news report. The word that was used over and over again was 'miracle,' and indeed it was. But Harry and Luna never heard any of it; they were warm and happy in a small cottage in Devonshire, wrapping presents and enjoying winter games. Harry learned that in spite of her slight size Luna had a wicked aim with a snowball, and he came out on the losing side in most of their fights.

The teens had wanted to find suitable gifts for when they visited the Longbottom home on Christmas Eve, but Philius Lovegood explained that gifts wouldn't be expected, and might actually make their hosts feel embarrassed.

"You've already given them the greatest gift possible: you've given Neville back his family and his parents back their lives," Philius explained patiently. "Just accept any gifts graciously and know that it comes from their hearts."

The two teens saw the logic in the man's words, but even then they found it impossible to go to the Longbottom home empty handed. On the morning of Christmas Eve the two baked off a double batch of Luna's delicious Chocolate Snorkacks to take with them.

That afternoon the three of them portkeyed to the Longbottom estate near Salisbury, arriving in a front garden blanketed in deep snow. Any doubts that Harry might have had about spending Christmas in the formal setting of Longbottom Manor were quickly dispelled when he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug by Alice Longbottom. In the minutes that followed the Longbottoms made it clear that they regarded Harry and Luna as family, even to the point where Neville's formidable Grandmother insisted that the two teens call her Gran.

Ginny Weasley had arrived a few minutes earlier and she seemed rather relaxed as well; in spite of the fact that she was visiting her boyfriend's family for the first time. Neville escorted his three friends up to their rooms while Philius Lovegood remained behind to become better acquainted with the other adults. Harry suspected that Philius just wanted to allow the teens their own space, and he appreciated it.

That evening they all met for a delicious Christmas Eve dinner in the great dining hall of the mansion. After dinner they moved into the living room to be greeted by an enormous Christmas tree and a cheerfully burning fire. Alice Longbottom took that moment to inform them that it was Longbottom tradition to open holiday gifts on Christmas Eve, and waving her wand a number of wrapped packages magically appeared.

The nature of the gifts received by Harry and Luna caused the teens a bit of embarrassment, but they tried to remember the words of Luna's Father. Neville clearly felt that his friends had given him the greatest gift in the world, for he once again had a family; and so the two accepted their gifts graciously and in the spirit of Christmas.

Harry could hardly believe it when Frank Longbottom levitated an enormous, green-wrapped package before him. The young teen looked at the large box for several seconds before Ginny's impatience came to the surface.

"Well open it Harry," she ordered with eager anticipation.

Without further delay Harry began to tear at the rich emerald-green wrapping paper with all the excitement of a twelve-year-old confronted by Father Christmas. His efforts revealed a large, ornately carved mahogany chest with runic symbols covering the lid. Frank Longbottom exchanged a smile with his wife as Harry carefully opened the lid to reveal a complete Quidditch set. But this set was as unlike the simple sets found in most wizarding households as day was from night. These were the same type of balls as used in the professional Quidditch leagues, with all the necessary spells and enchantments.

Luna could see that Harry was too stunned to speak and needed a little help, and she knew that as his girlfriend that was part of her job.

"Maybe we can play a game tomorrow," she suggested, bringing her boyfriend back to reality.

"Err…yes, that would be great. Thank you very much," he said sincerely.

"Neville tells us that you are quite a remarkable Seeker, Harry; I've already sent Dumbledore a request for Alice and myself to attend the next match played by Gryffindor. Also, we are taking Ginny and Neville to the Quidditch World Cup in August and we would love to have the three of you join us," Frank Longbottom said, hope clearly written on his face.

Harry and Luna looked at Philius Lovegood hopefully, as the older man gave away no hint of his reaction to the proposal. Suddenly he cracked a wide smile and nodded at the two teens.

"We'd be delighted to attend," Philius said sincerely.

As the positive mood grew stronger, Alice Longbotton levitated a beautifully wrapped blue and silver package onto the carpet in front of Luna. This package was smaller than Harry's, but was quite heavy in its own right. Luna began to carefully peel away the blue paper, much to Ginny Weasley's frustration.

"Just tear it Luna," her friend directed.

With a bit of a wince Luna tore off the remaining paper and opened the box that was revealed. Inside were a dozen large red leather folios, each carrying a date and the title 'Field Notes."

"Neville tells me that you have a fascination with the rare animals of our magical world; my Father did as well. Perhaps you've heard of him, his name was Roger Keyes," Alice Longbottom said a bit wistfully.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the very familiar name. "The Roger Keyes that wrote 'Fantastic Magical Creatures,'" she asked in wonder?

"You've read it?" Alice asked with a smile.

"It's my favorite," Luna responded in disbelief.

"My Father was very proud of that book; it was the culmination of a life's work. But I'm afraid very few people have read it," Alice Longbottom said with a note of regret.

"It's a wonderful book," Luna said sincerely.

"I had a feeling that you might think so. These were my Father's field notes, where he documented his observations and discoveries. After his passing I kept them; out of pride I guess. But now I want to pass them on to someone who can continue his work," Alice said emotionally as she hugged the young girl tightly.

It was rare for Luna to be at a loss for words, but at that moment she was. The two women hugged each other for several seconds, and as he watched Harry felt a tear come to his eye.

"I have something else for you, my dear," Alice Longbottom continued in a choked voice. "Neville told me that your particular interest is in the Crumple Horned Snorkack; my Father also had a fascination with those remarkable creatures. But I understand that you've never seen one; is that right?"

"No, but I hope to someday," Luna responded.

"Well how about next summer? My Father helped found the International Snorkack Sanctuary near Varus in Northern Sweden," Alice declared.

"There's a Snorkack Sanctuary?" Luna asked in wonder, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes; the species is so endangered that its existence is kept a closely guarded secret. The current director was a good friend of my Father, and I've known him since I was a child. Yesterday I made a floo call and asked if it would be possible for the eight of us to visit the Sanctuary in June. That is a particularly special time, as the young Snorkacks will be emerging from their dens for the first time."

"Yes…oh yes," Luna declared excitedly, and then looked to her Father for approval. His smile told her all she needed to know.

"Excuse me, but did you say that 'eight' would be going," Ginny asked, hardly daring to believe that she might be included in something so exciting.

"Yes, my dear; that is if you'd like to go. I already spoke to your parents and they think it would be very educational, and as Neville informs us that you are destined to be our future daughter-in-law, we would like to get to know you better," Alice said with a smile.

Ginny blushed sweetly and looked over to Neville. "Thank you, I would love to go," she said in barely a whisper.

As the night progressed the spirit of family grew ever stronger, until they were all laughing like the oldest of friends. Neville had given Ginny a beautiful mirror and brush set, and on the card it had said that it was for the 'fairest of them all.' From anyone else it would have been terribly corny, but the two teens were so obviously smitten with each other that it came off as very sweet.

Luna loved the necklace and earrings that Harry had given her, and immediately made the connection to the vision that the two had shared. She asked him to help her put the necklace on, and for a moment the two forgot there was anyone else in the room. Luna smiled to herself when she thought about how Harry's gift to her, and her gift to him, both had a connection to their future daughter.

The most touching moment of the evening came when Luna gave Harry her present. It was a small, flat gift wrapped in purple paper; and Harry knew immediately that it must be a book. Removing the wrapping he stared at the cover in surprise and a wide grin formed on his face. In bold gold letters the title read '_Flights of Fancy; Teaching Your Child to Ride their First Broom_.' Tears came to his eyes as the emotion threatened to overwhelm him, and all he could do at the moment was hug Luna tightly. The others in the room shared the emotions of the moment, and stood by in respectful silence.

-o-

Luna couldn't go to sleep that night as her thoughts lingered on what a wonderful Christmas it had been; no small part of that being that the man she loved was sharing it with her. She reached up and felt the daisy necklace still around her neck, and she smiled to herself. It was a perfect gift that she would treasure always. She never ceased to be amazed by the fact that in spite of a miserable childhood, Harry had turned out to be so sweet and gentle. Teenage boys rarely understood what it meant to be romantic, but as she fingered her necklace she realized that Harry might be an exception to that rule. In her lap lay open one of the wonderful field guides that she had been reading a few minutes earlier. She was amazed at the detail that it contained, and realized that she still had so much to learn. At that moment she heard a light knock on her door.

"Yes?" She called as she threw a bed shawl around her shoulders.

The door opened a crack and Harry stuck his head in. "I just came by to say goodnight," he said with a smile.

"Come in Harry," she said warmly.

As Harry walked over Luna noticed that he was carrying a small black book in his hand. "Thank you again, this is a wonderful present," he said as he held the book up for her to see.

"Do you really like it, Harry?" She asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, I just can't wait until our daughter comes along so I can start using it," he replied happily.

"Well come sit beside me and read me a little of it," she said as she patted the bed beside her. Her inviting smile made it clear that her trust in him was complete.

Returning her smile he sat on the comforter by her side and leaned back against the pillow that she had provided. He noticed the red-leather folio on her lap and guessed that she had been reading. "Someday you're going to make a great Zoologist," he declared as he nodded towards the open book.

Harry could see the smile fade from his girlfriend's face and he wondered what it was that he had said. "No…no I won't be," she declared with the slightest of sadness. "I've decided to become a Healer, Harry. I want to use our gift to help other people like the Longbottoms."

In a flash Harry saw once again how very special Luna was. "Well I thought that we could pursue both careers," he declared warmly.

"We?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course; it's my gift as well. Seeing Neville and his family tonight made me realize how really precious our gift is; I want to be a Healer as well. And being with you has taught me to always appreciate the rare and unique."

A rare blush appeared on Luna's cheeks, and Harry thought that at that moment she was the most beautiful girl in the world. His right hand left the book and found her left, squeezing it gently.

At that moment the door was pushed open and a familiar redhead stepped into the room. "Luna, can I borrow…" And then Ginny Weasley's voice froze in her throat as she saw Harry and Luna in bed together. Actually, Luna was in bed and Harry was sitting on top of the covers; but Ginny didn't analyze it that far.

"Yes, Ginny," Luna asked dreamily.

"Ah…ah…I just wanted to borrow…to borrow…I forget what I wanted to borrow. Good night," Ginny stuttered in panic and fled the room.

"You know what she was thinking, don't you?" Luna asked with a giggle.

"Yes, but I don't think that it's funny," Harry said in a serious tone.

"Oh, but it is; I've never seen Ginny turn that red," Luna said, her eyes sparking with mirth. "Don't worry; I'll talk to her in the morning. Right now I think I could go to sleep," she said with a yawn.

Harry started to get off the bed when Luna laid a gentle hand on his arm. "No, stay," she said as her silver eyes connected with his. Once she was sure he wasn't leaving she reached over and turned out the light.

Harry smiled to himself as he slid under the comforter and laid his head on the pillow. Immediately Luna laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer. 'I could get used to this so easily,' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Luna did indeed speak to Ginny and the young redhead seemed to relax a bit, in spite of a few slight blushes when Harry was around. The rest of the holidays were happy and relaxed, filled with good friends and good times, and when it was time to return to school everyone was sorry it was over.


	17. Chapter 17

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up, but I was badly in need of a vacation. In London I saw the statue of a Yale (a.k.a. Centicore), and thought it the perfect creature for Harry and Luna to find.

**CHAPTER 17: THE GATHERING STORM**

The trip back to Hogwarts started pleasantly enough, with Harry and his friends telling each other about how they spent their holidays and the presents that they had received. Ginny took the greatest of delight in recounting how Luna had defeated Harry in a snowball fight on the grounds of the Longbottom Mansion.

"Every snowball you threw was perfect, how did you ever get so good?" Ginny asked in wonder.

"Just lucky I guess," Luna answered as she blushed slightly.

"Luck nothing, you could play professional Cricket anytime," Harry declared in admiration.

"How did you feel about that, Mate?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Next time it's Luna and me against the four of you; that's how I feel," he declared boldly.

"No way, Harry; its girls against boys. That's the only fair way," Ginny stated firmly.

"What's fair about that, with Luna on your side we don't stand a chance," Neville said flatly.

"That's the 'fair' part;" Ginny said with a giggle, as she snuggled closer to Neville.

Ron knew that Neville and his sister were serious about each other, but he didn't like how 'touchy feely' they had become, and he made a remark about Ginny looking like a "scarlet woman."

Ginny went off like a Roman Candle, and Ron wished that he had never uttered a word. As her temper rose Neville knew that he had better separate the two or Ron was likely to get hexed; although after that 'scarlet woman' remark Neville was almost ready to do the hexing himself.

"Lets you and I take a walk, Ginny. I need some fresh air," Neville said in hopes of defusing the situation.

Ginny took his hand willingly, but leaving the compartment she gave Ron a look that clearly promised payback in his future.

"How could you say something like that, Ron?" Harry asked in disbelief.

But before Ron could defend himself Hermione put in her own opinion. "Because he always says stupid things before he thinks," she declared with a shake of her head.

At a loss for a satisfactory reply, Ron remained silent; but there was a clear feeling of tension in the compartment. Luna tried to open her friends up with some light conversation about school and Quidditch, but only Harry seemed receptive.

A few minutes later Ginny and Neville returned with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Does anyone know what happened to Pansy?" Neville asked in a shocked voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We just saw her practically throw two Slytherin second-years off the train. All they did was ask her about Draco, and she went nutters. We had to rescue them or I don't know what she would have done; and then she almost went after us" Ginny said in amazement.

"Didn't you hear?" Ron declared, eager to put his past mistake behind him. "Draco had to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas!"

"But why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Dad said that the Ministry of Education had him declared a ward of the court because his parents are on the run. He said the Ministry has seized Malfoy Manor and all his family's money. I saw him in the hallway on the day we left and he looked ready to commit a murder. You know that Draco and Pansy have been pledged since they were born. She probably thought she was going to marry a rich husband, and now Draco has nothing," Ron said smugly.

"Pledged since birth, I've never heard of such a thing." Hermione said in indignation, taking a real interest in the conversation.

"That's the way it is for some rich, pure-blood families. The parents make the decision so the wealth and bloodlines are maintained," Ron replied, glad that Hermione was speaking to him again.

"That's barbaric! What about love?" She demanded angrily.

"For some families its all about money and power, and love doesn't have much to do with it," Neville explained.

"I'm glad your family didn't think that way," Ginny said as she took Neville's hand.

"So am I," he whispered softly, and moved a little closer to her.

Ron noticed the exchange, but this time he stayed silent.

A few minutes later Luna managed to get a game of Exploding Snap going, and thoughts about Draco and Pansy were forgotten in the fun of play. The laughter that resulted when Harry Potter singed his eyebrows for the third time soon filled the entire carriage, and the rest of the journey passed quickly.

- o -

But in another compartment, where Pansy Parkinson sat with several other Slytherin girls, none of them were laughing. The other girls were watching Pansy closely, as the high strung girl brooded in silence. Inside her robes, close to her heart, was a very important message from Lucius Malfoy to his son Draco. The senior Malfoy had visited Pansy's home over the holidays and had entrusted the scroll to her, which he said was critical to the Dark Lord's plans. Some things could not be entrusted to an owl, and this communication was one of them. Pansy hoped that it contained good news, because the last time she had seen her boyfriend he had been in an absolute rage.

Three days before the end of term Draco had been called to the Headmaster's office after his last class of the day. Pansy had walked with him to the hidden staircase guarded by the stone gargoyle, and she could tell that Draco was furious about being summoned like a common muggle. Pansy and Draco had been pledged since they were infants, and the girl could sense the boy's moods better than anyone.

When he returned to the Slytherin common room an hour later Draco was angrier than Pansy had ever seen him. The Ministry of Magical Education had issued an order that, because both of his parents were wanted by the law, the boy would not be allowed to return home for the holidays. He was given the choice of spending the holidays at Hogwarts or at a muggle orphanage. A second shock came when Dumbledore informed him that Malfoy Manor, where he had been born, had been seized by the Ministry of Magic. In one terrible moment Draco felt that everything had been taken from him: his family, his home and now his very freedom. He told Pansy in angry terms that he thought he should run away and join the Dark Lord to help strike down his oppressors.

Pansy immediately warned him not to think about such a step. The Dark Lord had ordered Draco to stay at school and gather information, and the Master was always to be obeyed. She calmed him slightly by saying that she would remain at Hogwarts over the holidays and keep him company. Unfortunately the Dark Lord had other plans for Pansy, and her parents ordered her to come home.

On the day before the students were due to leave for the holidays, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle received very unwelcome notes from their Fathers. Both boys were ordered to stay at school and keep Draco company; almost as an afterthought it was mentioned that their gifts would be sent by owl express. This news was little consolation for Draco however, because the 'Slytherin Prince' had never regarded the two boys as friends. He simply used them as 'muscle' in the same way that his Father used their fathers, and among his friends he spoke about Crabbe and Goyle with utter contempt.

The two boys were considered something of an embarrassment to Slytherin House, and its other members never missed the opportunity to ridicule them. They were regarded as fat and stupid, and it was only their strength that made them of any use at all. But if Pansy and the other Slytherins had looked a little closer they might have noticed a change in the two boys over recent weeks.

Left without friends among their peers, the two teens sought out the association of the younger Slytherins with whom they felt more comfortable. Many of these first- and second-year students had been in the last train carriage on the fateful ride to Hogwarts in September. They told their large friends what they had seen and heard during the journey, and Crabbe and Goyle listened closely. And they began to wonder the unthinkable: could Harry Potter and his friends actually win? Close association with Draco always seemed to lead them into trouble, so they began to avoid his company whenever possible. They realized there was little they could do to escape their destiny, but they still wished they had been sorted into another house.

Upon her arrival at Hogwarts, Pansy immediately sought out her betrothed and delivered the message from his Father. The boy tore the scroll open eagerly, hoping that it would free him from the accursed school so he could join the fight. Instead he was instructed to remain, but on the last day of January he was ordered to sneak out and meet his Father on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was no room for discussion or debate; it was an order from Lucius Malfoy, and he expected his orders to be obeyed.

- o -

A different kind of surprise awaited Harry Potter and his friends on their first day back at school. Arriving for dinner in the Great Hall they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who handed each of them a newly revised class schedule. The five Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff all discovered that they had been advanced to seventh-year Defense Against the Dark Arts, starting the very next morning. This change particularly delighted Fred Weasley, who could now share a class with his girlfriend.

Professor Lupin had been carefully observing the teens over the previous weeks, and he had reached the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing that the sixth-year class could teach the special students. In a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Lupin suggested advancing all of them to seventh-year studies; which was almost exclusively dueling.

Luna Lovegood had an additional surprise in the form of a letter bearing the Hogwarts seal. Breaking the wax impression, she discovered that the envelope contained a certificate of completion of all Hogwarts requirements in the subject of Potions. The certificate was signed by Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. But in addition to the certificate, the envelope also contained a personal note from Severus Snape asking Luna to meet with him after dinner was over. The young girl was absolutely beaming as she looked up at the irascible old potions master and nodded her head, and the rare smile that he returned shocked most of the people who saw it.

In the meeting that followed Severus Snape did the unthinkable. He offered Luna Lovegood the opportunity to serve as instructor for first- and second-year Potions, and the young girl eagerly accepted. It meant dropping her muggle studies class, but Luna felt it was a great opportunity.

The next day members of the seventh-year Defense class were surprised when seven younger students entered the room and took seats in the rear. When Professor Lupin explained their presence in class he received a mixed reaction. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were proud to see members of their Houses advanced, but Slytherins and Ravenclaws were not. They regarded it as pure favoritism, and yet another example of how the 'Golden Boy' and his friends were given special treatment.

The seventh-year Defense class was different from other classes on the subject in that it was almost exclusively dueling; students were encouraged to challenge each other and then the duels were critiqued by the rest of the class. During the first meeting of class all of Harry's friends received challenges from seventh-year Slytherins and Ravenclaws, who were determined to prove that the younger students didn't belong in the advanced class. Professor Lupin explained to his newly advanced students that they had the option to accept or refuse the challenges. Not surprisingly, all of the challenges were accepted and dueling dates were set. Harry Potter was not challenged, as not even the bravest Slytherin was ready to duel someone who had already faced the Dark Lord.

After class, seventh-year Slytherin Adrian Pucey strolled up to Fred Weasley as he waited for Susan to finish speaking with Professor Lupin.

"Sorry I have to beat up your girlfriend Weasley, but that's how the class works," Pucey said with a smirk.

"Would you care to make a wager on the contest Pucey?" Fred asked coyly.

"I didn't think your family had enough money for betting," the Slytherin said in a snide tone.

"Well I wasn't thinking of money, I was thinking of something better," Fred answered slyly.

"Like what?"

"If Susan looses I'll come to dinner dressed as a girl, but if she wins you come that way," Fred answered with a smirk.

The Slytherin suddenly hesitated; it was not the kind of bet that he would want to loose…ever!

"No confidence, Pucey?" Fred asked, egging the boy on.

Glancing over at the shy Hufflepuff, Adrian's confidence returned. "You're on, Weasley," the Slytherin declared as he extended his hand to shake on the deal.

"No offence Pucey, but I think that I would prefer a Wizard's Oath on this; just to keep things square," Fred said.

Again Adrian Pucey hesitated; there would be no backing out if he agreed to a Wizard's Oath.

"Second thoughts?" Fred asked with a grin.

Adrian Pucey had never liked Fred Weasley, and he liked him even less at that moment; but he was left with little choice. "No, not at all….I swear by all my magic that if I loose my duel with Susan Bones I will appear in the Great Hall for dinner wearing a girl's uniform," the boy said reluctantly.

"And stay for the entire meal," Fred added.

"And stay the entire meal," Pucey added, wondering if he had made a serious mistake.

"Very good, and I swear by my magic that I will do the same if you win," Fred declared as he looked over at Susan with confidence.

The duels took place later that week, and it was hardly a contest. One by one the younger students defeated their older opponents. Most of them were nice enough to make the task look difficult, though it really wasn't. Susan even threw in a couple of unnecessary shield charms to delay the match and allow her opponent to save as much self-respect as possible. Pucey knew from the outset that he was outclassed, but appreciated Susan's efforts to let him save face. Some of his housemates had suggested a variety of dirty tricks he might use to defeat the girl, but when it came down to the appropriate moment he couldn't do it. The girl had earned his respect, and both contestants fought a clean duel. When Susan finally summoned the boy's wand away he felt no hard feelings, just a growing respect and a dread of what that evening would bring.

"A good duel, Susan. I wish I had known how good you were before I made that bet with your boyfriend," Adrian said in a friendly way as he shook the girl's hand. Susan hadn't known about a bet, and was rather shocked when Fred told her the terms.

"Well I'm glad I won, your legs were never meant for a skirt," she said with a giggle; impressed that Fred was willing to risk so much embarrassment for her.

But not all the matches were friendly. Cho Chang had challenged Ginny Weasley, and then tried an old dueling tactic to give herself an edge. She felt if she could get Ginny really angry the younger girl might lose her concentration and the fight. To accomplish this she started making some very unkind remarks about Ginny and Neville Longbottom. It was Cho's greatest mistake, and Ginny went into the match looking for blood. Before the contest was over Cho had lost all of her hair, had grown warts and boils over most of her body, and had an odor that could only be described as terrible. With the last of these spells the girl fled the dueling court in embarrassment and ran the entire way to the Hospital Wing. The match was awarded to Ginny, and everyone learned not to mess with the youngest Weasley.

That night Adrian Pucey entered the Great Hall wearing a girl's uniform, and was greeted with thunderous laughter. But at Susan's insistence Fred allowed him to leave to change into more proper attire, and his suffering was brought to an early end. Later that night the boy thanked the girl profusely and admitted to Fred that his girlfriend was the strongest opponent he had ever faced.

"She's a good kisser, too," Fred said with a smirk.

- o -

As the icy grasp of winter took hold of the English Midlands, a feeling of general unease grew among the followers of the Dark Lord. Their leader, who had once seemed so bold and aggressive, now seemed to be choked with caution. Hasty whispered conversations began to be exchanged between the members of Voldemort's inner circle; and even the most inexperienced of Death Eaters knew that something was wrong.

Naturally the question arose, however fearfully, as to whether the Dark Lord was still the right person to lead them. In recent months they had suffered three major defeats at the hands of school children, and the all important fear which had been instilled in the wizarding population was beginning to melt away.

Lucius Malfoy, who had been responsible for conceiving all three operations, had insisted that his planning work was sound but that a lack of resolve at the highest level had led to their defeats. At the same time he cautiously put his own name forward in case a _coup d'état_ should prove necessary; and he also began to gather other disaffected Death Eaters to his side.

It was only a few days previously that the Dark Lord had dismissed Malfoy's most recent designs for offensive operations against Ministry leaders. Malfoy believed that several key leaders could be assassinated in a coordinated attack on a Ministry sponsored trade conference that was being held in Edinburgh. Given enough destruction he believed that they could destabilize the entire government. The Dark Lord rejected his plan with the evasive statement that a new power had joined the conflict and that it must be carefully studied before aggressive actions could be undertaken. 'Could the Dark Lord be afraid of both Harry Potter and the new Minister?' Lucius wondered.

None of these speculations were ever intended to reach the ears of the Dark Lord, but of course they did. Bellatrix Lestrange, who was ever faithful to her Master, observed Malfoy and the other Death Eaters like an unseen shadow, and reported all that she saw and heard.

Regardless of what Lucius Malfoy and his followers might think, Lord Voldemort was not 'choked with fear' by the thought of Harry Potter. The Dark Lord realized that after three defeats he must move cautiously, for he could not afford another failure. He also realized from his own nightmares that a new power had indeed entered the war, and he needed more information before he could risk another attack. His opponent had clearly changed; there was a new confidence and strength that had not been there before. And how did the Lovegood girl factor into this changing equation? All these were questions that had to be considered.

By early January it had become clear that some action must be taken immediately as regards Lucius Malfoy; as a rebellion among the ranks of the Dark Lord's followers must be snuffed out quickly. As Voldemort pondered the situation he decided that the best way to understand Harry Potter's new strengths would be to observe him in action, and if he conceived his plan carefully he might eliminate an unfaithful servant in the process. He would allow Lucius Malfoy's own ego to lead him to destruction. If Lucius thought that Potter could so easily be destroyed, then why not allow him to undertake the task himself. Should Lucius fail the Dark Lord would be rid of a traitor, and would at the same time gain a better understanding of his enemy's power. And if Malfoy should succeed, the Dark Lord could strike down the traitor at the very moment of his triumph, and his mortal enemy would be gone as well.

With a satisfied smirk the Dark Lord touched his wand to his forearm, and in every corner of Britain his servants felt the burning of the brand that they carried. Each hastened to obey the summons, for the last to arrive would invariably feel the pain of the Cruciatus Curse for his tardiness.

Professor Severus Snape was at a critical junction in the preparation of a healing potion that he was preparing for Madam Pomfrey when the summons came. To leave at that point would mean the loss of three days work, but he knew that there was no remedy for it. With a sigh of frustration he set down the beaker of pickled dragon liver and walked out of his potions lab.

One by one the Dark Lord's servants assembled, forming a circle around their Master. When all were present they took a position of kneeling subservience before the Dark Lord. In spite of recent losses the number of Death Eaters was still formidable, though Voldemort realized that many were younger and less experienced.

"Ah, my faithful Death Eaters," he said in a tone that sent chills down the spines of many of those present. "I want those of you who have been with me from the beginning to remain, the others are to depart…for now," the Dark Lord ordered firmly.

The majority of the dark-clad figures hastily departed with sighs of relief. The dozen who remained stood up straighter behind their bone-white masks, and moved in closer to fill the gaps in the line.

"You my most faithful followers, who have been with me from the beginning, remove your masks so that I may see the truth in your eyes. Soon our victory will be assured, but first we must strike down one who would stand in our way. Which of you are brave enough to destroy Harry Potter?" The Dark Lord asked, but his eyes were clearly upon Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange immediately stepped forward; both eager to undertake the mission. Severus Snape remained rigidly in his place, but he observed everything with a keen eye.

The Dark Lord considered his two captains carefully before he spoke. "I appreciate your faithfulness Bella; but Lucius has earned the right to strike Potter down because of his continued loyalty," the Dark Lord said smoothly, and only Severus Snape thought he detected a note of sarcasm in Voldemort's voice.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked crestfallen as she stepped back into the line of those not chosen, confused by her Master's apparent rebuke.

"Step forward my most faithful servant," Voldemort ordered as he addressed Malfoy, but his words had hollowness about them. Failing to notice the mockery in his Master's voice, Lucius Malfoy stepped boldly forward and dropped to one knee.

"Your servant, my Lord," Malfoy declared with a note of triumph, as he cast an arrogant glance in the direction of Bellatrix Lestrange. The dark-haired witch lowered her eyes in frustrated disappointment, but spoke not a word. Lord Voldemort saw all of this, and made note of it.

"Do you accept the commission, Lucius?" The Dark Lord asked smoothly; barely able to control his growing dislike for the man.

"I do, my Lord," Malfoy declared with supreme confidence.

"Very well; you will begin immediately to develop a plan to destroy Harry Potter and those who stand closest to him. I know that you will not fail me."

"With my life, my Lord," Lucius declared confidently.

"Indeed Lucius, indeed. You may use whatever resources you need," the Dark Lord declared, a strange note of finality to his voice.

"Yes, my Lord," Malfoy answered as he backed up to his place in the line. He took a moment to cast another look of triumph at Bellatrix, who looked absolutely devastated. The two had been rivals for the Dark Lord's favor since the beginning, but now Malfoy knew that his star was on the rise.

"All of you depart now…except for Bella. I wish her to remain for a moment," the Dark Lord commanded.

After the others had departed, Lord Voldemort studied the dark-haired witch for a moment. Normally the Dark Lord would never show the apparent weakness of explaining a decision to a subordinate, but on this occasion he made an exception.

"I saw your disappointment at my decision, Bella," Voldemort said as he looked down at the kneeling woman.

"Have I failed you, my Lord?" She asked in a miserable voice.

"You have never failed me, Bella. When the time comes for Harry Potter to die you will be at my side to share my triumph," he said reassuringly. "But right now I must deal with Lucius and his ambitions; his ego will lead to his own destruction. And you and I will watch and learn from his folly."

Suddenly Bellatrix realized that Lucius was not being honored at all, but was instead being lured to his own death. An evil smile crept onto her face.

"Your servant always, my Master," she said in a tone of respect.

"And a more faithful servant I have never had. Should Lucius succeed in killing Potter, which I think unlikely, his triumph will last only seconds before I strike him down. Now leave me Bella, so I can think," he ordered.

- o -

When Severus Snape returned to Hogwarts he immediately went to Albus Dumbledore to report all that he had seen and heard. But the moment that the Headmaster heard that the news involved Harry Potter he ordered Minerva McGonagall to fetch the boy and Luna Lovegood to his office.

As Minerva left to find the teens, who would probably be in the Great Hall at dinner, she thought about how greatly the Headmaster had changed in the past few weeks. In the past he would have carefully filtered the information that would have reached the ears of Harry Potter, but now the old man seemed determined to share everything with the young Gryffindor. And then there was the matter of Miss Lovegood, who had only entered the circle of Mr. Potter's closest allies a few months previous; the Headmaster included her in everything involving the boy. Minerva could understand that necessity however, as the two of them seemed to tell each other everything. The passion of teenagers was nothing new to the old teacher, she had caught enough of then atop the Astronomy Tower; but there seemed something more here. Albus knew something about the two young people that he was not sharing, and Minerva wondered what it was.

A few minutes later Minerva caught up with the two teens just as they were leaving the castle for an evening walk. She informed them that the Headmaster needed to see them immediately, and with a touch of reluctance they accompanied her to his office. As soon as they were all seated, Professor Snape began to relate the events that he had witnessed just an hour previously.

"The Dark Lord seems determined to give Lucius all of the resources necessary to accomplish his task; which seemed strange to me because in the past he always wanted to take your blood personally. He has also instructed Lucius to eliminate Miss Lovegood and your other friends," Severus said gravely. And all of those present could tell that he took no pleasure at his words.

As Severus Snape related his story, Albus Dumbledore carefully gauged the reactions of the others in the room. Professor McGonagall visibly tensed as the information was revealed; her complexion paled, knuckles whitened, and her thin lips grew even thinner as they were pressed tightly together. It was the reaction that he would have expected.

However when he observed Harry Potter he did not receive the expected reaction. Although the boy appeared to be paying close attention, he generally seemed quite at ease; as did the young girl who sat by his side. The single exception occurred when Snape mentioned that Luna and his other friends were intended to be targets as well. The young man stiffened in his chair visibly, but a soft touch from his girlfriend caused him to immediately relax. A smile appeared on both faces as they exchanged a meaningful glance. It was almost as if they were having a secret, unspoken conversation; and it certainly wasn't about the dangers that they were facing.

Their strange reactions brought a measure of relief to the old headmaster. He was concerned that this latest revelation might bring forth an angry explosion on the part of the young man. But the fact was, with Luna's help, Harry Potter had moved past that stage in his life. He had accepted the fact that he was destined to be a target. He found it harder to accept that Luna would be also, but he realized that their lives were inexorably joined together. Luna Lovegood could be very assertive when she needed to be, and she had made it clear that he was not going to face these dangers alone.

Professor Dumbledore didn't know any of this, but from the reaction of the two he felt a growing confidence that they could handle anything that Lucius might throw at them. He also knew that their extra training, and the powers given them by Vivienne, would give them a considerable edge in any confrontation.

As the meeting was reaching its conclusion Minerva McGonagall could hold her emotions in check no longer. "Well what are you going to do about this, Albus?" She demanded.

"I don't think we need to be overly concerned, Minerva." The old man said as he steeped his fingers together. "I'm quite confident that Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood will be prepared for whatever Lucius Malfoy has planned. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Potter? Dumbledore asked.

Harry was temporarily taken out of his Luna induced daydream by the question. "Err…Yes, Professor, we'll be ready. I think that Lucius Malfoy has been on holiday long enough, and it's time that he returned to his cell at Askaban.

Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe how flippantly Harry referred to one of the most feared of all Death Eaters, but Professor Dumbledore's chuckle cut off any response that she might have given.

The meeting lasted for a little more than an hour, as everything was carefully examined and dissected. Harry and Luna realized that they would have to work harder at mastering their new magic to be prepared when the attack did come, but the visions sent to them by 'the Lady' gave them confidence of their ultimate victory.

As he rose to leave Severus Snape had one more thing to say, but his words were directed to Luna Lovegood rather than Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter.

"I'll do all that I can to learn their plans and give you as much warning as possible," the potions master said sincerely.

"Thank you, Severus," Luna said, forgetting that she was only supposed to use his first name when they were alone together in the potions lab.

"You're welcome Luna," Severus Snape replied sincerely. He had not forgotten about the rule, but on this occasion he chose to ignore it.

Harry knew that a strange friendship had developed between Luna and the irascible old potions master, but it was not until that moment that he realized how deeply felt their feelings really were.

"And I want to thank you as well, Professor Snape," Harry said respectfully. And with that he extended his hand to the man that he had hated since his first year.

Professor Snape looked at the extended hand, and then into the sincerity of the boy's emerald-green eyes. Then he saw the smile on Luna's face and the twinkle in the young girl's eyes.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter," the potions master said as he took the boy's hand. The fragile truce that the two had established became permanent at that moment. In an attempt to please a certain silver-eyed Ravenclaw they had both moved closer to the center than either would have thought possible.

- o -

But that night in his bed Harry Potter began to worry. He was only sixteen after all, and the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. In her own bed, Luna Lovegood sensed his worries and decided that he needed her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the thought of being by his side, and a second later she was.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed in shock, as the young girl suddenly appeared on top of him rather than beside him.

"Sorry about that, I guess I miscalculated a bit," she whispered a little sheepishly, as she repositioned herself at his side.

"But why are you here?" He whispered back in confusion.

"I got lonely," she said innocently, and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm glad you came," Harry said sincerely, knowing full well the true reason for her visit. The two got comfortable and within a few minutes had fallen asleep.

The next morning they woke up late, but felt amazingly refreshed. It always seemed to make things better when they were together.

"I better get back," Luna said softly.

"I wish we could stay here all day," he said honestly.

"Don't you think people might get a little suspicious when neither of us shows up for breakfast?" She asked with a grin.

"I'll risk it," he replied mischievously.

"Harry, is Luna in there with you?" Ron asked from outside the curtains.

"I gotta go, see you at breakfast," Luna whispered with a twinkle in her eyes and disappeared.

"Harry?" Ron asked again.

Reluctantly the boy pulled the bed curtains aside and peered out at his friend. "What is it, Ron?"

Harry asked innocently.

Ron knew that he had heard Luna's voice, but she was clearly not in his best mate's bed. He quickly bent down to look under the bed, and then stood up with a perplexed look on his face. "Oh, nothing," he said lamely.

But later, as Harry dressed, he received a knowing wink from Neville.

o

On the night of the last day of January, as most of the students were getting ready for bed, Draco Malfoy prepared for a most important meeting. Pulling his own invisibility cloak from the locked trunk at the foot of his bed, he carefully draped it over his head and shoulders. His Father had ordered him to keep their meeting a strict secret, and so he slipped quietly by Crabbe and Goyle as they sat by the fire in the Slytherin common room. Leaving the castle undetected, Draco followed the trail that led past Hagrid's hut to the Forbidden Forest.

'Oaf,' he thought to himself as he saw lazy white smoke rising from the chimney of the small, stone hut.

Reaching the appointed place the boy stood in the shadows of the trees in silence.

"Draco?" A voice whispered from nearby.

"Father?" The boy asked cautiously.

The hood of an invisibility cloak was removed to reveal the pale face and hair of Lucius Malfoy.

"You have come my son, that is good," the man said as he led the boy deeper into the woods, following a barely visible path that led away from the school. Draco feared the forest, but he feared his Father even more; and so he followed obediently. When they were well hidden by the trees, Lucius turned and addressed his son.

"The Dark Lord has given us a rare opportunity to bring glory our family, and I need your help to make it happen. We have been given the honor of killing Harry Potter and his friends," the man said proudly.

"What am I to do, Father?" Draco asked, his eyes bright with joy as he anticipated his long overdue revenge.

"You are the key, my Son. You will lure Potter and his friends to their deaths." And over the next few minutes Lucius carefully explained his plan and the part Draco was expected to play. When he finished the boy asked a single favor of his Father.

"Father, when Potter and Lovegood are dead I would ask that I be allowed to kill the Mudblood myself," the boy asked hopefully.

Lucius looked on his son with pride and an evil smile came to his face. "She is yours, my Son, to do with as you please."

"I will not fail you, Father, nor the Dark Lord," the boy promised earnestly.

Later that night as Draco lay in his bed he considered all the different ways that he might make Hermione Granger suffer.

- o -

Later that week, as Lucius Malfoy applied the last of the Glamour Charms that would disguise his appearance, he looked at his reflection with disgust. 'I look like a filthy muggle,' he thought as he saw the close-cut black hair and the brown eyes that looked back at him. But in the present circumstances such a disguise was necessary, and a reconnaissance was critical to the success of his plan. He picked up his cane and realized that given his current disguise a silver topped cane would probably be inappropriate. Removing the magical instrument from the cane, he slipped the wand in his pocket and apparated away.

He appeared on a grassy hill behind the village just before sunset, and gazed down on the peaceful houses below. As he moved down the slope his eyes took in every detail of the terrain and every structural element that might be an advantage or a disadvantage. He knew that Bella wanted him to fail, and that his whole future rested on the success of this critical plan.

In his mind he checked off each of the components of his plan one by one. 'If I establish the wards across here they won't be able to use those buildings for shelter, but it will slightly reduce the effectiveness of the cross fire. The ground will be good for anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards. I wouldn't want old Dumbledore arriving too early, although the diversion should keep him well occupied until it's too late. I can't allow any mistakes, everything must be perfect,' he lectured himself.

It was dangerous to attack so close to Hogwarts, but it was the only place where he was sure that the teens would be exposed to a lightening quick attack. He chuckled to himself at the thought that the carnage he had planned would happen on a day with romantic connotations; he would give old Dumbledore a surprise that he would never forget. When he was certain that everything was correct he apparated back to the ancient mansion that served as his Master's headquarters.

o

Luna Lovegood's birthday came in the last week of February, and Harry was in a real quandary as to what to get her. Luna had made such a difference in his life that he wanted it to be both special and meaningful, but he couldn't come up with the right gift. But then one day the answer was revealed to him like a streak of lightening.

Few people realized it, but Luna had a love of adventure that was second to none. Sometimes she just had to go off on a ramble of discovery, and for the last few months Harry Potter had been her eager companion in these expeditions. One Saturday morning Luna found this spirit of wanderlust upon her, and Harry could tell from her shimmering eyes that adventure was in their near future.

In addition to her Father's journals, Alice Longbottom had given Luna a blank journal at Christmas; and the young girl was eager to start filling it with their own discoveries. And on this Saturday she wanted to make a start, and Harry was eager to go with her. With a picnic lunch and a container of hot chocolate the two left early in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. They walked along the edge of the woods for a few hundred meters, until they were out of sight of the castle, and then plunged into the trees. They had only planned on being gone a few hours, and then return in time to start their weekend homework, but a startling discovery changed everything.

They had walked for more than an hour when they came to a small clear pool deep in the forest. Near the water lay several ancient logs, stacked into a natural fort. The trees had apparently fallen decades before, and were now covered with a thick growth of moss and ferns. The logs made a natural blind and the two teens decided to take advantage of the cover to see what might come down to the pool for a drink.

They saw nothing unusual for the first few hours, just an odd assortment of deer, foxes and several rabbits. They ate their lunch and talked quietly about a variety of things; but just as they were getting ready to start back they heard the sounds of something moving through the underbrush. As the sounds grew louder Harry realized that it must be an animal of considerable size and maybe more than one.

At that moment a large, tawny-colored creature emerged from the bushes nearby. It walked out into the pond to knee depth and began to drink watchfully. Harry had never seen such a strange beast in all his life, and leaned in closer to get a better look. It was the size of a hippopotamus, with large tusks on each side of its head and two enormous backwards pointing horns, similar to those possessed by a large bull.

"I don't believe it," Luna said in a whisper, as she stared at the strange creature in amazement

"What is it?" Harry whispered back, surprised that Luna would doubt the existence of anything.

"It's a Centicore, Harry. No one's seen a Centicore in hundreds of years," she whispered back in awe. At that moment the Centicore performed the most amazing feat of all, as it swiveled its horns from the backwards position to a forward defensive position. It was at that moment that Harry noticed the sounds of another animal moving through the brush, and seconds later a second Centicore emerged on the shore of the pool. Luna took in a deep breath as she watched the two animals in wonder. The first animal rotated its horns back into the passive position, and stepped forward to greet the newcomer; who was lighter in color and appeared slightly smaller in size. It soon became apparent that the two animals were very well acquainted and quite affectionate.

Harry and Luna watched the strange creatures the rest of the day and into the evening, until the two finally turned back into the forest. As they walked back to the castle, long after darkness made wand light necessary, the two teens felt completely at peace.

"Thanks Lu," Harry said softly, as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"For what? She asked dreamily, wishing the special night would never end.

"For sharing all this with me," he said sincerely.

"We have a whole lifetime to share Harry, and many discoveries," she said as she kissed him lightly. It was long after midnight before they reached the castle and later than that before they got to bed.

The next morning Luna excitedly told Ginny about their discovery at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. Harry had overslept from the night before, and had not yet arrived. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were watching the excited girl from nearby.

"I guess Looney's found another make-believe animal," Seamus said just as Harry arrived and caught the remark. His good mood from the night before immediately disappeared, and his temper spiked. He didn't care what people said about him, but Luna was another matter. He walked over and loomed above Seamus menacingly.

"I was with Luna yesterday. I saw the Centicores as well. Do you consider me looney?" The boy demanded in an angry voice as his eyes blazed.

One look at Harry told Seamus that he had made a serious mistake, and he began to try to apologize. But it was Luna's gentle hand on Harry's arm that caused his temper to calm.

"It doesn't matter if others believe or not; we know the truth," she said softly.

Her words calmed his temper, but the incident stuck in his mind. He didn't want anyone to doubt Luna ever again. There had to be a way for the two of them to prove their discoveries. Then he remembered seeing Neville taking a picture of Ginny the previous week. He had received a magical camera from his parents for Christmas, and was making himself into a bit of a nuisance with it.

A camera would be the perfect birthday gift; they could mount the photos of their discoveries in their field guide and then none could dispute them. Three days later he held a brand new camera in his hand, as he hurried up to his dorm to put it in his truck. He had contacted George Weasley at his shop in Diagon Alley and his friend had made the purchase and owl expressed it to Hogwarts. It was with a feeling of supreme happiness that he left for his first class a few minutes later.


	18. Chapter 18

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 18: BATTLE OF HOGSMEAD**

The month of February was a peaceful time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Winter still had a tight grip on the highlands of Scotland, and late-winter snow storms kept most students indoors and out of the weather. It was an ideal time to curl up with a good book before a blazing fire or talk about the upcoming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But with Valentine's Day only a week away, and Luna's birthday only a week after that, Harry Potter had too much work to allow for any of these simple pleasures.

Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday that year, and Professor Dumbledore had most obligingly selected it as the first day of a Hogsmead Weekend. As a result, many young men were already planning ways and means of making it a memorable occasion for the girls in their lives. Harry

Potter was no exception, and he had already contacted the Three Broomsticks to arrange for a special luncheon that would serve both to celebrate the holiday as well as give Luna a taste of what her birthday would bring; but the raven-haired boy was keeping most of the details a closely guarded secret. The two teens had been together for seven months and their bond had only grown stronger, and he wanted her to know how very special she was to him.

Harry had invited their closest friends to attend; possibly in the unrealistic hope that Ron and Hermione might get together again. But the two teens hadn't wanted to attend a Valentine's luncheon together, and they had both politely declined. Fred and Susan promised to arrive in time for dessert, but had something important to do first. Ginny thought that her brother was building up his nerve to propose, and wanted some private time alone with his girlfriend. Neville and Ginny were delighted to attend however, and Neville had even volunteered to help Harry with some of the special planning. Harry had asked Madam Rosmerta to create something special, and price was to be no object.

Saturday dawned bright, clear and cold; which was a pleasant change after a week of storms. The castle grounds were covered by a thick carpet of fresh snow from the previous night, but the morning sky was clear and deep blue. Conditions were perfect for winter games and some of the younger children were planning snowball fights that would begin immediately after breakfast. Others were looking at the frozen surface of the Black Lake for an opportunity to do some ice skating.

As Luna entered the Great Hall for breakfast she wasn't exactly sure what her boyfriend had planned, but she intended to be prepared. She was wearing a heavy knitted orange sweater with long purple tassels and had her yellow mittens and a blue scarf over her shoulder. Her ensemble was finished off with a green tam-o'-shanter hat with a white pompom and two long brown feathers. The effect was startling to say the least, but Luna always thought that it was silly for everyone to look just alike.

Her unique fashion sense never failed to draw comment from her fellow students, and this day was no exception. As she walked through the threshold soft laughter could he heard around the room, but she paid no attention. Luna was too busy scanning the length of Gryffindor table, looking for a very special raven-haired boy. On the table where the two normally sat was a large crystal vase of red and yellow wild roses; which just happened to be Luna's favorite flower.

"May I escort you Miss Lovegood?" A voice asked from beside her. Looking over she saw Harry smiling at her broadly and offering her his arm.

"I would be delighted, Sir," she responded with the same mock formality, and laid her hand on his wrist.

Many watched as Harry escorted his girlfriend over to the Gryffindor table and presented her with the flowers.

"You are so sweet, Harry," the young girl said as she kissed him in front of everyone. Neither of them noticed the looks of envy they were receiving from around the room. The young girls were envious of Luna because the 'boy who lived' was so completely smitten with her, and the boys because Harry's gallant gesture appeared a complete success. No one noticed the smirks from a pair of teens at Slytherin table, who were watching the romantic display with amused interest.

After a unique breakfast, which the house elves had themed in colors of red and white, the older students left the castle to make their way to Hogsmead. A row of horseless carriages awaited the students at the bottom of the steps; but once again Harry had planned something special. Among the school carriages stood one very special coach that looked like it was straight out of a muggle fairy tale. It was pure white with gold trim, and it might possibly have once conveyed a muggle king to his coronation. It was pulled by six snow-white horses; and the driver, who was attired in gold and crimson livery, sat on the high box in regal splendor.

As Harry escorted Luna towards the coach the driver jumped down from the box and opened the door with a regal flourish; he then took the girl's hand to assist her entry. Ginny, who had turned a rather embarrassed Weasley red, received the same royal treatment. Harry and Neville, who were delighted that everything was going according to their plan, followed their girlfriends into the coach. The driver then mounted the box and guided the coach down the narrow road that led to Hogsmead.

"You two do know how to show girls a good time," Ginny said in wonder as they rode along the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, looking out at the snow-covered trees.

"A princess deserves a royal coach," Neville said with a smile. From anyone else Ginny would have thought the remark terribly corny, but from Neville it just reminded her why she liked him so much; she knew that he was completely sincere.

As the coach pulled up in front of the Three Broomsticks the eyes of everyone was drawn to the magnificent carriage. They fully expected to see some kind of wizarding royalty emerge from the coach, and were shocked to see four Hogwarts students descend the steps. Madam Rosmerta greeted them at the front door and led the party upstairs to the private dining room that she had prepared. Harry was a little overwhelmed when they entered the room, which was decorated brightly in shades of pink and red, but the look on Luna's face made it all worthwhile.

As the boys held the chairs for their girlfriends, Ginny Weasley couldn't help but express her continued amazement.

"You two certainly do it right," she declared with a grin. At that moment Madam Rosmerta entered the room levitating a large tray which held the first course of the meal.

A few minutes later, as the four teens were enjoying the main course, Fred and Susan entered the room with wide grins on their faces and took places at the table.

"Well?" Ginny asked impatiently.

In reply, Susan showed her friends a rather impressive ring with a large purple stone in the center. The smile on her face told everyone that Fred had popped the question and that she had accepted.

"Susan, it's beautiful," Luna said admiringly of the ring.

Neville and Ginny looked at the strange ring somewhat more dubiously, but also told Susan that the ring was "really special." Engagement rings in the wizarding world were very like their muggle counterparts, except that they frequently carried protective charms. Purple was…well purple; but the uniqueness of the ring was one of the things that Susan liked about it.

As Harry saw Luna admiring the ring he made a mental note to select one equally unique when it came time for him to propose.

"When?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"When I graduate, and I want you and Luna to be my Maids of Honor," Susan answered sincerely.

But before anyone could ask anything else, Madam Rosmerta entered the room with a concerned look on her face.

"This message was just delivered for you, Miss Weasley. She said that it was an emergency," the older woman said as she handed Ginny the note.

Ginny tore open the envelope and scanned the contents, the concern on her face evident to everyone.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Please stay here, all of you," Ginny replied, as pale as a ghost. She handed Harry the note and rushed out the door.

As Harry read it he too grew pale. "Madam Rosmerta, who delivered this note?" he asked quietly, as he handed it to Luna.

"It was Hermione Granger, and she looked very upset," the woman said soberly as she left the teens to their discussion.

"What does it say?" Neville asked urgently.

Luna returned her eyes to the note and began to read in an unemotional voice:

'_Ginny,_

_I can't take this anymore. It's no good. Please come down and talk to me, but only you. Please Ginny, I'm desperate_

_Hermione'_

"Oh my God!" Neville said in disbelief.

Luna leaped to her feet and started to run towards the door, with Harry grabbing her wrist as she passed by.

"Maybe we should let Ginny talk to her first; that's what she wanted," he said reasonably.

"No…I don't believe the note is from Hermione. This is something bad," Luna declared frantically as she broke Harry's grasp and ran out the door. Soon all of them were running down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Madam Rosmerta stood with another note in her hand and a confused look on her face. As Harry looked at her his level of fear grew exponentially. She handed Harry the note and with a shaking hand pointed towards the back door.

Harry glanced at the note and then broke into a run, drawing the attention of everyone in the crowded pub. He plunged through the back door with his friends close behind him. Ron and Hermione were seated at opposite ends of the dining room, trying their very best to ignore each other. But the sudden activity drew their attention, and they followed the crowd that was pushing through the door.

Running a few steps into the snow-covered field, Harry was brought up short by a terrifying sight. Ginny stood looking at him, a terrified expression on her face. Standing behind her was Draco Malfoy, his wand pressed hard against the girl's throat.

"I see you got my note, Potter," the boy said with a smirk.

"Let her go Malfoy, I'll do anything that you want," Harry declared.

"I'm glad that you're going to be reasonable about this, Potter. I should hate to spatter such a pretty girl all over the field," he said gloatingly as he caressed Ginny's face with his left hand.

"Let my Sister go," Ron Weasley shouted as he pushed through the crowd to come up even with the raven-haired boy. Harry noticed that Hermione took her place beside him, a determined expression on her face.

"Shut up Weaslby, or you'll be picking your sister up with a sponge. This is between me and Potter," Draco declared with a sneer.

"Anything you want, just don't hurt her," Harry declared as Luna stepped close to his left side, with Fred and Susan next to her.

"I want all of you take your wands out and throw them away…now!" Draco ordered with an ugly look on his face. As he spoke he pressed his wand even harder against Ginny's throat, causing the young girl to wince in pain.

The students immediately withdrew their wands and cast them aside obediently, while the other patrons of the Three Broomsticks backed away in fear. The minute that the seven students were disarmed nine black-robed Death Eaters appeared some meters behind the young Slytherin, their wands pointed at the teens.

"Now you can have your sister back, Weaslby. She can die with the rest of you blood traitors," Draco declared snidely as he shoved Ginny roughly towards her brother.

At the sight of the Death Eaters the other patrons of the pub, mostly Hogwarts students, tried to run away. But as they tried to flee they were horrified to discover that they were trapped inside wards which had been established behind them.

"Very well done, my Son," said a hard voice from behind a bone-white mask. A tall Death Eater in the center removed his mask to reveal the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy. "As I promised, the Mudblood is yours; do with her as you see fit."

Hermione visibly shuddered at the thought, but before she could say a word another voice was heard.

"She certainly is not and I'll kill him if he tries to touch her," Ron Weasley said defiantly, and took a step closer to partially shield the young witch.

Hermione looked at her friend with pride and respect, and reached over to take his hand. No matter what happened Hermione knew that she could always depend on Ron to come to her defense.

"I will take care of you in a moment, young man," Lucius Malfoy said as he casually flicked his wand in Ron's direction. The boy dropped to his knees as if he had been punched in the stomach and Hermione knelt down and gently held the boy as he worked through the pain.

Completely ignoring the two, Lucius Malfoy turned his full attention to Harry Potter. "I have been looking forward to renewing our association for some time, Mr. Potter. And I'm so pleased that you've brought your friends along as well," he said gloatingly, and his expression was mirrored on his Son's face.

'Harry, look at the top of the hill behind the Death Eaters,' Luna's voice came in Harry's head.

Glancing up the sloping ground, young man saw Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange standing together and watching the scene play out.

'But why is he up there? Voldemort would want to kill me himself,' Harry wondered in bewilderment.

'He's afraid of you Harry; he wants to let Mr. Malfoy face you,' Luna responded knowingly.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly; Luna was even polite to Death Eaters.

'Well it's only courteous Harry,' was her immediate reaction.

"Did you hear me, Potter?" Harry heard the harsh voice of Lucius Malfoy ask.

"Err…no, actually I was thinking about other things," the boy responded quite casually, drawing questioning looks from those around him. Lucius Malfoy seemed particularly annoyed that Harry Potter had missed some of the best parts of his well rehearsed speech, especially as his Master was watching the proceedings carefully.

But Lucius Malfoy wasn't the only one annoyed; Voldemort was almost beside himself with rage as he watched the pompous wizard as he continued to talk.

"Just do it you posturing idiot; just kill him," Voldemort said loud enough for Belletrix to hear.

"It's time we settled accounts, Potter," Lucius said as he continued to drone on. But at that moment he noticed that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing fearfully with the other students cowering behind Harry and his friends

"You two, get over here and stand by your Fathers!" Malfoy ordered as he nodded to the two masked Death Eaters standing at his side.

'Are you ready, Lu?' Harry asked in his mind to Luna as he studied the terrain that was destined to be a battleground. The ground sloped gradually uphill to the top of a small rise on which Voldemort stood, and behind him was deep forest. Aside from two small trees on the left, the entire field was deep in snow.

'Wait just a minute Harry; Vincent and Gregory have an important decision to make, and we must give them the time," she responded sincerely.

"Over here I said!" Malfoy ordered sternly. The two boys looked terrified, but they didn't move forward to join the Death Eaters. The two masked men who stood at Malfoy's side tore off their masks and glared at their sons in rage.

"You will do as you are told or suffer the consequences," the taller of the two men said. The effect was not at all what they had expected; the two boys moved, but not to join their fathers. Instead the two moved to stand in front of some of the younger children; a strange act of defiance that would almost certainly cost them their lives.

"Very well, you have made your choice. Now you can die with your friends," Malfoy spat out with a sneer.

'Now Harry,' Luna thought, but she also communicated a strong feeling. Luna didn't want to kill, and she didn't want Harry to kill either. At that moment things began to happen with lightening speed.

The first thing that Harry and Luna needed to do was get the 'innocents' out of the line of fire, and so as Lucius continued to ramble on with his threats the two teens initiated their plan.

In a flash of white light the two vanished from sight; leaving Lucius hanging in mid-threat, and looking completely confused. A second later Harry Potter appeared on the ridge behind them, and outside of their carefully crafted wards.

"The fool missed his chance," Voldemort said in disgust, as he watched the drama play out. He was still determined to not play a role himself; not until he knew the full extent of his enemy's powers.

"This is your last chance to give up," The boy declared firmly, as he drew all eyes in his direction. The nine Death Eaters spun around in shock, bewildered at how the boy had apparently apparated through their wards. But before they could even aim their wands the boy disappeared again, leaving the Death Eaters even more confused.

As soon as their opponents were distracted, Luna had appeared behind Hermione Granger. She pressed some hard objects into Hermione's hand and whispered into the startled girl's ear.

"Get the others on the ground…and be ready!"

Before Hermione could even turn, Luna had vanished in a flash of light; appearing a second later on the far right of the field behind three as yet unaware Death Eaters.

Hermione looked down and saw three wands clutched tightly in her hand. There was no time to worry about the 'hows' and the 'whys,' she knew that she had to move fast. She turned and looked at the people standing behind her, all of them trembling in fear.

"Get down and lie flat," she ordered fiercely, as she passed a wand to Ron and Neville. No one dared to dispute her taking control, and they all hastened to obey her orders and lay down in the freshly fallen snow. Hermione and the others crouched low with their wands at the ready, willing to play whatever role the Fates had in store for them. As she glanced behind her, Hermione saw that Crabbe and Goyle had also drawn their wands, and they seemed determined to protect a group of younger students who lay behind them. The young Gryffindor smiled slightly, proud that the boys had made the courageous choice.

At that moment three Death Eaters on the right, frustrated by their inability to locate Harry Potter, turned their wands in the direction of the only targets that they could see. Hermione saw the threat, but before she could even think of a spell Luna took action. The young Ravenclaw pointed her finger at the three men and made a cork-screw type motion. Immediately the men were encircled in a powerful wind storm, which could only be described as a mini-tornado. The three struggled against the force of the wind, but one by one they were plucked off the ground and pulled into the white vortex. Other activities on the field ceased as all eyes were glued to the remarkable sight. As the funnel cloud grew taller and taller, the three men were pulled higher and higher into the sky; until those on the ground could barely see them.

Even Lord Voldemort himself seemed strangely transfixed by the remarkable feat of magic, and for a moment he forgot about the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Within seconds the funnel cloud had reached almost a hundred meters in height, and those on the ground had to strain their necks to see the top. Suddenly the wind ceased and the three men began to plunge earthwards, screaming in terror. But almost as quickly the human screams changed into the wild cries of sea birds, and the wildly flapping arms had changed to white wings with black tips. Their decent suddenly halted, the men…err birds simply hovered for a few moments staring at each other in confusion, then the three birds took off flying as fast as possible away from the battlefield.

"Most impressive magic," Voldemort said in barely a whisper, so that only Bellatrix could hear him.

On the far left of the field, where he had just appeared, Harry Potter couldn't help but smile. Her imagination was one of the things that he loved most about Luna, and he made up his mind to be equally imaginative.

For the first time Lucius Malfoy realized how badly he had underestimated his opponents, and knew that fast action was his only hope. He aimed his wand at the young girl, but before he could even think of the spell she again vanished in a flash of white light. But in her place was a bubbling mass of bright pink clouds that was hovering just above the ground. He fired the killing-curse into it anyway, but without any effect.

"Look!" Crabbe screamed, and pointed to Harry Potter on the ridge behind them, a satisfied smirk on his face. Lucius spun around, the curse on his lips, but the boy had disappeared as well; and again a swirling mass of pink cloud hovered in his place. Lucius was now completely befuddled, as he swung his wand wildly from one side to the other in the hopes that a target might present itself.

Suddenly the two mysterious clouds began to move, and it was clear to all that they were converging on Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle at a startling speed. Believing that they were about to be crushed, the three Death Eaters fell to their knees and covered their heads with their arms. The two cloud masses collided directly over Lucius Malfoy, and it was only then that he realized that the phenomenon was simply a very thick fog bank.

"On your feet, you idiots," everyone heard Malfoy shout. "Let's get out of this damned soup."

But it didn't take Malfoy long to discover that the fog had some unique properties of its own. For one thing, wherever the four men moved the pink-cloud moved along with them. Ginny Weasley could barely suppress her laughter as the cloud moved in a strange zigzag course around the slope, with Lucius Malfoy expressing his displeasure by a number of frustrated curses.

Even while this was going on Harry had turned his attention to the remaining three Death Eaters, who were staring at the strange fog in dismay. He appeared behind them and released a beam of bright purple light which swept across the field and enveloped the confused men. When the light faded away the men had completely vanished, but in their place there were three small, rabbit-like creatures with crumpled horns in the middle of their foreheads.

"What in the world are they," Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Why Crumple Horned Snorkacks, of course," Ginny answered with a giggle.

"Oh, of course," Hermione replied in a cavalier way, deciding that acceptance was the only logical course in such a crazy situation. As she watched, the three bewildered creatures hopped away in the direction of the forest, content to accept the life of a Snorkack over that of a Death Eater.

Then Harry and Luna vanished again, only to reappear a second later in front of the pink cloud in the center of the field. As Hermione watched their fluid movements she couldn't help but think of a beautifully choreographed ballet that she had once seen. She also noticed that her friends weren't using their wands, but seemed to be controlling their magic through hand gestures. 'But that's impossible, it takes years to learn wandless magic,' she told herself in disbelief.

'Where did they learn all of this, and why didn't they include me?' Hermione asked herself. And then she remembered with a touch of embarrassment that since her break-up with Ron she had been rather avoiding her friends. She glanced at the red-haired boy who stood calmly by her side and felt even worse. Ron might not have the best table manners in the world, and might even be a little insensitive; but she could always count on him in time of trouble, and that was the important thing.

Turning her attention back to Harry and Luna, she saw the raven-haired boy wave his hand and the pink fog disappeared. The three remaining Death Eaters found themselves facing two very determined teens, and realized that perhaps they had chosen the wrong career path. Nevertheless, they raised their wands to fight. But scarcely had they moved when they discovered that their feet were rooted to the ground and they were no longer able to move their limbs. Looking down at their arms, they realized that they were being enclosed in tender brown bark and their hair was changing into leaves or pine needles. Lucius Malfoy gave one short shout of surprise just as the bark covered over his face. Where three men had once stood there now stood two tall and majestic pine trees, and a great spreading apple tree.

Luna looked at the trees with a critical eye before she smiled with satisfaction at the results, but then her gaze fell on the apple tree.

"An apple tree, Harry?" she asked in confusion.

"I was thinking about your apple pie," the boy confessed with a touch of embarrassment.

At that moment, from the hillside behind them, Voldemort and Bellatrix cast two killing curses at the same second, and two beams of sickly green light streaked in the direction of the two teens.

"Harr…" Hermione started to scream. But even before she could finish the word two beams of bright yellow light streaked on an intercept course with the green. Where the four beams impacted there was a bright explosion, which resulted in a rain of colorful flower petals showering the entire area. But before the first petal touched the ground, two more beams of yellow light were streaking towards Voldemort and Bellatrix. The two only managed to apparate away an instant before the beams reached them.

As Draco watched the confrontation from the side, he realized that the battle had gone horribly wrong. It was at that moment that he made a fateful decision: at least he could kill the mudblood! As much as he hated Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, he hated Hermione Granger even more. He raised his wand and aimed it at the young girl, knowing that she at least would die. But in the split second that the curse was forming on his lips, several things happened.

Ron had caught Draco's wand movement out of the corner of his eye, and realized that the young girl was helpless against such a surprise attack. Without hesitation he threw himself at her just as Draco spoke the curse; knocking her roughly out of the way just as the purple beam shot past. The girl hit the ground hard, and she rolled over to face her attacker with fury in her eyes. What she saw utterly terrified her.

Ron lay frozen on the ground next to her, his face ashen as the poison of the unknown curse worked its way up his body. He had saved Hermione, and had almost made it clear himself, but the purple beam struck his left foot as he tumbled to the ground. His eyes were fixed upon her, as if he was determined that the last thing he would see in this life would be her face.

Seeing that he had been robbed of his prize, Draco raised his wand to try again. But at that moment Neville Longbottom rushed forward and tackled the surprised Slytherin, knocking the wand from his hand. The normally gentle boy began to beat Draco savagely about the face, until the boy's face was a bloody mess and he had lost consciousness.

Seeing her betrothed being attacked, Pansy Parkinson drew the wand from her robes. But before she could even aim it she was struck in the chest by a Reductor Curse fired by Susan Bones. The Slytherin was thrown back a dozen meters and crashed into the back wall of the Three Broomsticks, dropping to the ground unconscious with several broken bones.

Hermione didn't see any of this, as she rushed to Ron's side and cradled his head in her lap. Tears streamed down her cheeks and splashed on the boy's face, somehow relieving the numbing pain that he was feeling. She knew at that moment that no magic in the world that could save him and their eyes locked in a final goodbye. Using his last ounce of strength Ron mumbled two words: "Love you."

At that moment Hermione was roughly moved out of the way and Harry took her place, with Luna kneeling on the opposite side of the stricken boy.

"Quick Lu," Harry ordered as he put his hands on Ron's chest. Luna immediately mirrored his movement and gold filaments began to envelop the dying boy in a golden cocoon.

Those present watched in awe as the two teens struggled to bring their friend back from the edge of death. Ginny was holding onto Hermione tightly, as she tried to console the grief stricken girl and at the same time prevent her from interfering.

After a few minutes the two withdrew their hands and the cocoon began to dissipate. For a moment it appeared that it had all been for nothing, and the boy lay cold and still on the ground. But then he coughed weakly, and moved his left arm ever so slightly. At that moment nothing in the world could have prevented Hermione Granger from reaching Ron's side. She kneeled on the snow and looked down onto his pale face just as the boy's eyelids fluttered open.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione choked out as tears poured down on the boy like rain drops.

"I hurt all over," Ron responded in a plaintive tone.

"Oh Ron," she cried out as she threw herself down on him. "Don't ever leave me again," she begged.

"Monie, you're drowning me," he declared as the girl pulled back and beamed at him happily. "What happened anyway?" he asked as he stretched his sore arms.

"Malfoy cursed you and I thought that you were going to die, but Harry and Luna saved you," Neville explained.

"What! Where is that filthy git?" Ron demanded as a flush of color came to his face.

Neville looked over at the bleeding body of the young Slytherin. "Don't worry about him; he's on his way to Azkaban," the boy said grimly.

Meanwhile, Luna had touched Harry's arm and nodded in the direction of the trees that had once been the senior Crabbe and Goyle. Their sons were standing in front of the trees in silence, as if they were coming to terms with the idea that their fathers were gone forever.

"I feel sorry for them," Harry said to Luna

"You're a little thick sometimes, but I love you anyway," she whispered to her boyfriend in disbelief, and then standing on her toes she kissed him.

When Harry looked again he realized that the two boys were grinning widely, and then they started to laugh and point at the trees. It was apparent that being the sons of Death Eaters was not something to be envied.

At that moment several pops were heard, and Harry and his friends prepared for another attack. Minerva McGongall rushed forward and surveyed the bloody field in shocked disbelief. Draco Malfoy was lying unconscious in the snow, his face badly beaten and blood staining the snow all around. Pansy Parkinson was lying slumped against the back wall of the Three Broomsticks, moaning in pain. From the position of her body it was clear that the girl had at least one broken arm and possible internal injuries as well. And finally, Ron Weasley was lying cradled in Hermione Granger's arms as he recovered from some sort of attack as well. Someone was serious trouble and likely to be expelled over this; she only hoped that it wouldn't be someone from her house.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded accusingly, and directed her question at Harry Potter.

But before Harry could answer, Albus Dumbledore walked up behind the agitated teacher with other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Calm yourself Minerva," he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "I believe there is a good deal more to this than meets the eye. Please take Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing immediately. I will want an auror stationed in the room; I believe that the two of them will have some serious questions to answer about today's events. Will you take Mr. Weasley as well, I believe that he's had a rather traumatizing experience," the Headmaster said in a knowing voice.

"He's not going anywhere without me," Hermione said firmly, and took such a firm grasp of the boy's hand that he visibly winced in pain.

"Very well, you may go along as well," Dumbledore said, unable to suppress a smile.

"Remus, will you and Tonks please escort Mr. Potter and his friends to my office. As soon as I finish here I'll return and hear what they have to say. It should be a very interesting story," the old Headmaster mused almost to himself. Tonks gave the teens a wink of encouragement as she led them away from the scene. As they walked along High Street to the carriages, students and local residents stared at them in shock. Many of them had witnessed the battle from a safe distance and could only stare at the young people brave enough to face the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. When they arrived back at the castle they were greeted by a similar welcome, as their fellow students backed away from them in fear and awe.

Meanwhile, a small army of aurors had descended upon Hogsmead led by Minister of Magic Bones. Some provided security around the village while others took statements from frightened witnesses; with each statement becoming less believable than the one that had preceded it. If they were to be believed, two Hogwarts students had transformed nine Death Eaters into an assortment of trees, birds and a strange animal that none of them recognized. But more than that, they had apparently brought back to life one student who had been hit with a curse intended to kill; an altogether impossible feat.

Only Albus Dumbledore seemed ready to accept with the information they had received, and he looked forward to hearing the details with great anticipation. After hearing the same story from several witnesses, Professor Dumbledore made his way up the sloping field to examine the three trees. Each tree displayed a strong magical signature, but of a type of magic that he was unable to identify. His repeated attempts to restore the trees to their original forms failed miserably, and he suspected that the two teens involved were the only ones who could change the three death eaters back.

Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused as she accompanied the Headmaster to the school. "They must all be the victims of some kind of mass hysteria," she said fearfully, concerned that the Dark Lord was somehow behind it.

"I don't think so, Amelia. But I think you'll understand events better when we speak to the students involved," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. The Minister had the greatest respect for the old headmaster, but she really hated that 'all knowing' twinkle.


	19. Chapter 19

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 19: SECRETS AND SURPRISES**

As Tonks and Remus led the teens through the halls of Hogwarts Castle they encountered frightened students at every turn. Details of the battle had flashed around the school like wildfire, and the students had lined up to watch the returning teens in fearful silence. Harry and Luna were used to the staring, and even the fear, but the others found it a very uncomfortable sensation.

"Why don't they say anything?" Susan asked in a whisper.

"Because they're afraid," Harry answered with just a touch of sadness.

"Of us?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"People always fear those who are different. We were willing to fight back where they couldn't; and that makes us different," Luna said logically.

"Now I think I understand how you felt, Harry," Susan said with a shudder.

"But at least we have each other, Harry and Luna were facing it all alone," Neville said bitterly.

Susan nodded her head sadly and moved closer to Fred, who walked by her side.

"Gingersnap," Tonks said firmly as she reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. The stone statue jumped aside and the young Auror led the six teens up the moving stairs to the office. Once they were all seated, Tonks found that she could contain herself no longer.

"Alright Harry, now tell me what happened," she demanded with all of the eagerness of a nine-year-old girl.

"Perhaps we should wait until Professor Dumbledore arrives," Remus suggested carefully.

"No, I want to know now. Come on Harry, tell me what happened," Tonks said determinedly.

"Now Tonks, please; we do need to wait for Albus," Remus repeated patiently.

Tonks looked at Remus with a pouting expression, which was quickly replaced with one of pure evil. "If you don't let them tell me what happened I'll tell them all about your favorite game. You know, 'The Wizard and the Serving Witch,'" she said mischievously.

Harry had never seen Remus as embarrassed as he was at that moment. "You wouldn't dare," he declared in horror.

"Oh wouldn't I?" She said wickedly. Seeing the evil glint in her eyes, Harry was left with no doubt that Tonks was indeed related to the notorious Black Family.

"All right, all right, you win," Remus admitted in defeat as he waved his hands in surrender.

"But aren't you going to tell us about that game you like?" Luna asked innocently.

"Ah Luna, we really don't want to know about that," Harry said with a shudder and Ginny and Neville nodded their heads in agreement. Fred Weasley, however, looked oddly interested.

At that moment Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones entered the office, and all further discussion about adult games ceased immediately.

"Tonks, would you and Remus please excuse us while we interview Mr. Potter and his friends about today's events?" The Headmaster asked patiently.

"No, we would like them to stay," Harry said firmly, his words earning appreciative smiles from Tonks and Remus.

The Headmaster saw the agreement on the faces of the other teens, and relented in his request. "Very well; I believe that I can understand your feelings. Let me begin by saying that I stopped by the Hospital Wing on my return to the school. Madam Pomfrey said that Mr. Weasley is doing just fine and she will release him shortly; then he and Miss Grainger will be able to join us."

It was at that moment that a knock was heard at the door, and Ron, Hermione and the senior Weasleys' entered the office as a group. Molly Weasley immediately rushed forward and wrapped Ginny in a bone-crushing hug; so much so that the young girl was having trouble breathing.

Fred, who was sitting near Harry and Luna, gave his friends a smirk. "She'll be black and blue for a week," he whispered with a grin. But apparently the youngest Weasley wasn't the only one destined feel the force of Molly's love, because she had soon bestowed a similar hug on every other teen in the room.

"Molly, if we may get started we do have much to cover," Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh, of course, I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," she said as she dabbed her eyes with a hankie.

"It's alright old girl, all's well that ends well," Arthur said reassuringly as he put an arm around his wife.

"Are you certain that you feel well enough to attend this meeting Mr. Weasley, we could postpone your part of the interview until later?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling rather better than alright. Madam Pomfrey did a number of tests and she said that physically I'm perfect; that was the only reason that she agreed to release me," Ron answered with a grin.

"What do you mean by 'perfect, Ron' Molly asked in confusion.

"I believe what he's saying, Molly, is that whatever Harry and Luna did to save his life also eliminated any pre-existing conditions; and I would venture to say any future problems as well," Dumbledore said with a smile as Ron nodded his head

"But how is that possible?" Molly asked in shocked disbelief.

"That is one of the things that we will be discussing during the course of this meeting." And with that Professor Dumbledore led everyone into an adjoining room that had been set up for staff conferences. The eight teens took places on one side of the large oak table and their teachers and parents on the other.

"Perhaps the best way for us to begin is for each of you to provide us with your own description of today's events," Dumbledore suggested thoughtfully.

The seven teens sitting beside Harry remained silent, content to let the dark-haired boy take the lead in the conversation.

"Well, we were sitting in the upstairs dining room of the Three Broomsticks when Madam Rosmerta brought up a note for Ginny. She read the note, handed it to me, and then ran out the door. After she left I looked at the note myself and, well…," at this point Harry trailed off and looked at Hermione hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked with concern.

"Well it was signed by you and it said that you needed to talk with Ginny right away and that you were 'desperate.' Madam Rosmerta said that you gave it to her," Harry said uncertainly.

"But I never sent Ginny a note," Hermione said in a bewildered tone.

"I believe that I can explain that particular mystery," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "When Miss Parkinson was taken to the Hospital Wing for medical treatment we found that she was carrying a flask of Polyjuice Potion. We believe that she was impersonating Miss Grainger in an attempt to lure Miss Weasley outside."

"That's right; as soon as I got out of the back door Draco grabbed me and Hermione…err, Pansy went back inside," Ginny declared angrily.

"Anyway, somehow Luna knew that the note wasn't really from Hermione, and we followed after Ginny….By the way, how did you know the note wasn't really from Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"Really Harry, can you ever imagine Hermione being 'desperate?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"Well no, I guess not," the boy admitted, and he noticed with satisfaction the smiles that Luna and Hermione were exchanging.

"Once we left the Three Broomsticks I saw that it was a trap, but there was nothing to do but go forward. Draco was holding Ginny with a wand at her throat and we had no choice but do what he wanted. As soon as he released Ginny I created a distraction while Luna and Hermione got the others on the ground.

"And about that distraction, Mr. Potter; the first thing that the Death Eaters did upon arriving was to establish anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards on the entire area. And yet the witnesses stated that you moved back and forth through the wards without hindrance. Can you explain how you could do that?" Madam Bones asked in wonder.

"I believe Minister, that is one of the powers granted to them by Vivienne," Dumbledore said knowingly.

"You know about her?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Oh yes, she and I had a very nice conversation over the holidays. I must confess that you and Miss Lovegood do manage to find the most remarkable allies," Dumbledore said with a genuine smile.

"Vivienne?" Minister Bones asked in confusion.

"Yes, she is better known as the 'Lady of the Lake,'" Dumbledore replied, thoroughly enjoying the look of shock on so many faces.

"The Celtic goddess; but she's just a myth," Hermione said reasonably.

"No Hermione, she has been a close friend of my family for more than a thousand years, and recently she has taken Harry into that group as well," Luna said proudly.

"She has indeed," Harry said with a grin.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Hermione demanded in annoyance.

"Well you and Ron haven't been around very much lately," Harry said as gently as possible.

Hermione blushed slightly as she realized that she had indeed been neglecting her friends, and she exchanged a guilty look with the red-haired boy who sat beside her.

"What about us?" Fred asked.

"Well you and Susan have tended to disappear as well," Harry said honestly, forgetting for a moment that the Weasley parents and Madam Bones were present. An elbow in the ribs from Luna made Harry aware of his slip and he hastily apologized.

Amelia Bones exchanged a look with Molly Weasley that clearly indicated the two women needed to talk about this and that parental 'talks' might be necessary. Neither Fred nor Susan missed the looks, and both knew what was likely to come.

"Back to the subject at hand; I believe that Vivienne communicates with those who she has chosen through visions and dreams. Would it be indelicate to ask about the visions that she has sent you," Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling.

The two teens looked at each other and exchanged some form of non-verbal communication before Harry answered the Headmaster's question.

"Well…um, Luna and I will marry after graduation and our daughter Lizzie will someday play Seeker for Gryffindor…"

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter, but I believe that we were going to leave the choice of positions up to Lizzie," Luna said with an indignity that almost covered her smile.

"Err, yes you're right; sorry about that Lu," Harry said sheepishly. "But we can agree that she will play for Gryffindor, right?"

"Yes, Harry," Luna said more softly.

"Is there anything else?" The Headmaster asked, a smile causing his beard to twitch.

"Well yes," Harry said nervously as he looked at Ron and Hermione. "But it has nothing to do with the war."

"Very well; the next subject…"

"Wait! Harry, I have to know. What have you two seen about our future?" Hermione asked urgently.

Harry exchanged a look with Luna and everyone saw her nod her head. "Well Hermione, one day your son will marry our daughter."

Twenty-four hours before Hermione would have been furious at such a declaration, but much had changed in the last few hours. Instead of anger, Hermione wore a very happy smile which only increased when Ron interlaced his fingers with hers.

Molly Weasley elbowed her husband in the ribs and nodded towards their youngest son, and the senior Weasley realized that a Father-Son 'talk' needed to be arranged immediately.

"The witnesses stated that that neither you nor Miss Lovegood used wands at any time during the confrontation. Can you explain that to us?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

"That's right, you didn't use your wands; how can you do that?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"We don't seem to need our wands anymore," Harry said sheepishly as he glanced at Luna. "We just think about what we want and it kind of happens."

"We are going to talk about all of this very soon Harry Potter," Hermione said seriously. And the boy knew that he was in for a serious interrogation from his friend.

"Back to the subject at hand," Dumbledore said, much to the relief of the two teens. "The witnesses further state that it was you, Miss Bones, who cast the Reductor Curse against Miss Parkinson. I believe that Miss Granger was only given her own wand, as well as those belonging to Mr. and Miss Weasley. May I ask how you retrieved your wand after Mr. Malfoy ordered you to throw it away?" Dumbledore asked.

"You used a Reductor Curse against a fellow student?" Madam Bones asked her niece in shock.

"No Auntie, I used a Reductor Curse against a supporter of Vol…Voldemort who was trying to hurt one of my friends," the normally shy girl answered defiantly.

Madam Bones looked at her niece in disbelief; she had actually said the Dark Lord's name with barely a shudder.

"That's my 'Puff,'" Fred Weasley said with pride, ignoring the shocked look on his Mother's face.

"Under the circumstances I do believe that the response was warranted, Amelia," Dumbledore said supportively. "But there's still the question of how you retrieved your wand."

"Actually, it was a gag wand that I threw away. Fred told me that it was always handy to carry one, just in case; and naturally he was right. Those were the wands that we threw away," Susan answered sweetly.

Amelia Bones looked at her niece with a growing respect; it was at that moment that she noticed the ring on the girl's finger. Amelia's eyes widened in surprise but she knew that this was not the time to ask; but she resolved that the two of them would definitely have a talk before she returned to London.

"There's a question that I would like to ask," Molly Weasley said with fear evident in her voice. "They said that Ron was…," but it was at this point that Molly broke down into tears. Arthur tried to put his arms around her, but she struggled to be free.

"No…No, I'm alright….This is something that I need to know," she said forcefully. "They said that Ron was…dead, and that you and Luna brought him back. Is that true?"

"No, it's not. We got to him just in time. If he had been truly dead there would have been nothing that we could have done," Harry answered honestly.

"So you were able to counter a Killing Curse?" Minister Bones asked in astonishment.

"Actually, the Killing Curse was not employed. The curse that Mr. Malfoy used would have achieved the same ends, but it was slower and more painful," Dumbledore explained in a hard voice.

"But how did you save him?" Molly asked quietly.

"Well…Luna and I discovered that we have a gift for healing," Harry said modestly.

"Was the magic that you used on Mr. Weasley the same kind that you used to restore Alice and Frank Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"You knew that?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Well Vivienne was always associated with the healing arts and I put two and two together," the old Headmaster replied.

"You two healed the Longbottoms? I hope you two are considering careers in healing," Madam Bones said in awe.

"Actually, we're hoping to work in both healing and zoology," Harry said as he squeezed Luna's hand.

"I'd say that you've made an excellent start on the second path. I understand that you've already discovered Centicores in the Dark Forest. I should very much like to hear more about that later; Centicores have a very remarkable history," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"May I listen too?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course Hermione; we might even organize a little expedition," Harry replied.

"What will happen to Draco?" Luna asked sadly, as she changed the course of the conversation.

"The law is clear. Any attempt to take a life results in a long sentence in Azkaban," Madam Bones declared in a hard and uncompromising voice.

Luna looked down sadly; she hated the idea that any living thing would be put in a cage. Harry felt her sorrow and moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"And that brings me to another matter," Madam Bones continued. "The three Death Eaters that you turned into trees. I'm afraid that we've been unable to return them to their human forms. We would like you to do it for us."

"What will happen if we change them back?" Luna asked neutrally.

"Given their past record I'm afraid that execution would be the required sentence," the Minister declared.

"Then I respectfully refuse to do it," Luna said honestly.

"I'm afraid that you don't understand Miss Lovegood. These men are murderers and they must pay for their crimes," Amelia tried to explain.

"They are no longer murderers, they are trees. Trees can't do harm, they only do good. They provide shelter for animals, food for the hungry and cool shade on hot days. As men they only did harm, but as trees they can be beneficial. I won't change them back," Luna said flatly.

Realizing that the young woman was adamant in her beliefs, the Minister turned her attention to Harry Potter. "I'm sure that you understand the importance of justice in this case, Mr. Potter, and I would ask you to return these men to their human forms," Amelia said hopefully.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. I agree with Luna completely; let them live out their lives as trees and made up a little for the evil they have done," Harry said firmly.

"But what if You-know-who changes them back?" The Minister asked in desperation.

"I think that very unlikely, Amelia. I tried myself for some time to restore them to human form, and I was able to accomplish nothing. I doubt the Dark Lord would succeed any better. Besides, I suspect that after their failure Lord Voldemort would not want them back. I suggest that we leave things as they are," Dumbledore said reasonably.

Left with little choice in the matter the Minister of Magic nodded in silent, if reluctant, agreement.

At that very moment Professor Severus Snape was ascending the moving stairs that led to the Headmaster's Office, uncertain of what he would find. The stories that he had been hearing were unbelievable, but he himself had seen the three new trees in Hogsmead. It had been only a few hours earlier when he had been called into the Dark Lord's presence. There he was informed of the imminent attack on Hogsmead, and was assigned to lead a diversionary attack against Diadon Alley. As a result the Potions Master had been unable to warn the Headmaster of the attack, and had only hoped that Harry and Luna might somehow be able to escape. He understood his concern for the young girl, who against all odds had become a friend and trusted colleague. But he was surprised to find himself equally concerned about Harry Potter's safety. 'Things had certainly changed,' he thought to himself.'

Entering the office he was relieved to discover that all the teens appeared to be safe and well, and explaining the details of what happened to Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic. He listened in disbelief as the two students explained the remarkable events which had occurred only two hours before; and as he listened his respect for the two teens grew. When they had each made a statement the Headmaster turned to Professor Snape.

"Ah Severus, timely as always; what can you add about today's events and Lord Voldemort's reactions to them?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was called into the Dark Lord's presence early this morning. It was only then that I was informed that the attack was planned for today. I was assigned to lead a group of about a dozen inexperienced Death Eaters to Diadon Alley, create as much havoc as possible and then apparate away before the Aurors could arrive. The goal was to draw you and the teachers away from Hogwarts, if only for a few minutes. It was intended to be a lightening attack that would kill Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood before help could arrive. I'm very sorry I was unable to warn you as I promised," Professor Snape said to Harry and Luna.

"It's alright Professor Snape, we know that you did your best," Harry said sincerely, earning him a slight smile from the Potions Master.

"Well his diversion went as planned. The minute we heard of the attack I and most of the staff apparated to London. You and your forces had already departed, and with aurors in control of the street we went immediately to Hogsmead to check on the students. The fight had already ended and we were left with little to do but calm frightened students and villagers," Dumbledore said.

"You moved quickly, Professor Snape. A force of Aurors arrived less than three minutes after the first spell was cast. I should hate it if Professor Dumbledore's agent should be struck down by accident," Minister Bones said with a grim smile.

"I should hate it too, Minister Bones," Snape said grimly.

"Come now, Severus. We are all on the same side here. Please call me Amelia."

"Thank you Amelia. We immediately returned to the mansion in Sussex to await news of the battle, which wasn't long in coming. A few minutes after we arrived the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange arrived at the mansion. He issued orders that the house was to be immediately abandoned and that his followers were to take up residence at a safe house he has in Cornwall. He and Bella left almost immediately, but I don't know what their destination was. I had a few words with her before they apparated away and gathered that the battle had not gone exactly as planned."

"Oh, how so?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Apparently the Dark Lord was aware of certain efforts by Lucius Malfoy to undermine his authority, and was sending the fool on a one-way mission. If he had succeeded in killing you Harry, which the Dark Lord considered highly unlikely, he would have been struck down immediately. But the decisive nature of your victory completely amazed him. I believe that the Dark Lord has gone into seclusion to consider his next move. Bellatrix said that she had never seen such magic in her life, and she was clearly shaken by it. I'm sorry I missed seeing Lucius turned into a tree," Severus said with a rare smile.

- o –

After all questions had been answered Professor Dumbledore excused the eight teens, but he asked that the adults remain behind for a moment. Harry and his friends descended the moving staircase and walked out into the dimly lit hallway. They were surprised to see two lone figures sitting on the stone bench opposite

For a minute there was an awkward silence as the teens regarded at each other warily; they had been on opposite sides for so long that none of them were exactly sure how to react. Finally it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"You did well today, both of you," she said sincerely.

"Thanks err…Hermione. We decided that we didn't want to be like our fathers," Vincent replied honestly.

"It took real courage; I'm sure the younger children would have been much more frightened if you hadn't been there to protect them," Hermione said gently.

"It was you that did the real fighting," Gregory said modestly, as he looked at his feet awkwardly.

"You helped," she replied firmly.

Both boys smiled at the girl appreciatively and her words somehow made what they had to do easier.

"We need to speak with Professor Dumbledore; do you know if he's available?" Vincent asked.

"He's with some other people right now but I think he'll be finished soon; and I know he'll want to talk with you," Hermione declared. "Let me run up to his office and tell him that you're waiting." And without waiting for an answer she turned and ran up the stairs.

The teens waited in silence as Vincent and Gregory exchanged guilty glances. There was something more that had to be said, and it had to be said now.

"Um, Harry…Vincent and I would like to apologize for all of the mean things that we've said and done over the years. We just didn't think that we had any choice but to do what Draco wanted," Gregory said honestly.

Harry looked at his old adversaries appraisingly and then a smile broke out on his face. "I think I can understand what it's like being in a bad situation. I'm glad that when you had the chance you stepped out of it. Why don't all of us start a new page today?" The boy asked as he extended his hand.

"We'd like that," Gregory said sincerely as he took Harry's hand. Vincent was equally happy to accept the offer of a new start.

At that moment Hermione returned and said that the Headmaster would see them immediately. As the two boys ascended the moving stairway Ron could only shake his head. "They've changed so much," he said in disbelief.

"A wise man changes direction when confronted by the truth," Luna said sagely.

Harry put his arm around her and gave her a hug. "Words of wisdom Ron, words of wisdom," he said with a smile.

As they made their way down the hallway they all felt rather good; they had handed the Dark Lord a major defeat and two long time enemies had become what might be future friends. But as they turned a corner they were confronted by a half dozen younger students who were clearly terrified. They backed away from Harry and his friends as if they feared catching some terrible disease. As the older students passed by in silence the teens hoped that the other students would be more accepting, but Harry had his doubts.

As they neared the Great Hall, Hermione Granger saw Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil sitting on a marble bench and talking in serious tones. The two teens had been Hermione's roommates for almost six years, and she considered them as good friends.

"Hi Girls," she said with a smile.

The two girls spun around and stared at their friend in fear, and Lavender raised her hand to her mouth as if to suppress a possible scream at the sight of Harry and Luna. The fear that the two felt was evident in their eyes, and Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Hi…Hi Hermione," Lavender said weakly, and then the two girls quickly moved into the Great Hall.

"I've known those two girls for six years," Hermione said is disbelief. "I don't think I can face dinner," she said honestly.

"Why don't we eat in the Kitchen; I wanted to thank Dobby for the wonderful lunch anyway?" Luna suggested hopefully.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they turned in the direction of the kitchen. The group walked in silence as they thought about how quickly their friends had turned on them. But in the warmth of the busy kitchen, with their real friends, they would soon forget about the other students.

But in the Great Hall other events were taking place. Professor Dumbledore sat at the Teacher's Table and watched as the students assembled for dinner, and the look on his face at that moment showed only displeasure. Very little happened at Hogswarts of which Dumbledore was unaware, and he knew about the reception that Harry and his friends had received on their return to school. He noticed immediately that the eight teens were not present in the hall, and assumed that they had made other arrangements for dinner. Their absence would make what he had to say that much easier.

As he rose to his feet a hush fell over the room and all eyes had turned in his direction. So much had happened over the past few hours to shake the confidence of his students that he didn't want his words to shake it still further. And yet he needed them to understand the reality of their world, and the forces involved in the struggle for their future. He allowed his eyes to fall briefly on each table as he scanned the room, and the students nervously awaited his first words.

"Today the war has struck close to home, and many of you have seen things that you will never forget. It's a dangerous world that we live in, and to believe that violence can't touch us is to live an illusion. But we are fortunate to have people on our side who willingly risk their lives to protect us. I think all of you know who I am speaking of. They should be with us here tonight, but because of the reception they received from their classmates they've chosen to eat elsewhere."

The Headmaster paused for a moment to observe the effect of his words, and was pleased to see that even those at the Slytherin table were paying close attention. A number of students were exchanging guilty glances and appeared rather ashamed.

"Mr. Potter and his friends saved many lives today, and not only their own. Death Eaters don't discriminate in who they kill. Their aim is to incite terror, and to do that they take as many lives as possible. You should have no doubt that all of those behind the Three Broomsticks today would have died but for the actions of these brave students. They have repeatedly exposed themselves to danger to protect others, and yet today you treated them as outcasts. This behavior in inexcusable and will cease immediately," Dumbledore declared angrily, and the tone of his voice made even the teachers flinch.

The students had never heard such angry words from the grandfatherly Headmaster, and as he sat down they had much to think about. It was not surprising that those at Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables felt the worst. The members of Hufflepuff House had always prided themselves on their loyalty, and yet not one of them had welcomed Susan Bones back as the hero that she was. Gryffindor House, which had such a tradition of courage, had failed to acknowledge that trait in six of their own members. Those two houses immediately resolved that they would make amends that very night. Some members of Slytherin and Ravenclaw Houses also felt ashamed, especially those who had been on the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express or who had stood behind the Three Broomsticks earlier that day. And yet some of the older students in those two houses felt nothing at all, and saw no reason to change their behavior.

But the eight students most directly concerned knew none of this; they were still enjoying the overwhelming hospitality of the house elves in the Hogwarts Kitchen. Harry and Luna had put the events of the day behind them, and were enjoying a special meal with people they knew they could always depend upon.

Later that night, when Harry and the five Gryffindors returned to their common room they expected to encounter the same unreasoning fear that they had experienced earlier that afternoon. Instead they were greeted with loud cheers and applause, and a party that was in full swing. A table in the middle of the room groaned under the weight of a huge cake and cases of Butter Beer, complements of Professor McGonagall, and the party lasted until after midnight. A similar scene was being played out in the Hufflepuff common room. But all was quiet in Ravenclaw House, although Luna had received heartfelt apologies from many of its younger members. But through the mental link that they shared Harry invited her to join them for their party, and that night she was made an honorary Gryffindor by the other members of the house.

- o -

But in a decaying manor house, far to the south of Hogwarts, there was only an oppressive and brooding silence. The home had once belonged to the Dark Lord's Father; and although he truly hated the man, he found some degree of solace in the lonely house. Perhaps it was because it was here that he had enacted the final vengeance for his dead mother, or perhaps it was something deeper that even he couldn't fathom. For whatever reason it was here that Lord Voldemort came when he needed to think. And so he sat in the darkened room and stared into a dying fire that still smoldered in the hearth, and he tried to make sense of what he had witnessed.

His plans had once again gone wrong, and Harry Potter was once again the cause. He never doubted that Potter would destroy Lucius Malfoy when the two met, but the boy's victory was so overwhelming as to be unbelievable. He had thought that while Potter would win the battle, many of his friends would die in the process. The hopeful result would be to isolate the boy still further from his remaining friends, and increase the level of guilt that was an ever present part of the boy's character. Instead, the strongest of his Death Eaters had been utterly destroyed and not a single one of Potter's friends had fallen.

At his side, and totally in shadows, sat the ever faithful Bellatrix Lestrange. At times like this she was the only one who dared be anywhere near the Dark Lord, but even she knew that this was a time to be silent.

"Did you notice Bella, they didn't use their wands? They didn't even wave their hands; nothing to focus their magic," the Dark Lord said absently,

"I noticed my Lord, but I didn't understand," she answered respectfully.

"Neither do I; wandless magic is possible, but only after years of training. And there are no spells that can do that kind of magic. Theirs is a magic with which I am unfamiliar. It's almost as if…," and then the Dark Lord hesitated.

"What, my Lord?"

"Legend says that Merlin used a similar magic almost fifteen centuries ago."

"You're not suggesting that Potter is another Merlin?" Bellatrix asked in disbelief.

"The magical forms are clearly similar, but how Potter and the Lovegood girl can possess magic of this kind is beyond me. I must think about this. The two of them make formidable opponents, and I cannot afford another misstep. I must find the source of their power and somehow overcome it. While Potter controls this power my cause is in danger," he declared as his anger began to rise. Bellatrix slipped out the door quietly and went to her room, leaving him to his silent vigil, as she knew he would wish.

That night in his dreams the Dark Lord was again visited by Vivienne; but this was not the gentle goddess who comforted Harry and Luna in their dreams. This was a dream of terror beyond Voldemort's imagination. An icy goddess with burning eyes stood above the decaying corpse of the Dark Lord and prophesized his doom. As she spoke, Voldemort watched as his body rotted away to expose his white bones, and they in turn fell to dust and blew away. Her last words were that Voldemort would die alone and be forgotten, striking at his greatest fear.

A few minutes later, from her room nearby, Bellatrix Lestrange was awakened by a series of inhuman screams. She rushed in to discover the implacable Dark Lord trembling in fear like a small child. He couldn't speak about what had happened, nor could he return to sleep, he could only tremble in fear. For the first time in his life Tom Riddle was truly afraid.

Harry and Luna were also dreaming, but the dream that they shared was altogether different. They were holding their first child in their arms, a baby girl with wisps of blond hair, and the fears of earlier days had all passed away.


	20. Chapter 20

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 20: HUFFLEPUFF FOREVER **

The next day Harry was all for returning to Hogsmead to finish his date with Luna, which he considered far more important than any Death Eater attack. As he entered the Great Hall for breakfast he saw Luna waiting for him patiently at the Gryffindor table; she was wearing a wonderfully clashing orange and blue skirt, teal colored sweater and a green tam-o'-shanter cap with a long yellow feather. He couldn't help but smile as he greeted her with a warm kiss and sat down by her side.

'Now that Lucius and his friends are out of the way, how would you feel about completing our date in Hogsmead," he asked hopefully.

"I think I'd like that Harry," she responded with a smile.

At that moment the two teens saw Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks walking in their direction with serious expressions of their faces. 'Oh no, what now?' Harry wondered as the two sat down opposite.

"What are you two planning for today?" Remus asked cautiously.

"We were thinking about going back into Hogsmead for lunch and maybe a bit of shopping," Harry answered carefully.

"That might not be the best idea," Tonks said soberly.

"Why not?" Hermione asked from nearby, having clearly overheard the conversation.

"Then you haven't heard what's going on in Hogsmead?" Remus asked.

"No, what?" Harry responded, his concerns growing.

"The place has turned into a mad house. Remus and I were there last night and we couldn't believe it; and from what we've heard it's even worse today. The story of your little adventure was broadcast on Wizarding Radio last night, and people have begun to flood into the town from all over the country. There were hundreds of people on the streets last night, and even more today. Madam Rosmerta has expanded the Three Broomsticks four times, and there still isn't enough room. There are hucksters everywhere selling all kinds of junk; and I'm afraid your face is on most of it," Tonks explained.

"The field behind the Three Broomsticks has become like a shrine. The Ministry has had to post a squad of Aurors there to prevent people from tearing branches off the trees as souvenirs. It just wouldn't be safe for any of you; you would be mobbed the minute you were seen," Remus explained sadly.

Harry let his head drop to the table with a loud thud, and he shook his head on the tabletop. He just couldn't get a break, not even to take his girlfriend on a simple date. Luna could see the disappointed look on his face and decided that an immediate intervention was required.

"Well I personally think that it's a lovely day for a picnic and a swim," she said hopefully.

"Luna, are you mad?" Hermione asked, thinking of the nearly freezing temperatures outside.

"Well, some people seem to think so," Luna replied with a grin, failing to notice the slight blush that appeared on the older girl's face.

"A swim would be great; can Neville and I come along too," Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione looked at the two girls in disbelief as they made plans for a picnic in the depths of a Scottish winter. She looked at Ron hopelessly as the boy shrugged his shoulders; he had become more accepting of the impossible over the last twenty-four hours.

"Then it's settled, I'll ask Dobby to make us a lunch," Harry said with a grin.

Fred was sitting with Susan nearby and gave her a hopeful look; the very impossibility of the plan appealed to him. Susan nodded her head in agreement, not doubting for a moment that her friends would somehow make the outlandish idea work. Eventually all eight of them followed the snow-covered path that led down to the lake.

The day that followed was one that they would never forget, and none of them regretted skipping Hogsmead. The weathered stones of the old Celtic shrine had a magical shimmer in the early morning sunlight, and the waters of the Black Lake looked warm and inviting. Hermione and Ron had the opportunity to meet Vivienne, but both shyly refused to discuss what the vision had showed them.

But while Harry and his friends were enjoying a rare wintertime picnic, other students were making their way to the crowded streets of Hogsmead. The village had doubled in size overnight, and was as crowded as Diadon Alley on the weekend before the start of school. Security around the village was heavy, with Aurors and teachers keeping a close watch. It seemed unlikely that the Dark Lord would attempt anything so soon after a major defeat, but the Minister was unwilling to take any chances. The students had never seen anything like it, and they returned that evening laden down with souvenirs and exciting stories.

When Harry, Ron and Neville entered their dorm later that night they were confronted with a shocking sight. On the wall opposite the door was a life-sized poster of Harry Potter, his eyes flashing with fury and lightning bolts shooting from his fingers. Above his head waved a magical banner proclaiming him '_The New Merlin_!' Harry simply stared at his own image in shocked disbelief, not knowing what to say.

Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas stood facing them on either side of the poster. The boys were wearing tee-shirts with Harry Potters' face on them, and the banner: 'The New Merlin!'

Ron and Neville started to laugh uncontrollably while Harry stared dumbfounded.

"You had better start working on your beard Harry, if you're going to be '_The New Merlin_,'" Ron said jokingly.

"What's going on?" Neville asked in amusement.

"Didn't you guys go to Hogsmead today? It was really incredible," Dean replied enthusiastically.

"Yah, we bought all of this stuff and more," Semus declared as he waved at his bed which was piled high with various merchandise. Harry noticed that the trunk at the foot of his bed was also overflowing with 'stuff.'

"They were selling lots of posters, mostly of Harry, and we got all that we could carry. I spoke to one of the merchants and he said he would pay us four galleons for each of them that you would autograph. We could split it Harry; it would make us all rich," Dean said hopefully.

"I don't think so," Harry said as he rolled his eyes in disbelief, and went over to sit on his bed.

"Well how about you Ron? They had posters of you as well," Dean declared with a grin.

"What? Me?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Well you came back from the dead; that makes you special too. They'll pay us two galleons for every poster that you'll sign." As Dean spoke he unrolled a large poster that he had picked up from his bed. The poster rolled to the ground and Neville started to laugh even louder, a wide grin threatening to split his face.

"Harry, come over here; you have to see this," Neville called in barely controlled mirth.

Harry looked up from his trunk and saw that Ron Weasley had turned a deep shade of crimson and Neville Longbottom looked like he was having a seizure he was laughing so hard. Harry dropped some books on his bed and walked over to where his friends were standing, staring at an enormous poster.

The poster showed a very saintly depiction of Ron Weasley, his hands clasped together in a very prayer-like pose. His eyes were turned heavenwards and his face wore a reverent expression. It was all just too much. Harry took one look at the poster and let out a loud snort, which caused Neville fall on his bed in hysteria. Ron was turning from red to purple as he saw his friend's reaction.

"It's not so bad, Ron, you look very…well…err, saintly?" Harry said supportively, as he turned the last word into a question.

Ron made a grab for the poster, snatched it out of Dean's hands, and ripped it into pieces.

"Hey, we got that on consignment; we have to pay for any we don't sell," Dean said angrily.

"I don't care," Ron shouted back, as he tore the poster into ever smaller pieces.

"We'll just have to raise the price on the others to make up the cost," Seamus said with a note of regret.

"You have more?" Ron asked in horror.

"Only eleven; we started with an even dozen of you and two dozen of Harry," Dean said with a smile, and then seeing the look on Ron's face he quickly locked his trunk.

"Get used to it Ron, you're a public figure now," Seamus said logically.

Ron groaned loudly as he fell on his bed and put his arm over his face. "My own friends trying to exploit me," they heard a muffled voice say.

"You don't want us to let Pavarti make all the money, do you?" Dean answered reasonably.

Ron sat up in shock and stared at them. "What has she got to do with it?"

"She's selling them too." Dean explained.

"That means that Ginny already has her poster," Neville said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no!" Ron said in horror as he anticipated the things his little sister would do with the embarrassing poster.

"But what about autographing them for us?" Dean asked, totally insensitive of the desperation that Ron was feeling.

He turned and glared at his roommate. "I wouldn't sign one of them if you gave me a million galleons, and I'll burn any that I see," he declared fiercely.

The next morning turned out to be everything that Ron had feared. As Harry and Ron came down for breakfast, he was confronted with one of the offensive posters on the wall above the fireplace. Standing in front of it was Fred and Ginny, innocent looks on their faces and their own hands clasped prayerfully in front of them. Ignoring his siblings Ron made a grab to rip the poster down, only to discover that it was guarded by some kind of a protective charm. Not to be deterred, Ron pulled his wand and cast an Accio Charm on the poster. Nothing happened, and the boy grew even more frustrated.

"You'll have to do better than that, Ron," Ginny said sweetly.

"Fine, you want it that way…" Ron declared, his temper rising. "Incendio!" He yelled as he aimed the wand at the poster. A stream of fire shot from his wand and impacted the poster with a shower of sparks. The fire was immediately extinguished, but not before every eye in the common room turned to the Weasley family drama.

"Ron…how could you do something that reckless!" Hermione demanded as she rushed over and seized his wand.

Ron lowered his head in shame as he realized that a fire spell in the confines of the common room could have been very dangerous. "I'm sorry Hermione, I was wrong…I…I guess my temper still needs work," he responded sadly.

"Well at least you're trying," Hermione said gently; impressed by his honest admission of fault. She looked up at the embarrassing poster and then over at Fred and Ginny, who were grinning triumphantly. "I want that down now or I'll have Professor McGonagall give both of you detentions!" The sound of her voice left no doubt as to her sincerity.

"You're no fun, Hermione," Fred said as he reluctantly removed the poster.

Ron looked at his girlfriend in amazement; she had actually taken his side. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked as he offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and both left through the portrait hole.

- o -

As Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner that evening he was unsure of the reaction that he and his friends would receive. The party of the previous night certainly indicated a change of heart by his own house, but now he noticed that the eyes of his fellow students were on him. His apprehensions were dispelled when several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws walked over to thank him for his efforts.

Seamus Finnegan, who just a few weeks previously had ridiculed Luna's claim of Centicores in the Dark Forest, had just told her that she had shown courage that any Gryffindor would be proud of. When the entire school was assembled Professor Dumbledore rose to make an announcement.

"Before we begin the fine dinner that the elves have prepared for us, there is a matter of some importance that we must attend to. A resorting is a rare occurrence at Hogwarts, because the Sorting Hat usually does such an excellent job of placing our students in the best house to ensure their success. But on rare occasions a resorting does become necessary; usually because a student initially declines the advice of the Sorting Hat and expressed a preference for a different house. On these occasions the Hat always defers to the student's wishes and places him, or her, accordingly."

The sound of murmuring voices could be heard around the hall as the students wondered who might be changing houses. More than a few eyes turned to look at Luna Lovegood. Harry wished she would come over to Gryffindor, but knew that it wasn't her.

"I wish it was you," he whispered into her ear.

"Maybe next time," she answered mysteriously.

"If I may continue," the Headmaster said patiently, as quiet returned to the room. "There are many reasons why a student might decline the advice of our Sorting Hat, but the most frequent is family expectations that the young person be sorted into a certain house. Sometimes these family pressures can be quite severe, and the student feels that he is left with no choice but to meet his parent's expectations."

"On rare occasions one of these students will come forward at a later date and request a change of houses. This is a decision that requires a great deal of courage, for it often means turning their back on people who have become a second family. Old friends may feel deserted and new friends are sometimes difficult to make. It is for this reason that I review these requests very carefully before I come to a decision. Tonight we have two students who have requested to be resorted, and I believe that their original sorting into Slytherin was in error.

A gasp rose from around the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall escorted Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle into the room. The two boys kept their eyes straight ahead, and they appeared to be extremely self-conscious as the approached the Teacher's Table.

Harry found it hard to imagine the courage that it must have taken the two boys to turn their backs on the house where they had been members for five-and-a-half years. He knew that the Slytherins would consider them as traitors and do everything in their power to make their lives miserable.

As if to prove the point, loud boos and hisses arose from the Slytherin table to show their displeasure. And then someone shouted 'Traitors!' from among the older students. Professor Dumbledore looked absolutely furious as he rose to his feet.

"Silence!" Albus Dumbledore ordered with uncharacteristic anger. "Mr. Filch, please remove Mr. Zabini. He has just volunteered for a week's worth of detentions, starting immediately. Please see that his time is properly occupied."

It was common knowledge that Mr. Filch considered discipline at the school to be extremely lax. To allow him to select the nature of the discipline frightened the other Slytherins into silence. As the boy was led from the room he received sympatric looks from his housemates; but they were completely silent.

"Who would have thought that they would have wanted to leave Slytherin House?" Ron whispered in wonder.

"Sometimes when you are in a bad situation you need to make a change," Luna said wisely, and Harry wondered if he didn't catch a personal meaning behind her words.

As the two teens stood in front of the school, the familiar hat and stool was moved into place, and Professor McGonagall called the name of Vincent Crabbe. Harry noted the determined look in his eyes as he stepped forward, and he wondered about the possibility that the two boys might actually be assigned to Gryffindor House. He had already made up his mind to welcome them if they were.

The hat was placed on Vincent's head, and after a few seconds of deliberation it called out "Hufflepuff." Immediately Luna began to applaud, and Harry and his other friends quickly joined her. The surprised 'Puffs' rose to the occasion and gave their new member a loud round of applause.

Gregory Goyle was also assigned to Hufflepuff, and a little hesitantly the two boys walked over to their new table. In spite of the applause, neither boy was quite sure of the welcome that they would receive. But Susan Bones quickly moved over and made room for them, and the other sixth-year Hufflepuffs welcomed them warmly.

- o -

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were facing the interrogators from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Both teens were shocked by the severity of the questioning, but managed to stick with the plan they had formulated before the attack began. Draco claimed that as a member of a noble pure-blood family he had the right to avenge the numerous insults his family had received at the hands of the mudblood Grainger. The fact that Draco's curse had accidentally struck Ron Weasley made no difference to his logic. In his trial he was certain that the Malfoy name, and a few carefully placed bribes, would get him off. But the Ministry under Amelia Bones was quite different from the environment under Cornelius Fudge; a fact that the boy would soon discover.

Pansy's defense was that she was acting under the influence of the Imperius Curse, which must have been cast upon her by one of the Death Eaters present. None of the interrogators believed her, but in spite of long, grueling sessions they were unable to get her to change the story. She was turned over for trial as well; but the whole time she was loudly proclaiming her innocence.

Draco's trial was quick and conclusive, and he was sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban. Even at that the judges claimed that they were letting him off lightly; because of his youth and inexperience. The boy was completely quiet as the Aurors led him away, feeling the shock of having his world destroyed.

Pansy was more composed at her trial, and stuck to her story that her actions were being controlled by another. She spoke with great sincerity in the witness box, and the tears she shed helped sway enough jurors to get her off with a warning. But as she left the Ministry in the company of her Father the young girl felt anything but victorious.

It was not until three weeks after the attack that Pansy finally returned to Hogwarts. In spite of avoiding prison, it was a very angry and unhappy girl who returned to school on that bright spring day. Her betrothed had been sentenced to thirty years imprisonment, and the young girl felt that her future had literally been stolen away from her. She had long dreamed of the wealth and power that a marriage into the Malfoy family would bring. Her family's wealth had been ebbing away for years, so that they were left with little besides their name and the pure-blood associated with it. If Draco had been the prince of Slytherin, then she had certainly been the princess.

But as she walked towards the Slytherin common room on her first night back she realized that changes had taken place. First there had been the extremely unpleasant meeting with the Headmaster when she first returned. He had warned her that she needed to change if she was going to be happy, and that much at the school had already altered to reflect a new reality. She insisted that she had been under the influence of the Imperius Curse, but he clearly didn't believe her.

She also noticed a change in her fellow Slytherins. They had always considered themselves to be the elite among Hogwarts students; but now she saw them walking the hallways with their eyes lowered as if they were ashamed of the crest that they wore. She was surprised to learn that two Slytherins had already deserted to another house; although the loss of Crabbe and Goyle was small indeed.

- o -

The reality of the change was driven home to Pansy a few days after her return to school. She was hurrying to her Transfiguration class, which was at the opposite end of the castle, when she encountered a group of third-year Hufflepuffs who were just leaving Charms. She pushed roughly past them, causing one small red-haired girl to drop her book bag, scattering the contents everywhere. Pansy shoved roughly through and didn't give the girl a second look; but then she was suddenly confronted by two very familiar faces.

Vincent and Gregory stood blocking her path like a stone wall with angry looks on both of their faces.

"Well, what do you want?" She demanded angrily.

"We want you to apologize to Maria and help her pick up her books," Vincent said firmly.

"I will not, you great git! Now get out of my way," she said indignantly as she tried to push between them.

But for Pansy to push Carbbe and Goyle out of the way was something akin to an ant moving a battleship. After trying without success to push through she backed up and stared at the two boys in frustrated anger.

"Maria is waiting for you to apologize, Pansy," Gregory said as he nodded in the direction of a shy red-haired third-year who was kneeling on the floor gathering up her possessions.

Pansy noticed that the drama had attracted quite a crowd of students, including three other Slytherin sixth-years. Believing that her housemates would back her up in any confrontation, the girl assumed a superior attitude and stepped boldly forward.

"I suggest that you traitors get out of the way or I'll have to hurt you," she said with a confident smirk.

But the boys didn't move; what they did do was draw their wands. The tiny third-year Hufflepuffs also drew their wands and went to stand beside their older housemates.

"How do you 'Puffs' like having the two stupidest boys in school in your house?" Pansy asked tauntingly, but her confidence was beginning to waver in the face of this stronger than expected resistance.

"Maria is still waiting," Vincent said as he leveled his wand at the surprised girl.

Pansy looked behind her, in expectation of seeing her housemates ready, and was shocked to see them moving hastily in the opposite direction.

"What's the matter with you," she shouted after them. "These are only 'Puffs.'"

"Yes we are Pansy, and we stand together. This is your last chance to apologize," Vincent said as the tip of his wand began to glow a sickly pink color.

Suddenly Pansy realized that something had gone terribly wrong, and that she was running out of time.

"I'm…sorry," Pansy said in barely a whisper.

"I didn't hear that, Pansy," Vincent said with an edge to his voice.

"I said I was sorry," Pansy screamed as she stared daggers at all of them.

"Much better Pansy; oh, and this better not happen again," Gregory said with a smirk and allowed Pansy to pass. The last thing that she heard was the little girl thanking Vincent and Gregory, and calling them her 'heroes.' She thought she was going to be sick at the child's words, but then it got worse. As she walked furiously up the hallway she saw that Harry Potter and Hermione Grainger had been watching the scene play out.

"Why didn't you jump in to save the day, Potter?" She demanded in a snide voice, trying to cover her annoyance.

"They didn't need any help dealing with the likes of you, Pansy," Harry responded with a grin.

And from the expression on her face Harry could tell that his barb had hit the mark, and she stormed up the hallway without another word. She would make them all pay, Potter and the rest. But at that moment Crabbe and Goyle went to the top of her list.

That night in the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson openly condemned her older housemates as cowards for failing to come to her defense, and they looked rather ashamed. But many of the younger members of the house were now showing open contempt for the Dark Lord's supporters

Later in the evening, as she sat brooding in her dorm room, Pansy realized her first mistake: the school had indeed changed, and she hadn't realized how much. But she was still unaware of her second mistake: Vincent and Gregory were no longer the stupidest boys in school.

The first night in their new house had brought a warm welcome and numerous offers of assistance; because as Vincent had said: 'Hufflepuffs stand together.' It came as rather a surprise to the two boys, because in Slytherin house it was literally everyone for themselves. They were quickly enrolled in the Hufflepuff study group and two sixth-year girls volunteered to tutor them. By the time that Pansy made her unkind remark their grades had already started to improve, and they would improve still further.

- o -

But Gregory and Vincent weren't the only ones to experience a change in their academic status. As Minerva McGonagall waited for Harry Potter to arrive she once again reviewed his latest examination results and shook her head. It was rare that she had ever seen such a remarkable improvement in performance over such a short period of time. Young Mr. Potter had always excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in all other classes he was an average student and little more. The aging head of Gryffindor House always thought that the young man had the potential to do better, but until now he had never chosen to realize it. But over the past few months his improvement had been quite remarkable, and she wondered how much a certain silver-eyed Ravenclaw had to do with it.

Professor McGonagall only knew about Luna Lovegood from their contacts in Transfiguration class. The young girl preformed better than average, as would be expected from a Ravenclaw, but she seemed to lack the dedication necessary to truly excel at her studies. Her mind seemed to wander to strange animals and absurd conspiracies; and yet there seemed little doubt that she did have a gift for Transfiguration. Minerva McGonagall wondered if the young girl might not be somehow sharing her gift with Mr. Potter. She was pulled out of her strange reverie by a knock on her door.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," Harry said carefully as he entered the office.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, I'm glad you have the time to meet with me today. Please, take a seat," she said as she gestured to the chair opposite her. "Would you care for some tea and biscuits?" She inquired as she nodded towards an antique china teapot and matching biscuit tin that sat on the corner of her desk.

"Not right now, thank you," the boy replied politely.

She studied his face for several moments before she broached the subject that she wished to discuss. She saw so much of James in the boy, but as she looked closer she saw Lily as well. He might have his Father's magical power, but he also had his Mother's strength.

"The reason that I called you here today is to discuss the quite remarkable improvement in your grades over the past few months." She saw the boy visibly relax as she spoke, and smiled ever so slightly to herself. Students always seemed to be nervous when called to her office, even when there was no need.

"Such a remarkable change is rare indeed, and I was wondering if you could suggest a reason for it?" She asked.

The boy looked rather self-conscious for a moment before raising his eyes to meet hers. "That would be Luna's doing," he said with a smile.

"Miss Lovegood?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, she's been helping me with my studies since the beginning of the term," Harry explained.

"But Miss Lovegood is only in her fifth-year and you are doing sixth-year work; how can she be helping you?" The woman asked in confusion.

"Well she knows it all," Harry said casually as he tried to explain.

"Ah yes, Miss Lovegood does have a gift for Transfiguration," Minerva McGonagall said with a knowing smile.

"Not just Transfiguration; she also helps me in Charms, Herbology and Magical Creatures," he explained.

"All of that? But what about Miss Granger; I'd understood that she had been working with you since your first year, and yet the improvement has only shown up recently."

"Well Luna does things a little different from Hermione. Hermione nagged Ron and me to do our work, and so we came up with ways to avoid it," he said with a touch of embarrassment. "But Luna…well Luna just makes it fun."

"How do you mean?" Minerva asked as she became more interested.

Harry looked round the room and noticed several cages of rats on a nearby shelf. No doubt second-year students were learning how to change a rat into a water goblet, as he himself had learned in second-year.

"Can I borrow two of your rats?" He asked, indicating the shelf.

"Please," Minerva responded, interested in what the boy had to show her.

Harry walked over and picked up a cage containing two gray rats and returned to her desk. Professor McGonagall watched with interest as the boy cast a mild sleeping charm on the rats, and then he carefully removed them from the cage and gently lay then on the desk. Using his wand he began to make horizontal figure-eight movements above the small creatures while speaking an incantation that Minerva had never heard before. The appearance of the rats blurred momentarily before they began to transfigure into something entirely different.

"What are they," Minerva whispered, overcome by surprise and wonder.

"You asked me about the Centicores that Luna and I saw in the Dark Forest, so I thought that I would show you," he said as he gently awakened the creatures with a mild Awakening Spell. The two animals awoke and stood up on very unfamiliar legs, pawing the ground with their hoofs and seemingly perplexed by their new condition.

The teacher looked at the two animals in amazement as they rotated their horns forward and backwards; a defense mechanism of Centicores according to legend. Every detail of the two creatures was perfect, and Minerva McGonagall could hardly keep her eyes off them as they began to explore the limitations of the desktop.

"They don't act like rats," Minerva said in surprise; knowing that while it was possible to change the outward appearance of a creature, its inner core remained intact.

"That's because they're not rats; in every sense except size they're Centicores," Harry explained with a satisfied smile.

Minerva took in a deep breath of surprise; if that was true then it altered one of the basic laws of magic. "Is this part of the magic that Vivienne gave you?"

"No, Luna taught me this," Harry said with a grin.

"I've never seen magic like this," she responded.

"Luna said that her Mother loved to collect ancient spells; things that aren't in the textbooks," Harry answered.

Minerva remembered Elizabeth Shaw well. She was a dreamer like her daughter; but now Minerva wished that she had looked deeper into what was apparently a very remarkable witch. "Would you mind showing me the spell, Harry," she asked hopefully.

"I would be happy to, Professor," he said with a smile. Then he retrieved another cage of rats from the shelf. While he was doing so Professor McGonagall continued to marvel at the two Centicores as they roamed over her desk at will.

First Harry showed her the simple wand movements and then carefully spoke the complex incantation. "Luna said that the secret of this spell is to fix an image of the animal that you want to create in your mind's eye. Try to recall everything that you know of about the animal as you cast the spell," he explained patiently.

She did as he instructed and the rat transformed into a tiny Indian Elephant. As a child she had visited India with her parents and had marveled at the powerful creatures. As soon as it awoke, it began to lumber across the desktop in confusion. It soon began to act like what it was and started to trumpet on its small trunk. The Centicores seemed to be alarmed by the new arrival, and rotated their horns forward in an offensive posture. The elephant, however, only wanted to be friends, and approached the two skittish beasts more carefully. Soon all three had accepted each other, and had resumed their ill-defined migration as a threesome.

"This is incredible," Minerva said with the excitement of a ten-year-old girl. "And you said that Miss Lovegood taught you this?"

"This and more; her charms are even better," Harry said with pride.

"Are they indeed," Minerva said while deep in thought. With a bit of sadness she suddenly realized why Luna hadn't excelled in her class: the girl was so obviously advanced that the work represented no challenge to her at all. It must have been the same way with Elizabeth Shaw, only Minerva hadn't realized it.

"Thank you very much Harry, you've given me much to think about," Minerva said warmly.

Later that night Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door. "Come in Albus," Minerva said absently.

"You didn't come down to dinner tonight, I was concerned that you might be ill," he said as he looked around the neatly organized office.

"Come look at this, Albus," she said as the Centicores and Elephant pranced forward on the desktop to meet the new arrival. She had been unable to take her eyes off them since Harry had created them, and was really becoming quite fond of the tiny creatures.

As Albus Dumbledore studied the small animals he could only say two words: "Quite remarkable."

Minerva watched the tiny creatures with fascination late into the night, becoming more attached to them as time passed. She knew that it was silly, but before she went to bed she even gave them names. Transfiguration was a temporary form of magic, and she fully expected to find three rats when she woke up in the morning. Surprisingly, the Elephant and Centicores were still on the desk the next morning, and seemed very happy to see her. She removed the ward that she had placed around her desk and greeted them each by their new names, and then set about the difficult undertaking of finding a suitable breakfast for them. She was uncertain exactly what Centacores ate, but they seemed quite satisfied with the porridge that she provided.

Later that morning Minerva McGonagall went to visit Professor Flitwick, and before class had even started the decision had been made. At lunch that day Luna received a message requesting her to come to Professor Dumbledore's office after the last class of the day, and stating that dinner would be provided.

"It sounds like you'll be there for some time; I wonder what's going on," Harry said.

"Perhaps we had better postpone our walk until tomorrow night," Luna suggested.

Harry frowned at the idea, but accepted it. Nevertheless Harry waited until curfew on the stone bench opposite the Headmaster's Office, hoping that Luna might finish early. It was with a degree of regret that he went to bed that night, wondering what could have occupied his girlfriend for so long.

- o -

"Harry can I come over?" Harry's eyes popped open as he heard Luna's voice in his head. He was right in the middle of a strange dream where Luna was playing the fair maiden and Harry was rescuing her from a fierce dragon, which looked strangely like Voldemort. He shook his head to remove the image and responded in the affirmative. A second later his girlfriend appeared at his side.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore says that he wants to advance me to sixth-year classes immediately," she said excitedly.

"That's great," the boy responded sincerely. "Is that why you've been gone so long?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were testing me on sixth-year materials. I want to tell Daddy right now; will you come with me?"

"Sure, just let me…," but before he could say another word they disappeared from the bed at Hogwarts to appear before a strange house in Devonshire.

"Luna, couldn't you give me a minute to change?" Harry declared and he held out his arms to show that he was still in pajamas.

"I think you look kind of cute," the girl replied mischievously.

"Could you just fix it please; I didn't have a chance to grab my wand," he replied with a smirk.

"If you insist," she replied and with a swish of her wand he was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt.

As Harry examined his new outfit he noticed the shirt had an illustration of a strange animal on it and the words 'I Love Snorkacks' emblazoned across the top.

"I can change it if you like," she asked carefully as she watched him.

"No, I like it. I think I'll keep it," the boy said with a grin as they walked up to the front door.

- o -

They hadn't realized it, but Harry had forgotten to put a silencing charm on his bed when Luna had first appeared, and others could hear them speaking.

"Is that Luna I hear?" Seamus whispered with a smirk.

Ron and Neville rounded on the boy angrily. "We didn't hear anything and you didn't either," Neville said fiercely.

Seamus looked at the two determined faces and understood what Neville was saying. "Look, Harry and Luna are my friends too; and I won't say a word."

The two boys visibly relaxed at his response. "How about a game of chess, Seamus?" Ron asked hopefully.

The boy glanced at the closed curtains and then back at Ron. "Sure, that sounds good," he replied and the two of them turned to the door.

"I'll come too," Neville declared, and as he left the room he put a powerful locking charm on the door so no one else could enter.

- o -

The next morning when they woke up the bed curtains were still closed. Neither Neville nor Ron was about to check on Harry, so they dressed and went down to breakfast alone.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron sat down beside her.

"Ah…he overslept a little bit; he'll be down shortly," Ron said awkwardly.

"Luna must have overslept as well, she's usually one of the first ones down," Ginny said casually and noticed Neville snort into his Pumpkin Juice.

"Well they had better hurry or they'll be late for their first class," Hermione declared.

"I'm sure they'll be down any second now," Ron said as he regained his composure. But by the end of breakfast neither teen had appeared.

"He needs to get up now; and if you won't wake him up then I will," Hermione declared firmly as she rose from the table.

Ron and Neville exchanged worried glances as Hermione started towards the door.

"No Hermione, wait," Ron exclaimed in near panic.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked suspiciously, and Hermione was now equally suspicious.

"Well…he…he isn't alone," Neville whispered as he glanced nervously around the room.

"Luna is with him," Ron confessed in response to Hermione's severe gaze.

"What!" Ginny and Hermione gasped in one breath, and Hermione dropped back into her place beside Ron.

"How do you know?" She asked carefully.

"We heard them talking last night," Ron answered, somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't they know that they can be expelled for something like that?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood? Oh please," Ron said in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Well they still have to get up," Hermione said rationally after a few minutes thought.

"Well better you should wake them than me," Ron replied with a shudder.

"Alright I will," Hermione said with a determined resolve, and getting up from the table she turned and walked towards the door. Ron, Ginny and Neville exchanged helpless glances and then ran after her.

All four of them walked quietly into the sixth-year boy's dorm, careful not to make any noise. The curtains were still drawn on Harry's bed, and suddenly Hermione's nerve seemed to falter. Dean and Seamus were nowhere to be seen, and were probably already on the way to class. Hermione looked back at Ron hopefully, but it was apparent from the look on his face that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Boys," Hermione declared in annoyance, and then she turned and took a very small step closer to the bed. "Harry?" She whispered softly. When she didn't receive a response she took a step still closer. "Harry?" She called again, but a bit louder; but still there was no response. She reached out and touched the curtains, her hand shaking as she did so, but then she hesitated again. She really didn't want to see what might be on the other side of the curtains.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked, causing the four teens to spin around in surprise. There was Harry Potter, fully dressed and standing in the doorway.

"Harry, what are you doing there?" Were the first words out of Hermione's mouth.

"Well, where should I be?" He answered, giving his friend a perplexed look.

"But you…I thought…but Ron said…," Hermione stammered out in confusion.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"Down in the common room waiting. You'd better hurry or you'll be late for class," Harry said hastily, as he picked up his book bag and left the room.

Hermione looked back at the bed in confusion. She reached over and pulled the curtain slowly open. Inside she discovered nothing more shocking than an unmade bed.

"Well the least he could have done is to make his be…," she said as she started to turn towards the others. It was at that moment that she realized that she was alone in the room. "Eep!" She exclaimed as she looked down at her watch, and then she ran out the door.

The flustered girl entered Transfiguration class just as Professor McGonagall was beginning to speak. Receiving a stern look from her teacher, Hermione hastily took her seat between Harry and Ron. It was at that moment that Hermione saw Luna sitting on Harry's other side.

"Luna what are you…," Hermione started to ask.

"Miss Grainger, if I may continue?" Professor McGonagall said firmly.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut, but Harry could tell by the look on her face that she would have many, many questions as soon as class ended.


	21. Chapter 21

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS**10-30-09

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 21: GRYFFINDOR GAINS A DAUGHTER**

Luna's promotion to a 'sixth-year' had both positive and negative results. On the positive side, Harry and Luna now shared most of their classes; except for Ancient Runes of course, which Harry still considered a complete mystery. Their grades continued to improve as the two worked as study partners in the classes that they shared. In Transfiguration they were receiving top grades, causing Hermione Granger to study all the harder in order to keep up. A spirit of friendly competition had developed in which poor Ron Weasley was caught in the middle; with Hermione insisting that he study harder as well.

On the negative side, however, the feelings of some of Luna's Ravenclaw housemates had hardened even further. They somehow regarded it as a personal insult that someone who they regarded as 'unworthy' should be promoted over them. By doing so more school attention was drawn to Luna Lovegood and her eccentricities. Rather than blame Professor Dumbledore for his decision, the angered Ravenclaws blamed Luna herself; apparently for the 'crime' of being too smart.

The offended students were careful not to make any negative remarks in front of Harry Potter, but when Luna Lovegood was alone it was a different matter. The young girl pretended that their words didn't hurt, but they did. She knew better than mention the matter to Harry; there was no telling what he would do if he found out.

But it was not the kind of secret that could be kept for very long, and one day Ron Weasley overheard Michael Corner call Luna a particularly ugly name. Without a second thought the boy pulled his wand and cast the Bat-Bogey Hex on the startled Ravenclaw. Michael screamed in pain and began to claw at his face, drawing the attention of several nearby students.

Cho Chang immediately rushed over and snatched the wand out of the Ron's hand. "You'll be getting detentions for a month, Weasley," she declared in triumph, as Michael was hurried away to the Hospital Wing.

But Cho wasn't the only one to witness the exchange. From his office doorway Professor Flitwick walked up to the assembled students, an angry look on his face. "I'll handle this matter, Miss Chang." And then turning to the young Gryffindor the tiny Charms professor smiled slightly. "Mr. Weasley, we can't have such spells cast on other students, no matter what the provocation. I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor for your actions in…"

"Ten points!" Cho declared in outrage.

"I'll be with you in just one moment, Miss Chang," Professor Flitwick said as he gave his prefect a hard look.

"As I was saying Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor; and I would prefer not to see a reoccurrence of this matter." As Professor Flitwick spoke there was no hardness in his voice, and almost a note of admiration. With that Professor Flitwick turned away from a relieved Ron Weasley and led his prefect into the privacy of his office.

"Would you sit down Miss Chang?" Professor Flitwick began courteously, but Cho didn't like his tone one bit. "I am well aware of the malicious remarks being made about Miss Lovegood, and also of your failure to report or put a stop to it. You are very near to losing your prefect status young lady, and I suggest you prepare yourself for it. As for now, I want you to go to the Hospital Wing and inform Mr. Corner that as soon as he is released he will have five days of detention and that he has just cost Ravenclaw house fifty points. I had hoped that my perfects could deal with this matter, but since they apparently can't I will deal with it myself. Is that perfectly clear Miss Chang?" The stunned look on the girl's face apparently convinced the Charm's professor that the message had indeed been received, and he escorted her to the door without another word.

But Professor Flitwick wasn't the only one aware of the situation, and as the Headmaster sat behind his desk that same afternoon he realized that the time had come to make a change. Generally he allowed the heads of the various houses to deal with such problems themselves, but this matter had just gone too far and he had to take action.

Later that afternoon, at the end of her last class of the day, Luna Lovegood received a request that she come to the Headmaster's office for a meeting. As she approached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance she wondered at the reason for the summons.

"Good afternoon Miss Lovegood, won't you please have a seat?" Albus Dumbledore asked, uncertain about how to approach this most unusual meeting.

"Thank you, Sir," Luna answered politely.

"Can I offer you some tea Miss Lovegood, and perhaps a biscuit?" The Headmaster asked as he motioned to an ancient tea service that sat on the corner of his desk.

"Thank you; just with lemon please. And would you please call me Luna? I do believe that undo formality only makes personal interactions more difficult," Luna said candidly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled to himself as he poured the tea into a bone china cup; it was so refreshing to speak with such a candid young woman.

"Your tea, Luna," he said as he passed the cup across the desk, and edged the biscuit tin nearer to where she sat.

"Thank you Albus," she replied politely, as she took the cup and helped herself to a piece of shortbread.

As he sipped his tea he had to admit that she was right, he did feel easier in his mind.

"May I begin by asking how you are adjusting to your sixth-year classes?" He asked as he reached for a piece of shortbread.

"Quite well, thank you. It's nice sharing classes with Harry," she responded sincerely.

"Yes, that's part of why I've called you here today. One of the reasons I made that decision was that I believed both you and Mr. Potter…err, Harry could benefit from sharing classes. But now I believe that even more benefit can be gained if you shared the same house as well. May I be so bold as to ask where the Sorting Hat originally wished to place you?" He asked as diplomatically as possible.

Luna looked down at her cup for a moment, as if trying to reach a decision, and then she raised her eyes to look at the Headmaster. "Actually, the Sorting Hat suggested that I be sorted into Gryffindor," Luna said carefully.

"And yet you made a decision for Ravenclaw. Most interesting; may I ask why?"

"My Mother was a Ravenclaw; I thought it would make my Father happy if I was sorted there as well," Luna said shyly.

"But you've never been happy there, have you Luna?" Dumbledore asked tenderly.

"I've tried, Albus," she said sincerely.

"Yes you have, my dear; no one could have tried harder. But I think it's time that you did what's right for you. I think your Father would want you to be happy, don't you think so?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yes, I guess so," Luna responded after a long moments thought.

"And I think Harry would be happier as well; I've been quite concerned about what might happen if he overheard some of the unkind remarks made by your housemates."

Luna gave a slight shudder at the thought. "Yes, that could be bad," she whispered.

"Good, then tonight I would like to have you resorted. I rather think it will be Gryffindor," he said with a smile, as he took another sip of his tea.

"Yes, I guess the time has come," Luna said with a slight sigh.

"Now that we have settled that matter, please tell me more about the Centicores that you and Harry saw in the Dark Forest; which by the way you should not be entering," he said with a knowing smile.

"Well it was really quite extraordinary. Harry and I were taking a walk down by the small lake…," she began. And for the next hour the two of them had a lovely chat; so much so that they were both sorry when Professor Dumbledore had to excuse himself for a meeting with Professor Sprout.

'A remarkable young woman,' he thought to himself as he walked her to his office door. And he made a point of asking her to visit him again soon.

- o -

That evening Harry sat at Gryffindor table watching for his girlfriend to arrive, and wondering why she had been called into a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. She had still not arrived when Dumbledore arose from his place at the Teacher's Table. The aged Headmaster was silent for a moment as he scanned the room, preparing himself for what he was going to say. When his eyes lit on Harry Potter he smiled slightly, but when he looked at Ravenclaw table his gaze hardened. Older member of that house, who looked up at that moment, found themselves shaken by the severe look in his eyes.

"Before we eat tonight we have another resorting to accomplish; and one that I believe is long overdue. It's a sad fact of youth that part of growing up is facing the strong pressures to conform to the expectations of your peers, and an equally strong need to be accepted by your friends. Occasionally I see a student who refuses to conform to those expectations, but instead chooses to march to their own drummer; as the muggles might say. Unfortunately such individuals usually find themselves subjected to the full weight of peer pressure, and are often ostracized and sometimes even bullied by their fellows. Few people are strong enough to stand against this pressure, and there is only so much that the teachers and I can do to stop it. And yet on rare occasions individuals prove themselves strong enough to resist these demands, and to remain true to themselves. We are here tonight to resort one of those rare individuals; not at her request, but at mine," Dumbledore said firmly.

As Dumbledore spoke the students began to look around at each other in confusion, wondering what this was all about. The genial, somewhat grandfatherly image of the old Headmaster was gone; and in its place was a man who spoke with passion and a note of anger in his voice.

"It is regrettable that Miss Lovegood's housemates have never appreciated the very rare qualities that she possesses; her friends in Gryffindor House have long recognized them," he said as he cast a sharp look at Ravenclaw table.

A collective gasp went up from the Great Hall at the mention of Luna's name; and most of the room turned to look at the 'boy who lived,' who was grinning happily. It was at that moment that Minerva McGonagall led Luna into the hall. Gone was the look of dreamy detachment, and in its place a look of firm determination. Harry smiled at her encouragingly as she approached the sorting stool.

The Sorting Hat had barely touched Luna's head before it shouted out 'Gryffindor!' The table immediately burst into thunderous applause; after all, the members of Gryffindor already considered Luna as one of their own. Those sitting at Hufflepuff table immediately joined in, supporting their friends in Gryffindor. Those at Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables sat in shocked silence.

Luna skipped over to her new table and sat down gracefully at Harry's side, a wide smile on her face. The boy threw his arms around her and kissed her soundly, not caring that the entire room was watching.

From her table nearby, Cho Chang watched soberly as the whole scene played out. She ignored the grinning Ravenclaws sitting nearby; who clearly thought that something wonderful had happened. As Cho thought about the Headmaster's words, and the look of sadness on the face of Professor Flitwick, she began to worry that Ravenclaw House had just lost something very precious that none of them had really appreciated.

When Luna went up to her new dorm later that evening she was surprised to find all of her roommates waiting for her. There were balloons, streamers and a large banner welcoming her to Gryffindor House. There was also a cake just large enough for the six of them. When she closed her eyes later that night it was with a sense of satisfaction; she was finally where she belonged.

The next morning, when Luna came down to the Gryffindor common room, she found Harry Potter waiting for her. He noticed the new Gryffindor crest on her blazer and smiled approvingly.

"It looks good," he said sincerely.

"It feels good, it feels right. I think I'm going to be very happy in Gryffindor," she said warmly.

"I know that you are," he replied firmly, as he offered her his arm. Together the two of them went down to breakfast.

- o -

Two days later Pavarti Patil and Seamus Finnigan arrived early for Transfiguration class. The two had been dating since Christmas and had wanted a little private time to talk. As they walked towards the table that they shared, Pavarti noticed that the arrangement of the room had been altered. Professor McGonagall's desk had been moved down among the students, and a large wooden table now stood in front of the room. Pavarti didn't dwell on the change, as Professor McGonagall sometimes used the table for large demonstrations.

As she sat down the girl heard a strange noise that she couldn't quite place. It sounded like a child blowing on a toy trumpet, but in the back of her mind she seemed to remember the sound from a childhood visit to India. She had just resumed her conversation with Seamus when she heard it again.

"Listen," Pavarti said as she held up her hand. And then she heard the strange, yet somehow familiar sound again. Looking to the front of the room she saw movement on the table and went up to investigate. When the girl looked into the enclosure on the table top she could barely believe her eyes.

"Seamus, come over and look at this," she said in awe.

"What are they?" The young Irish boy asked as he reached the table.

The two teens watched in amazement as three tiny animals pranced forward to greet them. In the days since their creation the unique animals had been visited by every teacher in the school. They had quite lost their fear of the strange giants, and now actually looked forward to meeting new people.

"Well the one on the right is an Indian Elephant, but I have no idea what the other two are," Pavarti said as she gestured towards the two small creatures, which were alternately rotating their horns forward and backwards. To Pavarti they looked like a strange cross between a horse and a goat.

They're Centicores, Miss Patil," a voice said softly.

The two teens spun around to face a smiling Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Pavarti sputtered out, worried that she might have done something wrong.

"There is no reason to apologize; I find them quite irresistible myself," Minerva said as she looked down at the tiny animals, who were now pressing against the enclosure trying to get to their mistress.

"But how?" Seamus asked in amazement.

"That is what you'll be learning today, and I daresay it will be the most interesting Transfiguration lesson that we've ever had," the Professor replied as she reached into the enclosure to stroke the tiny elephant.

A few minutes later the entire class had assembled and was waiting patiently for their teacher to begin her lesson. Several of them had noticed the tiny animals in the front of the room, and there was a bit more whispering than might be expected. But the minute Professor McGonagall stood up the entire room was silent.

"I was recently reminded by a student in this class that magic is much greater than the confines of this school. Magic has existed since the beginning of time on every continent where man has walked. In your History of Magic class Professor Binns has explained how the first wizards and witches, living in caves and crude huts, used simple spells to make their lives easier. Today our magic is much more complicated, and the body of spells and incantations could fill many volumes. But for every spell that we know today, at least two have been lost in the veil of history. Fortunately, a few very brave witches and wizards have made it their life work to recover these lost spells and return them to modern spellcraft. This is an extremely dangerous undertaking, and we owe these people a tremendous debt. Today we will be learning some unique spells collected by one of those people, and I hope that you all appreciate the sacrifice that she made to bring them back to you. Your teacher today is the daughter of that extraordinary witch, and I hope you will give her your undivided attention. But before we begin, can anyone tell me the First Law of Animal Transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall asked, and immediately Hermione Granger shot her hand up into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"The appearance of an animal can be altered, but its core essence cannot be changed," Hermione responded in what sounded like a direct quote from her third-year Transfiguration textbook.

"That is correct, Miss Granger; five points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me the Second Law?" She asked as she looked around the room. "Yes, Miss Bones," Professor McGonagall said.

"Animal Transfiguration is only a temporary change in an animal's appearance, its duration subject to the power of the witch or wizard," Susan responded proudly.

"That is correct, Miss Bones; five points to Hufflepuff. The duration of the change should not last more than a few hours, a day at the very most. These rules have existed without change since the beginning of magic as we know it, but what you will see today overturns both laws," she said firmly.

A gasp rose from the students as the Transfiguration teacher continued. "These tiny creatures are the result of that unique magic, and have been in their present form for more than a week; and I now believe that their change is a permanent one. What's more, their behavior is consistent with their present appearance. As you know, a rat whose appearance is changed will still behave like a rat. Therefore I believe that their core identity has been permanently altered. Fortunately, they seem to enjoy their current form and I must admit that I'm rather fond of them as well. Now please prepare yourselves for some really unique magic," she said with a smile.

With that Professor McGonagall returned to her desk and Luna Lovegood walked to the front of the class.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick entered the room.

"Please excuse us for interrupting Professor, but we would be very interested in sitting in on your class today; if it's acceptable with you of course," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Of course, Headmaster," McGonagall said approvingly.

The students were quite surprised when the two Professors sat down at an unoccupied table in the back of the room. They then turned back to Luna with increased interest.

"Today I'm going to show you some of the spells that my Mum discovered, and I hope that you will find them interesting. Would one of you be willing to assist me?" She asked shyly.

Immediately Harry and Hermione shot their hands into the air; followed in quick succession by Ginny, Neville, Ron, Seamus Finnegan and several other Gryffindors.

"Would you help me, Seamus?" Luna asked with a smile.

The very self-conscious boy left his table and went to join Luna in front of the class.

"The spell I'm going to show you not only works on the animals that we know, but also on creatures that we've never seen," she said as she demonstrated the wand movements to the class.

"Now Seamus, I would like you to concentrate on a creature that you have never seen, but that you would like to," the young girl explained patiently. "As you say the incantation, recall to your mind everything that you know about the animal: its appearance, habits, temperament, everything."

"Something safe, Mr. Finnegan," Professor McGonagall added with a serious look.

A grin came over the young boys face as he made his decision. Then, taking great care with his wand movements, he cast the spell on the sleeping rat. Immediately the rat blurred and was replaced with a small man dressed all in green. The boy immediately cast a waking spell on the tiny man before Luna could stop him.

"Oh dear," Luna said is dismay as the tiny Leprechaun awoke and looked around the room in shock, which was quickly replaced by annoyance.

"Sure now what am I doing here and why have I been taken away from me home?" The Leprechaun demanded in a heavy Irish brogue.

"I terribly sorry Mr. Leprechaun, I forgot to mention to Seamus that if he selected a humanoid subject the spell selects a real person. I'm so very sorry to have disturbed you," Luna said sincerely.

"And sure and well you should be, Missy. There was I, enjoying the peace of a fine spring morning near me home and then suddenly wush, I find meself surrounded be ya giants," the Leprechaun said in anger.

"You mean there really are Leprechauns?" Seamus asked in disbelief.

"Why of course there be Leprechauns ya addle pated toddyhead. And ya call yourself a son of Erin, and ya not believing in the wee people. Well I'll be showing ya that Mr. O'Bannon's not one to be trifled with," the tiny creature said as he put up his fists to Seamus and started to dance around like he was preparing for a major boxing match.

Luna realized that things were getting out of hand and immediately made a slashing motion with her wand, and the Leprechaun immediately disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Seamus asked in wonder.

"I sent him home; I do hope he'll forgive us. Leprechauns can be quite annoyed when you disturb them at their morning tea," Luna explained patiently.

"I never believed they existed," Seamus said in disbelief.

"Oh, come now, the next thing you'll say is that you don't believe in fairies," Luna said in disbelief.

"If you believe in them then so do I," Seamus said sincerely.

Luna smiled sweetly at his remark and then allowed the young Irish boy to return to his seat.

When test rats were sent around the room Luna asked all of the students, as well as Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick, to begin to experimenting with the spell. All of them were careful to avoid humanoids, not wanting a repeat of Seamus' accident. Luna assisted those in need of help, and soon a variety of tiny animals began to appear on the tables.

Suddenly the students noticed movement in the air above them, and looking up they were amazed to see two tiny dragons flying above their heads. It looked for the entire world like they were playing a game of tag, with each dragon taking its turn chasing the other. It was only then that everyone realized that these were the creations of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick, and that the two teachers were taking the greatest delight in the colorful dragons. It was rather surprising to realize that the two elderly men still knew how to play, but they appeared to be enjoying the contest as much as the students were.

As Harry watched he saw that the Chinese Fireball created by Professor Dumbledore was the larger and more powerful dragon; but it was also slower and more lumbering. Professor Flitwick's Welsh Green, on the other hand, was quick and agile; and seemed to take delight in running circles around its larger cousin. Harry was interested to learn which of the diminutive beasts would win the mock battle.

It was at that moment that the Fireball got on the tail of the Green, and the smaller dragon dove down towards the students in an effort to escape. Dean Thomas dived to the floor as the two dragons flew close over his head, as students cheered on one dragon or the other.

Everyone in the room was watching the playful dragons as they soared and dived at each other, and even Professor McGonagall had to smile as she watched their antics. 'Boys with their toys,' she thought to herself with amusement; but she did have a brief thought about creating her own dragon and joining in the fun. It was with great regret that she realized that she would have to say something or nothing else would be accomplished.

"Ah…excuse me err, gentlemen, but I'm afraid that you two are distracting my other students," Professor McGonagall said with a smile. Very reluctantly the two teachers waved their wands and recalled the colorful dragons to the tabletop. But most of the class heard the Headmaster tell Professor Flitwick that they would resume their 'battle' at lunchtime in the castle courtyard. Most of the students quickly resolved to skip the meal in order to watch the fun.

After his experience with the annoyed Leprechaun, Seamus Finnegan had successfully created a beautiful Irish setter identical to one he had as a boy. The dog knew the boy immediately, and Luna explained that with this type of Transfiguration the animal takes on the personality of the one in the creator's thoughts. Immediately, several students created pets that they had loved and lost as children, and it was an emotional reunion for many.

"Could I have another volunteer?" Luna asked sweetly as she looked at Harry. The boy immediately shot his hand into the air, a hopeful look on his face.

"Thank you Harry; would you please stand next to the table?" She asked with a sweet smile, and then she resumed her talk with the class.

"In eastern Europe, where this spell originated, it was also used as a transportation spell. That was before apparation became the standard for witches and wizards. The nice part of the spell is that it can also be used with muggles. There is however one minor drawback," she said, and with those fateful words she began waving her wand above the table. The boy disappeared from where he was standing and appeared a second later on the table in front of her; the only problem was that he was only a foot in height. The sight of the tiny Harry Potter caused the class to burst into laughter, and even Professor Dumbledore had to smile.

"But except for this one…err, 'tiny' problem, the spell works fine for transportation," Luna said with a smile, as the class rocked with laughter.

"Err, Luna, could you make me big again?" Harry asked nervously.

"Certainly Harry, and thank you," she said as she waved her wand and the boy returned to his normal size standing by the table that they shared.

Over the course of the next hour Luna showed the class a number or other unique spells; each of which amazed her classmates more than the one that preceded it. Luna concluded her lesson by saying that she hoped to compile her Mother's spells into a book one day and have them published.

"I will be the first one to purchase that book," Professor McGonagall declared as she returned to the front of the class. As she walked she noticed that Hermione was muttering something under her breath.

"I didn't catch that, Miss Granger," she said.

"Well actually, I said that you would be the second. I will be the first," Hermione said in embarrassment.

"We will see about that, Miss Granger," Minerva said with a smile.

As Luna sat by Harry's side the young man showed her his own creation. A tiny black wolf pranced across the tabletop and sat down in front of the surprised girl. It was wagging its tail furiously, and seemed delighted to see her. Few people knew it, but as a child Luna's only friend had been a large black wolf, and Harry knew how difficult it was for her to leave her loyal friend and return to school each year.

"Grimmy?" Luna whispered in disbelief as the wolf wagged its tail even faster.

"I thought that she could keep you company here at school," Harry said sincerely.

There were tears running down Luna's face as she hugged the boy tightly. "Thank you Harry," she whispered. Everyone in the room saw the two teens holding each other, but not a single word was said.

"Professor McGonagall?" Seamus said with his hand raised.

"Yes, Mr. Finnegan," Minerva McGonagall said with a smile.

"Can we keep them?" He asked as he stroked the tiny Irish setter that was sitting obediently in front of him.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Finnegan, but as you know, the rules only allow for cats, owls and toads," Professor McGonagall said with sincere regret.

"But I understand that students are allowed to have rats as well," the boy said cautiously, as he looked in Ron's direction.

"Yes that's true, but I don't think we can still consider these creatures to be rats," Minerva said as she glanced at the Headmaster.

"But they started as rats," Seamus insisted.

"I think that under the circumstances we will make an exception to the rules, and allow everyone to keep their new pets," Dumbledore said as he stroked the unusually friendly dragon sitting in front of him. "But you are all responsible for taking care of your new pets," he added with a smile.

"I think, Mr. Finnegan that you might have a future in the law," Professor McGonagall said as she excused the class.

Hermione waited for Luna by the door, as the newest Gryffindor spoke to Professor McGonagall about giving the same Transfiguration demonstration to the seventh-year classes. When Luna and Harry joined her in the hallway, Hermione popped the question that she had been thinking about.

"Ah…Luna, you said in class that you wanted to compile your Mother's spells into a book. Would there be any way that I could help you?" The girl asked hopefully.

"I would love to have your help, Hermione. I thought that I might start going through her notes over spring break; could you come over for a few days?" Luna asked sincerely.

"Yes!" Hermione practically shouted.

But then Luna noticed Harry's shoulders sag slightly, and added a postscript. "Of course I'll only be working on it part of the time; Harry and I have some plans of our own," she said as she took the boys hand.

"Oh…of course," Hermione said hastily. "Well I can visit with Ron as well," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, Lu," Harry whispered to his girlfriend as the two walked down the hall together.

"It's what I want too," she responded with a smile.

- o -

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange were facing challenges of their own. Shortly after the disaster at Hogsmead the Dark Lord had made an important decision. It was clear to Voldemort that the two teens had somehow come into possession of a powerful form of magic not seen since the days of Merlin. The source of the power was still a mystery; but of its effectiveness there could be no question. His only hope of success now lay in finding a source of magic of equal power.

The Dark Lord and Bellatrix crossed from England to France on a stormy winter morning; the waves in the Channel tossing their small boat about wildly. Both apparation and use of the floo network were out of the question, and in the interest of security the Dark Lord accepted the necessity of doing things the muggle way.

He was well aware that agents for the Ministry of Magic were probably searching for him, and he resolved to take a roundabout route to his objective. Making heavy use of glamour charms, and wearing the dress of muggle tourists, they landed in a small village on the coast of Normandy. From France they turned south and made their way into Spain, avoiding the larger cities and well traveled routes. They secured passage on a cargo ship bound for Alexandria, and once again embarked on an unfriendly sea. Lord Voldemort had no doubt that at the right moment he could 'persuade' the muggle captain to alter his course.

After a week-long voyage the vessel finally docked at a small port on the north-west coast of Greece. From there, and in the disguise of pilgrims, the two traveled north into the wild country of the Rhodope Mountains, which separated Greece from Bulgaria.

The object of their search was the darkest of dark covens, and one that was only spoken of in whispers by the magical folk of Eastern Europe. They were said to be worshipers of Hecate, the Greek goddess of witches and magic; but they consecrated their worship with torture and blood sacrifice. Hecate would have never condoned such grisly offerings; but the coven took great pleasure in the vilest forms of torture. While muggles were their normal victims, anyone bold enough to stray into their territory was likely to meet a slow and painful death.

Voldemort learned that the leader of the coven was a notorious wizard name Gofden; who claimed direct decent from the Romanian Prince Vlad the Impaler. Like his famous ancestor, Gofden seemed to revel is sadism, but he also possessed tremendous magical power. It was rumored that he possessed an artifact once carried by Hecate herself, and that object made him invincible in battle. That artifact was the real object of the Dark Lord's search, and his only hope to defeat Harry Potter. But he knew that he would have to be careful in any attempt to make contact, for the coven had no love of strangers.

It was in the village of Shiroka Luka that he got his first really firm lead, when he learned about an elderly wizard who lived nearby. He and Bellatrix visited the man's house late that night, and with the help of torture, forced him to tell everything that he knew.

The Dark Lord learned that there was a ruined castle a day's journey to the east that was much feared by both muggle and magical folk, and the old man believed it to be the home of Gofden and his followers. He further learned that on the night of the full moon the coven would journey to a mountain top near the castle to perform a blood sacrifice followed by a dark revel that lasted until dawn.

After killing the old man, to prevent any word of their visit from reaching unfriendly ears, the two set off to find the castle. And as they did Voldemort began to formulate a plan to gain the confidence of Gofden and his followers. He would make no attempt to contact the coven, but instead would allow them to find him. It was a dangerous game, but the only realistic chance left to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 22: MOANING MYRTLE FINDS A HOME**

"Look out!" Ron shouted as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to her knees. At that moment a streak of green light shot over their heads, causing a rush of air as it passed. The green missile flashed down the hallway and disappeared through the open portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, completely confusing the 'Fat Lady' who was guarding the door. Two third-year girls, who were leaving at that moment, dodged aside in shocked disbelief.

"What in the world was that?" Hermione exclaimed, as she struggled back to her feet.

"I have no idea," Ron declared as he stared after the missile like object.

"Come on," Hermione said urgently and pulled the reluctant boy towards the common room entrance. Once inside they were greeted by a most remarkable sight. Ginny Weasley was seated beside the fireplace casually writing a note while a tiny green dragon circled eagerly above her head. Neville, Harry and Luna sat nearby, watching in amusement.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded as he watched the circling dragon warily.

"I'm just helping Fred develop his new 'Dragon Post' service," Ginny said casually as she held the folded note above her head. The dragon seized it with tiny talons and streaked towards the door, paying no attention to the fact that Ron Weasley was standing in the way. The startled boy jumped to the side as the dragon shot past.

"That thing's a bloody menace," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, language," Hermione reminded the boy gently.

"Err…sorry, Hermione," he replied sincerely.

"But why dragons?" Hermione asked, feeling more curious then annoyed.

"They are faster than owls and they really look cool," Ginny declared in delight.

"I'll stick with Pig," the boy declared, in possibly the only positive statement that Ron Weasley had ever made about the tiny, hyperactive owl.

"Oh Ron, owls are so passé; dragons are what's hot. Fred already has more than fifty pre-orders for them; just as soon as he gets the charms right," Ginny insisted.

"What charms?" Hermione asked, showing some real interest.

"Charms that prevent muggles from seeing them," Ginny replied.

"Did Dumbledore approve this?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Of course he did; he and Professor Flitwick are already using their dragons to exchange messages, and Professor Sprout has placed an order for one as well. Fred says that the Welsh Greens are the fastest, but the red color of the Chinese Fireballs are making them the most popular," Ginny explained.

And indeed, over the weeks that followed, 'Post Dragons' became the best selling item at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Dragon fever seemed to be sweeping the country, and every teenager felt the need to have one.

Harry Potter, however, felt more than content to stay with his faithful owl Hedwig and Luna Lovegood never cared what was popular. These two were the exceptions to the rule, however, and soon the tiny dragons could be seen everywhere around the school. Surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore seemed to think it a delightful idea, in spite of repeated protests from Mr. Filch.

-o-

As the weather warmed there was renewed interest in Quidditch among the students. It was only a few days before the match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff and there wasn't expected to be an empty seat in the stands. In previous years Slytherin House would have been the easy victor, but this year the match was more competitive. In the last few weeks Slytherin had lost their two Beaters and their star Seeker Draco Malfoy, and the team was spending every possible minute training replacements. Most of the Slytherin team was made up of sixth- and seventh-year students, and dispite player losses they thought they would have little trouble brushing aside the young 'Puffs.'

Vincent and Gregory would have loved to play against their old house, but they knew they could not try out for the team until the start of their seventh-year. Nevertheless they volunteered to serve as reserve Beaters in case they could help, and in the days leading up to the game the two teens worked to improve the regular Beaters. On the night before the game the two regular Beaters volunteered to step aside so that Vincent and Gregory might play the game against their old teammates. The generous offer was in the best traditions of Hufflepuff; and it reminded Vincent and Gregory once again of the stark difference between 'Puffs' and 'Snakes.'

The day set for the game dawned bright and sunny, with just a slight breeze. It was perfect Quidditch weather and the students started down to the pitch early, determined to get the best seats for this much anticipated game. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood found seats in the top row of the Gryffindor stands, and made no secret of what team they were cheering for. Luna was wearing a new hat that she had just created; one with a fearsome, growling Badger on top. It roared loudly from time to time, and Harry thought it quite effective in showing her support for their friends in Hufflepuff.

As the Hufflepuff team flew out onto the pitch in their bright yellow uniforms, it was clear that the Badgers had come to win. The Slytherins flew out to a good deal less cheering, but that was nothing new for the 'Snakes.' Madam Hooch made her standard request for a "good, clean game," and then sent the balls aloft to begin the play. Fourteen brooms rose simultaneously into the bright blue sky and the game was on.

Megan Jones, the Hufflepuff fourth-year Chaser, snatched the Quaffle out of the air and began to fly towards the Slytherin goal. Her teammates Martin Summerby and Kevin Whitby took up flanking positions on either side as they streaked down the pitch. Suddenly Adrian Pucey and Emmeline Vaisey broke into the Hufflepuff formation and stole the Quaffle, taking the ball in the other direction. The Hufflepuffs pursued as best they could, but on their faster brooms the Slytherins were widening the gap.

Suddenly a Blodger struck the Quaffle that Pucey had tucked under his arm and jarred it loose. Vincent Crabbe had timed his shot perfectly and Kevin Whitby snatched the falling ball and turned back toward the Slytherin goal. An instant before he took his shot Gregory Goyle hit a Blodger against Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, causing the boy to swerve away from the hoop to avoid getting hit. The Quaffle shot through the center hoop, and the 'Puffs' led the game ten to nothing. The stands cheered wildly and Luna's Badger hat could be heard roaring loudly.

It was at that moment that Pansy Parkinson opened the poster that she had made especially for this game. She held it high above her head so that only those in the air could see it. It described the Hufflepuffs using several vulgar words, and if a teacher should happen to see it Slytherin would likely lose a good many house points.

Charles Warrington, one of the new Slytherin Beaters, flew over to Vincent with a sneer on his face and pointed down at the Slytherin bleachers. "We just wanted you blood-traitors to know what we thought of you," he said in contempt, and flew away.

A few minutes later Warrington was nearly knocked off his broom when two Blodgers streaked past him on a downward course. Pansy looked up just in time to see two black objects hurtling straight for her. She jumped aside barely a second before the balls struck her seat and smashed through, leaving a gaping hole that extended all the way to the ground. Her poster had been torn to pieces, and as the girl stared at the jagged hole she turned deathly pale.

Vincent and Gregory flew down to Warrington, who was still trying to regain his composure, and hovered a few feet away. "We just wanted you 'snakes' to know what we think of you," Vincent said with a sneer. During the rest of the game the Slytherin team learned that none of them were safe while Vincent and Gregory were in the air; every time a Slytherin player got his hands on the Quaffle, a Blodger would come in out of nowhere and cause him to lose it.

The rest of the 'Puffs' took inspiration from their newest members and stepped up to play a really outstanding game. The Slytherins were clearly in over their heads as the Hufflepuff Chasers scored one goal after another, and the 'Snakes' didn't seem to know quite what to do about it. They tried to muscle aside the younger Hufflepuffs, but Vincent and Gregory exacted a severe punishment on any Slytherin who went too far. It was almost a relief when Ernie Macmillian caught the Snitch for Hufflepuff, and the game was brought to an end. The score was an almost unbelievable 320 to 40, and the stands went wild.

The party in the Hufflepuff common room that night lasted until midnight, and Professor Sprout made no attempt to quell the festivities.

-o-

But a few days later an event took place which showed that Slytherins didn't forget and didn't forgive. Harry and Luna were just walking to the Great Hall for lunch when Susan Bones came running up to them, a frantic look on her face. She skidded to a stop, completely out of breath, and took a second to regain her composure.

"Have you seen Vincent or Gregory?" She asked urgently.

"No, not since Charms," Luna answered.

"Something's happened; will you help me?" She asked hopefully.

"Always," Harry replied firmly.

"Marie Hedges said she saw Pansy and some Slytherins taking Vincent and Gregory away. I know they are going to hurt them," Susan said in panic.

An equally concerned look appeared on Harry's face. He knew well that there was no love lost between Slytherin House and the two newest members of Hufflepuff.

"Do you have any idea where they may have taken them?" Harry asked.

"No, Maria tried to follow them, but she was seen and Pansy shot a spell at her," Susan said.

Harry thought for a moment and then he had an idea. "I know how we can find them," Harry declared as he turned and ran in the direction of the stairs, the two girls at his heels. When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait Harry shouted the password and the three of them ran through, completely shocking the lady in pink. Reaching his dorm room Harry threw open his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map, spreading it on his bed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the boy declared as he touched the map with his wand.

As the plain parchment began to change into a detailed map of the castle, Susan's eyes widened in astonishment. "Where did you ever get this?" She asked in complete wonder.

"It's a long story; ask your boyfriend," Harry said with a smirk as he searched for the dots marked with the boys names.

"Here they are," Harry declared as he pointed to two small dots marked 'Vincent Crabbe' and 'Gregory Goyle.' What really concerned Harry was that the two were not alone; in the same confined space were also dots for Pansy Parkinson, Adrian Pucey and Charles Warrington

"Where are they?" Susan asked urgently.

"Let's see…second floor….behind the stairs…its Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" Harry declared as he stuffed the map in his pocket and ran out of the dorm room, brushed roughly by Seamus Finnegan who was just returning from class.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seamus called; but the three were already half way down to the common room.

Everyone knew that the Slytherins were very angry about their Quidditch loss to Hufflepuff, and blamed Vincent and Gregory for their defeat. The thought that Pansy might be planning some kind of retaliation made the three teens run even faster, and they dashed down the stairs at breakneck speed. Reaching the second floor they ran down the hall, skidding to a halt just outside the girl's bathroom.

As he readied his wand, Harry felt an icy cold hand touch his shoulder. He spun around and faced a very distressed Moaning Myrtle. It was the first time that he had ever seen the girl ghost outside of a bathroom, and he was certain that only desperation could have driven her into a public hallway.

"Harry, please help me," Myrtle said in a desperate voice that made him immediately feel sorry for her. "They've taken my bathroom."

"Of course we'll help you," Luna said sympathetically

"Can you tell us what they are doing?" Harry asked, getting the germ of an idea.

"Well, there are two boys tied up and wearing blindfolds, and three others holding wands on them. A loud girl said they were going to take the boys into the forest tonight and leave them for the giant spiders, and that if anyone tried to interfere they would be sorry. It seemed strange, the boys didn't seem a bit afraid. Are they Gryffindors?" Myrtle asked.

"No, Hufflepuffs," Susan said proudly.

"Myrtle, will you help us?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry," Myrtle said sincerely, a look of determination clearly evident on her silvery face.

"What we need is a distraction so we can get in unseen. Can you go to the other side of the room and do something to get their attention?" Harry asked.

The girl gave them a sad smile. "Of course I can; it will be my first chance to help in fifty years," Myrtle said wistfully. "Give me a minute to get ready," the ghost said and quickly vanished into the wall.

Harry reached out and gently pushed on the door. "It's sealed," he whispered to the others.

"Move just a little, Harry," Luna whispered back as she pointed her wand at the door. A pale blue mist enveloped the door briefly and then faded away. "That should do it," she said.

At that moment the teens heard Myrtle's shrill voice shouting from inside the bathroom, and Harry pushed the door open silently. As the three teens entered the bathroom they were greeted by a very strange sight. A furious Pansy Parkinson was shooting one useless spell after another at Moaning Myrtle, who was floating near the ceiling. The ghost was throwing one insult after another at Pansy, mainly concerning her physical appearance and her magical abilities; culminating in a series of rude sounds that might have been made by a sick cow. The Slytherin boys were watching the exchange in confused disbelief. Vincent and Gregory were standing bound and gagged against the far wall, completely ignored by everyone.

"Oh, hello there," Myrtle said pleasantly as she saw Harry and his friends by the door.

"Acco wands," the three teens shouted at the Slytherins, catching them completely off guard. The wands were torn from their hands as they were spinning around.

"What do you think…," Pansy started to shout, but she was cut off when she and her friends were hit with stunning spells that dropped them to the floor.

"Brilliant, Myrtle," Harry said appreciatively, and he noticed the ghost's silvery appearance had acquired just a touch of pink.

They quickly untied Vincent and Gregory and the two boys gratefully thanked their rescuers.

"Pansy said they were going to leave us in the Dark Forest tonight, and that we were going to be spider food," Vincent said with a shiver, as he stretched his sore muscles.

"We're taking these three to the Headmaster," Harry said as he nodded to the three Slytherins, who were just beginning to regain their wits. "Maybe Luna should walk you two to the Hospital Wing," he suggested carefully.

"No, we want to follow through with this and make sure these 'snakes' get what's coming to them," Gregory said firmly.

Susan looked down at the three moaning Slytherins. "Get on your feet, you three have an appointment with Azkaban," she said harshly.

"We didn't do anything, you attacked us," Pansy said arrogantly.

"Save it for Dumbledore," Harry said shortly, and waved his wand at the three.

As they started to leave the room, Adrian Pucey suddenly staggered to the wall and shrieked in pain. While everyone turned their attention to the stricken boy, Pansy carefully withdrew a second wand that was concealed within her robes. Moaning Myrtle, who was floating above their heads, saw Pansy aiming her wand and acted instantly. She shot down from the ceiling and flew directly into Pansy chest, crying out a warning at the same moment. The intense cold of the ghost passing through her body caused Pansy to tremble violently and almost drop her wand. Luna swung around and hit Pansy with a Petrificus Totalus, causing her to go stiff as a board and fall to the floor with a crash.

"Thanks Myrtle," Harry said sincerely while Luna bound Pansy with magical cords. "Well, Pucey, if your acting is quite finished you can start moving," he growled.

As they walked down the hallway, the strange parade attracted the attention of a large group of students. Harry and Susan covered the two boys with their wands, while Luna guided an unconscious Pansy Parkinson along with a Mobilicorpus spell. Floating above the procession was a proud Moaning Myrtle, who was escorting the group to the Headmaster's Office.

Turning a corner they encountered Professor Dumbledore, together with Professors McGonagall and Snape, who were rushing from the opposite direction with grim looks on their faces.

"I see that you have the situation well in hand," the Headmaster said with relief. "Professor Snape, will you please take Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey check her out. I would like you to stay with her and bring her to my office as soon as she is released. Professor McGonagall, would you please escort the rest of these students to my office; I myself will be along shortly."

As he watched Harry and his friends being led down the hallway he couldn't help but smile. They always seemed to be involved when anything happened. "May I have a word with you, Myrtle?" He asked the ghost who was floating peacefully over his head.

An hour later everyone was assembled in the Headmaster's office, Pansy and Professor Snape being the last to arrive.

"We were just minding our own business when Potter and his friends attacked us," Pansy screamed in anger.

"And why would Mr. Potter do that?" The Headmaster asked.

"Because we're Slytherins, and they all hate us," Pansy declared like the fact should be obvious.

"And what about the charges made by Mr. Potter and the others?" He asked patiently.

"Lies, they are all Gryffindor lies. They attacked us and then said that they would get us expelled," Pansy said, as she cast an evil look in Harry's direction.

As Harry and his friends listened to the irate girl they wondered if Professor Dumbledore could possible believe her lies.

"But Miss Bones, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe are all Hufflepuffs. Why would they lie? He asked.

"Because they hate us too; everyone knows that Hufflepuffs are just too pathetic to get in a decent house," Pansy declared with a smirk. Harry could feel Susan stiffen by his side, and he knew the girl badly wanted to curse the arrogant Slytherin; but for that matter so did he.

"Does Ravenclaw share the same prejudice?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

Realizing that no Ravenclaws witnessed the encounter, Pansy felt safe in answering. "No, Ravenclaws don't have a prejudice against us; you can trust what they say," Pansy said as she eyed Harry and Susan with displeasure.

"Then we have one more witness to question. Myrtle, could you join us now?" Dumbledore asked.

The ghost floated forward from the back of the office wearing a look of pride, knowing that the Headmaster valued what she had to say.

"Wait, a ghost can't act as a witness!" Pansy declared in disbelief.

"You're quite wrong, Miss Parkinson. I highly value Myrtle's opinion, and I've always found her to be honest. Also, she was in Ravenclaw House; and you did say that Ravenclaws had no prejudices against Slytherins," Dumbledore said.

"But you can't! It's not fair," Pansy sputtered in frustration.

Harry and his friends realized immediately that the Headmaster had lured the girl into a trap of her own making, and they exchanged sly smiles.

"Now Myrtle, you've heard everything that has been said over the last few minutes. Will you tell us what you saw? The Headmaster asked patiently.

After all the years of loneliness Myrtle felt the seriousness of the situation, and hesitated only a moment before answering. "I saw these three Slytherins tie up those two boys," she said as she indicated Vincent and Gregory. "Then they said that they were going to take them into the Dark Forest tonight and leave them for the giant spiders," Myrtle finished honestly.

"You can't take this ghost's word for anything, she's just lying to protect her friends," Pansy said angrily.

"That is quite enough, Miss Parkinson. I think I have a clear picture of what happened today, and the actions that need to be taken," Dumbledore said firmly. With that he allowed Harry and his friends to leave the office, but Pansy and the two Slytherin boys remained behind. A few minutes later the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall escorted the three Slytherins down to their dorm rooms to gather their belongings, and it was clear to everyone who saw the three that they would not be returning. As they passed out through the great oak doors, Pansy caught sight of Harry and Luna talking with Susan.

"You'll all pay for this; that I promise you," she screamed angrily as she was led off school grounds.

-o-

Later that night, as Moaning Myrtle floated peacefully near the ceiling of her bathroom, she had the opportunity to think about the events of the past few hours. It had been a wonderful day for the lonely girl, and she was proud of the help that she was able to give. But she felt sad as well, because she knew that the excitement was over and that she was alone again. But at that moment five sixth-year students were meeting in the Hufflepuff common room discussing how they might change all of that.

"Why don't we all go visit her tomorrow and show her that we think of her as a friend," Harry suggested hopefully.

"That's a good start, but it's not enough Harry. We'll all be graduating next year, and then she'll be alone again. We need to make a permanent change," Luna said firmly.

"Maybe we can," Susan said as her eyes fell on the Hufflepuff ghost, who was floating nearby assisting some third-years with their studies. Few people realized it, but the 'Fat Friar' was probably the most beloved ghost in the entire school. During his lifetime Brother Frances had belonged to a monastic order known for their scholarly pursuits, and he saw no reason why his afterlife should be any different. The gentle ghost was a perfect fit for Hufflepuff House, and he took the greatest of pleasure in helping the members of the house with their studies.

"Brother Frances, could we speak to you for a moment?" Susan called to him.

The portly ghost floated across the room to join the teens. "Of course Susan, how may I help you?"

"We wanted to speak to you about what happened today, and the part played by Moaning Myrtle in saving Vincent and Gregory," Susan explained.

In the minutes that followed the five teens explained the incident in detail and their hopes that something could be done to end Myrtle's loneliness. Harry had never spoken to Brother Frances before, but as time passed he realized how lucky Hufflepuff House was to have such a caring spirit watching over them. Nearly Headless Nick and the other Hogwarts ghosts seemed completely self-involved, but Brother Frances seemed to take a great interest in the students and their welfare.

The silvery ghost seemed to ponder the problem for a moment before an idea came to him. "If you would all care to join me tomorrow, I think I might have the solution," the ghost said mysteriously. The five teens readily agreed that they would all meet outside of Myrtle's bathroom early the next morning.

The next day Myrtle was gently floating over her toilet, thinking about how exciting the previous day had been, when she heard a knock on the door. She thought it very curious, as no one had ever knocked on the door in the fifty years that she had haunted the room. Curiosity made her fly over to see who was being so polite, although she honestly suspected that someone was merely playing a prank on her. Sticking her head through the door she was surprised to see Harry, his friends, and the smiling Hufflepuff ghost.

"Good morning Myrtle, may we speak with you?" Susan asked politely.

"Yes…yes, of course," the rather surprised ghost replied as she backed into the room. The new arrivals entered the bathroom, and the Fat Friar moved to the front of the group.

"Hello Myrtle; we've never met formally, but my name is Brother Frances and I just wanted to thank you for helping these young men with their difficulty," he said sincerely as he gestured to Vincent and Gregory. "I also wanted to ask if you could help me," the ghost asked carefully, his normally jolly personality put aside for the moment.

"I'll do anything that I can," Myrtle replied a little shyly.

"You may not be aware of this Myrtle, but I'm the oldest of the Hogwarts ghosts. I've been the Hufflepuff ghost for a thousand years, and I'm afraid I'm beginning to slow down. I really need someone to assist me," Brother Frances said sincerely.

Susan managed to keep a straight face, but it wasn't easy. Hufflepuffs knew that their dear friar worked harder than any ghost in the castle, and seemed to have endless reserves of energy. The portly spirit gently woke his charges each morning, helped them with their studies and problems during the day, and saw to it that they got to bed at a reasonable hour each night. No ghost at Hogwarts was more loved or respected by their house.

"But I was from Ravenclaw House," Myrtle said doubtfully.

"But that's perfect; I've really been having difficulty assisting our students with some of the modern spells. You would really be doing me a great favor," Frances said sincerely.

"Well if you really want me…," Myrtle said hopefully.

"Of course we want you," Susan said sincerely, and Vincent and Gregory quickly agreed.

That night at dinner Professor Dumbledore made a very special announcement: Hufflepuff House would from that day onwards have two ghosts. A beaming Moaning Myrtle was led to the Hufflepuff table by Brother Frances; and from that day onward she never moaned again. In Hufflepuff House she was cherished and respected, and she found the friendship that she had never found in life.

-o-

As Voldemort and Bellatrix moved east, they used the level of fear shown by the muggles as their compass. At the last village before the mountains Bellatrix Lestrange asked an old woman which road they should take to reach Baska, a village on the east side of the mountains. There was terror in the old woman's eyes and she quickly crossed herself, and then in a whisper she warned Bellatrix to take any route but the 'Old Roman Road.' The ancient road, which led directly into the heart of the mountains, was regarded as a haunted place by the locals, which was avoided at any cost. Naturally, it was the road that the Dark Lord and Bellatrix knew they must travel.

The next day the road had narrowed to little more than rough path, heavily overgrown and blocked in places by fallen trees. The path climbed steeply into the mountains, and the orchards and pastureland of the valley were replaced with dense old-growth pine forests. There were few signs of human habitation, and the few hovels that could be seen were the poorest of the poor.

That afternoon they found confirmation of what they were looking for. They rounded a bend on the trail and were confronted by a grisly sight: two human skeletons impaled on sharpened wooden stakes that stood on either side of the trail. It was clearly intended as a macabre warning to anyone who dared venture further along the forbidden path.

"I think we're getting closer, Bella," the Dark Lord said in an amused tone at the thought that a few muggle bones would frighten him.

"Cheery little greeting," Bellatrix added as she patted the skull of one of the skeletons in passing.

After that point there were no more signs of human habitation, only the thick green forest and the saw-toothed mountains beyond. The forest had a deadly quiet to it, with not even a bird's call to break the spell of silence. The squirrels and rabbits which had been frequently seen had now vanished completely, the ominous silence made the trail feel like a tomb. And still the path twisted upwards around rocky outcroppings and rock falls marking ancient landslides.

Then late one afternoon, on the third day after they had left the village, they saw it: a ruined castle standing starkly against the darkening sky. The castle had three crumbling towers that reached into the sky like broken teeth, and the shattered battlements showed that the site had once been the scene of terrible battles. But there was something more than the physical appearance; the castle also had a palpable feeling of evil about it. From where they stood they could see dozens of impaled skeletons surrounding the base of the structure like some bizarre necklace of death.

The Dark Lord realized that it was too late in the day to investigate further, as he cast a glance at the red ball of the sun that was disappearing behind the mountains to the west. Soon everything would be plunged into darkness, and even Lord Voldemort had no desire to be present once the darkness came. The village they had passed through three days previously didn't have much to offer, but it did have a rustic inn where they could obtain lodgings. They would return to the castle in the morning, after the black had retreated.

"Let us return to the village for the night," he said as the last light began to disappear into a half-twilight. Bellatrix also felt uneasy about the approaching darkness, and was more than willing to leave the accursed place. The two apparated away and appeared near the old inn on the edge of town.

The next morning they returned, under the protection of their invisibility cloaks, and moved cautiously up the trail. The Dark Lord moved his wand back and forth as he scanned the rocky terraine ahead of them. Suddenly he halted as his magic showed up bands of purple light crossing the trail a few meters ahead.

"Hmm…wards; and nasty by the looks of it," Voldemort said in admiration.

Realizing that they could not go forward, the Dark Lord looked up the almost vertical cliff that bordered the trail. From up there he would have an excellent view of the castle and the surrounding countryside. Climbing was out of the question, but such a small obstacle would never stop Lord Voldemort.

"Care for a little flying, Bella?" He asked with a smirk.

"Whatever you command, my Lord," was her ready response.

Using Levitation Charms the two floated up the face of the sheer cliff to a level just above the flat top. It was at that moment that they discovered that for which they were searching. The top of the peak had been sheared off flat, and in the center stood an ancient stone table.

"This requires some investigation," the Dark Lord said as he came in for a gentle landing.

The table was covered in what was apparently dried blood, and blackened bones covered the ground surrounding it. On one side of the flat plateau, facing toward the castle, stood two decaying corpses; pinned in place by the wooden stakes that had been driven through their bodies and into the ground. The air had the sickening sweet aroma of decayed flesh and the ground was blackened with pools of dried blood.

"This is apparently where their rituals are conducted," Voldemort said casually as he tipped a skull on the ground with the toe of his boot. The teeth of the skull seemed to grin back at him in macabre agreement.

He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked across the chasm at the ruined castle, confident that his invisibility cloak concealed his presence from anyone who might be watching. The object of his search was close now, but he must be more careful than ever in how he approached it. Then, looking to the north, he saw another peak about five miles distant. It was slightly higher than the one on which he stood, and should serve well for his plan.

"I'm finished here Bella, let us visit that peak over there," he said as he pointed out the rocky outcropping in the distance.

"Will we levitate or apparate?" She asked.

"We'll apparate to that ledge I see just below the top," he declared, and a second later they were looking back at the flat-topped peak they had just left.

"Yes, this should serve well," Voldemort declared as he walked the length of the wide flat ledge.

"Let us return to the inn; we have planning to do before the night of the full moon.

-o-

A few days before the beginning of spring vacation an incident occurred that, while of little consequence, did have significance for Harry Potter. After his last class of the day the raven-haired boy entered the Gryffindor common room just in time to observe a Weasley family comedy as it played out. Ron Weasley was sitting near the fire, while Ginny and Fred hovered over him with wide grins on their faces.

"Well, when are you going to give her one?" Fred demanded.

"I'm thinking about it," Ron responded weakly.

"Well you better not think about it too long; I've seen the way some of the other boys look at her," Ginny said mysteriously.

"What other boys," Ron demanded, clearly alarmed.

"You know who they are," Ginny replied with a smirk.

"I think our dear brother thinks Hermione will wait forever, how little he knows about women," Fred said as he shook his head sadly.

"And you know better?" Ron shot back half-heartedly, but Harry could tell that they had gotten him worried about something.

"Of course young Weasley," Fred declared with a smirk as he removed a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it for Ron to inspect.

As Harry moved closer he saw that the box contained a ring with a large square-cut clear stone, but then as he watched it changed to a perfect red ruby and a few seconds later into a flawless green emerald.

"It's the latest thing," Fred said proudly. "It's enchanted to become whatever gem the wearer desires."

"It's beautiful Fred; Susan will love it," Ginny said honestly.

"I think so too. We have a date tonight and I'm going to find out," Fred said with confidence.

"I'm sure Harry is better prepared than you Ron," Ginny said as she observed the boy's approach.

"Prepared for what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"A ring for Luna, of course," Fred replied.

"Well, ah…I hadn't actually thought much about it," Harry answered honestly.

"Another clueless boy," Fred responded and shook his head sadly. But Ron now seemed to have a ray of hope, and spoke up confidently

"See, Harry isn't rushing into anything," Ron declared in triumph. As Harry listened, there was something about Ron's declaration that made him feel a bit uncomfortable, and he sat in silence thinking about the exchange.

"Don't worry mate, we have plenty of time," Ron said with assurance. But Ron's confidence only made Harry shake his head; he knew that his red-haired friend would procrastinate on a decision until he was forced to do something.

As for Harry; it was true that he hadn't given the matter much thought, but now he rather liked the idea. It would be nice to let everyone know that he and Luna belonged to each other, and it would be yet another step towards a future that they were both anticipating. But as he thought about it, he realized that he didn't know much about the subject. At sixteen-years-old an engagement ring seemed a bit premature, but a friendship ring sounded terribly trivial. Also, he wanted it to be something special that would match Luna's unique personality; a traditional ring didn't seem right. The more Harry thought about it the more he realized that he needed advise from someone older and wiser, and resolved to speak with Philus Lovegood as soon as they went home for the spring break. Some might find it odd that he wanted to speak to his girlfriend's Father about such a personal matter, but Harry had come to trust Philus completely, and he knew that the older man would understand.


	23. Chapter 23

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS ** 2-12-10

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 23: RETURN TO PRIVET DRIVE**

The night of the full moon finally arrived, and Voldemort and Bellatrix were ready. The two waited in the darkness for the ceremonies to begin; the razor-sharp mountain peaks surrounding them like the teeth of a giant beast. A few minutes before midnight, torches blazed up on the mountaintop in the distance. It was the signal for Voldemort to begin the execution of his own plan. Using an incendiary charm, the Dark Lord set a large bonfire ablaze. As the fire licked at the dry wood it sent up a storm of sparks into the midnight sky.

Voldemort and Bellatrix immediately began their own sacrifice to Hecate, and the screams of the helpless muggle rent the silent night. The two were acutely aware that their activities were visible to Gofden and his followers; in fact that was the whole basis of their plan. A moment later several pops were heard, and a number of black clad figures appeared in a circle around the two. Voldemort and Bella found themselves covered by a dozen wands. All was silent except for the crackling of the fire and the moaning of the muggle sacrifice.

Then a tall, thin figure left the circle of robed figures and stepped towards the dying sacrifice, examining the marks of torture with clinical interest.

"I have rarely seen the 'Skinning Torture' performed as well," the man said in a soft, yet chilling voice.

"High praise indeed," Voldemort replied carefully.

"So, what brings you to these lonely parts?" The dark man asked.

"A midnight offering to Hecate; won't you join us?" Voldemort asked smoothly, and then he waved his hand and the neck of the muggle snapped with a loud crack

The dark figure stood silent for a moment, impressed by both the use of wandless magic and by the ease with which the stranger had ended a life. Voldemort could only see the mouth of the tall man; the rest of his face was concealed by a dark hood. He noticed a mouth full of very sharp white teeth, which slowly curved into the kind of grin that would give the best of men nightmares.

"Generally strangers do not find a friendly reception in these mountains; but to every rule there is an exception. But as the host I would ask that you join us, both for the sacrifice and the revel we have planned for afterwards. And by all means bring your offerings, Lord Voldemort," the gaunt figure said as he nodded to the three muggles that lay trussed up on the ground.

"It would be our pleasure," Voldemort answered smoothly, but he was somewhat troubled by the fact that his adversary knew his true identity. "Bella, will you bring the offerings along," he said with a glance in her direction.

"As you command, my lord," she responded with a grim smile.

Over the next three hours a half-dozen more muggles met grisly ends, and even the most experienced members of the coven had to admit that the newcomers had a rare gift for torture.

Lord Voldemort was rather surprised by how much he enjoyed the dark revel that followed the mountain top sacrifices, and readily admitted that his host knew how to properly entertain his guests. Several muggles were brought into the great hall of the castle, and the Dark Lord found their ends to be extremely entertaining. Torture, as practiced in Eastern Europe, had a subtly and artistic precision that was lacking in the west; and the Dark Lord made several mental notes for future reference

The merriment did not conclude until the first rays of the sun peeked above the mountain tops to the east; it was only then that the members of the coven began to drift away to their own chambers.

"I hope you enjoyed our entertainment last night; but I do regret that our supply of muggles was somewhat limited. One of the villages that owe me allegiance failed to provide the three sacrifices that I required. They will be attended to presently," Gofden said with a grim smile, showing his sharp teeth to his guest. "Perhaps you would care to stay for a few days and see how we manage our muggles in this part of the world?"

"I would be most interested," Voldemort said honestly.

"Excellent; we can talk more after you've rested. This witch will show you to your chambers," he said referring to a dark-haired woman on his left. "She will provide you with anything that you desire. And again I welcome you to my home," Gofden concluded with an unreadable smile.

As Voldemort followed the young witch up a curved flight of stone steps, he wondered about all that had transpired over the past twelve hours. His original plan had been to get close to Gofden, learn his secrets and then kill him. But now he was beginning to wonder if patience might not serve his purposes better, and he resolved not to rush his next move. He had to admit that the luxury of the ancient castle was most agreeable; far more so than the drafty manor house he had occupied on the Cornish coast, and the entertainment was excellent. Potter could wait a few more weeks while the Dark Lord enjoyed a bit of a vacation.

-o-

If Harry Potter thought that his spring vacation would be spent enjoying peaceful woodland walks with his girlfriend, he was quickly doomed to disappointment. Luna would have been delighted with the prospect, and could have suggested a couple of romantic little dells where the two might while away their days. Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that dreams of such romantic pursuits would have to give way to the complications of their lives. On the day after their return, Hermione Granger appeared on Luna's front step, a small overnight bag in her hand.

"Um…hi Luna; I thought that if I could stay with you a few days we might have more time to work on your Mother's notes," Hermione said self consciously, but with a note of hope in her voice.

The girl looked so eager that neither Luna nor Harry had the heart to refuse. Luna looked at her boyfriend and Harry nodded with a smile, then he took Hermione's bag upstairs to the spare bedroom next to his.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said with relief, realizing that her unannounced visit was something of an imposition.

When Harry returned, Hermione was already in the library sifting through stacks of papers. Luna was waiting by the door, a slightly sad look on her face. "Will you be alright, Harry?" She asked carefully.

"Sure, I'll just putter around a little bit; I still have some unpacking to do. We can take our walk later." he said warmly.

With Luna and Hermione cloistered in the Lovegood library, Harry saw an opportunity to have a private word with Luna's Father.

"May I speak to you for a moment Philus?" the young man asked from the doorway to the study.

"Of course Harry, come in," the man said with a genuine smile. As the boy entered the cluttered room he couldn't help but smile to himself; it was just as he remembered it from the previous summer. Piles of books, manuscripts and papers were stacked high on every flat surface; and there were even stacks on the floor. Every inch of wall space was occupied by bookshelves, all of them crammed with books lying at every conceivable angle. Philus stood up from behind an overburdened oak desk and walked over to greet the boy who had become like a son to him.

"Won't you have a seat Harry?" Philus asked as he removed several ancient volumes from an arm chair that sat next to the fireplace. The fire had already burned down to a few glowing coals, but Philus used an ancient iron poker to stir it up into a cheerful blaze, and then took the seat opposite the raven haired boy.

Um…thank you sir," the boy said, as he wondered if coming to Luna's Father was such a good idea. He sat in the rather threadbare armchair that Philus had just cleared, and found that it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Would you care for some tea or a biscuit?" Philus asked, trying to put the boy more at ease.

"Ah, I would enjoy a cup of tea," Harry said, hoping for a bit of time to organize his thoughts.

Philus poured him a cup, and then waited patiently for the boy to broach the subject of his visit.

"I want to give Luna something…I don't know, something to show her how I feel. Maybe a ring, I'm just not sure," the boy said hesitantly.

"Is it that time already?" Philus mused out loud, and then remembered that he was no older than Harry when he gave his own true love a symbol of his own feelings.

"I do understand, Harry. With women like the ones that we've chosen its sometimes a challenge to know what to do. It was Luna's Grandfather who helped me with the same problem when I was just your age," Philus said in a reassuring tone. Harry let out a breath that he didn't even realize that he had been holding, and felt slightly better.

"Have you ever heard of Pledge Rings, Harry?" The older man asked.

"I don't think so," the boy answered.

"Well it's an old custom that's not practiced much anymore, but it seemed right for me and Elizabeth and perhaps it might be right for the two of you as well. When people fell in love, but were too young for marriage, they exchanged pledge rings to bind their hearts together," Philus explained.

"That sounds perfect," Harry declared in amazement. "Can I find them at Diadon Alley?"

"I honestly doubt it. I'm afraid there isn't much demand for Pledge Rings today. I tried without success to find one when I was your age, but it was not until Luna's Grandfather took me to a small shop in Cornwall that I was successful. The shop caters to witches and wizards who follow the old ways, and if you like I can take you there tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful," Harry said, grateful that Luna's Father was so willing to help him.

The next morning Harry was ready for his outing with the senior Lovegood, and was only waiting for Hermione and Luna to begin their work in the library. Hermione had already discovered several interesting spells among the papers that belonged to Luna's Mother, and he knew that she would be eager to begin. The young man found that he was really looking forward to the trip; not only because he was eager to get Luna a symbol of his feelings, but also because Philus had explained that Falmouth was one of the oldest magical communities in Britain. The young man had visited Diadon Alley and Hogsmead frequently, but Philus had told him that Falmouth had a completely different feel to it.

As Luna and Hermione walked towards the library, the young girl suddenly turned around and ran back to Harry. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a warm but knowing smile before turning back to the older girl. He had told her that he was merely going shopping for some new clothes, but Harry had the feeling that she knew exactly what he was going to do. He had long since realized that there was no sense discounting Luna's unique instincts.

"Let's go," Philus said conspiratorially as soon as the girls had left the room. Reaching into a pewter mug above the fireplace, he took out a large handful of floo powder. As he threw the powder into the fire the flames turned a bright green and roared up. In a clear voice he said: "The Crying Witch!" And stepping into the fire the older man disappeared into its swirling vortex of green flame.

Harry repeated the man's actions, thinking that their destination had a most unusual name, and soon felt himself spinning in the warm heat of the fire.

Traveling my floo always made Harry a bit dizzy, and stepping out of the fireplace he stumbled and almost fell, but caught himself at the last minute. The first thing that he noticed was a salty smell to the air, and he knew that he was close to the sea. Looking around the boy realized that 'The Crying Witch' was actually a tavern; and one that would have been very much at home in the Eighteenth Century. The room had a distinct feeling of age about it, decorated as it was in dark oak paneling illuminated by numerous ancient oil lamps. Over the bar, which ran the length of one wall, was mounted an old ship's figurehead of what appeared to be a woman crying. The patrons were a rough looking lot, and were dressed more like muggle fishermen than wizards.

Noticing the perplexed look on the boy's face, Philus leaned in close to his ear. "Things don't change very fast down here, and style isn't very important," he said as he nodded to the man behind the bar.

"Philus, it's good to see you again. You better brace yourself with some hot mulled wine before you leave, it's a harsh day out there," the man said in a friendly way.

"Thanks Valorious, but I think we'll need it more when we return. By the way, this is my friend Harry," Philus said as he made the introduction.

"I'm pleased to meet you young man; Valorious Hardcastle is the name," the man said in a gruff voice as he extended his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Hardcastle," he replied as he felt the firm but friendly grip.

"It's Valorious, Harry; we're rather informal down here. When you return I'll have a hot drink to warm you right up," he said with a smile.

"They're a rough, but a good-hearted lot," Philus said as he led Harry out the door. A damp, bone-chilling fog immediately enveloped the two men, and Harry suddenly felt like he was wrapped in the arms of a gigantic ghost. As they walked up the steep and narrow lane, the boy noticed ancient stone buildings leaning in on either side, heavily shrouded by the fog. A steady drip of icy water came off the overhanging slate roofs, causing the cobbled street to feel more like a shallow stream as the water rushed down towards the bay.

"How can it be so cold here while it was so warm in Devon?" The young man asked with a shiver.

"This is Cornwall, Harry. Weather rules don't apply here," Philus said as he tried to get his bearings.

Old cast iron signs swung silently on the outside of ancient buildings, indicating that the main floors were occupied by local merchants. At the head of the steep lane Harry could see the rough walls of an ancient fortress looming above him.

"Here we are, Harry," Philus said as he came to a halt at the door of an old stone building that had stood on the same spot for centuries. Harry looked up to see a hanging, wrought iron sign swinging gently above the door; it was a black cat with an arched back standing atop a gold crown. Below the sign it indicated that the business had been founded in 1719, which made it quite new when compared with Ollivander's Wands.

The boy had visited a jewelry shop in Hogsmead a few months before, and knew that they were quite similar in arrangement to such muggle establishments. That was why he was so surprised when he entered _The Cat and the Crown_, which was unlike any shop he had visited before. It felt almost like he was entering the parlor of the Lovegood home back in Devonshire. A fire was blazing cheerfully in a fireplace on one side of the room, while a number of comfortable chintz-covered chairs were grouped around it. An ancient black cat was lying on a mat in front of the fire, warming itself contentedly. In an ornately carved rocking chair by the fire sat an old woman with white hair, knitting peacefully. The cat opened a single yellow eye to observe the newcomers, and then closed it again to resume its nap.

"The kettles on, Philus; please have a seat and introduce me to your friend," the old woman said without looking up from her task.

Philus smiled slightly and led Harry to a sofa that faced the fire from the other side. "Good morning Hephzibah, it's been much too long. You look as young as ever," the man said, clearly pleased to renew an old friendship.

The old woman chuckled lightly as she finished her row and put her knitting aside. "I know how I look old friend, but like my old cat I can endure," she said as she fixed the two men with intelligent lavender colored eyes.

"Gramalkin must be the oldest cat in England," Philus said as he laid a gentle hand on the cat's back, which at once began to purr.

"Yes, and the truest familiar that a witch could ever want," the old woman said wistfully. "And who is this handsome young man?" the woman said as she smiled at Harry.

"This is my friend Harry Potter, and we've come looking for a Pledge Ring," Philus replied with a smile.

"Not little Luna?" The old woman asked with genuine surprise.

"She's sixteen now," was Philus' simple answer.

"Ah, how fast the years pass; it seems like only yesterday that I gave her those radish earrings for her seventh birthday. I'm very pleased to meet you Harry; and I do hope you know how lucky you are," she said as she extended her hand.

"Yes madam, I do indeed," the boy replied, liking the old woman immediately.

"It's Hephzibah, dear," she said in a grandmotherly tone as she slid a tray of shortbread across the table to the two men, and then went to get the tea kettle. In the hour that followed the three of them had a lovely tea together; and Harry almost forgot the purpose of their visit.

"This shortbread is delicious Hephzibah; it tastes just as good as Luna's," Harry said as he took his third piece.

"It should be, Luna's Mother gave me the recipe years ago," the old woman said wistfully. Then looking up at the wall clock, and seeing that it was almost noon, she suggested that they step into the back and look at rings.

"Watch the shop darling; Mother will be back soon," she said to the old cat as she led Harry and Philus through a beaded curtain and into a room filled with with shelves and display cases that were crowded with a variety of magical items and devices.

"Do you know much about Pledge Rings, Harry?" The woman asked as she moved with the stiffness of age.

"Not very much," the boy admitted.

"It's a very old practice in our world, and one that I'm sorry to say seems to be dying out. The world is changing so fast that people don't seem to have time for long term commitments; and so they avoid the idea of pledging a mate. But there are still some people who cherish the old ways, and I stay open to provide for them. A pledge ring, like a wand, chooses the person to whom it will belong. But in this case it's a choice that is once removed, for the ring will sense Luna through you Harry. The ring will help to form a lifelong bond between the two of you. Some people later choose to use their pledge rings as wedding rings. Isn't that so Philus?" Hephzibah asked with a smile.

"Indeed it is, Hephzibah; Elizabeth wouldn't have had it any other way," Philus said with a faraway look in his eye.

"Yes, she was a remarkable witch, and a good friend. I really miss the talks that we used to have," Hephzibah said sadly, as she came to a stop before an ornately carved display case.

"Now I need to put a charm on you Harry; it will enable you to see the ring that is right for the two of you," she said as she took a wand from her robes. She waved the wand above his head and mumbled the charm; and as she did so the boy felt a slight stirring in his heart.

"Now Harry, if you will look down at the rings in this case the right one will make itself known to you," she said. As Harry surveyed the large case, which contained hundreds of rings, he wondered how the right one would reveal itself to him. Some of the rings were clearly very old, and had obviously been worn by previous owners. Some carried the crests of various families, others had runic symbols that the boy couldn't read, and still others were set with single stones in brilliant colors. He recognized one ring that carried the Longbottom crest, and he wondered if someday Neville might give it to Ginny.

Suddenly Harry felt a slight pull, and his attention was drawn to the corner of the back row. There he saw a small silver ring set with a silver-grey stone, and it was glowing brightly. It seemed to call to him, and he knew immediately that it was the right ring. Beside it lay another larger ring, which was set with the same stone.

"That's the one; I'm certain," the boy said as he pointed to the ring.

"I thought that would be the one," the old woman said smiling as she placed the ring in his hand.

"Why did you think that?" The boy asked curiously.

"Because it's a Moonstone, Harry; the women in Luna's family have always been drawn to Moonstones as far back as I can remember. The stone is sacred to the old Celtic goddesses, and seem to possess unique powers that only special people can bring forth," the old woman said.

"That's right Harry, Elizabeth had a Moonstone ring almost identical to this one, and she would never take it off; she said that it always brought her peace. I know it should have gone to Luna, but I couldn't take it even after Elizabeth died," Philus said sadly.

As Harry listened to Philus he realized for the first time how truly important the ring was, and the pledge that went along with it. As he looked into the ring he could see beyond the silver-grey color, and saw a whole rainbow of colors within its depths. The stone had a special beauty hidden under the surface, just as Luna did.

As they were leaving the shop, Hepsaba handed a small box to the boy. He opened it and saw two earrings on a red velvet background. Each earring was set with a silver-grey Moonstone.

"My gift to the lucky girl," the old woman said with a smile.

"Thank you very much," Harry said as he gave the ancient cat a gentle stroke on the back. As they walked down the narrow lane towards 'The Crying Witch' the boy didn't even feel the bone-chilling fog; he was feeling far too good to notice. He hoped to someday visit the shop again, and as fate would have it his wish would be granted sooner than he could ever expect.

-o-

Two days later Harry and Luna lay together in the tall grass near her house watching the sky turn from blue to crimson. Since their return from school the two had made it a habit to end the day by watching the sunset from this spot. It was unusually warm for April, and the gentle breeze made the meadow feel like a peaceful sea.

Harry closed his eyes and soaked in the smell of Luna's old-fashioned Lavender perfume and the soft feel of the meadow grass beneath him.

"So…how was your shopping?" Luna asked coyly.

"Fine," Harry replied as calmly as possible, thinking about the ring that was safely stored in his dresser upstairs.

"So, when do you want to go collect your things?" Luna asked casually.

"What things?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Well you said that you left some of your stuff at your Aunt's house at the end of last summer. Don't you think we better go and get them?"

"I'd really rather not," he replied sadly, disturbed at the very thought of visiting his terrible relatives.

"Oh come on; you're not going to have a chance later. We'll be going to Sweden in June and then the Quidditch World Cup comes up in July. I thought that you would just spend the whole summer with us. That would mean it would be more than a year before you could get it," Luna explained patiently.

The thought of spending the whole summer with Luna made Harry smile in spite of himself, and he certainly couldn't argue with her logic. He knew that he did need to go, despite the fact that he hated the idea.

"I suppose I should pick my things up; they will probably just burn them if I don't," Harry said with a sigh.

Luna gave him a sad look, which then changed into a smile. "Then let's send them a letter telling them we're coming, and we can go over on Friday. And afterwards you can buy me some lunch at Diadon Alley," she added slyly.

"Are you sure that you want to go; they're not very nice people?" The boy asked, although he really didn't want to go alone.

"Of course I want to go; I can't wait to meet your Aunt and Uncle again," Luna said in a tone that was slightly worrying to Harry.

"You're not going to turn them into Hedge Hogs or something, are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh Harry, don't be silly….You would never find a respectable Hedge Hog in Little Whinging," she explained as if the fact should be obvious.

Harry noticed that Luna hadn't exactly answered his question, but her pointing at the beautiful crimson sunset diverted his attention. The next morning the two teens went into Ottery St. Catchpole and posted a special delivery letter to Vernon Dursley informing him of their impending visit. Afterwards they had lunch at Ice Cream Delights, the place where their unlikely romance had started just a few months previously.

Three days later, using a special portkey that Philus had prepared for them, the two appeared in the park near Privet Drive. Harry noticed that the park was as run down as ever, and the play equipment that Dudley had destroyed the previous year still lay unrepaired. As they walked down Privet Drive, passing immaculately groomed houses and yards, Luna noticed that Harry seemed to be walking slower and slower. She gave his hand a supportive squeeze and leaned in against his shoulder.

When he reached the front step of Number 4 the boy stood frozen in place, staring at the front door. Even though it was a cool day, Harry felt himself sweating.

"Harry, are you alright?" Luna asked, and as she laid a gentle hand on his arm with concern. Even though she knew that it was necessary, she was beginning to regret her decision to suggest the visit.

"No…no I don't think I am. But I know that it's something that I have to do. It's just that I still feel like a scrawny eleven-year-old kid around these people," he replied self consciously.

"You…'scrawny?' I guess you haven't seen yourself in the mirror lately," Luna said, trying to lighten the boy's mood.

Harry had to smile; she could always make him feel better, even at a time like this. "Well let's get it over with then," he said as he knocked boldly on the door.

A few moments later Vernon Dursley, still red-faced and blustery, opened the door. He looked at his nephew with no more regard than he would show an insect.

"Well?" Uncle Vernon said shortly, staring at the boy in disgust.

"I…I…good morning Uncle Vernon; I've just come to collect my things," Harry said, hoping to start things off in as positive a manner as possible.

Uncle Vernon said nothing, but his eyes scrutinized the boy critically. Still the same messy hair, the same scar and the same insolent look. Even though Harry was now slightly taller than his uncle, all Vernon could see was the scrawny boy that he hated so much. Then Vernon noticed the girl standing beside his nephew, and the fact that the two were holding hands. Vernon shifted his critical gaze to the young woman.

"Uh…you remember my girlfriend Luna Lovegood, don't you Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, desperate to save the situation from spiraling out of control.

At the mention of the word 'girlfriend,' Vernon Dursley showed obvious shock, but he quickly recovered himself. As his gaze raked over Luna, all Vernon Dursley could see was the stringy hair, pale skin and large, protuberant eyes. 'Just the kind of girlfriend the boy would find,' he thought to himself.

As Vernon looked at the young girl contemptuously, Harry felt his temper begin to rise.

"Not much is she," Vernon said with contempt.

"She's more than you will ever know, Uncle," Harry said angrily, as his hand tightened on Luna's protectively.

"If you'll just let us come in for a moment we can get Harry's things and leave," Luna said politely, completely disregarding Vernon's unflattering remark. She carefully removed her hand from the boy's grasp, and began to stroke his back gently. The young man felt his tensions begin to melt away, and he began to wish that he was alone with his girlfriend somewhere else.

Uncle Vernon stepped aside wordlessly, and Luna stepped boldly across the threshold, drawing a reluctant Harry Potter in behind her. As they entered the lounge, Harry found himself confronted by his aunt and cousin. The two had clearly been listening in on the conversation at the door, but had quite different reactions to it. Aunt Petunia seemed shocked that her nephew even had a girlfriend, and was extremely annoyed that he would bring the abnormal girl into her home. Dudley, on the other hand, appeared rather jealous, and looked at Harry with both envy and intense hatred.

"We'll just go up and get my things," Harry said briefly, hoping to make the visit as short as possible. He saw Dudley leering at Luna intently, and he wanted to get her out of the house as soon as possible.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Dud, otherwise you might lose them," Harry said tensely, so that only Dudley could hear.

Dudley quickly averted his eyes, and wondered what had happened to the scrawny little cousin who he had beaten up just a few years previously.

"When we received your letter we cleaned out the room, and we put your…'things' in the cupboard under the stairs. You're lucky that we didn't burn them, but as they might contain…abnormal things, we decided to allow you to dispose of them. Take them and get out, we don't want your kind contaminating our home any longer than necessary" Uncle Vernon said caustically.

As his uncle spoke, Harry felt Luna tense up beside him and he knew that she was getting angry. Few people knew it, but when one of her friends was abused the young girl could display a temper fully equal to any member of the Weasley family.

Harry took her hand and drew her away in the direction of the cupboard, determined to get out before the cauldron boiled over. As he walked he could just imagine his Aunt, wearing a hazardous materials suit, gathering his things together using kitchen tongs.

When they reached the cupboard Harry suddenly felt Luna's shoulders sag by his side. Turning he realized that she was staring at the latch on the door and the small breathing hole that had been cut near the top. When he opened the door to the cupboard he heard her gasp; inside could be seen a broken down cot that was covered with cobwebs.

"Ten years…you lived like this for ten years," Luna said in a whisper as tears welled up in her eyes. "How could they do this to you?" She said as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Harry didn't know what to say, even after so many years he still felt the pain. There was nothing he could say to take away what she was feeling. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly as their tears mingled.

"Stop that immediately. How dare you exhibit your filth in my house! I want you out of here immediately," Vernon Dursley shouted.

But Luna Lovegood had finally had enough, and the normally passive girl rounded on Vernon with fire in her eyes.

"How dare us? How dare you treat Harry like this? You will not talk that way to my Harry ever again. A pathetic excuse for a human being like you has no right to even speak to him. He a hero and he's my hero," Luna said angrily.

Harry watched Luna in shock and surprise. He knew that she was fiercely loyal to her friends, but he had never seen her like she was at that moment. And the thought that she regarded him as a hero made him feel incredibly proud.

"You can't talk to my Father like that, you weirdo," Dudley spat out in contempt, forgetting his fear of magic for the moment. "Harry is nothing; you are nothing, no one in your world in anything. What can you do to us anyway, turn us into frogs?" He said with a laugh.

Harry saw the look of fire in his girlfriend's eyes, and he knew that Dudley had said the wrong thing.

"Personally I prefer toads to frogs, but as you wish," Luna said in a coldly clinical way. Waving her hand the fat boy disappeared, and only a pile of clothes remained. Everyone was frozen in silence as they stared at the pile. Then the pile began to shake, and a fat green frog hopped out and croaked loudly. Petunia shrieked loudly, and Vernon's face turned bright red.

"You can't do that to my son!" Vernon bellowed and stepped forward dangerously.

"Actually she can, and so can I," Harry declared fiercely and waved his hand at his Uncle. Vernon Dursley immediately disappeared, leaving only the clothes he was wearing in a pile on the floor. A moment later another fat green frog hopped from the pile, obviously confused by its new body.

Petunia was now shrieking so loudly that the windows were rattling in their frames, and Luna and Harry could barely hear themselves think. Neither teen had ever attempted a silencing spell using the magic that Vivienne had given them, but this certainly appeared to be the time to try. Luna flicked her wrist at Petunia and was pleased when the woman suddenly went mute.

"There, that's better," the girl said calmly.

Petunia grabbed her throat in disbelief, but no sound came out. The woman was clearly terrified, as her eyes grew large as Galleons.

Luna stepped in front of the woman with a sad but determined look on her face. "Mrs. Dursley…Mrs. Dursley?" The young girl repeated as she tried to get the woman's attention. "You and your family have treated Harry terribly since he was brought to you. He was your own sister's son; and he deserved to be treated with love and compassion, but he never was. Harry is a wonderful person, but he was never a happy person; and you are responsible for that. These spells should only last a few days, but I want you to think about what you've done; perhaps you can still learn," Luna said doubtfully.

Harry listened to her words and realized once again how well she understood him, and how lucky he was to have her.

"And by the way, I think you had better get your son and husband into a bucket of water; their skin tends to crack if it dries out. Oh, and if you can get some fresh flies at a pet shop I'm sure they will appreciate it," Luna said casually, as she took Harry's hand and led him to the door.

"Bye Aunt Petunia," Harry said with a grin as he stepped out of the house for the last time.

As they walked down Privet Drive toward the park, Harry wore a grin that threatened to split his face.

"You set this up, didn't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Luna looked slightly embarrassed and blushed ever so slightly. "You had issues with those people that you needed to resolve; I just wanted to give you the opportunity," she replied shyly.

He stopped walking and took her in his arms, kissing her soundly. "Thanks Luna, have I told you today that I love you?" He asked.

"I don't believe so, but I never get tired of hearing it," she said after a moment's reflection.

"Well I do, more than anything," he stated honestly.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Harry had another thought. "How long, do you think?"

"Perhaps a day for your Aunt, but at least a week for your cousin and uncle to regain their normal form; I do hope your Aunt can find some flies," she said casually.

Her casual remark caused Harry to break up laughing, and he was still laughing fifteen minutes later when they entered the old house in the meadow.

-o-

The next day Harry had the opportunity to ask a special favor of one of his oldest friends.

"Hermione, do you think you could skip your research work with Luna tomorrow. I want to ask her out on a picnic….I have a very important question to ask her," the young man added with a significant look.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise, and then smiled at him knowingly.

"Well I was planning to visit Ron and Ginny anyway, and I think I can make it tomorrow. Oh and Harry, you're a lot smarter than I thought," she added with a smirk.

"That comes from associating with you and Luna," he said with a smile.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and the two teens left early for their picnic. Luna seemed to sense the importance of the occasion, and led him deep into the forest to the small pond where Vivienne had her shrine. The place was special to both of them, and Harry couldn't think of a better place to ask Luna a very special question.

He thought that he should probably wait until after they had eaten, but knew that it would be impossible. Even though Harry knew that the two of them were destined to be together, he was never so nervous in his life.

"Ah…Lu," the boy asked hesitantly, as Luna was sitting out a plate of chicken that she had prepared the previous evening.

"Yes Harry," she replied, giving him her full attention. Inwardly she was as nervous as the boy who sat beside her, and realized that the most important moment of her life was at hand.

"The last few months have been wonderful …and I know that it was all because of you. I don't want it to end…ever. When we get old enough will you marry me?" He asked as his green eyes locked onto her silver ones.

Luna also knew that the two were destined to be together, but she was ever so pleased that Harry had actually asked her.

"Of course I'll marry you Harry; I think I've been in love with you since the day we first met. And I thank you for asking me; they are the words every girl wants to hear," she said with a winning smile.

Harry returned her smile and withdrew the moonstone ring from his pocket, which he carefully slipped onto her finger. "Then here's my pledge to you and to our future. I'll always love you and I'll always be with you. When we marry I'll get you a second ring, but this will always be special to us," he said smiling.

"No Harry, this will be the only ring that I'll ever wear. We will marry when the time comes, but you're my husband from right now," she said seriously.

"And you're my wife," the boy replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

As he sat back he saw Luna withdraw something from her own pocket. "And this is my pledge to you, that you'll be my husband until the day I die, and forever after," she said sincerely and slipped a ring on his finger. It was the same moonstone ring that he had seen next to Luna's at _The Cat and the Crown_ in Falmouth.

"But how?" he whispered in amazement.

"Harry, do you really think you can keep what's in your heart from me?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, I guess not," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

-o-

Early in the morning of the last Sunday of the holidays Harry and Luna walked onto Platform 9 ¾, looking forward to the adventure they would share in just a few short weeks. Even in the dim light of the station, the rings that the two wore gleamed with a strange light. More than a few of their classmates noticed the rings, and those from older pureblood families immediately knew what they signified. Soon Harry and Luna became the main topic of discussion as the Hogwarts Express steamed its way north to Scotland.

The six friends managed to find an empty compartment, and the girls became engaged in a discussion of the Goblin Revolt of 1673, for a report that Ginny Weasley had not been able to complete. Apparently, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger were the only two students at Hogwarts who were actually able to stay awake for Professor Binn's lectures; a talent that Harry Potter frankly envied.

Seeing the discussion as his best opportunity, Neville leaned over and spoke to Harry in a quiet voice. "Can I have a word with you, Harry?" He asked.

"Sure Neville, go ahead," the boy replied.

"No…I mean in private," Neville responded.

"Ah okay, let's take a walk," Harry responded uncertainly, sure that the girls wouldn't miss them.

The two boys walked forward until the reached the platform that separated the two train carriages. Once alone Harry turned to Neville and waited patiently for the boy to speak.

"I noticed that you and Luna have pledged each other," he said cautiously as he nodded in the direction of the Moonstone ring that Harry wore.

"Yah," the boy said dreamily as he looked at the ring on his finger.

"I wanted to ask Ginny, but I haven't been able to find a ring. No one seems interested in carrying them anymore," the boy said sadly.

"Well I know a very nice lady in Falmouth. Her name is Hepsaba and she runs a shop called '_The Cat and the Crown_," Harry said with a wide grin. "While I was there I noticed two rings with the Longbottom crest," the boy added conspiratorially.

"Thanks Harry, that's what I needed to know," the boy said sincerely.

"What are friends for," he answered as the two walked back to the compartment

-o-

The weeks that followed literally flew by, and it was soon almost time for summer vacation. One of the reasons that time passed so quickly was that the students of Hogwarts were overwhelmed with schoolwork in anticipation of end of term tests. For Luna Lovegood, the workload was even greater. Not only was it her O.W.L. year, but she was also working to complete an important project with Professor Snape.

The two had collaborated on potions research for several months, and were on the verge of a breakthrough cure for one of the wizarding world's most serious diseases. Fairy Fever sounded like a benign, and even funny disease; but its effects on magical children was not. And now the potion that would cure the terrible illness was almost finished.

Both Luna and Professor Snape were terribly excited about the results of the first tests, and were already discussing what there next project would be. Professor Snape had been respectful to Harry for some time, but now he seemed nice to everyone. Harry realized that part of the reason was that the Dark Lord was no longer an ominous shadow over the man's life, but the greater reason was that he was now doing the kind of work that he had always wanted to do; all that he needed was to find the right research partner.

Finally it was time to go home. Harry and Luna would spend one week at home before leaving for the Snorkack Sanctuary in Sweden. Neville had already told Harry that the first thing he would do when he returned home was to go to Falmouth and get a Pledge Ring for Ginny Weasley. It was going to be a very interesting summer indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the spelling errors that crept into the last chapter. I guess I'm getting a little tired as this long story is starting to wind down. But thanks to all who pointed them out. My next project is to go back and correct the errors. This is a bridge chapter to clean up a few things before the final battle. Also, I promised my characters a vacation, and it's never a good idea to go back on a promise to a witch and wizard.

**CHAPTER 24: HUNTING SNORKACKS **

Reaching the Lovegood home in Devonshire, Harry and Luna found the normally quiet residence in a state of barely controlled chaos. Pots, pans, sleeping bags, lanterns and other camping equipment were stacked in wobbly piles around the living room, and seemed to form an odd sort of obstacle course which the teens had to navigate. The kitchen table was a heaping mountain of geographical survey maps of various types and sizes, some of them looking positively ancient. Skis and ski poles were piled near the stairs along with a sled that must have dated from Philus Lovegood's youth.

"He does realize that we're going in the summer, doesn't he?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, but Daddy likes to be prepared for anything," Luna responded as she tried on an African safari hat from a pile on the sofa.

"Oh, very cute," Harry said with a dry smirk.

"It just needs a little personality," Luna said with a smile, as she considered the hat critically. With a wave of her wand the hat sprouted two long, purple pheasant feathers that swept back from the brim. With another swish the hat had gained a yellow and blue checkered hat band, and tie strings in the same color.

"What do you think?" She asked as she tried it on.

"Much better," Harry responded diplomatically, and he wondered if he should ask Luna to help him personalize his own safari hat. 'Maybe yellow lightning bolts,' he thought to himself.

At that moment Philus Lovegood and Frank Longbottom came clambering down the stairs carrying several heavy backpacks, both men laughing good naturedly as they came.

"I told you we should have shrunk them in the attic," Frank Longbottom said as Philus nearly stumbled over several canteens that were lying on a step.

"But once we did that I wouldn't remember if I had brought them down or not.

It was apparent from the way they were talking that the men had become very good friends, and were thoroughly enjoying the whole process of gathering the equipment together. The two had renewed a friendship that had started during their school days, and they were now closer than ever before. They were now in almost constant communications regarding planning for the trip and dealing with the many last minute problems involved in mounting such a large expedition.

"Oh good, you're home," Philus said as he spotted Harry and Luna among the huge piles of clutter. "Go up to your rooms and change; we're eating with Frank and Alice tonight," he said with a gleam in his eye.

As they climbed the stairs Luna seemed to sense the boy's wonderment at her Father's excited behavior.

"Daddy is always like this right before an expedition, and the more complicated the preparations the better he likes it," Luna said with a grin.

The evening at the Longbottoms was enjoyed by everyone, and the dinner was excellent. Ginny Weasley had also attended, and after the meal the four teens left the living room to the adults and sought out the extensive game room for some fun on their own. The room had a combination of muggle and wizarding games that delighted everyone. Neville was in a particularly good mood, and he confided to Harry that he and his Father would soon go to Falmouth to look at Pledge Rings.

But things didn't go as planned, and the day before their departure a glitch occurred that threatened to postpone their trip. Late on the previous evening Frank Longbottom received a floo call from an official of the Ministry of Magic. It seemed that the Minister of Transportation doubted that Frank and Alice Longbottem were who they claimed to be, and therefore the authorization for their International Portkey had been suspended until they could prove their true identity. It would almost certainly mean that Neville's parents would have to spend most of the day before their departure at the Ministry to get everything worked out, and there would be no time for Frank to escort Neville to Falmouth.

As soon as he concluded his conversation with the doubtful secretary, Frank Longbottom put through a call to his friend to ask him for a very special favor. He knew it was an imposition, but he asked Philus if he would escort his son to purchase the ring that would unite the boy with Ginny Weasley. He really wanted to be there himself, feeling that it was a father's responsibility, but the fates seemed determined to prevent it.

Philus assured his friend that he would be honored to undertake such an important responsibility, and suggested that Neville floo to 'The Meadows' in the morning for breakfast, and the two could depart from there.

When Luna discovered that her Father was going to visit _The Cat and the Crown_ she asked if she and Harry might go along. She wanted to thank Hephzibah for her earrings, and also for sending Harry's Moonstone ring by owl post.

Philus Lovegood gave the idea a moment's thought, and then readily agreed. He thought that Neville might be a bit nervous about the outing, and the presence of his friends might make it easier.

Early the next morning Neville stepped out of the fireplace and into the Lovegood kitchen just in time for breakfast. Harry and Luna were preparing blueberry waffles, and a plate was set in front of the young man before he could even take a seat. Bacon and eggs quickly followed, and a hearty breakfast was enjoyed by all.

Neville was delighted by the prospect that Harry and Luna would be joining him, but was a bit perplexed when his two friends returned to the kitchen wearing heavy winter jackets, and carrying another jacket for him. The sun was shining brightly outside, and the indications were that it would be a beautiful summer day. In response to his questioning looks, Harry explained that weather in Falmouth was apt to be fickle, and that a warm jacket was a sensible precaution.

A few minutes later the three teens were standing in front of the ancient shop, an icy fog cutting visibility down to just a few feet.

"You were certainly right about the weather Harry," Neville said as he pulled the jacket a little tighter around his neck.

"Yah, I had to learn the hard way, but I'm sure Hephzibah will have a warm cup of tea ready for us," Harry responded knowingly.

As Neville stepped into the shop he hoped his friend was right, as the cold was really chilling him to the bone. He was rather surprised that Luna Lovegood immediately walked up to an old woman, who was seated by the fire, and wrapped her in a tight hug. It was almost like they were mother and daughter considering the affection that the two showed.

"I've missed you so, Auntie Hephzibah," Luna said sincerely.

"And I you, darling," the old woman said with a smile.

Luna immediately dropped to her knees and gently gathered the ancient black cat into her arms, cradling him carefully. "And I've missed you too, Gramalkin," she said tenderly.

"He always looks forward to your visits," the old woman said as she looked at the ancient cat fondly. "And it's so nice to see you again so soon, Harry. So, how do you two like being pledged?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's wonderful; I've never been happier," Harry responded honestly as he put an arm around Luna's shoulders and gave her a special smile

"And who is this handsome young man?" She asked as she turned to welcome the fourth member of the party.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, Madam," Neville responded a bit shyly.

"It's Hephzibah dear, and I'm very pleased to meet you Neville. It's been many years since I've had a Longbottom in my shop. I'm guessing that you are following Harry's lead, and may be looking for a Pledge Ring." At the boy's blush she smiled with understanding. "Before we begin, would anyone care for some tea and biscuits," she asked with an eye twinkle that could even challenge Albus Dumbledore.

It was rather amazing the gift the old woman had for putting strangers at their ease, and the nervousness that Neville had felt upon first entering the shop had quite disappeared by the end of their pleasant tea. Hephzibah was at Hogwarts at the same time as Professor Dumbledore, and she told the teens about some of the adventures that their Headmaster had gotten himself into. On one occasion he had apparently charmed all of the toilet seats in the school to bite any Slytherin unlucky enough to sit on it. On another occasion he had cast a spell on the headmaster of the time, causing him to continuously sing a popular muggle song in a high soprano voice. Hephzibah said it took the Charms Professor almost a week to remove the spell, by which time the Headmaster was completely exhausted. Albus apparently spent more than a fair amount of time doing detentions; something that wouldn't normally be expected of a Ravenclaw. By the end of the tea her guests were laughing so hard that they were having trouble breathing.

"Wait until I tell Ron and Hermione about this; they'll never believe it," Harry said with a grin.

"Fred and George will want to take Professor Dumbledore into their business as a partner," Luna speculated.

"I think it's time we look at rings," she suggested to her smiling guests as the laughter died down. She then led them through the beaded curtain into the back room. Harry and Luna interlaced their fingers as they followed Neville and Philus.

Hephzibah directed the boy to a comfortable chair in front of an ornate display case containing hundreds of rings and explained how the selection would be made. After the spell was applied they all waited patiently for the boy to make his selection.

"That one," Neville declared as he pointed to a ring with a fiery red stone.

"Curious…quite curious," Hephzibah said with surprise, as she withdrew the ring from the case.

"What is?" Neville asked uncertainly.

"Well you selected a Fire Stone; that's always been a rare selection. It's been more than a hundred years since I've sold one," the old woman said in deep thought. "Doesn't Arthur and Molly Weasley have a daughter?" She asked as she turned to Philus.

"Ginny," Neville answered with a bit of a blush.

"Yes, now I see. You see the Weasleys' are a passionate family, and they are always drawn to Fire Stones. It's been many years since a ring has been selected for a member of that family," she said with a smile that Neville returned.

When the five left the shop they all promised to visit soon again. In addition to the ring, Neville had also looked at a necklace with the same striking gems; and he determined that it would make a wonderful wedding present for Ginny.

-o-

Harry was amazed that in only a couple of days the huge piles of equipment that had crowded the Lovegood living room had been reduced to a single canvas duffle bag. Ginny Weasley had arrived the previous evening, and would share Luna's room until they left. The two girls sat up and talked until well past midnight, mainly concerning the two young men in their lives. As she looked at the ring on Luna's finger, the young girl felt a touch of envy. The Weasley's hadn't practiced the old custom in over a hundred years, but Ginny was quite prepared to restart it if a certain boy asked her.

The next morning they flooed to Longbottom Manor, from where they would start their great adventure. One by one they stepped out of an enormous fireplace and into an elegantly decorated dining hall. Waiting for them were Neville, his parents and his formidable Grandmother.

It had been decided that the group would postpone breakfast until they arrived in Stockholm. Harry was rather glad of that, because his stomach never reacted too well to wizarding travel. The first step was by International Portkey to Stockholm, where they arrived at the International Portkey Pavilion just outside of the city. The boy had noticed that while most wizarding buildings in England harkened back to the past, this building was an ultra modern glass and steel structure that appeared to be cutting edge technology. When Harry landed on the pad he felt gently restraining fingers catch him carefully, preventing him from losing his balance. He later learned that it was a mild restraining spell that had been placed on the pads for safety reasons, and he wondered why such spells weren't employed in England.

After a quick stop at the Customs Desk, where the young witch made them welcome in perfect English, the party exited the building and entered the Swedish equivalent of Diagon Alley. Unlike its British counterpart, the wizarding district here was spacious and park-like. In the distance Harry could see the tall buildings of downtown Stockholm. As Philius Lovegood led the group to what he promised was the best restaurant in Stockholm, he explained that the entire area was protected by Notice-me-not Charms and muggle repelling spells.

Harry and Luna were in the back of the group, as the boy couldn't resist the urge to look around at the beautiful scenery.

"Come on Harry, I'm hungry," she urged as she looked at an elegant white building in eager anticipation. "They have the best _Vit Chokladkaka_ in Sweden here," she declared with delight.

Harry wasn't sure what the dish was, but he willingly took his girlfriends word for the fact that he would enjoy it.

After a combined breakfast and lunch which included a second portion of Swedish white chocolate cake, or _Vit Chokladkaka_, for both Harry and Luna, the group returned to the building housing the International Portkey Connection. From there they took a domestic floo connection to Northern Sweden, where they were met by a representative of the Snorkack Sanctuary. A short portkey later and they were standing in the middle of a dense pine forest.

As he surveyed the dense forest surrounding them, Harry wondered if they had arrived in the right location. On one side of the clearing was posted a small sign with the single word 'Heiligdom,' and an arrow indicating a winding path that led into the trees.

"What's 'Heiligdom' mean?" The boy asked uncertainly.

"That's the Swedish word for 'Sanctuary,' Harry," Luna said with a smile as she took his hand.

"I guess this is the way," Frank Longbottom said as he led the group down the path. After a hundred meters or so the trees thinned out and they found themselves standing in front of a large and beautifully decorated alpine chalet. They were later to learn that the building was more than a hundred years old, but was just as elegant as the day it was first built.

The young wizard at the reception desk smiled at the group as they approached, and opened a large, black ledger that sat on the counter.

"Longbottom party?" The man asked in perfect English.

"Yes, we are," Frank Longbottom replied.

"I noted that on your reservation card it said you were seeking a camp site. May I point out that the lodge has excellent accommodations and one of the best restaurants in northern Sweden," the man said proudly.

"I think that we would all enjoy the experience of camping more," Philus Lovegood suggested.

"Well if you get tired of cooking for yourselves, our restaurant offers a fine selection of traditional Swedish fare, as well as some unique contemporary dishes," the young man said as he checked his map for a camp site.

"I'm sure we'll be taking advantage of your hospitality very soon," Frank said honestly.

"Do you serve _Vit Chokladkaka_?" Harry asked hopefully.

"The best in Sweden," the man answered proudly.

"I'm going to have to watch you this trip; you might try to sneak up here without me," Luna whispered mischievously.

"Not a chance," he answered as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Will we be able to see any Snorkacks nearby," Luna asked hopefully.

"Yes Miss, there are two dens quite near your camp, and the females are just starting to bring their kits out to enjoy the warm weather. You couldn't have picked a better time to visit us. We are also having a workshop on rare and endangered magical animals this coming Saturday, if any of you would care to sign up," he replied.

"Yes!" Harry and Luna answered in unison, and the clerk soon had the whole party signed up for the workshop and a nature walk that the park rangers would also be offering. After obtaining directions to their campsite, the group left the friendly attendant and followed a trail that led back into the trees. Luna watched the underbrush like a hawk, hoping to be the first in the party to spot one of the elusive Snorkacks. Fifteen minutes later they were all standing at their assigned camp, which was on the bank of a clear, blue lake. There was a gently sloping beach and two small sailboats pulled up on the shore, and the four teens immediately began to imagine the fun they would soon be having.

The adults realized that the young people could hardly wait to start exploring, and Frank Longbottom made the generous suggestion that they scout the area while their parents set up camp. None of the four teens needed further motivation, and they quickly disappeared into the woods.

Harry and his friends quickly lost themselves in the fun of exploration, and it seemed like only a few minutes when Harry realized that the sky was turning to twilight. He also noticed that he was getting a little hungry, and began to think about the dinner that would be awaiting them back in camp. Suddenly Luna froze in her tracks, staring at a clump of ferns along the trail just ahead.

"Harry, look over there," she whispered.

About ten paces away Harry noticed movement in the vegetation along the trail. A moment later a tiny brown and white creature came out of the ferns and walked unsteadily onto the path. It was no larger than the palm of Harry's hand and had a tiny button in the center of its forehead, where its horn would someday grow. Its unsteady walk indicated that it was probably venturing out into the world for the very first time.

"It's so small," Ginny observed in wonder.

"It was probably born just a few days ago," Luna whispered knowingly.

At that moment the ferns moved again and a larger Snorkack emerged onto the path. It was completely brown, and was the size of a plump rabbit. In the center of its forehead was a curved horn that appeared somewhat crumpled. The Mother Snorkack, for that is what it was, observed the teens placidly for a moment, and then gently nosed its kit back towards its den.

Luna in particular was absolutely delighted by their discovery, and she talked about it all the way back to camp. They arrived back just in time to be greeted by the smells of dinner, which had been cooked outdoors over an open fire. As they excitedly told their parents about what they had seen, Harry and Luna were all for continuing their explorations by wand light. But Philus reminded them that they would be there for two weeks, and they all needed some rest after such a long day. The two reluctantly agreed, but resolved to be the first ones up in the morning.

As Harry entered the seemingly small tent he was once again amazed by the power of magic. The Great Room, which formed the center of the tent, was at least a dozen meters long and was furnished with comfortable chairs and a large, round stone hearth; in which a fire burned merrily. Several sleeping chambers were arranged around the room, and a fully equipped kitchen was located at the far end.

Harry and Neville found they were sharing a bedroom, and Luna and Ginny were sharing the compartment next door. The adults discretely excused themselves early and left the four teens in possession of the comfortable chairs in front of the fire, and they talked long into the night about their hopes for the vacation. Later, as Harry was drifting off to sleep, he decided that he really liked camping, and that he and Luna would have many more such trips in the future.

The next morning the raven-haired boy awoke just before dawn, eager to begin his exploration of the new world. He pulled on his jeans and trainers, and pulled backing back the tent flap, stepped out into the early morning chill. The world was completely still and silent, as if it was just waiting to wake up. Then he noticed a girl with long blond hair sitting on a boulder by the shore, and gazing peacefully out at the lake. Silently he walked down and sat by her side and put an arm around her back, smelling the scent of the lavender perfume that she wore.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked as she looked out over the still surface of the lake.

"Yes you are," Harry responded honestly, and noticed the girl blush ever so slightly. Deciding that the first day of his vacation should be started out correctly, he leaned over and kissed her gently behind her left ear.

"So what are the plans for today?" He asked in a whisper, hoping that the two of them could spend part of the day alone.

"I've been looking at those sail boats over there," she said pointing towards the small craft.

"Have you ever been sailing?" Harry asked as he looked at the trim little craft.

"No, but I think it would be fun to learn," Luna responded eagerly.

"Let's go," he declared as he stood and took her hand. Her willingness to try new things was one of the things he loved most about Luna, and he eagerly looked forward to their first sail together.

At first their handling of the boat was rather clumsily and erratic, and Harry was almost knocked overboard once when the boom suddenly swung to his side of the boat. But soon they were tacking across the lake like they had been sailing all of their lives. And when Philus and the Longbottoms emerged from the tent, an hour later, they were surprised by how well the two handled their tiny craft.

-o-

But while Harry and his friends were enjoying the carefree pleasures of a Swedish summer, Albus Dumbledore was worrying about an old adversary. He had just received a message from Charlie Weasley in Romania, and its contents concerned him greatly.

Professor McGonagall sat across from him as he read the contents of the parchment, and she could tell by the tension of his muscles that it wasn't good news.

"What does it say, Albus?" She asked as he finally laid the parchment on the desk.

"It's from Charlie Weasley. I believe that we finally know the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort." Ignoring the woman's sharp intake of breath, he continued to speak. "Since the Dark Lord left England I've had Charlie monitoring the activities of dark wizards in Eastern Europe, and this communications disturbs me greatly," he said with a frown.

Minerva steeled herself for the bad news that she knew was coming, and she noticed that the Headmaster suddenly looked very tired and rather frail.

"In the Rhodope Mountains of Southern Bulgaria there has long existed a dark coven pledged to the worship of the Goddess Hecate. They consecrate their worship under the full moon each month in blood, and are noted for particularly grisly forms of human sacrifice. The Bulgarian Ministry of Magic has been trying to stamp out the coven for decades, but their mountain fortress is almost impregnable. Their current leader, a wizard named Gofden, is extremely powerful and ruthless; and has effectively resisted all efforts by the government," Dumbledore said.

"He sounds like another Dark Lord," Professor McGonagall observed grimly.

"Yes, a very apt description. But until recently he has been content to remain close to his mountain fortress, and so has been regarded as a purely local problem."

"But that has changed?" Professor McGonagall asked, sensing the direction that Dumbledore was moving.

"Yes, Charlie says that Gofden has begun to expand his power base dramatically; and he is actively recruiting among dark witches and wizards in Eastern Europe. He now controls most of Southern Bulgaria and a good portion of Northern Greece; and the Ministry in Sofia is extremely concerned," Dumbledore said.

"But how is this…err, Gofden connected to the Dark Lord?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Charlie's contacts indicate that two new members joined Gofden's coven shortly before the expansion began. They are said to bear an uncanny resemblance to Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Then you think that You-know-who has left England for good?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"No, almost certainly not; it's not in his character to give up on something that he has wanted so badly and for so long. He will return when he obtains the object that he seeks," Dumbledore said with resignation.

"And what is that?" Minerva asked.

"Legend says that Gofden is in possession of an artifact of Hecate that makes him virtually invincible; and that is what Voldemort seeks," Dumbledore said with certainty as he turned his gaze to the dying fire in the hearth.

As Minerva watched the light from the fire flicker on the old man's face she felt a shiver run down her spine. "And then he intends to return?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, for the final battle with Harry and Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said quietly. Then after a moment of silence, he asked another question. "By the way, do you know where they are spending the summer?"

"Yes, I heard Harry mention to Miss Granger that he and Luna would be spending the first weeks of vacation in Northern Sweden hunting Snorkacks," the Transfiguration teacher explained with a slight smile.

"That is far enough away that they should be safe; I hope they enjoy their vacation," the old man said wistfully." But then with more determination he added: "I think I should visit Charlie to get a better understanding of the situation."

"May I join you, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked with equal determination.

The old man smiled at his long time friend. "Then we will be leaving the first thing in the morning. Perhaps we can attend the World Quidditich Championship while we are in the east; it should be quite a contest this year."

"I would love to, Albus"

-o-

At the same moment, more than a thousand miles away, a very different conversation was underway. In the once elegant throne room of an ancient castle two dark wizards sat before a dying fire and considered the strange relationship they had with each other. The very nature of their individual endeavors tended to isolate them from others, especially those who followed them. But in recent weeks the two had almost become friends; a result that was most unexpected.

After an extended silence, Gofden was the first to speak. "I have some useful information for you, my friend," the dark wizard said mysteriously, and took a sip of his brandy.

"Yes?" Lord Voldemort asked curiously; well aware that Gofden's intelligence network covered most of Eastern Europe.

"My agent in Athens has reported that several very interesting persons are planning to check into the Hotel Imperial at the end of this month," Gofden said, unwilling to disclose his secrets too quickly.

"May I ask who?" Voldemort asked carefully, knowing full well that he must play the game by the rules laid down by his host.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom and a Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood," Gofden said with a cunning smile, knowing full well that the information would immediate capture his guest's attention.

The Dark Lord could barely conceal his interest, recognizing both names as belonging to allies of his mortal enemy. "And did your agent report anything else of interest?" Voldemort asked, trying to conceal his real interest.

"As a matter of fact, he did say that four unnamed teenagers were members of the party and that eight tickets for the Quidditch World Championship had already been purchased in the name of Frank Longbottom," Gofden said casually, as he noticed the gleam that appeared in Voldemort's eyes.

"You'll be leaving soon?" Gofden asked neutrally.

Voldemort had come to realize that his host had unique powers of perception, so he was not overly surprised by the question.

"No need to trouble with an answer, my friend; I can read your thoughts without invading your mind. Those thoughts have never completely left you since the day you first arrived; although I have made every effort to distract you," Gofden said with a cunning smile.

"I have enjoyed my time here, and you make the perfect host, but my destiny leads me to Athens now," Voldemort said honestly.

"I too have enjoyed your time here. You've shown me that there is much I can gain by extending my rule beyond the borders of these lonely mountains. You've pointed the way to a greater destiny," Gofden said.

"Yes, the quest for power is addictive, but a sweeter addiction would be impossible to find," Voldemort said casually.

"Would you have killed me, if you have found what you came for?" Gofden asked after a moment's thought.

"Yes, that was my original plan," Voldemort answered, knowing that there was no point in deception.

"Yes, were our positions reversed I should do the same," Gofden said without emotion. "Fortunately that is not necessary, as we do not represent a threat to each other. I have a parting gift for you," he said as he removed a small, silver flask from his robes. The flask seemed to glimmer with a strange power in the light of the dying fire, and the Dark Lord wondered if it might be the object of his quest.

"What is it?" He asked carefully.

"What you came for," Gofden answered simply.

"No, I came for the talisman," Voldemort said firmly.

"My friend, you should not believe the rumors passed by the uninformed. What everyone believes to be a talisman of invincibility is in reality a power potion developed by my own Grandfather. The potion greatly amplifies the power of the caster, but by no means makes him invincible. The talisman of invincibility was just an effective ruse to help me overawe possible enemies, and the story has served me well for many years. But you have helped me greatly, and I wish to help you. Since you and I seek power in different lands, we serve each other better as allies than as enemies. Consume the contents of the flask each month and your power will be doubled, and you will seem invincible to all who oppose you. And here is the formula to brew more," Gofden said as he handed the Dark Lord a scrap of parchment.

"Will you share a parting glass of wine with me?" Gofden asked with a smile.

"Of course," Voldemort said as he lovingly held the silver flask up to his eye. As Gofden walked to the sideboard to retrieve the bottle, Voldemort quickly drank the contents of the flask. Aiming his wand he spoke only two words: "Avada Kedavra!"

Gofden dropped to the floor, his glassy eyes staring at the ceiling of his throne room. Lord Voldemort rose from his seat by the fire and walked over to the corpse of his former host. "There's only room for one dark lord my friend, and I could never be sure that one day your ambitions might not lead you to Britain. But you have been the perfect host," he added with a smirk, as he carefully put the potion formula into the pocket of his robes.

The next morning the followers of Gofden found the corpse of the mighty wizard on the floor of his throne room, and his two 'guests' were nowhere to be found. They were making their way south, where their destiny would finally be decided.

By a strange chance of fate, Harry Potter and his friends had left Sweden on the same day, also traveling south-east. But while Voldemort and Bellatrix used their magic to make the journey instantly, Harry Potter was thoroughly enjoying the slower pace of traveling through the European countryside on a muggle train. Neither he nor those with him had any idea that in a matter of days the fate of the wizarding world would be decided.


	25. Chapter 25

**HARRY POTTER AND ICE CREAM DELIGHTS **

Author: Luckner

**Disclaimer:** The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of the readers who have stayed with me from the beginning, and to the new readers as well; it's been a very long process. Now I move on to correcting the spelling errors that have crept into this long story. The last time I tried this, readers received notification that a new chapter had been posted. I intend to be more careful this time, but if I make another mistake please just delete the notice without clicking on the link. And now the final chapter.

**CHAPTER 25: THE END AND THE BEGINNING **

As Albus Dumbledore looked out from the balcony of his hotel room he couldn't help but smile; but strangely it wasn't the beauty of Athens at sunset that caused his response. The source of his amusement was the reaction of his Deputy Headmistress to some of the basic elements of muggle technology. The Headmaster had traveled extensively over the years and had always tried to stay at muggle establishments; he found muggle technology almost as fascinating as Arthur Weasley did. The old man never ceased to be amazed at everything muggles could accomplish without the aid of magic. But Minerva McGonagall, in spite of dealing with so many muggle-born students, had led a more cloistered life and had limited contact with muggle culture.

They had only been in their hotel for fifteen minutes, but Minerva had already knocked on his door a half-dozen times. At one point the bellboy had attempted to show the woman how to use the remote control for the television, and had he not intervened the Headmaster was quite certain that his colleague would have hexed the noisy box into the next century.

The bellboy was so shocked by her reaction that he even forgot to ask for a tip, and had fled the room in panic. Her latest inquiry concerned the strange porcelain basin that she found in her bathroom. It sat beside the toilet, and Minerva assumed that it was intended for washing out articles of clothing. Albus Dumbledore thought for several moments about a diplomatic way to explain the function of a bidet to the elderly woman. He finally concluded that there was simply no diplomatic way to describe it, and he suggested that Minerva consult with her maid.

It had been a long time since Dumbledore took a holiday, and this promised to be a good one. The sights and sounds of muggle Athens, and the excitement of the Quidditch World Cup, promised a wonderful end to the summer. And he needed a little rest and relaxation, for what he had learned from Charlie Weasley was bad news indeed. It appeared that the Dark Lord had joined forces with another equally powerful dark wizard, and that together they were spreading their poison over much of Eastern Europe. In spite of this, Albus Dumbledore had no doubts that the conquest of England was still first in Lord Voldemort's mind. He would have to inform Harry and Luna about all of this when they returned to school in September. Fortunately they were far to the north, enjoying the beauties of a Swedish summer.

But this was to be a brief holiday away from such worries, and Dumbledore intended to enjoy it. Almost as amusing as Minerva McGonagall's reaction to the muggle world, was the reaction of the muggles to him. Although he dressed in a conservative business suit, there was little Albus could do about concealing his long white hair and beard.

He heard one little muggle girl ask her mother if the strange man was Santa Claus, which Albus knew was the American version of Father Christmas.

"No dear," he said gently as he knelt down in front of the child, "I'm just one of his helpers."

"You're an elf?" The little girl asked doubtfully.

"You might say that I am," he answered with a twinkle in his eye, and pulled a large red lollypop out of what seemed to be thin air.

The little girl and her mother walked away with equal looks of amazement on their faces, but the seven-year-olds belief in Santa Claus and his elves was confirmed.

Minerva McGonagall was somehow even more conspicuous than the Headmaster. Something just didn't seem right about the woman's attempt to dress in muggle attire. Although she had guided literally thousands of muggle-born students in their first taste of magic, she had very little contact with the muggle world in general. That fact showed up most dramatically in her fashion sense, which almost matched that of Luna Lovegood. Albus had suggested that the full-length dress, in her family's Scottish tartan, might not be appropriate for Athens in the summertime; but Minerva insisted on wearing it anyway. Several cooling charms later Minerva returned to the hotel to change into something lighter.

The old headmaster was rather looking forward to taking his colleague out to an authentic Greek dinner later that evening, and he wondered what her reaction would be to the smashing of plates at the restaurant that he had chosen. He thought for a moment about asking her to leave her wand behind for the evening, but then realized that it might be asking too much.

Meanwhile, Harry and his friends were also playing the role of tourists, and were having a wonderful time. It was fortunate that Frank and Alice Longbottom had an extensive knowledge of muggle culture, because Philus Lovegood had an endless list of questions. Fortunately he directed most of his questions at the senior Longbottoms, leaving Harry, Luna, Ginny and Neville free to play the part of normal teenagers on summer vacation. They all seemed drawn to the ancient parts of the city; rather than the busy, modern districts. The wonders of the Acropolis captured their imaginations.

"And the really amazing part is that muggle and magical folk created it together; working without fearing each other. If only we could be as open with each other today," Luna said wistfully.

Harry reached over and gave her a one-armed hug. He loved the way her mind worked and knew that life would never be boring with Luna. Once again his thoughts drifted forward to the future that the two were destined to share.

"Indeed it would make things so much simpler," said a familiar voice from behind them. Harry spun around and was surprised to see none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in wonder.

"I was just about to ask you the same question; I thought that you and Miss Lovegood were in Sweden," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Frank and Alice have asked us to watch the Quidditch World Cup with them," Philus Lovegood explained as he joined the three.

"That is the reason that Minerva and I are here; a little holiday before the start of next term," Dumbledore said. But under the smile and twinkling eyes the old man was a bit concerned that Lord Voldemort was so close to the two teens. "Perhaps we could join you?" He suggested hopefully.

As the two parties joined to explore the city, Harry was once again reminded that wizards had no idea how to dress for the muggle world. Even compared to American tourists they stood out as odd. There was something very wrong about seeing Albus Dumbledore in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt with the message 'I Love Athens.'

However, looking over at his girlfriend, Harry thought that Luna looked rather fetching in her bright yellow sundress and floppy orange and purple hat. At that moment she snapped yet another picture of him with her magical camera, which was getting a real workout.

-o-

Two days later, as the sun was just rising in the east, Harry and his friends portkeyed to a grassy slope just north-east of the city. Frank Longbottom had invited Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall to join their party, and the old Headmaster had graciously accepted. It was here that the Quidditch World Cup would be held, and excited witches and wizards were arriving from all corners of the world. The slopes around the shallow valley were already crowded with magical folk who were arriving to view the most important sporting event on the wizarding calendar.

As his feet hit the sloping ground Harry felt himself sliding forward on the slippery grass. A moment before he fell he felt two hands grabbed his arm and steady him.

"Thanks Lu," the boy responded without even looking at his rescuer. He always knew she would be close by when he needed her.

"Always Harry; I wouldn't want you sliding down the hill in front of all of these people," she said with a smirk.

"It might be fun if you did it with me," the boy responded with a smirk of his own.

"Ah, if you two want to be alone you can join us later for the game," Ginny said with a grin that the other members of the party shared.

Harry looked embarrassed for a moment, but he did give her suggestion some consideration. But then he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and, taking his girlfriend by the hand, led her down the slope towards an enormous stadium that gleamed in the morning sunlight. Two days before the valley had been empty, but with the help of a little magic the structure now towered above them. Around the base of the stadium a huge tent city had been created in which many of the spectators had spent the previous night.

Harry looked up at the clear blue sky, with the bright Greek sun shining brightly, and knew that it would be a perfect day for Quidditch.

"You would like to be up there with them, wouldn't you?" Luna asked knowingly.

"No, not at all" Harry responded with a wide smile. "I'd rather be down here with you."

"Right answer, Mr. Potter," Luna answered as she gave him a hug.

Ginny Weasley, who was walking behind the two, couldn't help but be surprised by Harry's words; there had been a time not so long before when the boy dreamed about flying above all else. But now his thoughts centered almost exclusively on a certain silver-eyed girl. As Ginny glanced over at Neville Longbottom, who was walking beside her, she realized that it had been a year of change for all of them. Perhaps these feelings were what it felt like to change from a child into an adult.

"Having a good time," Neville asked her softly.

"The best ever," she answered with a winning smile, and hugged his arm tightly.

Neville's parents noticed the interaction between the two teens and exchanged knowing looks. They had themselves married immediately after graduation, as was the custom with most old wizarding families, and they had never regretted it. Now they saw their son and Ginny Weasley moving in the same direction, and they were happy for them. With luck they might be grandparents in a few years.

Frank Longbottom presented their tickets to the witch at the reception desk, and a formally dressed usher escorted them to their box. Harry was surprised when the man led them through a door labeled 'VIP,' and to very luxurious box seats. Their seats were located midway between the two goals, and just at the height where the two teams of chasers would fight out their battle. Surrounding their box were other elite viewing boxes containing heads of state and other VIP's of the wizarding world. All had come to Athens to see the Quidditch World Cup.

As Harry gazed around the crowded stadium he was surprised to see someone waving at him from a nearby box. Looking closer he realized that it was Susan Bones and her aunt, the British Minister of Magic. Also waving was Fred Weasley, who was seated next to Susan.

"Ginny, look!" Harry exclaimed as he pointed across the gulf that separated the two boxes.

"Fred! I didn't know he was going to be here," Ginny responded in surprise as she waved back.

Seated behind the trio was Percy Weasley, the personal assistant to the Minister, and two men that Harry thought were aurors. Percy seemed less than happy to see Harry sitting across from him, and he frowned slightly.

At that moment the Greek Minister of Magic rose to his feet on the opposite side of the stadium. Holding his wand against his neck, his voice boomed out over the crowd as he welcomed them to the Quidditch World Cup. By the wonders of magic his words were translated into the languages of all of those present.

At that moment the English team flew into the stadium, trailing long streams of red, blue and white smoke. A moment later the Bulgarian team entered accompanied by a dramatic display of fireworks and colored streamers.

The fourteen players flew down into the center of the stadium where the referee told them what he expected in the game. Then they rose into the air to their starting positions, and moments later the game began in a blur of movement.

Harry looked up to see the two opposing Seekers circling the stadium high above him, each searching for the elusive Golden Snitch. As he studied how the professionals played the position, he hoped that he might learn something that would help when he returned to school. The upcoming year would be his last playing for Gryffindor, and he had already promised himself it would be his best. Glancing over at Luna he knew that it would be; as his girlfriend had told him that she was going out for the open Chaser position on the team. He had seen Luna fly many times, and he was sure that she would take the position with ease.

While Harry was studying the Seekers, Luna was concentrating her attention on the Chasers. The two teams battled back and forth at breakneck speeds, but the British team seemed a bit better. After thirty minutes of play they had forged a 90 to 70 lead, and were about to score yet another goal.

At that moment a dark cloud passed in front of the sun and a distant rumble of thunder was heard. Some of those in the stadium began preparing themselves for one of the fierce thunderstorms that sometimes struck Southern Greece during the summer months, but most people were too involved in the game to be overly concerned. As the sky grew darker, powerful bolts of lightning began to flash above the stadium and the thunder became an almost unending cacophony. No one present had ever seen a storm like this before, and even the players slowed their play to watch the spectacular light show.

Suddenly the noise stopped entirely, and a deafening silence overtook the entire stadium. It took only seconds for the spectators to realize with shock that the two teams were frozen in midair. After several seconds the fourteen players began to fall earthwards, and screams and gasps of the spectators broke the silence in the stadium. The doomed players appeared to be trying to use their brooms, but without any success.

Harry, Luna and several others reacted immediately, and used their magic to try and save the players. By some miracle their decent began to slow and all of them reached the ground safely, with the exception of a few cuts and bruises. Harry glanced over at Albus Dumbledore and realized that the old man had lost none of his speed, and had also helped prevent the disaster.

But what had caused the near disaster? That question was on the lips of all of those present. What power could freeze fourteen Quidditch players in mid-air, and nullify the charms and enchantments on their brooms. Suddenly a voice like thunder echoed around the stadium and provided an answer.

"I am Lord Voldemort," the voice declared harshly.

At that moment, on the turf on the northern side of the stadium, a small blue flame appeared. It grew taller and wider as it twisted upwards into a towering whirlwind; and eventually reached high above the lower rows of seats. Those nearest the flames tried to flee the inferno, but found that they were frozen to their seats.

"Harry Potter, face me now or a thousand innocents shall parish in agony! It is time we ended this," the voice boomed out cruelly.

"I will face you!" Harry yelled grimly as the whirlwind began to move toward the helpless people.

The fire ceased its movement, and two figures, clad entirely in black, appeared on the pitch in front of it.

"Only you Harry, and she who has chosen to share your fate. If anyone else interferes I will incinerate a thousand souls without a thought," Voldemort declared.

Harry turned to those sitting with him. "I must go," the boy said sadly, but those present could see the courage in his eyes.

"No Harry, we must go," Luna said firmly. Then turning to her Father she laid a gentle hand on his cheek. "I love you Daddy," she said lovingly. Then she stepped to the boy's side and took his hand.

"I will be waiting for your return, my children," Philus said as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He had already come to regard Harry as a son, and the only man who was good enough for his daughter.

"Do what must be done Harry, only you have the power," Albus Dumbledore said fiercely.

Smiling at their friends the two teens disappeared, and a moment later they reappeared at the opposite end of the pitch from Dark Lord.

"Now end the fire, and we will finish this," Harry ordered.

"Of course Harry, these people mean nothing to me. Your concern for these pathetic creatures is your greatest weakness, and will allow me to triumph." With that the fiery inferno vanished and a deadly silence returned.

While Harry and Voldemort were exchanging words, Bellatrix was trying to get a feel for her chosen opponent. From what she had seen during the Battle of Hogwarts the girl must have considerable power, but she certainly didn't look it. The girl barely looked to have the concentration for the simplest of spells, and yet her silver eyes didn't seem to miss the subtlest movement by Bellatrix.

"Has wittle baby Loony come to see her baby Potter die today?" Bellatrix asked, carefully observing Luna's reaction to her mockery.

"Harry will not die," the girl responded firmly, and Bellatrix was momentarily taken aback by the strength in her voice.

"Did you see any of your make-believe animals this summer?" Bellatrix asked, hoping to shake the girl's concentration.

"As a matter of fact I did," Luna answered honestly. "By the way, did you know that you hair has a serious infestation of Norwegian Natwinders. I could suggest something if you like," Luna offered with a dreamy smile.

The girl's apparent sincerity was thoroughly confusing to Bellatrix, and she momentarily touched a lock of her black hair. Didn't the girl realize that this would be a fight to the death? Where was the fear that Bellatrix enjoyed so much?

As Harry listened he couldn't help but smile; Luna could even lighten the worst situations. 'Perhaps the same approach will work with Voldie,' the boy thought.

"This moment is long overdue, Harry," Voldemort said menacingly.

"Yes it is Tom, but I do wish that you could have waited until after the game. Team England was just beginning to make its move, and your appearance threw everything off. We could have watched the game in peace and settled our…err, disagreement afterwards," the boy responded casually.

The Dark Lord didn't like the flippant way that the boy was handling all of this, it made Voldemort wonder if his opponent might know something that he didn't. He looked towards Bellatrix Lestrange and nodded his head slightly before turning his gaze back to the young man facing him.

Without warning Voldemort cast the Killing Curse wordlessly, and a beam of green light streaked across the pitch at the boy. But Harry knew his opponent all too well; and he instantly conjured a heavy slab of marble to block the spell. What Harry didn't realize was that the attack was to be a two-pronged affair. A second after Voldemort launched his attack, Bellatrix launched the same curse; also at Harry.

Luna instantly realized the plan. She was merely a distraction so that Voldemort and Bellatrix could both concentrate on Harry. Voldemort's spell struck the marble slab and exploded, reducing the slab to powder; but the second spell passed through unhindered. But Luna had already cast her own spell. It connected with the green-colored curse a few meters away from the boy and exploded with a sound like thunder. Without missing a beat the young girl fired a Reductor Curse at Lestrange. The surprised witch threw up every shield that she could think of, but all to no avail. The curse impacted on her shields, and the force of the impact threw Bellatrix backwards more than a dozen meters. She landed in a heap on the ground, too stunned to realize what had happened.

"Your fight is with me, Bella," Luna said with a grim expression.

Voldemort looked at his colleague with disgust as she struggled to regain her feet.

Bellatrix was furious now; the child had made her look foolish in front of her Master and all those present. There would be no mercy now; nothing but hatred.

The spectators in the stands were no longer struggling to escape, but were strangely mesmerized by the remarkable contest. They watched in awe and disbelief as the two teens fought off the first attack by two of the most powerful, and evil people in the world. But what was to come next, and who was this remarkable young woman fighting beside Harry Potter.

Voldemort quickly covered the surprise and disappointment that he felt, and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"You and your friend are indeed worthy opponents, Harry. May I ask where you learned it; certainly not at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked, genuinely curious.

"We have a remarkable friend who has shown us much," Harry answered causally.

And then the spells began to fly, lighting the interior of the stadium with a deadly light show the like of which had never been seen by wizard or muggle before. The Dark Lord used lightening combined with dark curses to try to overwhelm his opponent by sheer force of magic. But Harry's ability to instantly disappear from one location and appear in another served him in good stead. Upon appearing he would fire a blanket of ball lightening at the Dark Lord, then disappear again and fire the same spells from a different angle. The Dark Lord was kept continuously on the move dodging attacks, and the turf was soon ripped and torn like the battlefield that it was.

The battle between Luna and Lestrange showed less raw power, but a good deal more imagination. Bellatrix was a master of trickery and cunning, but in Luna Lovegood she had apparently met her match. The two witches battled back and forth as they called upon their power to perform feats of magic that most people thought was impossible. Luna briefly caged Lestrange as roots shot out of the ground and wrapped her mummy-like in a dark cocoon. But then the cocoon was transfigured into a hundred razor-sharp spears that were sent speeding across the pitch at the young girl. In response Luna threw up a pink cloud, and when the spears emerged they had turned into savage Griffins that wheeled back to attack Lestrange.

And so the battle went, for more than an hour, with neither side able to gain an advantage over the other. And yet it became clear to those watching that of the four combatants, Bellatrix Lestrange was clearly weakening. That fact was also clear to the Dark Lord. Should she fail, as now appeared likely, he would have to apparate away or face two powerful opponents at the same time. Neither alternative was acceptable. It was time for the Dark Lord to use the boy's own courage against him.

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted, and he lowered his wand to a neutral position. "It's clear that you and your friend can defend yourselves; but can you defend the thousands of people sitting behind you? Would you save yourselves and allow them to die? We shall see," Voldemort said smugly.

Voldemort and Bellatrix raised their wands from the ground to over their heads, and simultaneously a curtain of fire rose high into the sky. Higher and higher the flames rose in red and orange intensity.

"Slowly Bella, slowly; let Harry and his friend see death approaching," the spectators heard the Dark Lord say from behind the curtain of flame. "Let us see if they are willing to save themselves and allow innocent people to parish." With that the curtain of crackling flame began to move slowly forward towards the two teens.

Harry looked over at Luna hopelessly; he knew that even the most powerful of water spells would do little against such an inferno. In his heart he knew that both of them were going to die, because to leave the others to their fate was unthinkable. As he looked into Luna's eyes he knew that she felt the same; but whatever Fate had in store for him he was proud to face it by her side.

And then in his head he heard a familiar voice; it was not Luna's, but the voice of a long forgotten Celtic goddess. "Water kills fire; trust to your powers," the voice said. He looked at his girlfriend and realized that she had heard it as well; and suddenly both of them knew exactly what to do.

The two teens grinned at each other, and then began to raise their arms skyward. At first it seemed like a summer shower, only in reverse. Droplets of water were being pulled from the earth and up into the sky, to hang suspended in a small floating pool high above. Almost immediately the droplets became a steady upward falling rain, and then a stream, and finally a geyser of water. The turf around the two teens had literally become a reverse waterfall, as thousands of gallons of water shot upwards. The pool in the sky had become a great suspended lake of water, far above the heads of the amazed spectators.

Only Albus Dumbledore seemed to understand what Harry and Luna were doing, and even he found it hard to believe the incredible power required to accomplish such a feat. They were literally drawing up every drop of ground water from miles around, and concentrating it in one enormous floating lake. And they were doing it in seconds!

Behind the wall of fire, Voldemort and Bellatrix had no idea of what was happening. Both were smug in the belief that their adversaries would never abandon the worthless people in the stadium, and that their victory was assured.

Then the wall of water began to sweep forward towards the fire in an enormous wave. The water struck the fire and swept past, leaving a massive cloud of steam that made the stadium briefly appear to be a volcano, with white steam spreading in all directions. Voldemort and Bellatrix got a brief look at the terrible wave before it came crashing down on them. In those brief seconds they threw up every shield that they could think of. The wave smashed to the ground and the water immediately disappeared back into the soil, leaving the Dark Lord and Bellatrix lying prostrate on the ground.

Those viewing from the stadium had gone completely silent. Even in the magical world some things were impossible, and this was one of them. Most were too shocked to utter a single word, and watched in silent awe.

"Now Harry," Luna shouted, and placed an idea in the boy's mind.

The two teens fired twin gold-colored spells at their two adversaries, who were just beginning to regain their wits. Voldemort was struck as he struggled to regain his feet, but Bellatrix was still on the ground when Luna's spell hit her.

The spell felt like nothing that Voldemort had ever experienced before, and made him feel quite warm and peaceful. He felt a strange tingling in his arms, and looked down to discover that they were covered with long, black feathers; as was the rest of his body. His thoughts seemed to simplify, and he had the strangest desire to spread his arms and fly. Harry Potter no longer mattered, only the need to feel the air currents under his wings. That was the last human thought that the Dark Lord ever had, as the transformation overtook him. Where wizard and witch once stood there now stumbled about two large and rather ugly black birds. While clumsy on ground, the two birds looked impressive as they rose from the turf on powerful, black wings. The spectators thought they looked like some kind of large vulture, but no one was sure what kind. They circled higher and higher, looking at each other in confusion, and finally flew off to the north. A few months later a muggle bird watcher would be laughed at when he reported seeing a pair of giant Condors in the mountains of Northern Greece.

Those in the stadium found themselves released from the Dark Lord's spell, and after a minute of absolute silence, erupted in a tremendous cheer that echoed around the stadium and indeed the entire valley. Harry and Luna threw their arms around each other and hugged tightly. The nightmare was finally over.

Professor Dumbledore appeared on the pitch next to the two teens and quickly whisked them away from all of the noise and confusion. A few minutes later, in a quiet room near the stadium security office, they were joined by their friends and family. Also present was Minister Bones, her party, and the Greek Minister of Magic.

"Are you two alright?" Ginny said, asking the question that was on the minds of all.

"Oh yes, quite well," Luna responded brightly.

"That was really amazing, Harry. I've never seen anything like it," Neville said in awe.

"Would I be correct in assuming that the powers you just demonstrated were part of the gift that you received from a certain friend?" Madam Bones asked diplomatically.

Harry glanced at the two aurors, and then over to Luna in hopes of getting some direction.

Madam Bones seemed to sense the concern of the young man and turned to the two men. "Would you gentlemen please wait outside?" She didn't feel that she could ask the Greek Minister of Magic to leave, considering it was his own country, and Percy Weasley was standing in the background outside of the Minister's sight. The two aurors left the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

If Percy were to be honest with himself, he would have admitted that he never liked Harry Potter. Fame had come too easily to the boy; while others, like himself, struggled and never seemed to get anywhere. And now the boy was destined to gain additional fame and recognition; it just wasn't right.

"The Lady taught us," Luna admitted.

"Lady?" Frank Longbottom couldn't help himself from asking.

"Oh yes, she's a friend of ours," Luna explained, and over the next few minutes Harry and Luna told the Longbottoms about their remarkable friend and the message she had sent while they were fighting the Dark Lord. If the senior Longbottoms weren't shocked already, the moment certainly came when their son and Ginny Weasley explained that they too had received visions from the ancient Celtic goddess. The blushes that the two teens shared gave the adults an idea about the nature of the visions, and the two Longbottoms were delighted at the prospect of the young girl joining their family.

"I think that you need to have a talk with your son while I talk wedding plans with Molly Weasley," Alice whispered to her husband.

"But why did you change them into buzzards, why not kill them?" Percy asked harshly, bringing everyone's attention back to the fact that he was still with them.

Fred and Ginny simply rolled their eyes; Percy would never understand the type of person that Luna Lovegood was, or the person that Harry Potter had become over the last year.

"It would be wrong to kill them," Luna explained with wide-eyed innocence.

"As buzzards they can make a new start and be useful to the world," Harry explained.

"How, by eating carrion?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Well it has to be done, and they weren't very nice people," Luna explained patiently.

At that moment Ginny Weasley broke into laughter at the look on Percy's face; it was priceless. He would never understand Luna.

Madam Bones watched the two teens in amazement, and she realized that the world owed the two an almost insurmountable debt. "Is there anything that I can do for you….I mean to reward you for what you've done," she sputtered out, quite at a loss for the right words.

"No, I think I have everything I want, thank you," the boy said sincerely as he took Luna's hand and drew her closer to his side.

But at that moment Luna squeezed Harry's hand and gave him a significant look. It was clear that the young woman was communicating her disagreement with the young man's statement. A look of realization appeared on his face, and was quickly followed by a smirk.

"Err…Madam Bones, there is one thing that Luna and I would like very much," Harry began hesitantly. "Well, you see, Luna and I would like to be married. The problem is that she doesn't turn seventeen until next February; and we were hoping it might be possible…"

"No, no, that is quite impossible, Mr. Potter," Percy Weasley said snidely as he interrupted Harry's question and the answer that Madam Bones was formulating. "The Minister simply can't make an exception to the laws for you or anyone else. It would not be right."

Madam Bones looked on in shock as Percy Weasley lectured the two people who had just saved their world. She also noticed that the other teens in the room appeared quite ready to hex Percy at that very moment, and that Fred and Ginny had already drawn their wands.

"Mr. Weasley; I understand that you have high political ambitions, and perhaps even the office of Minister in a few years," Madam Bones said as she carefully changed the subject.

"Yes, Madam Bones, I do," Percy answered, puffing out slightly.

"You do realize that to achieve that level of authority you will need foreign policy experience?" She asked carefully.

"I was hoping to get a diplomatic posting when an opening becomes available," Percy answered, pleased that the Minister was taking such an interest in his ambitions.

"Well then you are in luck. It just so happens that I have an important ambassadorial post open at this moment, and I think you would be the perfect man to fill it," she said with apparent sincerity.

Percy swelled with pride as he looked at his brother and sister condescendingly. "I would be honored, Madam Bones," he responded.

"I'm very happy to hear that. Because of the importance of the post I would have to ask you to leave immediately; would that be a problem?" She asked seriously.

"Absolutely not, I can leave at once," he responded proudly.

"Excellent," she said as she walked to the door and opened it. "Perkins, could you please step in here for a moment?"

A burly auror well over six feet tall stepped into the room and waited further orders. As Harry looked at the unsmiling face we was certain he never wanted to be on this man's bad side.

"I am sending Mr. Weasley on an important ambassadorial mission, and I need for you to escort him back to London and see that he's packed and ready to leave first thing in the morning. I want you to also arrange for all necessary transportation documents. This is of the greatest importance," she said firmly.

"Of course, Minister Bones," Perkins replied quickly.

Ginny Weasley thought that she was going to gag with the way that Percy was puffing himself up like a peacock. 'If Percy was bad before, he'll be impossible now,' she thought with disgust.

As Percy turned to leave the room he hesitated and turned back to face the Minister.

"Err…excuse me Madam Bones, but exactly where will I be ambassador to?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it. Starting tomorrow you will be our new ambassador to the Gobi Desert," she said with a completely serious look.

A look of absolute horror appeared on Percy's face comprehension dawned on him. "The…the Gobi Desert; but there are no wizards in the Gobi Desert," he declared in disbelief.

"Nonsense Mr. Weasley; I'm sure that in the five years of your appointment you will find several. I wish to receive regular reports on your progress; I regard this of the highest importance," she said firmly.

Fred and Ginny could barely control their laughter at the look on Percy's face. "Five years?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course Mr. Weasley; it will take you that long to familiarize yourself with the conditions in the region. I expect your first report to be on my desk in two weeks," the Minister ordered.

"Yes Minister," Percy said in a tone of complete defeat, and left the room with the auror.

The minute that the door closed Fred and Ginny burst out laughing; they had never seen their brother so completely lost, and it delighted both of them.

Madam Bones had used the interruption as a chance to think. The last thing that the Minister had expected was for the two young people to ask to marry. Now she found herself in a most uncomfortable position. There was a good reason for the age limit on marriages; most people younger than seventeen were simply not mature enough to make that kind of a decision. But as she looked at the two people in front of her, who had in fact just saved their world, she realized that they were more than mature enough. Perhaps the best course was to share the decision with the other adult most directly concerned.

"How do you feel about your daughter's marriage, Mr. Lovegood?" She asked carefully.

"Please Minister, call me Philus. But in answer to your question, I whole heartedly give my consent," he said with a broad smile.

"In that case I can arrange the paperwork immediately, and I hope that my niece and I will be invited to attend your wedding," the Minister said with genuine happiness for the young couple.

Ginny Weasley squealed with delight, and then turned bright red as all eyes turned in her direction.

"Sorry," she mumbled, as she edged behind Neville slightly.

"No need to be; a wedding is always a time for joy," Philus said with a grin.

Minerva McGonagall was listening to all of this, and edged a little closer to the Headmaster.

"Albus, a married couple at school; it's never happened before!"

"Well Minerva, I don't recall that we've ever had students quite like Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood before. I suggest that we both be happy for them right now, and worry about September at a later time," the Headmaster said. "But please remind me to increase my order of Lemon Drops," he added a moment later.

**Postscript**

During the last week in August a wedding was held. Celebrations over the defeat of the Dark Lord were still underway, and the fact that the heroes of the hour were to wed only seemed to add to the sense of jubilation. If anyone had any concerns about Luna Lovegood's age, they kept it discreetly to themselves.

The general expectation was that the wedding would take place in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, or some other impressive site. But the reality was that the two participants had already selected a place that was far more special, at least to them. On a bright, sunny morning in late August a select group of people met near a small pond in rural Devonshire. The few invited guests were seated in specially transfigured boats around a tiny island. As they watched the young couple exchanging their vows, they had no idea that the most important guest was watching from the crystal clear waters of the pond itself. Vivienne realized that this was a most important moment for the two, and the world as well, and she was happier than she had been in a thousand years. As the two teens sealed their pledge with a kiss, both were looking forward to a long and happy life together and an exciting final year at school. After all, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood Potter were most unusual people. In addition to being wizard and witch, exciting things tended to happen to them; and they fully expected that to continue. And it all started with a little ice cream.

THE END


End file.
